Estática
by Aoi Apfel
Summary: La Orden rescató a Draco y Lucius Malfoy después de que Lord Voldemort se volvió en contra de ellos. Todos los refugios están llenos, y Hermione Granger es la única que puede acogerlos. ¿Estará ella de acuerdo luego de haber sufrido una gran crisis nerviosa? [Traducción Static de Galfoy]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.

N/T: _Hola, bueno esta es mi primera traducción, y en verdad este fic me encantó -oh angustia- me lo recomendaron en el tumblr de dramioneasks, allí pueden preguntar por fics en inglés. Juro que quería publicarlo de aquí a unas semanas, pero el mismo bichito que le susurra a mi perro que destruya me dijo que tradujera el primer capítulo de una buena vez por todas. La historia cuenta con 21 capítulos y los iré subiendo mmm semanalmente sería una mentira, si todo me va bien el lunes, el martes tienen nuevo capítulo. Si les gusta esta historia tanto como a mí, no olviden dejar su respectivo review -w- a Galfoy le hará muy feliz al igual que a mí. Podrán encontrar el fic en inglés en mi lista de favoritos ^^_

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Si lo encuentran en otro lugar, entonces es plagio._**

 _For Galfoy:_

 _Thank you so much for letting me translate your amazing fanfic, I also made the cover for it and I hope you like it!_

 _._

 _._

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Era como despertar en medio de una pesadilla.

La conciencia volvió a Draco Malfoy como un martillo en la cabeza, y jadeó. Casi de inmediato, deseó estar de nuevo inconsciente. Estaba en un mundo de dolor que no sabía que existía. Una agonía insoportable quemaba su piel, como si hubiera sido rociado con combustible y encendido. Casi podía sentir las llamas recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no podía oler el fuego. Era lo único que podía hacer para no moverse, no gritar. Sentía el pánico subir en su garganta. El aire era húmedo y nauseabundo, cargado de temor. Empezó a tener vagos recuerdos, pero no quería creer que fueran reales. Eran muy difíciles de aceptar.

 _¿Cómo pudieron dejarnos aquí para morir? ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos?_

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo hasta que otra ola de dolor lo golpeó y eliminó todo lo racional de su mente. Latido tras latido golpeaban su sensible piel, deseando que su corazón se detuviera de una vez. No más latidos, no más dolor. Sonaba sumamente tentador. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Incluso el interior de su boca quemaba― ¿Había alcanzado el hechizo del Señor Tenebroso allí también?

Podía sentir su furia hirviendo debajo de sus heridas, la ira aceleraba su masoquista corazón.

 _Traicionado_ , se burló una voz dentro de él. _Hemos sido traicionados por nuestro propio bando._

No lo quería creer.

Había gritos y explosiones, pero no podía reunir la energía para abrir sus ojos. Sabía con una enfermiza certeza de que seguía en ése infernal sótano, torturado y lanzado allí porque el Señor Oscuro ya no favorecía a su familia. Después de todo lo que había sacrificado.

Aún no quería creerlo. La negación parecía más fácil, de alguna manera. Más fácil que la aterradora verdad.

A cambio de poder, la familia Malfoy pagó con _todo_ lo que tenían: su riqueza, su hogar, años de servicio. A cambio, el Señor Oscuro los mantuvo en su círculo más cercano, favoreciéndolos y manteniéndolos informados de sus operaciones. Ellos eran reverenciados y temidos como todo Malfoy debía ser. Los años pasaron y la guerra continuaba, ambos bandos compitiendo por el control. Las cosas iban bien. Predecible. Tanto como podía durar la guerra en todo caso, trabajando como un Soldado Oscuro, tratando de permanecer con vida.

Pero algo cambió. Los Malfoy empezaron a caer en rango, al principio apenas se percibió, pero imposible de quedar cerca al final. Terminó de la peor manera posible: el Señor Oscuro asesinó a la matriarca en un ataque de furia y dejando a padre e hijo morir vergonzosa y dolorosamente. Fue una drástica y humillante caída en desgracia. Los Malfoy estaban en la cima, o eso era lo que Draco siempre había creído. Ahora, los únicos Malfoy que quedaban estaban ahogándose en su propia sangre, olvidados en el escondite de algún mortífago. Incluso en su letargo inducido por el dolor, Draco podía ver lo desesperada que era la situación.

 _Nunca nadie nos encontraría aquí. Si lo hicieran, estamos mejor muertos. Nadie nos quiere con vida._

La situación lo hacía sentir furioso, su ira ardía tan intensamente a medida que el hechizo lo consumía en vida. Ellos pertenecían al círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Ellos creían en todo lo que él representaba. Eran _jodidamente leales_. Aquellos oportunistas, ratas lloronas que no merecían la maldita gloria. ¿Por qué fueron echados mientras que ésos tenían que quedarse?

Hubo un grito proveniente de algún lugar en la oscuridad. Era familiar. Con cierta dificultad, Draco enfocó sus pensamientos. _¿Padre? ¿Aún está con vida?_ Sabía que no volvería a escuchar a su madre gritar otra vez. Él nunca la oiría hacer algo otra vez. Él la vio abatida, el horror impregnado en su rostro en un rayo de luz verde. Alejó ésa imagen―era demasiado para manejar. _Ella no puede estar muerta._

Pero no había duda de que... ésa era la voz de su padre. Draco tuvo un vago recuerdo de Nagini deslizándose hacia Lucius, los ojos de su padre iluminados por el miedo. Nagini debía haber logrado alcanzarlo, o al menos parcialmente, si es que esos gritos eran algún indicio. De alguna forma, su padre no había sucumbido a la pérdida de sangre o al veneno. Le tomaría algún tiempo, pero estaba luchando.

Podría luchar todo lo que él quisiera. Pero no había esperanza para ellos.

Draco escuchó más gritos, voces a las que no podía identificar. Por supuesto que los mortífagos no estaban regresando por ellos. No era su estilo. Su estilo era dar la espalda a los suyos. ¿Tal vez volvían para terminar el trabajo? Sólo podía esperar.

Una ola de dolor lo golpeó y se escuchó así mismo gemir. _Oh Dios_ , el dolor. Cuando el Señor Oscuro lo apuntó con su varita, Draco supo que sería muy malo... Pero esto era extremadamente doloroso. Una maldición asesino hubiera sido más rápida, pero tal vez ése no era el punto.

Más gritos. ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba pasando?

Escuchó a lo lejos una escaramuza que debía haber sido su padre.

―¡Información por ayuda! ―gritó Lucius con voz ronca entre sollozos―¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, ayúdennos!

Draco sintió vacilar su conciencia. ¿A quién le estás rogando por ayuda? Nadie quiere a dos mortífagos que han dejado de ser útiles.

Varios pies desfilaron por el suelo sucio, haciendo que la tierra retumbara hacia la dirección donde yacía Draco. Cada pequeño movimiento dolía, cada onda de aire escocía su piel. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados―todo lo que sabía era que habían sido quemados. No quería saber quién estaba allí, no más. Estaba esperando morir. Pero no estaba sucediendo lo suficientemente rápido.

―Mierda ―dijo una voz cerca de su cabeza―.Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, y rápido ―la voz se escuchaba como si hubiera sido ralentizada y sumergida en agua.

 _Raro_ , pensó Draco.

Un par de manos tocaron sus hombros y lanzó un alarido de dolor.

―Noquéalo y tráelo ―dijo una voz más dura―.Si muere en el camino, que así sea.

Draco no recordó nada más después de eso.

* * *

Estaba siendo cargado, era lo único que podía decir. Sus oídos captaron fragmentos de susurros desesperados mientras se acercaba hacia la brecha de la muerte.

―...Lucius ha perdido una pierna. Una maldita pierna, Remus. Ha sido devorada, y te apuesto a que fue esa serpiente...

―Estamos tratando de detener el sangrado, ha sido arrancada desde la rodilla, y sabes que estamos tratando Tonks, pero no tenemos verdaderos sanadores...

―¡Él dijo que nos daría información! ¡Necesitamos hacer más! ¡Nunca hemos estado tan cerca de obtener pistas sólidas en años! Sólo piensa en lo que podríamos aprender...

―¡Merlín! ¿Tonks, no crees que estoy al tanto de ello? _Sé_ lo importante que es esto.

―Creo que ustedes saben bien lo que debemos hacer ―dijo una tercera voz rasposa y cansada―.Les pediré a Harry y Ron que hablen con ella. Ellos no sobrevivirían sin su ayuda.

―Ella nunca aceptará ―bufó una voz femenina― Ni siquiera habla con nadie estos días, y mucho menos sale de casa. Está completamente loca. ¿Y pedirle que los mantenga con vida? Eso es como disparar a ciegas en la oscuridad.

―Ella lo hará. No hay otra elección. Podemos tratar por ahora a Lucius, pero el joven Malfoy estará muerto si no recibe ayuda. Ellos se conocieron en el colegio... tal vez haya alguna oportunidad de que...

―¡Entonces déjalo morir! Es Lucius a quien necesitamos, y hasta donde tengo entendido, su relación en el colegio dejaba mucho que desear.

―¿En verdad crees que él hablará si dejamos morir a su hijo, Tonks? El hecho es que Narcissa fue asesinada esta noche...

Hubo un pequeño silbido. ―Quien-tu-sabes no debe estar feliz con los Malfoy. Cómo habrán caído los poderosos. ¿Me pregunto qué habrá ocurrido?

Draco trataba de seguir la conversación, agudizando sus oídos para que se trabajaran a través de las ondas de dolor que lo atravesaban. La negación lo golpeó como un innato mecanismo de defensa. Quería gritar a esas voces que todo lo que decían estaba mal―El Señor Oscuro apreciaba a su familia, entendía lo dedicados que eran. Esto era un error. Su madre no podía estar muerta. Su padre no podría haber perdido una pierna. Y en tanto a él... Lo único que recordaba era la sensación de estar en llamas, y la risa maniática del Señor Oscuro. Hasta que otra ola de dolor lo golpeó, sus pensamientos se nublaron.

 _No lo quiero creer._

―Iré a hablar con los chicos ―dijo una voz―No tenemos mucho tiempo, y si ella acepta, querrá hacer esto lo más rápido posible para poder irse a casa.

―Te lo digo Moody... ella nunca aceptará.

―Es todo lo que podemos hacer. Ella es la única con el suficiente entrenamiento. Anthony está muerto. Debemos intentarlo.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó, se sintió completamente mareado. No había más dolor, pero no había _nada_ más tampoco.

Entreabrió sus ojos y se quedó perplejo ante el rostro desconocido que lo miraba fijamente.

―Hechizo de anulación del dolor ―dijo la persona sin ninguna explicación―.Tuve que hacerlo. Tu sistema estaba colapsando. Ella te ayudará en un minuto.

Draco dejó que sus ojos de deslizaran en dirección a la desconocida de mirada asustadiza.

Su padre yacía a pocos metros de él en una mesa baja, pálido como un hueso. Cubierto de sudor y sangre, su largo cabello seco y atado, Lucius parecía un cadáver. Su pierna derecha estaba hasta la rodilla, tal como las voces habían dicho. La parte de él que se aferraba a la negación se burló, asumiendo que era una alucinación. _Tu padre no puede haber perdido una pierna_. La otra parte de él quería gritar. Era una escena sacada de sus más terroríficas pesadillas. Lucius Malfoy, destrozado, muriendo, a manos de su Señor. _No, no, no._

La ira empezaba a estallar dentro de él mientras veía a quien estaba arrodillada al lado de su padre―esa maldita sangre sucia. _Maldita sea_. Habían sido rescatados por la Orden. Todos esos santurrones, inútiles, débiles, montón de imbéciles impotentes...

 _Hubiera preferido morir._

―Mi nombre es Hermione ―le dijo la sangre sucia a su padre con su voz monótona―.Ahora sellaré su herida.

Ella empezó, y Draco miraba como si fuera un sueño extraño. Granger. Hermione Granger. La guerra no había sido amable con ella; era una escoba, su cabello flojo, su piel pálida. Pero había algo que irritaba sus pensamientos... ¿Qué era? Trató de descifrarlo a través de la niebla en su cerebro.

 _Algo estaba mal_ , Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato. Algo más que obvio. Granger, la princesa de Gryffindor, estaba trabajando en su padre como un robot. Cauterizar, sanar, sellar, repetir. Limpiar la sangre con una tela de algodón. Ni una sola expresión en su rostro. Ella podría estar cociendo un botón.

Los ojos de Granger, normalmente llenos de orgullo, no denotaban fuego y coraje, estaban completamente muertos.

Parecía que a Lucius le habían dado algo para el dolor también, porque era capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras ella lo curaba. Pudo observar su rostro con algo de molesta curiosidad, su respiración era trabajosa.

―¿Eres tú la sangre sucia? ―dijo con voz ronca.

―La misma ―respondió sin mover sus ojos de la pierna masacrada―.Y si me dijera que no le tocara, lo dejaría aquí mismo morir. No le debo favores ―soltó sus palabras como si estuviera leyendo el clima. Sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Draco continuó estudiándola, extrañamente sorprendido por el cambio de comportamiento desde el colegio. Ellos eran mucho mayores ahora―la guerra había perdurado por varios años, y Draco tenía veinticinco años y medio. ¿Pero haber cambiado tanto? ¿Comportarse como un muerto viviente?

Lucius no habló luego de su respuesta cortante, mirando el techo en señal de derrota. Ella colocó vendas en su muñón y recitó unos cuantos hechizos sobre el área dañada.

―Necesita descansar ahora. Cuando haya sanado lo suficiente, le buscaremos una prótesis ―no era un comentario agradable; era real y frío.

Abruptamente, ella se levantó y cogió un bolso de cuero negro del piso. Varias botellas tintinearon dentro del bolso. En tres pasos ella había alcanzado estar al lado de Draco.

Dejándose caer de rodillas, ella se encontró con sus ojos. Draco no encontró nada familiar en ellos.

―Hola Malfoy.

―Vete a la mierda, sangre sucia. Preferiría morir a dejar que coloques tus sucias manos sobre mí ―apenas sabía las palabras que iba a decir hasta que éstas ya habían salido de su boca, pero maldición, estaba tan jodidamente enojado acerca de todo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué _ella_?

Ella se quedó mirándolo con aquella mirada inexpresiva, sus ojos despojados de todo lo que la distinguía por ser Granger.

―No hay problema ―ella respondió calmadamente. Con un toque de su varita, un torrente de dolor lo invadió. Antes había pensado que el dolor podía no haber sido peor, pero estaba equivocado. Era como estar de nuevo en llamas. Los gritos de Draco atravesaron el aire mientras Hermione se ponía de pie lentamente, se limpiaba las manos y caminaba fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Alguien aullaba.

Era _él_ , Draco cayó en cuenta.

―¡Tú maldito imbécil! ―siseó una voz familiar― ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue traerla hasta aquí?

Draco escuchó un portazo y luego alguien entrar rápidamente a la habitación.

―Ella está tomando el té, amigo. Otra vez no está hablando. Te juro por Merlín, ella está chiflada. Con la mirada perdida en la distancia sin ninguna maldita emoción...

―¡Sabemos que está loca, Ron! Ella es frágil. Está mal y éste idiota pensó que sería inteligente sacarla de quicio...

Draco se escuchó gritar otra vez. _Oh por Dios_ , necesitaba detener esto. Estaba a punto de volverse loco. El dolor golpeaba como si fuese un ariete. La luz explotó detrás de sus párpados. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Granger, pero tampoco esperaba que lo dejaría allí. Iba en contra de todo lo que sabía sobre ella. Granger no dejaba a las personas morir. Ella no lo _hacía_.

Su voz estaba más ronca. De todas formas gritó.

―Por favor... ―se escuchó así mismo decir―por favor...

―No me supliques, pendejo ―dijo una voz a la que reconocía como la de Potter―.Le dijiste a nuestra única sanadora que preferirías morir a que ella te tocara, ella estaba obligada. Tuvimos que rogarle a que venga. Ella exactamente no disfrutaba la idea de salvar tu vida. Le diste la excusa perfecta para irse.

―¡Granger! ―Draco gritó, ignorando a Potter, deseando que ella pudiera escucharlo dondequiera que estuviese. Ahora estaba delirando, sabía que iba a morir si este dolor no se detenía. Se sentía como un _Cruciatus_ permanente. Su orgullo estaba condenado, él iba a suplicar hasta desmayarse―¡Granger, por favor!

Todos esperaron en la habitación mientras Draco gritaba su nombre hasta que fue reducido a unos débiles sollozos. Ron y Harry miraban con tristeza el lugar. Ellos tampoco sabían si es que ella volvería. No era la misma. Todo era diferente.

La voz de Draco estaba casi completamente apagada. Era la muerte, entonces. Ella no venía. Se había rendido. Sintió un atisbo de arrepentimiento, si tan sólo hubiera dejado cerrada su boca. La odiaba, detestaba cada parte de ella, pero él quería vivir también.

De repente, la puerta crujió abierta. Unos cortos y delicados pasos, un hechizo susurrado, y el dolor se desvaneció. Draco abrió los ojos, húmedos y temblorosos. Él sollozó.

Granger se situó por encima de él, calmadamente desdoblando una sábana y colocándola sobre su cuerpo. Ella desvaneció sus ropas debajo. Un pequeño caldero estaba a su lado, lleno de algo que olía a eucalipto.

Sus ojos muertos se encontraron con los de él.

―No me obligues de nuevo ―dijo, su expresión aún inmutable. ―Ahora te voy a curar. Ve a dormir.

Con un alivio estremecedor, lo hizo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.

N/T: _Dije martes y aquí está. Esta semana tengo entrega final y citaré textualmente las palabras de mi arquitecto "Quiero que el viernes todos ustedes entreguen sus planos con los ojos chinos de no dormir, como dos rayitas." Bueno es entrega final de la carrera es por eso que es La Entrega x.x y ya saben quienes usan el Autocad la relación amor/odio que tenemos así que el siguiente capítulo lo más seguro es que esté para el domingo. ^^_

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. n.n_

.

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Draco despertó en una extraña habitación. La cama era suave. No sentía dolor, pero estaba cubierto con algún tipo de ungüento. Todo olía a eucalipto.

Lucius estaba sentado en una silla frente a él, lucía como si se hubiera bañado y comido desde la última vez que Draco estuvo consciente. Ahora él tenía una tapa de metal sobre su muñón, con un largo palo en lugar de ésa parte de su pierna y pie.

―Hijo ―dijo duramente ―.Por poco no sobrevives.

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad. Sentía su lengua seca y entumecida.

―Te pondré al tanto de lo que pasó en esta semana ―Lucius continuó hablando sonaba enojado y a la vez cansado ―.Luego de ser torturados, fuimos abandonados en el sótano del cuarto escondite, presuntamente para morir. De alguna forma la Orden había planeado atacar el lugar ésa noche, nos encontraron, y ofrecí información a cambio de nuestro rescate. Acordé responder a algunas preguntas sobre nuestras operaciones, mientras ellos aceptaron curarnos y escondernos.

―Nos vendiste ―Draco murmuró entre dientes, mirando fijamente a su padre, su lengua rígida le hacía hablar lento. Estaba furioso con su padre. ¿Cómo se supone que ahora regresarían al lado del Señor Oscuro? Su cabeza le palpitaba de tan sólo pensarlo. ―¿Estás ayudando a la Orden? ¡Somos mortífagos, padre! ¡No nos asociamos con esta gentuza! ¡Necesitamos volver a nuestro bando!

Lucius se puso lívido, la vena de su cuello se tensó. Acercó su rostro a centímetros de los ojos cerrados de Draco.

―¿Nos vendí? ―rugió―¿ _Nuestro bando_ , Draco? Nuestro bando asesinó a tu madre, se apropiaron de nuestra fortuna, nuestra mansión ancestral, y nos abandonaron para podrirnos como unos prisioneros cualquiera. No me gusta asociarme con traidores a la sangre, pero me maldeciría si no vengo la muerte de tu madre. ¿Y sabes por qué nos traicionaron? Porque un hechizo de mi varita rebotó en uno de los nuestros durante una misión. Sí, un rebote el cual no pude controlar le costó la vida a tu madre, porque el Señor Oscuro estuvo buscando la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de nosotros. Es cuestión de perspectiva, hijo mío. Hasta donde tengo entendido, casi mueres de dolor antes de que la sangre sucia regresara. Aparentemente ya no cura más―en primer lugar tuvo que ser persuadida para venir―¡Tienes suerte de estar vivo! No me digas más tonterías sobre 'nuestro bando'. Ellos nos dejaron para morir. Ellos nos usaron mientras lo necesitaban, y luego se deshicieron de nosotros. No les debo _nada_.

Lucius volvió a su anterior posición en la silla, enfurecido.

Draco parpadeó torpemente. Nunca había visto así a su padre. Controló las náuseas que sentía al imaginar nuevamente los ojos de su madre otra vez, justo antes de ser asesinada. Luego apartó ése recuerdo. No podía lidiar con ello ahora. No lo quería creer. El resto de las palabras de su padre hacían eco en su cabeza. Algo destacaba...

 _¿Granger no cura más? ¿Qué demonios le pasó?_

Antes de poder emitir su pensamiento, Ojo Loco Moody irrumpió en la habitación luciendo tan loco como siempre.

―¿Estás despierto, no? Bien, porque no tenemos espacio para mantenerlos aquí por más tiempo. Estamos buscando lugares en los que podamos esconderlos, pero cada refugio está lleno, y creo que serán asesinados si los dejamos con alguno de ellos.

―¿A dónde esperas que vayamos, estúpido? ―gruñó Lucius―¿Acaso permaneceremos en esta habitación hasta el fin de la guerra?

―Cuida tu lengua, Lucius―dijo con Moody con una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro―.Quienes suplican no puedan elegir. Estamos trabajando en ello.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él y los tres hombres voltearon a ver a quien había entrado.

―Fuera ―dijo Hermione, su rostro inexpresivo como siempre―.Necesita otra vez tratamiento.

Lucius y Moody asintieron simultáneamente y se encaminaron para salir de la habitación. Moody se detuvo al lado de Hermione mientras salía.―Gracias, Hermione―dijo con una voz más suave de lo que Draco recordaba. Lo dejó perplejo. No era muñeca de porcelana.

Ella no respondió. De hecho ni se dio cuenta de que él le había hablado. Con su bolso en mano, caminó en dirección a Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos, y empezó a colocar varias pociones en el piso al lado de la cama.

Él la miró con una curiosidad mórbida. Algo le había pasado. Algo _grande_. Todo el mundo aquí hacía las cosas con cuidado, tratando de no dar un paso en falso. La mojigata rata de biblioteca se había convertido en una sombra de sí misma, y claramente no era el único que notaba lo raro que era.

Las botellas tintineaban mientras ella terminaba de colocarlas en el piso.

Draco decidió que si la iba a ver con tanta frecuencia, entonces lo mejor sería sacarle información.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a ser sanadora, Granger? ―dijo para probarla, deseando saber si es que ella podía oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lucía como un zombie. Sonó como una pregunta estúpida, pero él quería que ella hablara.

Ella continuó trabajando, destapando las botellas, ignorándolo por completo.

Su ira estalló. ―No te atrevas a ignorarme, sangre sucia ―rugió, dejando que su temperamento saque lo mejor de él. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ pretender que él no existía? Gente como ella sólo debían servir a los de la clase de él, y aquí estaba él, dependiendo de ella para sobrevivir. No era natural. De todas formas él sólo pretendía entablar una conversación. Siempre fue una maldita empollona, incluso en la escuela. Demasiado buena para todos, pero imprescindible para sus estúpidos amigos.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en dirección a los suyos, indiferentes como siempre.

―No le respondo a nadie, Malfoy, menos a ti. Estoy aquí para extraer algo de la maldición que está en tu cuerpo y darte más medicamentos para el dolor. Si quieres hacer lo mismo que la última vez, puedo irme. La maldición te consumirá con el tiempo. Tomará varios meses quitarla de tu cuerpo, incluso con tratamiento diario.

Hizo un movimiento para volver a colocar las botellas de nuevo en su bolso, y su mano se lanzó hasta cogerla de la muñeca.

―¡No! ―gritó, tratando de calmar el pánico de su voz. Sabía que no soportaría de nuevo el dolor―acabaría con él―.No. No te vayas. Yo... por favor, no lo hagas ―suplicar era humillante, pero la sola idea de que la maldición hiciera estragos en él era demasiado. Notando que su mano aún la cogía de la muñeca, la soltó rápidamente con una mueca de asco. Sólo porque quería ser curado no significaba que él quería tocarla, era una sangre sucia después de todo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, ella volvió a preparar las lociones como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco la observaba trabajar. Su pequeña conversación no había hecho nada por calmar su curiosidad, y ahora estaba siendo humillado también. Esa _perra_.

Se rehusó a creer que no podría obtener algún tipo de información de ella. Él siempre había sido bueno para manipular a las personas―una Gryffindor deprimida no debería ser un reto. Decidió intentar otro tipo de acercamiento.

―¿Podrías decirme algo sobre la maldición? ―preguntó. Antes ella siempre disfrutaba parlotear sobre estas cosas―tal vez su deseo de enseñar a otros había sobrevivido a lo que sea le haya ocurrido. No sabía por qué sentía tanta curiosidad, pero en su universo, Granger era de una sola manera. Era una de una manera molesta, una que lo hacía querer estrangularla, pero era familiar. Le molestaba ver a esta extraña y malograda versión de ella frente a él.

Al principio parecía que ella no lo había oído, y casi suspira por la frustración. _Tan molesta como siempre_.

Luego empezó a hablar.

―Es conocido como la Maldición de la Llama. No causa quemaduras visibles, pero te hará sentir como si te hubieran prendido fuego hasta que el dolor te mata. Es como un virus muggle que permanece dormido dentro de uno por mucho tiempo hasta volver a atacar. Necesitas de alguien que te lo retire, poco a poco, hasta que se haya ido por completo.

Se había puesto de pie, sus manos ahuecaban un líquido rojo entre ellas.

―Retira la sábana hasta la altura de tu cintura ―ordenó.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, y se mordía la lengua para evitar que escapen un montón de insultos, hizo lo que le ordenó. Era la primera vez que notaba que estaba completamente desnudo bajo la sábana.

Con el torso expuesto, ella se inclinó sobre él y dejó que el líquido se derramara sobre su piel. El líquido tenía una consistencia gelatinosa, goteando en cámara lenta de sus manos hasta unirse en su torso. Ella presionó sus manos en su pecho y empezó a murmurar un conjuro.

Draco tuvo una extraña sensación mientras ella hablaba. Sus pequeñas y frías manos contra su pecho, la poción empezaba a calentarse, y algo dentro de él empezó a moverse.

 _La maldición_ , se dio cuenta de un sobresalto.

Sentía cómo era extraída de su cuerpo, a través de su sangre hacia su pecho y luego a través de sus manos. Era la sensación más rara que había experimentado. Ardía mientras desaparecía.

Ella lentamente alejó sus manos, unos retazos fibrosos de tela negra salían de él mientras ella continuaba pronunciando el encantamiento. Literalmente ella estaba retirando el hechizo fuera de él. Unos hilos negros colgaban de sus dedos ahora, ya no estaban conectados con su cuerpo. Con una última palabra, los retazos fueron depositados en una cubeta.

―Entrené en secreto con el Sanador que apoyaba a la Orden. Fue asesinado.

Draco la miró estupefacto. Ella había respondido a su pregunta. Mucho después, aún así sin una pizca de emoción, pero respondió.

―Eso fue raro ―dijo algo aturdido, sin responder a ninguna pregunta en particular.

―Ve de vuelta a la cama ―dijo, sus ojos muertos se enfocaron en empacar las pociones y luego haciéndolas levitar fuera de la habitación.

Cayó en un sueño errático.

* * *

Algo lo obligó a despertar. Sonidos. Una discusión.

―...creo que es una idea terrible.

―¿Pero cuáles son las opciones, Harry? Lo digo en serio. Ellos deben ir a otro lugar y no pueden permanecer aquí. El Ministerio está bajo el control de Quien-tu-sabes, y los demás refugios están al límite.

―No se lo podemos pedir a ella ¿la has visto? A duras penas nos ha dirigido tres palabras en la última semana. Ella apenas vive por inercia. Es un milagro que aún no se haya ido...

―Ella no se irá porque le pedimos que se quedara. Somos el único motivo por el que ella está aquí ayudando, así que somos los indicados para preguntarle si quiere hacer esto.

―¡Ron, no enviaremos a los Malfoy, dos personas que desearían verla rostizada en un asador, a vivir con ella! ¡Estás completamente loco!

―¡Pues no hay otro lugar para enviarlos! Necesitan atención médica, es lo menos que podemos hacer para cumplir nuestra parte del trato. Harry, no creo que sea imposible... míralo de esta forma: le dará algo que hacer. Sabes tanto como yo que el cuidar a dos personas, aunque sean unos malparidos, será mejor para ella que estar por allí sentada preparando pociones misteriosas y luego probándolas en ella mima.

Hubo un lúgubre silencio en la habitación.

―Sí ―dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta algo incómodo―.Creo que tu punto es válido. Pero aún no estoy convencido. Quiero decir ¿Malfoy? No se lo desearía a nadie. Él podría complicar las cosas.

―Me ofendes ―murmuró Draco, quien había estado prestando atención a la conversación con interés, fingiendo dormir para asegurarse de que siguieran hablando. _¿Granger trató de matarse? Deben estar bromeando._ Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Potter y Weasley mirándolo fijamente desde la esquina de la habitación. ―¿A propósito, por qué tienen esta conversación aquí?

―Porque podemos ―escupió Ron enojado―Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas por personas recuperándose de los ataques de tu bando.

―¿Entonces por eso quieren mandarnos a mí y a mi padre con Granger? Sorprendente.

―Cierra la boca, Malfoy. Estarías de suerte si ella acepta. De lo contrario esta habitación será su hogar hasta que la guerra termine. Y como saben, ni siquiera tiene una fecha de finalización.

A Draco no le gustó eso, ¿pero viviendo con la sangre sucia? ¿Eran ésas sus opciones?

―¿Qué la quebró? ―preguntó de un momento a otro.

―¿Disculpa? ―Harry rugió.

―¿Qué la quebró? ―repitió Draco―.Ahora es una maldita zombie, caminando por allí como ellos ¿Qué le pasó a su querida princesa?

―Como si te importara, Malfoy ―gruñó Ron―.Es la culpa de los tuyos. Malditos locos los que le hicieron eso. Vamos Harry, no tengo ganas de hablar con este pendejo.

Ellos se fueron enojados, murmurando entre ellos mientras caminaban.

 _¿Culpa de mi bando?_ Pensó vagamente antes de caer dormido otra vez.

* * *

―¿Qué quieres que haga QUÉ?

Draco escuchó el eco del chillido a través de toda la casa, concluyó que era el Cuartel de la estúpida Orden. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Dos semanas en total? _Qué maldita pérdida de tiempo_. Él debería estar en la mansión ayudando a preparar los planes para el siguiente ataque, no echado sin hacer nada en un salón mientras la princesa de Gryffindor le retiraba la magia oscura de su pecho.

―¿Estás fuera de tus cabales? ―escuchó el siguiente grito. Le siguieron voces más tranquilas, tratando de calmarla.

 _Parece que Potter y Weasley están teniendo un buen rato tratando de convencer a Granger para que nos acepte a mí y a mi padre_ , pensó con amargura.

No era que quisiese quedarse con ella. Era una asquerosa sabelotodo, una sangre sucia patética y una miembro del santificado Trío de Oro. Los odiaba. La odiaba.

Pero también odiaba permanecer en esa maldita sala mientras los ineptos miembros de la Luz pasaban y lo observaban. Ellos merecían estar _muertos._ Pronto lo estarían, si el Señor Tenebroso estuviera en camino. Él deseó que ese día llegara pronto.

Pero por ahora, él quería un cuarto con una puerta que cerrara correctamente y una cama que no fuera un mueble transfigurado. Si eso significaba permanecer con la sangre sucia, que así sea. Él veía su miserable rostro todos los días tal como era―nadie más parecía saber cómo sacar la maldición de su cuerpo y ella no estaba en las condiciones como para entrenar a alguien. Parecía que ella no hablaba con nadie más que el pequeño grupo que veía siempre cuando estaba consciente.

Hermione irrumpió en la habitación, su bolso colgando del hombro, pensó en una oportunidad, deseando que ella entendiera lo que él quería decir.

―Seré bueno, Granger.

Ella levantó su mirada. Se había calmado―nuevamente inexpresiva. _Maldición._

―Tú no sabes cómo ser bueno. Nunca lo fuiste.

Y luego se fue.

* * *

Draco fue obligado a despertarse días después por un muy enojado Ron Weasley.

―¿Qué demonios le dijiste? ―rugió.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Draco balbuceó, tratando de recordar su última conversación con Granger.

―De la nada, ella nos dijo que permitiría que tú y tu padre se podían quedar con ella. Hace tres días ella estaba alterada por la idea. ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Piérdete, comadreja. Le dije que sería bueno. Ella no me creyó, ¿si? No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde entonces.

 _Espera... ¿podemos quedarnos con ella?_

Ron pensó en sus palabras por un momento. ―Le dijiste que serías bueno ―repitió más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Enfocó sus ojos en Draco. ―Escucha Malfoy. Los vamos a llevar allá. Mione se hará cargo de su tratamiento médico, pero por lo demás, están por su cuenta. Están en la clandestinidad, ¿entiendes? Se quedarán en su casa y no se irán de allí. Sé que preferirían regresar con su adorado Señor Oscuro, cosa que nunca entenderé luego de lo que le hizo a tu familia, pero estarán escondidos si es que quieren vivir.

Ron acercó su cara a la de Draco, el enojo modificaba sus facciones. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de controlarse y bajó el tono de su voz. ―Hermione ha pasado por mucho. No es ella misma. Ella no te cuidará si metes de nuevo la pata―ella lo está haciendo por mí y Harry. No hagas las cosas más difíciles, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... sólo no te entrometas con ella. Juro por Merlín que si su estado empeora por tu culpa, yo mismo te mataré.

Draco miró a Ron, tratando de decidir cómo se sentía ante su declaración ¿O era una amenaza? ¿Cuál era su estado?

―¿Qué la quebró? ―dijo en su lugar.

―Piérdete ―Ron gruñó, se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Al menos saldría de esta maldita sala de estar. Estúpidos y sensibles Gryffindors.

* * *

 _N/T: Felizmente este Ron no es tan cabezota como otros xD, es más razonable. En el siguiente capítulo por fin tendremos narración desde la perspectiva de Hermione y más misterios sobre ella. Quisiera saber sus teorías sobre cómo ella se quebró, mientras más terrorífico más acertados estarán... Denle "like" a la historia y también recomiendo que lean los otros fics de Galfoy -w-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.

N/T: _Gracias, gracias por seguir apoyando a esta traducción! Debo agradecer a mis amigos de la universidad también por ayudarme con mis planos, de lo contrario no estaría subiendo este capítulo, lo hago traduzco para darme un descanso. Ya saben dudas, teorías, impresiones en los reviews ^^ Oh si! se viene acción, acción, acción!_

.

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el armario de escobas de la cocina en el Cuartel, bebiendo una taza de té, preguntándose en qué demonios se había metido.

Había aceptado a acogerlos. Los dos Malfoy sobrevivientes. Representantes de todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo, según ella. Dos mortífagos que no había llegado a la Orden porque tuvieron un cambio de actitud, o revelación moral, sólo porque los del otro bando decidieron que los querían muertos. Simple.

Tan inusual encontró la extraña promesa de Malfoy de ser bueno, que no la creyó ni por un segundo. En verdad ella _hablaba en serio_ cuando lo dijo: él no sabía cómo hacer eso. Él nunca había aprendido a ser amable, y estaba demasiado corrompido como para aprender a serlo. Malfoy estaba envenenado hasta su núcleo y ahora era mucho peor que cuando estaba en el colegio. Al menos en Hogwarts ella podría creer que él estaba repitiendo como un perico lo que le habían dicho, soltando sus palabras libremente porque amaba llamar la atención. Ahora parecía que él _creía_ toda la basura inculcada mientras estaba al servicio de Voldemort. Él ya no era un perico, era un halcón, y extrañaba el poder que tuvo cuando ser un Malfoy significaba algo. Hermione sabía que Malfoy aún no había asumido la realidad de situación, como lo demostraba pretendiendo que la muerte de su madre jamás había ocurrido, ocultando todo con sus insultos hirientes y burlas. Será todo un caos cuando él lo acepte, pensó. _Algo está mal con tu cerebro si dices que vas a volver con el mismo maníaco que te quiere a ti y a tu familia muerta._

Y Hermione sabía todo sobre tener algo mal en tu cerebro.

Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su té aún hirviendo, haciendo una mueca cuando se quemó la lengua. Sentada en el armario de escobas y susurrándose a sí misma no la haría lucir completamente loca, ella sabía, pero también sabía que no era posible malograr su imagen más de lo que ya estaba. Ella oía los rumores. Sabía que todos pensaban que estaba loca. No le importaba.

De todas formas, no estaban del todo equivocados.

Hermione tenía momentos de lucidez, como ahora, pensando en un closet del tamaño de un elfo doméstico. Se las podía arreglar allí, sin nadie alrededor, sin expectativas. Los pensamientos llegaban a ella claros y coherentes. Incluso podía pretender que su cerebro funcionaba como debía ser.

Pero cuando daba un paso fuera, donde las personas se quedaban mirándola, juzgándola, haciéndole preguntas, era como si su mente se hundía en la estática. Sus pensamientos no eran claros, no hablaba, no escuchaba más de lo que le decían. El mundo exterior era tan grande, muy bullicioso. Su cerebro no podía con ello. Tenía suerte de que sabía sanar como lo hacía antes, porque podía establecerse a sí misma en automático y dejar que sus movimientos hagan lo demás. _Lavar, secar, repetir_. Si requería de mayor pensamiento independiente, ella sería completamente inútil.

Hermione sorbió un poco más de té, agradecida de que ya había enfriado lo suficiente para no quemar su lengua, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ella sabía lo que parecía. La Orden habría asumido que ella decidió hacer lo impensable y aceptar a los Malfoy en su casa por Harry y Ron, porque ellos se lo habían pedido. Ellos no sólo eran sus mejores amigos, pero la Orden sabía que ellos la habían rescatado luego del _incidente_ , como así lo habían denominado. Le enojaba que una simple palabra pudiera describir un evento tan terrorífico, pero no era una pelea que quería iniciar. _Llámenlo una masacre. Llámenlo un Holocausto. No lo minimicen._ Harry y Ron fueron quienes la rescataron, los primeros rostros que vio luego de haber perdido la cabeza, y luego un estremecedor grito de confusión. Le tomó meses aprender a hablar de nuevo, incluso después de eso, sólo eran unas cuantas palabras aquí y allá. Empezó con un "gracias" y expandió su vocabulario poco a poco, cuando la estática le dio el espacio que necesitaba para formar oraciones. Harry y Ron eran quienes la escuchaban hablar más, porque ella estaría por siempre les estaría agradecida por rescatarla. En caso contrario, se quedaba callada.

De todas formas, ella no lo estaba haciendo porque ellos se lo habían pedido. Lo estaba haciendo porque entendió sus motivos para hacerlo, entendía sus miedos y los compartía.

La estática se apoderaba de su cerebro algunas veces. Podían ser horas, días, semanas. A veces podía hundirse tan profundamente que olvidaba quien era ella realmente y cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Un día, ella se había sentado en la bañera por un día entero hasta que Harry entró y la sacó, temblando y con la piel azul.

Esos largos episodios de pérdida de tiempo permitían que algunas partes de su cerebro actúen sin su conocimiento expreso, como si estuviera operando en mensajes que ella no recordaba formular. Fue así cuando empezó a preparar pociones, no del todo consciente, y tomándolos con débiles esperanzas de nunca más despertar. Había sido revivida tres veces desde entonces luego de ingerir suficiente poción para dormir que mataría a un elefante, por ello Harry y Ron ya no le permitían quedarse con esas cosas en su casa. Ellos le llevaban una dosis diaria y vigilaban que la bebiera antes de dormir para que no tenga pesadillas. Se sentía como una niña, particularmente no quería morir.

Harry y Ron claramente esperaban que tener a los Malfoy en su casa le daría lo suficiente para hacer que no intentaría inducirse en un sueño permanente otra vez. Y tan extraño como era, ella accedió. Lucius era un hombre cruel, pero no la sacaba de quicio. Malfoy, por el otro lado, hacía que su cerebro trabaje. Le había hablado más a él que a cualquier persona en el último año y medio, a pesar de que no lo entendía, se dio cuenta que era porque la hacía enojar. Si cuidar de él y su padre mantenía la estática controlada, si le daba algún sentido a su rutina, entonces lo haría. No sólo porque Harry y Ron se lo habían pedido, sino porque tal vez le salvaría la vida.

Cuando tuviera la necesidad de huir de los Malfoy, podría ir a su trabajo. Sólo trabajaba medio tiempo, escribiendo hechizos para Wolfgang Armiste, un amigo de la Orden y también uno para ella. Sabía que era muy buena en su trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, evitando que la estática se apodere de ella y la convierta en un zombie. Simplemente no se aparecía si tenía un mal día. A Wolfgang no le importaba y nunca la molestaba por ello. Él la cuidaba.

No era un trabajo normal exactamente―sabía que lo tenía sólo porque la mantenía centrada y segura y porque Wolfgang parecía estar realmente preocupado por su salud. El laboratorio era seguro, callado y no tenía la necesidad der ver a nadie mientras trabajaba, le habían proporcionado su propio espacio y una puerta cerrada. Le llevaban su comida al laboratorio para que ella no tuviera que ir fuera. Todas las tardes de lunes a viernes, ella iba a trabajar, terminaba su lista de POR HACER hechizos y volvía a casa para la cena.

Ahora sus mañanas y noches estarían llenas de unos Malfoy enojados en lugar de un silencio peligroso.

Suspiró de nuevo, mirando fijamente su té helado. ¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta del closet la sacó de sus inquietos pensamientos.

―¿Mione? ¿Estás allí, cariño?

En lugar de responder, ella abrió la puerta para encontrar a Harry apoyado en el marco. Su cabello azabache seguía tan desordenado como siempre y sus ojos verdes tan apacibles. Por mucho que odiaba ser consentida, ella apreciaba la amabilidad de Harry más de lo que podía decir.

―Hola Harry ―dijo.

―No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes ―dijo calmadamente.

―Lo sé. Aunque creo que es una buena idea, ahora que lo pienso.

El asintió y miró por encima de su hombro.

―¿Entonces debemos dejarlos en tu casa? Estoy seguro de que estarás feliz de no volver aquí.

Era su turno de asentir. Odiaba los Cuarteles. Muchas personas. Muchas conversaciones.

―¿Estarás bien con ellos? Sé que Lucius sólo necesita cuidados cada pocos días, pero Malfoy... bueno... su condición parece más complicada.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Es una maldición complicada. Quien-tu-sabes quería que él sufriera. Necesitará de tratamiento diario durante el próximo mes o al menos dos―el dolor volverá rápidamente si pierde un día. Él sólo me llama sangre sucia y hace preguntas al azar―está bien. Lo suficientemente predecible. No me asusta.

Harry le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó levantándose de la cubeta que había volteado para usarla como un banquillo. Entrelazaron sus dedos y caminaron hacia la sala de estar donde ellos usarían los polvos flu para ir a su casa.

Malfoy miró sus manos entrelazadas con sospecha mientras ingresaban a la habitación. Ella lo notó pero no le importó. Él podía pensar lo que quisiera. Ella podía tomarse de las manos con su mejor amigo. Miró alrededor, vio a Ron, Lucius y un invitado sorpresa.

―¡Wolfgang! ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Hermione ―dijo el alto y apuesto hombre de largo cabello negro. Estaba ya casi gris en su totalidad, pero no lucía mayor de treinta y cinco años. Él le sonrió amablemente.

Harry empezó a hablar sobre los arreglos, pero Hermione ya no estaba escuchando. La estática se estaba apoderando de su cerebro otra vez, enmudeciendo todo mientras sus pensamientos divagaban. A penas recordaba entrar en la red Flu y entrar en su sala. Era consciente de los cinco hombres en su visión periférica, discutiendo sobre las reglas, haciendo el recorrido por la casa, intercambiando algunos insultos disimulados. Ella sólo deambuló hacia su patio y se sentó en el césped, esperando a que la interferencia deje su mente.

―Tierra a Granger ―interrumpió una voz.

La interferencia desapareció. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises y penetrantes de Malfoy mirándola enojado, como siempre.

―¿Cómo puedes costearte una casa como esta, Granger? ―se burló―.Un poco alejado de tu presupuesto ¿no es así?

Estuvo tentada a sonreírle. Malfoy inconscientemente le había hecho un cumplido. Era cierto, ella jamás podría comprar una casa como esta por su cuenta, pero ella no iba a rechazar la herencia de Anthony.

―Pregúntale a Harry ―respondió, se levantó y se dirigió hacia adentro. Ella debió haber estado fuera por un tiempo―el sol ya se había ocultado y el aire era frío. Tembló y deambuló hacia la cocina para hervir agua para el té.

―Lo hice ―dijo, nuevamente enojado―.Dijo que no era mi asunto.

Ella no escuchaba. Llenó el hervidor y lo colocó sobre la cocina y se quedó mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué día era hoy?

―¡Sangre sucia! ¿Qué te dije sobre ignorarme? ―estaba furioso, colocó su cara frente a la de ella.

 _Siempre está enojado_ , pensó con indiferencia.

―Te recuerdo mi respuesta de la última vez ―dijo calmadamente y se fue hacia su habitación.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

―¿Mione? Soy Harry. Ron, Wolf y yo ya nos vamos.

Él abrió la puerta y la encontró echada sobre su cama.

―Tengo tu poción ―agregó.

Ella se sentó y esperó a que Harry también lo hiciera. Ya no quería hablar más. Había sido un día muy agotador.

Él le entregó el pequeño frasco y ella lo bebió, le devolvió la botella vacía cuando terminó.

Le dio un beso en la frente, le susurró buenas noches y acomodó las sábanas a su alrededor mientras ella empezaba a caer dormida.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta muy despacio al salir de la habitación de Hermione. Ella debía tener un descanso ininterrumpido luego de tener un día muy largo. Girando la botella entre sus dedos, volvió sin hacer ruido a la sala, donde Ron, Wolfgang y los Malfoy lo esperaban.

―Bien ―dijo―. Ahora ella ya está durmiendo, ustedes dos saben dónde se encuentran sus habitaciones. Les advertimos―ustedes no pueden dejar estar casa aunque lo quisieran. Tenemos sus varitas y la casa está encantada de todos modos. Está protegida mediante el encantamiento Fidelio y solamente está conecta a la red Flu del Cuartel y el laboratorio de Wolf. Aunque solamente Ron, Wolf y yo estamos autorizados a usar la red. Cualquier otro será devuelto al mismo sitio, a menos que estén acompañados por uno de nosotros.

―Demasiada seguridad para proteger a una inútil sangre sucia ¿no te parece, Potter? ―se burló Malfoy.

Harry vio tensarse a Ron e instintivamente lo detuvo con su mano para calmarlo. Wolf estaba rígido, mirando amenazante a Draco.

―Las términos de Hermione ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que Malfoy sólo trataba de irritarlo y no estaba interesado en compensarlo con una reacción―.Ella no es muy confiable.

Malfoy se fijó en la botella vacía en la mano de Harry, su mente empezó a analizar.

―¿Le das una de esas todas las noches? ―preguntó.

―Sí, Ron o yo.

―Sabes que se vuelve adictivo después de un tiempo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado tomando la poción para dormir?

Harry suspiró. ―No es tu asunto, Malfoy, pero lo ha estado haciendo por año y medio.

Malfoy parecía enojado. ―Es adictiva luego de un par de meses de uso frecuente, Potter. Seguro no eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidar algo tan simple.

―Lo sabemos, cretino ―estalló Ron.

―¿Así que sólo están alimentando su adicción?

Harry asintió luciendo algo derrotado.

Malfoy se quedó mirándolo perplejo.

―¿Por qué?

Harry miró de reojo a Ron, tratando de decidir cuánta información brindarle. Malfoy y su padre vivían aquí ahora... estaban obligados a resolver las cosas muy pronto.

―Sólo digamos que la otra alternativa es mucho, mucho peor ―dijo Harry. Con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo una señal hacia la red Flu, él, Ron y Wolf empezaron a caminar hacia la chimenea.

Wolf volteó inesperadamente, mirando a los dos Malfoy con una expresión de absoluta repugnancia.

―Estoy seguro de que Harry y Ron ya les han advertido, pero me gustaría repetirlo en mi nombre. Si algo le sucede a Hermione mientras ustedes están aquí, los buscaré y les arrancaré sus estómagos a través de sus gargantas.

Con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, el hombre alto se dirigió hacia la red Flu y desapareció entre un rugido de llamas verdes.

Malfoy y Lucius tuvieron la decencia de lucir sorprendidos.

―Tiene un club de fans ―murmuró Lucius.

―Sí ―lo desafió Ron―Claro que lo tiene. Volveremos mañana.

Él y Harry se fueron por la red Flu, dejando que los Malfoy se dirijan a sus nuevas habitaciones.

* * *

Draco durmió sorprendentemente bien. La casa era un poco grande, amoblada al estilo moderno y casi vacía en su minimalismo. No era un estilo que esperaba de Granger, pero luego, sospechó que ella no era la responsable de elegir esta casa en primer lugar.

Su habitación tenía su propio baño, y se bañó lentamente, disfrutando del espacio y de la tranquilidad. El Cuartel era un desastre, un caos total por tener sólo un baño para todos los habitantes de allí. Era repugnante haber sido forzado a vivir en ésa miseria―la casa de Granger era un progreso. Incluso la mansión estuvo repleta después de un tiempo, mientras más y más mortífagos se quedaban allí y los Malfoy caían lentamente. Fue un proceso gradual, y Draco no podía precisar cuándo había empezado. Fue peor después de un año, hasta que incluso fue claro para él que su familia estaba siendo rechazada del mismo grupo que ayudaron a formar.

Pero él no quería pensar en eso.

Abrió las puertas de su nuevo closet con sorpresa. Ya había ropas allí―ropas de hombre. ¿Se suponía que él debía usarlas? La calidad era buena, pero la idea de usar las ropas de un extraño lo hacían sentir como un indigente. Se puso los pantalones y la camisa que le habían dado en el Cuartel. Tampoco eran suyas, lo admitió a regañadientes, pero al menos ya se había acostumbrado a ellas. Se probaría las ropas del extraño otro día.

Granger estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y su padre estaba sentado a la mesa, luciendo enojado.

A su entrada, Draco simplemente la fulminó. Ella lo miró fijamente.

El asintió hacia su padre mientras se sentaba frente a él en la mesa. Para su sorpresa, un plato con comida caliente apareció frente a él. La expresión enojada de su padre desapareció, y miró la comida con aprobación. Lucía tentadora; salchichas humeantes, huevos y papas. Draco se encontró preguntándose dónde la sangre sucia había aprendido a cocinar así.

―Anthony me dejó la casa ―Granger dijo de la nada, con su voz inexpresiva.

La cabeza de Draco se sacudió.

―¿Debes siempre responder a mis preguntas mucho después de que yo las haya hecho? ―gruñó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―No puedo responder a todas ―dijo mordiendo una pera.

Él no quería eso, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Podría animar la conversación antes de que ella se pierda en su mente otra vez.

―¿Anthony es el sanador que te entrenó? ―preguntó evaluando su reacción.

Ella asintió de nuevo masticando.

―¿Por qué Potter o Weasley te dan un somnífero todas las noches? ―dijo sabiendo que estaba presionándola. Vio a su padre arquearle una ceja desde su lugar.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un rato, sus ojos muertos, pero su ceño fruncido por la meditación.

―Seguridad ―respondió al fin evasivamente. Luego ella se levantó y dejó la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.

N/T: _Hola :D muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia, y también por los comentarios. Lamento no haber respondido a los que no tienen cuenta, pero sus comentarios son bienvenidos :3. Recién me he liberado de la universidad así que no usaré muy seguido mi laptop a manera de descanso... ahora me toca hacer maqueta x.x. Aún así animo a los lectores fantasmas a dejar sus opiniones._

.

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Su primer día en la casa y Draco ya empezaba a sentirlo—aquella punzada en su pecho que le indicaba que la sensación de estar quemándose iba a empezar dentro de poco. Le daba algo de pánico, así que miró hacia el reloj de la cocina ansiosamente.

5:15 pm.

—Padre ¿a qué hora se supone que la sangre sucia volverá del laboratorio? —preguntó tratando de enmascarar su preocupación. Hermione había estado fuera desde la una de la tarde y realmente él no había escuchado cuando Potter y Weasley le dijeron sobre su horario. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo indefenso que se sentiría estar a merced de la maldición, él podría haber escuchado un poco mejor. En ése momento él simplemente no quería escuchar más sus estúpidas voces.

Lucius levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Además de algunos pocos muebles, Granger no los había decepcionado en cuanto se trataba de libros. Tenía una gran habitación dedicada a su colección, Draco estaba agradecido, porque al parecer era la única cosa que podía hacer por allí. Sabía que su padre amaba leer también. Ellos podrían leer hasta olvidarse de todo en esta condenada prisión.

—Seis de la tarde, creo —respondió—¿La maldición te está molestando?

Draco asintió. —Está bien. Puedo esperar. No falta mucho —Se trató de convencer. Hoy se sentía peor de lo usual. Mucho peor.

Lucius miró por la ventana que daba hacia el enorme patio de atrás. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —preguntó Draco. Lucius tendía a guardar sus pensamientos con la ferocidad de un perro rabioso, pero a veces valía la pena probar si él estaba de humor para compartirlos.

Lucius suspiró. —Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que todo ha cambiado —respondió.

Draco sabía que estaba hablando de Narcissa, e instintivamente la alejó de su mente. No podía pensar en ella ahora. No lo soportaría.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio.

* * *

Cuando Hermione apareció por la red Flu exactamente a las seis de la tarde, Draco estaba en el sofá, pálido y sudoroso, lucía aturdido.

Para el desconcierto de Draco, la preocupación se dibujó sobre el rostro de ella.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero desapareció en una habitación y regresó con sus pociones de siempre. Ella empezó a mezclarlas directamente frente a él e hizo un gesto hacia su pecho, de nuevo sin hablar. Él dudó sólo por un momento antes de quitarse su camisa. Por alguna razón, la acción parecía mucho más íntima que quitarse una sábana.

Ella hizo otro vago gesto y él hizo caso, acostándose en el sofá.

Repentinamente sus manos estaban sobre él, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La maldición se arrastraba dentro de él, recorriendo a través de su sangre, hacia sus pulmones y luego fuera de su pecho, hacia los pequeños dedos de Hermione. Ella dejó caer los restos en una cubeta y luego se limpió las manos.

—Bebe —le dijo entregándole una botella.

Él obedeció, demasiado exhausto para pensar en algún insulto.

El estremecimiento disminuyó.

Lo evaluó cuidadosamente, estudió su rostro mientras la poción hacía efecto. Él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ocultaban algo en ellos, algo diferente, algún tipo de emoción. Eran de un marrón cálido nuevamente, no ésa sombra vacía que no podía identificar. Se quedó viendo fijamente sus ojos, tratando de entender lo que pasaba en su mente. Tal vez no era tan malo como lo había supuesto, quedarse con ella. Parecía que ella trataba de mantenerlo con vida, después de todo.

Ella parpadeó. Parecía satisfecha, empacó las pociones y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

Draco se sentó en el sofá por un largo rato pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado.

* * *

Fue Ron quien se apareció esa noche con la poción de Hermione. Draco estaba leyendo en el sofá cuando él salió de la chimenea, buscándola en los alrededores.

—¿Estás aquí para alimentar a la adicta? —se burló.

—Vete a la mierda, cabrón malagradecido —respondió Ron igualándolo—¿Dónde está ella?

—Tratando las heridas de mi padre en su habitación —Draco dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron fue en dirección a la habitación y Draco decidió seguirlo. No había nada más qué hacer.

Lucius yacía sobre la cama, su pierna metálica apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Hermione estaba envolviendo el muñón con nuevos vendajes, sus manos estaban cubiertas en algún tipo de ungüento.

—Hola, Mione —dijo Ron desde la puerta. Draco mirada por encima de su hombro.

Ella le sonrió a Ron y volvió a atender a Lucius.

Draco se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez que la veía sonreír desde que había sido rescatado.

—Ha estado mucho tiempo apoyándola. No quiero que se infecte, por favor no camine más de lo necesario —dijo duramente. Lucius gruñó a su entendimiento.

—¿Una taza de té antes de que te vayas? —le preguntó a Ron, quien asintió. Draco se sintió enojado porque ella no le ofreció nada.

—¿Tú también, Malfoy? —preguntó, empacando sus útiles.

—Ah, no —dijo sorprendido. Talvez la sangre sucia tenía modales después de todo.

Ella miró a Lucius con la pregunta silenciosa. El negó con la cabeza.

Draco se quedó en la habitación con su padre mientras Granger y Weasley iban a la cocina.

—¿No es rara? —dijo Lucius.

Draco asintió. —Siempre ha sido rara. Pero lo es más ahora que está loca.

—¿Cuál crees que fue la causa? —preguntó su padre.

Ésa es la pregunta, en verdad. Draco había estado pensando sobre ello y supuso que tenía que ver algo con el sanador que fue asesinado.

—No estoy seguro —respondió—. Pero eso la cambió. No creerías todo lo que ella hablaba en la escuela. Ahora difícilmente dice una palabra.

Lucius rio entre dientes y luego su expresión se puso sobria. Ahora miraba hacia la ventana al lado de su cama.

—Tu madre solía hablar mucho también —dijo.

Draco dejó la habitación y se fue a dormir, alejando los recuerdos tortuosos de los ojos de su madre fuera de su mente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontró con la familiar escena de Hermione preparando el desayuno mientras su padre fruncía el ceño en la distancia.

—Buenos días —dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Ella simplemente arqueó una ceja y continuó cocinando. Minutos más tarde, los dos Malfoy tenían sus platos calientes con comida frente a ellos, esta vez gofres con crema y bayas. En lugar de una pera, Hermione se sentó a la mesa con su propio plato.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Granger? —dijo Draco, impresionado con la invasión.

Él echó una mirada y vio que sus ojos estaban muertos de nuevo. Intercambió miradas con su padre y decidió no molestarla esta vez.

Ella comió en silencio y luego lavó los platos.

Tan pronto como ella estaba a punto de dejar la cocina, ella dijo —Mis padres. Ellos amaban cocinar. Ellos fueron asesinados.

Ella deambuló hacia su dormitorio; Draco suspiró pasándose las manos por su cabello.

—Ella es jodidamente complicada —murmuró.

Lucius sonrió con suficiencia, abrió su libro en la página que había marcado.

* * *

Draco pudo sobrellevarlo mejor ése día, y cuando Hermione volvió a casa del laboratorio, él no estaba temblando. Ellos compartieron una taza de té en silencio antes de que ella curara su pecho, y luego fue a revisar a su padre.

Segundos después de que Draco se colocó de nuevo su camisa, Harry apareció por la chimenea.

—Malfoy —asintió—¿Hermione es...?

—Una maldita perra, como siempre —respondió burlón.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. —¿Dónde está ella?

Draco le señaló y Harry lo dejó solo parado en la sala.

* * *

Una semana después, después de mucho de la misma rutina, Draco estaba aburrido. Hermione colocó su desayuno frente a él y también le dio el suyo a Lucius con una taza de té. Draco estuvo acribillándola con preguntas leves durante toda la semana, y decidió que ya era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

—¿Qué te hizo perder la cabeza Granger?

Hermione se quedó sin aliento y Lucius se atoró con su té.

Draco le sonrió, encantado de ver que ella estaba enojada.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? —ella le replicó. Su sonrisa se borró de su cara.

Ella se fue de la cocina, sin haber tocado su desayuno.

Lucius lo fulminó desde el otro lado de la mesa. —¿Era eso necesario?

Draco no obtuvo una respuesta. Se levantó, furioso y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación de Hermione. Esa siempre-correcta pequeña comelibros no tenía derecho a nombrar a su madre, no importaba si estaba loca. _No tenía derecho_.

—Hijo... —escuchó la voz de advertencia de su padre proveniente de la cocina.

Draco lo ignoró y abrió de un golpe la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella estaba parada frente a su ventana, mirando hacia el exterior con una expresión indescifrable en su cara.

—Escúchame, patética y asquerosa sangre sucia —Draco llamó su atención, avanzando hacia ella. Él estaba temblando, estaba demasiado enojado. Todo lo que había estado suprimiendo desde que fue rescatado empezó a salir a la superficie—¡No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre otra vez!

—¿Por qué, porque temes en realidad lidiar con su muerte? —le soltó, girándose para encararlo, muy enojada y más viva de lo que había visto alguna vez.

La agarró de los hombros y la golpeó contra la ventana, su cabeza se estrelló con mucha fuerza.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre ella —rugió, sus narices casi rozaban—.Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Eres una inútil. Pronto estarás muerta, cuando el Señor Oscuro logre su objetivo.

—Tu adorado Señor Oscuro asesinó a tu madre a sangre fría —contestó con voz áspera, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el golpe de haber sido lanzada contra la ventana—.Estás en negación. Acéptalo y supéralo. Todos hemos perdido a algún ser amado en esta guerra.

Draco la azotó contra la ventana nuevamente, sus dedos clavándose en sus delgados hombros.

—¿Qué, porque perdiste a tu precioso Anthony crees que me entiendes?¿Pierdes a una persona y tu mente se quiebra? ¡Eres jodidamente débil!

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, la incredulidad marcando sus rasgos.

—¿Crees que la muerte de Anthony me quebró?¿O tal vez mis padres?¿Es realmente éso lo que piensas? Oh Malfoy, cuán equivocado estás niño.

La furia al verse burlado corría por sus venas, y la estrelló contra la ventana otra vez, lo más fuerte que pudo. Esta vez, el vidrio se rompió y ella gritó. La sangre cubría sus brazos y manos mientras miraba lo que había hecho, aún tomándola por los hombros.

Una sensación fría se asentó en su estómago.

—Oh Dios mío, Granger...

Ella se deslizó por la pared, un rastro de sangre cubrió la pintura detrás de ella. Pudo ver el vidrio en su cabello, incrustado en su piel, esquirlas en su cuello. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad.

 _No._ Esto no debía suceder. Él no debía estar tan enfadado y lastimarla de ésa forma. Se suponía que simplemente quería darle una lección...

Sus dedos estaban resbaladizos por la sangre mientras aún la sostenía, aún asustado por lo que había hecho.

—¡Draco! —siseó Lucius, cojeando por detrás de él—¡Tú imbécil! ¡Está herida, nuestro trato acabó y ahora seremos enviados al Señor Oscuro sin dudarlo! ¿Qué le hiciste? —Lucius estaba aterrorizado. La escena era un desastre de vidrio y sangre, Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras Draco aún la agarraba.

En ése momento, Draco cayó en cuenta de que no quería regresar con el Señor Oscuro. Sabía que había estado negando la verdad, aferrándose a la esperanza de que aún era importante, pero ahora la idea de regresar a la mansión lo estremecía de miedo. Ya no era bienvenido allí, sea un Malfoy o no. Sería despedazado miembro a miembro. Lo usarían para alimentar a la serpiente. Sería quemado vivo.

Ya no eran más parte de ellos, tan difícil era de aceptar.

Su madre fue asesinada allí. Asesinada. La mujer que lo crió, quien lo amó incondicionalmente, quien lo protegió hasta que fue abatida. Granger tenía razón. La maldita comelibros tenía razón.

Miró a la joven que aún sangraba en sus brazos, y sin decir palabra alguna, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la bañera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —rugió su padre—.Necesita ayuda, idiota, no un maldito baño.

—La estoy ayudando —replicó—.Haré bien esto. De alguna forma... de alguna forma...

Ahora estaba murmurando en voz baja, acomodando a Granger en la bañera para poder ver bien los daños. Había sangre por todas partes—¿cómo se supone que la iba a curar? Incluso teniendo una varita no era bueno con estas cosas.

—Tráeme las pomadas que usa en tu pierna. Y también vendas —dijo suplicando. Sintió a su padre dudar antes de ir cojeando en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Él sostuvo la cabeza de Hermione entre sus manos, encontrándose con sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran de un marrón cálido nuevamente, pero la emoción que demostraban era como de desesperación. Se sentía terrible.

—Lo lamento Granger —susurró—.Déjame curarte. Después puedes echarnos, pero déjame tratar de hacer esto bien. Tenías razón. No sé cómo ser bueno.

Ella no respondió, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras él empezaba a quitar los pedazos de vidrio roto de su piel lo más delicadamente posible que sus temblorosas manos le permitían, disculpándose entre murmullos mientras la curaba.

* * *

Hermione no fue a trabajar ése día y se quedó acurrucada en su cama, sus heridas aún sangraban a través de los vendajes.

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente afuera del dormitorio de Hermione, echándole un vistazo cada pocos minutos para chequearla. Se preguntaba si Potter o Weasley lo matarían antes de que el Señor Tenebroso tuviera oportunidad. Preferiría eso. O tal vez que el tal Wolfgang cumpliera su amenaza. Parecía muy capaz de ello.

Lucius estaba destrozado, retorciéndose las manos en el sofá, con sus ojos ansiosos moviéndose rápidamente hacia su pierna. Visiones de Nagini se deslizaron por su mente. Draco siempre tuvo mal temperamento, pero esto era un grave error. Lucius recordó la tortura, aquel sucio sótano y la sensación de tener su pierna arrancada. El veneno de los colmillos de Nagini. Los gritos de Draco mientras las llamas invisibles consumían su piel. El frío cuerpo de Narcissa. La punzada de la traición.

No hubo cena.

Draco y Lucius estaban en la cocina, temblando de nervios. Eran las nueve de la noche. Alguien iba a llegar por la red Flu en cualquier segundo y Hermione seguía en su habitación, cubierta con vendajes empapados de sangre.

—Lo lamento, padre —dijo Draco con voz ronca—.No debí insultarla. No debí enfadarme.

Lucius lo ignoró, mirando fijamente la mesa enojado. No tenía confianza para hablar.

—Para ser una sangre sucia, ha sido amable con nosotros —dijo después de un tiempo—. Especialmente dada la historia que tienen.

Draco se sintió peor. Nunca fue bueno controlando su ira, pero esto era malo. La maldición se retorció dentro de él, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento sería libre para recorrer su cuerpo.

La chimenea rugió y Harry salió de ella. Echó un vistazo a los nerviosos Malfoy y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Dónde demonios está? —dijo, su tono era tan duro como el acero.

—Aquí Harry —respondió la voz de Hermione. Caminó hacia él y plantó un beso en su mejilla—¿Quieres un poco de té?

Draco y Lucius se quedaron mirándola. Lucía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry parecía sospechar.

—Wolf dijo que hoy no fuiste a trabajar —dijo.

—No estaba bien de la cabeza —respondió. Draco gimió ante la frase de doble sentido. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo?_

Harry la miró por largo rato, y luego se encogió de hombros. —Té no, gracias. Sólo vine para darte tu poción.

Hermione asintió y le quitó el corcho a la botella, bebiendo todo el contenido rápidamente.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Te llevaré a tu cuarto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron y Draco miró incrédulo a Lucius. Ninguno habló.

Harry volvió un minuto después, asintió bruscamente hacia ellos, y luego se fue por la chimenea.

Draco se paró de inmediato y corrió a la habitación de Hermione.

—¿Granger? —dijo desde la puerta. La abrió y la encontró metida en su cama, toda la sangre se había desvanecido y la ventana estaba reparada. Lucía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no la hubiera azotado violentamente contra el cristal. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero aún despierta.

Él se sentó al borde de su cama y la observó. La miró detenidamente, pudo ver que había curado la mayor parte de las heridas por su cuenta y aplicado encantamientos desilusionadores a las otras. Debía haberlo hecho rápidamente dándose cuenta de la hora. Ella lo había salvado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió soñolienta—.No me hagas explicarlo—Y luego ella se quedó dormida.

Draco se sentó allí por otros diez minutos, mirándola dormir, deseando saber por qué lo había perdonado. Por qué había perdonado a su padre.

Draco se quedó dormido en posición fetal ésa noche, pensando en su madre, con su elegante sonrisa y sus dulces ojos persiguiéndolo en sus sueños. Él la extrañaba mucho. Finalmente lamentó su pérdida, dejando que sus lágrimas mojen su almohada hasta que la luz del alba lo arrulló hasta dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.

 _N/T: -w- Me siento feliz de la aceptación que tiene este fic, y en verdad es toda una joyita, sé que va lento, pero seguro ;D claro no habrá besos apasionados de la noche a la mañana. Agradezco su constante apoyo ya sea en los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Por cierto pronto habrá una sorpresa para ustedes de parte de Miss Mantequilla, Aretha Atrahasis y mía. Just wait a little bit for it! ;D Oh y por cierto busquen en tumblr a arriku ha hecho unos fan arts extremadamente bellos de nuestra pareja favorita:dramione (ojo no permite que se rebloguee fuera de tumblr )Es tiempo de que las emociones se expongan ~_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, su primer pensamiento fue _Granger_. Se estremeció y se maldijo por pensar en ella tan rápido. Sí, estaba agradecido de que no los haya acusado por lo que él hizo, pero él no lo haría, _no podía_ empezar pensando en ella con otra cosa que no fuera desprecio. Ella era aún una sangre sucia. Él seguía siendo el mismo. Ningún acto de amabilidad cambiaría eso. Él no empezaría a preocuparse por ella.

 _Granger._

Se levantó de su cama muy enojado y se echó agua a la cara. Sus ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo, retándolo a reconocer lo que quería hacer.

Sólo quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Sólo quería chequear.

 _Granger._

Draco acechaba por el pasillo que daba hacia el dormitorio de Granger, se agitaba con cada paso. _Esto es estúpido_. _No es mi deber preocuparme por ella._

La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que echó un vistazo.

Granger no estaba, sólo una cama recién hecha.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Hermione estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Su padre estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo otro libro. Ella lo miró cuando él entró a la cocina. Pudo ver los moretones alrededor de los cortes ya cerrados, el enrojecimiento en su cuello, lo hizo encogerse por dentro. El encantamiento desilusionador se había desvanecido.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y por un breve segundo, Draco sentía el perdón sobre sus facciones. Se quedó viéndola, inseguro, sintiéndose como un manojo de nervios. Él la había atacado. ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué le daba una oportunidad? Ella era tan jodidamente confusa.

Ella rompió el contacto, miró hacia abajo y continuó cocinando, así que Draco se sentó y esperó en un silencio incómodo.

Cuando ella le sirvió el desayuno a su padre, Draco vio que Lucius le sonrió a Hermione. No era una sonrisa maliciosa, y tampoco una mueca. Sólo una expresión de gratitud.

Por un momento Draco sintió celos por el coraje de su padre.

El desayuno fue colocado delante de él y comieron en silencio.

—Voy a necesitar revisar su pierna hoy —habló inesperadamente, su tenedor estaba a mitad de camino hacia su boca. Para ser exactos, ella no estaba viendo a Lucius, pero él de todas formas asintió, y dio vuelta a otra página de su libro.

Ella terminó su comida y limpió la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que ella cogía su plato. No estaba seguro sobre qué le estaba dando las gracias. Sólo quería que ella supiera. Que él estaba agradecido. Por todo.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento, y luego le sonrió. Ella se giró y empezó a lavar los platos.

 _Ella sonrió. A mí._

Él se sintió abochornado e incómodo, así que echó a correr a su habitación, determinado a sumergirse en un libro ése día. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en cómo lucían los labios de Granger cuando se curvaban hacia arriba. Casi como la vieja Granger, la que siempre sonreía. Se preguntó si alguna vez ella volvería a reír.

Draco renegó. No podía pensar más en ella.

* * *

—Granger, no quiero leer ninguno de los libros que tienes —Draco se quejó una hora después. La biblioteca estaba repleta de textos de investigación, historias, tomos históricos, pero nada llamaba su atención hoy. Había permanecido allí por una eternidad, hojeando página tras página, incrementando su frustración, antes de decidir molestarla al respecto. No había nada más qué hacer.

Ella lo miró desde su sitio en el sofá donde revisaba el vendaje de Lucius.

—¿Y?

Draco resopló con fastidio. Estaba aburrido, y desde que no quería arriesgarse a molestarla hoy, él necesitaba buscar algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo. Ella pronto se iría a su trabajo y luego él estaría muy inquieto.

Hermione lo miró y luego señaló a una de las alacenas de la cocina.

—Hay un tablero de ajedrez mágico allí. Puedes jugar con tu padre si quieres.

Los oídos de Draco se agudizaron. No había jugado ajedrez mágico en años.

—¿Qué, acaso no juegas, Granger? —sonrió de lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en revisar la pierna de su padre. —No. Nunca le entendí el truco.

—Espera —dijo—¿Quieres decir de que hay algo en lo que Hermione Granger no es buena? —A pesar de que sonó como una burla, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que en realidad era un halago.

—Y volar —dijo, su rostro palideció ligeramente—.Soy una mierda volando. Es la altura, ya sabes.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, ella empacó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Lucius observó a Draco por un momento.

—¿Te decidiste por ser civilizado, no?

Draco realmente no lo había decidido, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez valía la pena intentarlo.

Ser civilizado no era ser amable. No era afecto. No era lealtad. Era sólo actuar con menos veneno de lo normal. Él se las podía arreglar.

Él gruñó. —No lastima, supongo. Estamos atorados aquí, después de todo.

—¿Por qué supones que ella hizo eso? —dijo Lucius, parecía intrigado, con la mirada perdida hacia la habitación de Hermione. Obviamente él se refería al hecho de que estuvieron a punto de ser entregados de vuelta a los mortífagos sólo horas antes—.De lo contrario ahora estaríamos muertos.

Lucius estaba, al igual que su hijo, perplejo por el incidente. Hermione había sido malherida; Lucius observaba horrorizado mientras Draco sacaba pieza por pieza de cristal de su piel, cabello, cabeza. La bañera estaba cubierta de sangre cuando había terminado y Draco torpemente la había envuelto lo mejor que pudo, aterrorizado murmurando sus disculpas en voz baja. Ambos Malfoy esperaban morir. Ella no había dicho ninguna palabra para contradecir sus creencias.

Luego ella fue y los perdonó, sin ninguna elaboración o explicación. No los sometió y tampoco enumeró ningún tipo de chantaje. En pocas palabras, no se comportaba como nadie que hayan conocido.

Hermione Granger era rara, Lucius lo confirmó por sí mismo. Víctima de un colapso mental, ciertamente, encerrada en un sueño extraño donde ocasionalmente salía de la normalidad y dejaba de hablar.

Pero últimamente había estado menos y menos distraída. Casi locuaz, considerando cómo era antes. Ella había cuidado a los Malfoy, y no parecía molestarla hacer eso. Eran siempre bien alimentados. Su casa terminó siendo un poco más que un refugio para todos ellos, de alguna u otra manera.

—No tenía idea —dijo Draco calmadamente, sacando a Lucius fuera de sus pensamientos—. No la entiendo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron inmóviles por un minuto, antes de que Draco dijera, —¿Te apetece un juego de ajedrez mágico?

* * *

Una semana después, Draco le ofreció a Hermione enseñarle a jugar ajedrez.

—Soy mala en eso —declinó, dejando caer las cuerdas negras de la maldición en la ya usual cubeta y retirando sus manos del pecho expuesto de Draco. La cubeta estaba a mitad de llenarse, llena de una sustancia negra que lucía como petróleo crudo. Eso le daba escalofríos a Draco de tan sólo mirarlo.

—Soy buen maestro —respondió, deseando por un fugaz momento que ella volviera a colocar sus manos en su pecho. Trató de no pensar en la razón. Era agradable. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Eso era todo.

—Ron trató. Nunca lo entendí —Ella se limpió las manos y colocó una franela en su pecho, limpiando la poción roja. Le gustaba que ella siempre fuese directa. Sin rodeos.

—Weasley es un maldito pendejo. Puedo enseñarte adecuadamente.

Sus dedos rozaron sus costillas y él se estremeció.

—Ponte tu camisa —dijo—.Estás helado.

No le importó contradecirla.

* * *

Una semana después de eso, ella finalmente aceptó.

—No entiendo por qué me estás presionando tanto —dijo enojada.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que últimamente estaba demostrando sus emociones con regularidad, pero Draco sí lo hizo. Incluso la molestia pasajera era mejor que sus ojos muertos. Él disfrutaba cada vez q ella dejaba escapar una sonrisa, o el ceño fruncido, o una mirada pensativa... le recordaba cómo solía ser ella.

—Granger, te estoy haciendo un favor. Sé que te mataría no ser buena en algo.

Ella rodó los ojos y luego resquebrajó una sonrisa, caminando hacia la cocina para sacar el juego.

Draco captó los ojos de su padre y Lucius arqueó una ceja.

Bien, tal vez dos personas habían notado que ella había empezado a mostrar emoción alguna.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Ron y Harry fueron heridos durante una misión, y no volvieron al Cuartel como estaba planeado. En la confusión, nadie de la Orden recordó informar a Hermione. El extraño trío se sentó en la sala, tratando de ignorar las miradas ansiosas de Hermione hacia la chimenea.

—Granger, deja de mirar a la chimenea —Draco rompió el silencio—.Ellos vendrán. Ellos vienen todas las noches.

Ella suspiró. —Tienes razón. Sólo que ellos usualmente no llegan tarde. Me preocupa—Ella jugueteó con sus manos. Draco notó que sus manos temblaban.

 _Ah, sí, su adicción._

Lucius levantó la mirada de su libro y la observó por un minuto.

—Si quieres descansar, podemos enviarlos a tu cuarto cuando lleguen. Estoy seguro que llegarán dentro de poco.

Lo dijo en un tono tan amable que sorprendió a Draco ¿A qué quería jugar? Sin embargo, Hermione no notó la diferencia y asintió con rapidez.

—Bien. Gracias. Estaré en mi cuarto.

Después de que se fue, Draco arqueó una ceja a su padre y dijo,—¿Te decidiste por ser civilizado, no?

Lucius lo ignoró y volteó otra página de su libro.

—A este paso terminarás leyendo toda su colección, padre.

—No hay problema. Ella ordena más por correo cada semana ¿no lo habías notado?

Sí lo había hecho, pero no quería admitir lo seguido que la miraba cuando nadie más lo hacía.

* * *

Pasó otra hora y Draco intercambió miradas con Lucius.

—Ellos no vendrán ¿Crees que fueron asesinados?

—Por el bien de ella, espero que no —respondió Lucius secamente—.No creo que su mente pueda sobrellevarlo.

—Debería ir a verla —dijo Draco y antes de que su padre pudiera protestar, se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación.

Entreabrió la puerta y la encontró durmiendo con su ropa encima de su cama, encogida en posición fetal con su cabello cubriendo su cara.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hacia ella y suavemente retiró el cabello de sus ojos.

—Me confundes, Granger —susurró.

La cubrió cuidadosamente con la sábana y salió de la habitación, deseando saber cuándo había empezado a disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

Despertó horas después con el sonido de gritos de tortura.

Ambos, él y su padre corrieron hacia el pasillo al mismo tiempo, buscando frenéticamente alrededor por algún intruso.

Los gritos provenían de la habitación de Hermione. Draco abrió de golpe la puerta por el pánico.

Hermione estaba en su cama, sus ojos abiertos por el terror, viendo algo que los demás no podían. Había arrojado las sábanas y acurrucado en la esquina, llorando histéricamente y tirándose de los cabellos. Dejó escapar otro grito que hizo zumbar de dolor los oídos de Draco.

—¡Granger! —gritó.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados, pero mirando a través de él mientras continuaba gritando. Empezó a arañar sus brazos con sus uñas, presionando tan fuerte que empezó a brotar sangre.

—¡Sálvalos! —chilló, llorando aún más fuerte.

—Terror nocturno —murmuró Lucius detrás de él —.Pero jamás había visto algo así.

—¡Granger despierta! —gritó Draco, claramente dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del por qué Potter y Weasley eran tan cuidadosos manteniendo su adicción. _Maldición_ ¿por qué no vinieron? ¿No pudieron elegir otro día para desaparecer?

En lugar de responder, ella saltó de la cama y derribó a ambos hombres mientras corría fuera de la habitación, gritando por el miedo.

Draco corrió detrás de ella y la encontró en la cocina. Ella sostenía un gran cuchillo de carnicero, luciendo poseída.

—Granger, cálmate —dijo, deseando sonar seguro. Escuchó a su padre cojear detrás de él.

—Merlín, ella es peligrosa, Draco —dijo sin aliento—.Ni siquiera nos reconoce.

Hermione empezó a gritar, cortando el aire con el cuchillo. Su cara estaba brillando por las lágrimas y sus brazos chorreando sangre.

—Alguien tiene que salvarlos —susurró, avanzando hacia ellos.

—Granger, sólo somos nosotros... Draco y Lucius... vivimos contigo, Granger. Nos conoces. Deja el ...

Ella arremetió.

La punta del cuchillo alcanzó el antebrazo de Draco y él siseó de dolor mientras intentaba quitarle el cuchillo de sus manos. Ella forcejeó violentamente, pateando y mordiendo, gritando como si estuviera siendo torturada.

Tirando violentamente el cuchillo lejos, se lo dejó a su padre y bruscamente cogió a la mujer gritando. Su brazo había sido cortado, pero era una pequeña herida y la ignoró. No se desangraría, de todos modos.

—Esconde esto. Yo la controlo.

Lucius no necesitaba ningún estímulo, y se alejó cojeando.

Hermione lloraba a gritos ahora, sus pequeñas manos abriéndose y cerrándose mientras lloraba en su pecho. Draco sintió su corazón sobresaltarse al mismo tiempo que él presionaba su cara contra su cuello, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentía tan frágil.

—Maldición Granger, pudiste haberme alertado de que te convertías en un monstruo por las noches —murmuró contra su cabeza—.Pudiste haberte lastimado. _O a mí_ , añadió mentalmente, preguntándose por qué no dijo ésa parte en voz alta.

Caminó hacia el sofá, acunándola en sus brazos y se sentó con ella sobre su regazo.

—Ahora ni siquiera te pueden dejar sola —murmuró—. Tan pronto lo hicieran me atravesarías el corazón ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo, niña tonta?

Ella continuó llorando como si no lo escuchara, y él no estaba seguro si ella ya había despertado. Él apretó más sus abrazos alrededor de ella con un suspiro y notó que se había calmado un poco ante el gesto.

Sus sollozos se fueron calmando poco a poco, hasta que ella terminó hipando en su pecho. Draco trataba de no moverse, dejando que sus brazos la envolvieran y descartando el deseo de seguir consolándola. Sería fácil acariciar su espalda o tratar de acercarla más a él. No se lo podía permitir. Ella estaba fuera de sí. Drásticamente fuera. En todas las formas.

Después de un tiempo su respiración empezó a ser lenta.

—¿Qué te hizo esto, Granger? —dijo Draco, calmadamente, dejando posar su mentón sobre su cabeza. Ella olía a jazmín. Se suponía que ya lo había notado, pero nunca le puso nombre al aroma. Ahora Granger siempre olería a jazmín para él.

Buscó una respuesta, pero ella ya estaba dormida.

Lentamente, se dejó caer dormido, asombrándose de la extraña sensación de abrazar el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo.

* * *

Hermione entreabrió su ojo derecho y supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

La primera cosa que vio fue su propio brazo, y estaba cubierto por rasguños aún sangrando. Sabía que ésos rasguños significaban algo. Se había dormido sin beber su poción. Podía estar en cualquier sitio ahora. Ella solía correr toda la noche antes de que Harry y Ron empezaran a vigilar su habitación, decidiéndose finalmente por la poción como la mejor forma de mantenerla calmada.

Claramente, esta vez no había corrido durante toda la noche. Ella reconoció su sofá y las partes de su pared que lentamente empezaban a visualizarse. Aún estaba en su casa, gracias a Merlín.

Estaba sentada sobre alguien. Había unos brazos alrededor de ella y una manta cubriéndola a la altura de la cintura. Su cabeza estaba en el pecho de alguien. La persona estaba dormida, si es que su respiración profunda era una indicación de ello.

Hermione se decía a sí misma que no gritaría.

 _¿Quién me está abrazando?_

El abrazo era firme y afectuoso, la punta de los dedos se ésa persona descansaban sobre sus costillas, la otra mano acunaba su cabeza. Tal vez Harry o Ron habían llegado en medio de su ataque y se quedaron con ella para mantener a todos a salvo. Ella deseó que fuera la explicación más indicada, pero cuando tomó profundamente aire, su estómago se hundió.

Harry siempre olía a ropa recién lavada. Incluso en los días que tenían alguna misión, él olía a detergente de limón y aire fresco. Era su marca registrada—Hermione apostaría su vida por ello.

Ron olía a pasto y el jabón suave que Molly siempre compraba. El olía así desde el día en que se conocieron y sabía que jamás cambiaría.

Quienquiera que la estuviera abrazando olía como a intenso sándalo. A menos que Harry y Ron hayan cambiado drásticamente su aseo, probablemente ella no era abrazada por ninguno de ellos.

Eso dejo a Wolfgang, quien olía a romero, demasiado para ella, o uno de los Malfoy.

Sándalo. Eso _debía_ ser algo de los Malfoy. Encajaba a la perfección.

 _Oh no._

Estaba siendo abrazada por alguno de los mortífagos que ella estaba a cargo de cuidar. Y ella iba a adivinar que si estaba siendo abrazada de esta manera, había una posibilidad de que se había puesto violenta en la noche y haya necesitado ser frenada.

La probabilidad de Lucius persiguiéndola y atrapándola era mínima, sólo porque aún no se acostumbraba a caminar con su prótesis.

 _Eso quería decir que..._

Con mucho cuidado, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio una herida sangrante en el brazo que estaba rodeándola.

Todas sus preocupaciones sobre quién la estaba abrazando salieron de su mente, ella jadeó, sus manos fueron directo a su boca.

—¡Te lastimé!

Empujándolo, ella cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, alejándose del cuerpo de Draco al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Te lastimé... Oh, Merlín, te lastimé...

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron repentinamente y trató de agarrarla antes de que ella se golpeara contra el suelo, pero sus reflejos fueron abatidos por el agotamiento.

—Granger, está bien... no es nada... —empezó a hablar, pero ella estaba cayendo en la histeria.

—¿Qué es lo que hice? ¿Fue otra vez un cuchillo? ¡Oh por Dios, ni siquiera puedo confiar en mí misma de no dañar a nadie!

Ella escuchó unos pasos irregulares y vio a Lucius acercándose desde el pasillo.

—¿También lo lastimé? —gimió.

—Te aseguro, Draco y yo estamos bien. Estamos muy preocupados por tu bienestar —dijo duramente. A pesar de que Lucius sonaba firme y autoritario, Draco pudo observar la preocupación en sus ojos, deslizándose a través de su barrera emocional—. No nos dimos cuenta de que tenías terror nocturno. Debiste habernos dicho.

—Pensé que Harry y Ron vendrían... —dijo y luego sus ojos se dilataron cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba—¡Oh Dios mío, nunca vinieron!

Empezó a hiperventilar delante de ellos, Draco miró a su padre sin poder hacer nada. Una cosa era abrazarla y consolarla cuando estaba en un estado de alteración. Era otro caso hacer lo mismo cuando ella estaba lúcida. Pero ella pensó que Harry y Ron podrían estar heridos, o peor, y Draco no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella con su rápida escalada de ataque de pánico.

—Granger, por favor escucha...

Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a ponerse vidriosos y Draco maldijo.

—Nuevamente está entrando en su maldito trance —rugió.

—Bueno, no la podemos dejar aquí, hijo —dijo Lucius, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con un pesado suspiro—.Colócala en su cama y trataremos de averiguar si sus amigos están muertos.

Draco maldijo de nuevo y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, sus ojos estaban muertos y su cara pálida.

—Maldición Granger, vas a matarme.

Cargándola, la llevó a su cuarto, dejando a su padre trabajar en la red flu y tratando de contactarse con el Cuartel.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, alejado de los ojos de su padre, él era mucho más amable con ella. La colocó sobre la cama y acomodó su cabello. Buscó en su baño una toalla de cara y la colocó en agua caliente para limpiar sus brazos y cara. Colocó una almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Se sentó a su lado, observando sus ojos sin vida fijos en el techo, y se dio cuenta de algo.

Cuando ella se despertó, estaba acongojada de que él estaba herido. Fue su primera reacción.

No el hecho de que despertó en su regazo, en sus brazos. En los brazos de un mortífago, su enemigo de la escuela y la misma persona que la azotó contra la ventana semanas atrás.

Estaba dolida porque él estaba herido.

Draco dejó escapar un leve gemido y se alejó de su cama. No sabía lo que significaba, pero representaba _algo_.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, deseando que todo fuera menos complicado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.

 _N/T: Ouuu me alegro de que hayan más personitas interesadas en este fic -w- ... pero requerimos de su participación también en el **nuevo foro: el Mapa del Mortífago que hemos inaugurado con Miss Mantequilla y Aretha Atrahasis** , pensaran que las moderadoras son las que mantienen vivo a un foro, pero son en realidad los participantes, así que anímense,¿si? *en estos momento me siento Mikuru de Haruhi Suzumiya x.x diciendo esto* Si encuentran alguna letra que falta me avisan, la medida de mis lentes ha aumentado y aún no voy al oftalmólogo x.x soy un topo._

 _Bueno este topo se despide y dejará que ustedes lean. Gracias por sus reviews!_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

—Están heridos, no muertos —dijo Lucius cuando Draco volvió a la sala—.La Orden no estuvo para nada contenta al ver mi cara flotando en la red flu, pero cuando les expliqué la... situación... fueron mucho más serviciales.

Draco alejó su ira irracional hacia los dos idiotas por ser heridos cuando Granger más los necesitaba.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó su padre.

—Inconsciente —respondió—. Odio decir esto, pero creo que debemos aprender a preparar nuestra propia comida para la próxima vez. Ella no reacciona. Tampoco parece escuchar nada.

Lucius gruñó, claramente enojado.

—Esos chicos debieron tener un plan de respaldo en caso de que se ausentaran. Ellos eran claramente conscientes de su condición. Alguna advertencia hubiera sido mejor, ella pudo habernos asesinado. Sin duda ella te hirió.

Draco miró su brazo. El corte era más profundo de lo que recordaba, pero era menos importante que el lío en el que Granger estaba sumida. Los cortes sanan. Se encogió de hombros.

—Seguridad —dijo, de un momento a otro y bufó—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo ella? ¿Cuándo le pregunté la razón por la que tomaba la poción todas las noches? Trataba de hacer que ella admita su adicción, pero en lugar de eso ella dijo 'seguridad'. Maldición. Me pregunto qué otras cosas habrá hecho durante un terror nocturno. Probablemente espantó a los niñatos de Potter y Weasley.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido, Wolfgang salió de la red flu, claramente descompuesto.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó estrujándose las manos. Ambos Malfoy notaron la tensión extrema de sus hombros, mandíbula, en su conducta general. Draco afiló sus ojos.

—Está en su dormitorio, en uno de sus trances —dijo Lucius fríamente.

—¿Está herida? ¿Lastimó a alguien?

Draco levantó su brazo para que Wolfgang pueda ver el corte, y dijo—Ella sólo tiene algunos rasguños, pero estará bien. Le quitamos el cuchillo antes de que pudiera hacer verdadero daño.

Wolfgang dejó escapar un suspiro. —Estoy agradecido. Ella... ella ha pasado por mucho.

Sin ninguna otra explicación, él se fue en dirección a la habitación de Hermione.

Lucius frunció el ceño pensativo. Draco pudo adivinar que él estaba pensando cómo expresar su próxima frase.

—Los que se preocupan por ella lo hacen muy profundamente —dijo después de un rato.

Draco reprimió el incómodo estremecimiento en su estómago, recordando la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, su cara presionada contra su pecho.

Como si su padre hubiera leído sus pensamientos, volteó hacia él y dijo—Sería mejor si no nos involucráramos mucho con ella, Draco. Sabes tanto como yo que ella es un objetivo del Señor Oscuro. Aparte, en caso de que ella sobreviva, nosotros nunca seremos compatibles con... lo de su tipo.

Draco no respondió. Captó el mensaje de inmediato. Se sintió enfermo por ello.

—Hijo, dime que me entiendes.

—Claro —dijo enojado—.No quieres que seamos amigables con una sangre sucia. No soy tonto, padre.

Lucius parecía no estar contento con la situación, pero Draco no sabía por qué. Él obtuvo lo que quería, la palabra de Draco sobre no acercarse a Granger. Era tan irritante... ¿Cómo podría evitar apegarse a ella un poco? ¿Cómo podría cualquiera de ellos? Ella era un maldito enigma, pero no se podía negar su atractivo silencioso. Incluso su padre se comportaba más amable con ella, sin importar lo mucho que lo negara.

—Ella en verdad es muy amable con nosotros—dijo Lucius ausente—.Es una lástima lo de su sangre.

Dejó a Draco en la sala para ir a buscar algo de comer en la cocina.

Draco se quedó frente a la chimenea, tratando de calmar sus furiosas pulsaciones antes de seguir a su padre.

* * *

Ellos comieron muffins rancios con té.

Lucius miró su plato y probó su comida a medias.

—Espero que se mejore pronto. Ya me había acostumbrado a su comida —dijo.

* * *

Hermione se quedó en su cuarto todo el día, mirando hacia el vacío con sus ojos muertos. Draco la iba a ver con frecuencia, pero ella no daba señales de que lo había visto.

—Tal vez no tenga permitido ser tu amigo, Granger, pero aún así quiero que te mejores —dijo nervioso, se sentó junto a ella en la cama—.No te preocupes por el corte en mi brazo. No es nada. Se está sanando rápido. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo.

Ella parpadeó, y Draco suspiró, dejándola sola otra vez.

* * *

A las nueve de la noche, la red flu rugió. Harry y Ron tropezaron hacia afuera. Draco y Lucius levantaron los ojos de sus libros, sorprendidos por la intrusión.

Ambos tenían muchos vendajes, pero parecían estar lo suficientemente bien. Ron tenía un desagradable ojo negro.

—Wolf dijo que estabas lastimado —dijo Harry mirando hacia Draco.

Draco arqueó una ceja. —No pretendas que te importa, Potter. Es una herida superficial. Estaré bien. Ella está en su cuarto por si la quieren ver.

Ambos se fueron para buscar a Hermione sin decir otra palabra.

Media hora después, ellos regresaron.

—Está en un muy mal estado —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—¿Fue consecuencia de su terror nocturno?

—No —rugió Draco—.Fue desencadenado cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ustedes dos tontos no aparecieron y cayó en la conclusión más obvia.

Un dolor culpable apareció en las caras de Harry y Ron.

—Maldición —dijo Ron—.Ella pensó que habíamos muerto ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que vuelva a hablar otra vez? —preguntó, volteando hacia Harry.

—La última vez fueron meses —Harry respondió con un suspiro—Tendremos que esperar. Malfoy, no sé si ella será capaz de seguir con tu tratamiento o no. Tal vez tengamos que enviar a alguien más a intentarlo si ella no puede.

Draco hizo una mueca. Ahora, sólo necesitaba tratamiento cada dos días, así que no estaba tan desesperado aún, pero la idea de tener las manos de algún otro miembro de la Orden sobre su pecho desnudo era repulsivo.

—Pensé que nadie más sabía hacerlo—dijo.

—Nadie más lo hace, no tan bien como Hermione, pero es mejor intentarlo que dejar a la maldición consumir tu cuerpo de nuevo —Harry dijo con desdén.

Lucius bufó cuando ambos chicos se fueron por la red flu.

—Si tuviera que subsistir de la cocina de un Weasley, juro por Merlín que regresaría al lado del Señor Tenebroso por mi cuenta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una miembro de la Orden llamada Rose, llegó por la red flu con Harry y Ron.

—Malfoy, Rose intentará hacer tu tratamiento. Ella ha tenido un poco de entrenamiento como sanadora, y está familiarizada con las pociones que usa Hermione —dijo Ron. Ahora tenía menos vendajes, pero su ojo negro seguía igual de hinchado.

Rose lucía extremadamente ansiosa. Parecía de la misma edad de Draco, pero era muy pequeña, su cabello castaño claro le llegaba a la altura de su barbilla, enmarcando torpemente su delgado rostro. Sus ojos se paseaban desesperadamente por toda la habitación.

Draco levantó una ceja al verla ¿ _Esta era_ el reemplazo de Granger? La chica parecía que se iba a desmayar por los nervios.

Él vio a su padre hacer una mueca pretendiendo leer su último libro.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Draco se quitó la camisa y echó en el sofá, de la forma como Granger le indicaba.

—Prosigue —gruñó y la chica chilló de miedo.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Iremos a ver a Hermione. No espantes a la pobre chica, Malfoy—Él se fue con Ron.

Rose se acercó a Draco, sus manos temblaban al sacar las pociones. Draco desistió del deseo de gritarle.

—E-está bien —tartamudeó—.Sólo voy a...

—No tienes que explicarlo, sólo hazlo de una buena vez —Draco alzó la voz. Él odiaba a esta niña atontada. Incluso una mentalmente dañada Granger tenía mucha más gracia que ella.

Su poción era mucho más diluida que la de Granger, y cuando la esparció en su pecho, se derramó en el sofá.

—¡Tú maldita idiota, has arruinado el sofá! —gritó. Rose gimió y presionó sus manos en el pecho de Draco, iniciando el conjuro con una voz temblorosa.

Ella fue capaz de sacar unas cuantas hebras antes de que Draco perdiera la calma y decirle que se largara. El tratamiento fue suficiente para mantenerlo por un tiempo, aunque era una impresión terriblemente inadecuada de las habilidades de Granger.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Lucius sólo se ensanchó cuando la chica corrió hacia la red flu, agarrando su bolso con las pociones, con su labio inferior temblando.

—No has perdido tu toque, hijo —dijo.

—Es una sanadora de mierda —respondió—.Granger es mucho mejor que ella.

Lucius no respondió y giró otra página de su libro.

* * *

Draco fue a visitar a Granger esa noche luego de que Harry y Ron se fueron.

—Hola Granger —dijo posándose al borde de la cama—.Sólo pensé que querrías saber que una estúpida chica miembro de la Orden está haciendo mi tratamiento. Es una completa cabeza-hueca.

Los ojos de Hermione permanecían cerrados. Tal vez estaba durmiendo. Su mano yacía cerca a la de Draco y él quiso saber qué pasaría si tocaba sus dedos.

—Arruinó tu sofá, también. Tal vez puedas arreglarlo con tu varita cuando estés mejor.

Tocó su dedo índice con el suyo y luego recorrió a lo largo de cada uno de sus dedos, lenta y cuidadosamente. Nadie debía saber que él estaba haciendo esto. Nadie tenía que saber nada.

—Mi padre no quiere que me acerque demasiado a ti, pero creo que es un completo pendejo. No eres mala cuando se trata de esto. Incluso le agradas a mi padre. Él sólo se preocupa por... por la cuestión de la sangre.

Él acaricio su mano con la suya. Su piel era muy suave. Nadie debía saber.

—Solía preocuparme por ello. Ya no tanto. Eres diferente a lo que esperaba —Él estaba susurrando ahora, preocupado por si Lucius estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta—.No estoy diciendo que quiero... nada... contigo... sólo quiero ser amigable. Pero somos diferentes, supongo.

Draco suspiró para sí mismo. Todo estaba hecho una mierda. Él quería ser amigo de la sangre sucia. Sólo quería decirlo en voz alta, y era la estúpida verdad.

—Solíamos ser algo, sabes. Mi familia. Ahora no sé lo que somos. Casi extintos, creo.

Él frotó su pulgar sobre la muñeca de ella. Cada parte de ella era suave.

—Escuché a Potter y Weasley decir que intentaste matarte. Espero que no sea cierto, pero si lo es, espero que no lo hagas nunca más. Sé lo que es perder la esperanza... pero no es tan malo aquí ¿Esto vale la pena vivir, no? Tienes muchas cosas buenas en tu vida. Personas que se preocupan por ti. No todos tienen eso.

Con un suspiro, él apretó su mano y se levantó.

—Weasley y Potter dicen que tomará meses antes de que vuelvas a la normalidad, pero son unos idiotas. Sé que vas a librarte de esto. Estoy seguro de que lo harás, de todas formas, porque ellos nos tienen comiendo lo que la tal señora Weasley cocina. Y Granger, si tengo que pasar por otro tratamiento con ésa pesadilla de sanadora, creo que dejaría que la maldición me consuma de nuevo. Ella tiene las manos sudorosas.

Él salió de la habitación sintiéndose peor de lo que se sentía antes de ir a verla. Todo parecía mucho más terrible saliendo de su boca.

Él durmió inquieto mientras la maldición se desplazaba dentro de él.

* * *

Dos días después, él se estremecía de dolor.

—¡No me importa si ella le tiene miedo, él necesita un sanador! —Lucius estaba gritando a través de la red flu—La maldición está recobrando fuerza de nuevo ¡Si ella hubiera hecho un buen trabajo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación!

Draco apenas escuchaba, acurrucado en posición fetal en el sofá, pálido y sudoroso. Olas de incesante dolor se incrementaban en su sangre—no como la noche en la que Granger lo dejó, pero lo suficiente para temer que empeorara.

Rose tropezó al salir de la red flu muchos minutos después, llevando sus pociones y mirando con cautela a Draco. Lucius se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—Por favor quítate tu camisa —dijo con su voz chillona mientras mezclaba las pociones. Draco se arrancó la camisa y se echó, su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente.

Ella empezó el conjuro y Draco esperó por el alivio.

Nada pasó.

—Qué demonios... —dijo con voz áspera.

—Yo... yo no sé qué está mal... —dijo. Se concentró y empezó el conjuro otra vez.

—Tal vez mezclé mal la poción... —empezó a decir, lucía perpleja.

—¡Tú, maldita imitación de sanadora! —Draco gritó con voz ronca— Estoy quemándome ¿y tú ni siquiera puedes hacer bien la maldita poción? Eres una inútil, patética...

—Suficiente, Malfoy —dijo la voz de Hermione—.Rose, regresa al Cuartel por favor. Ahora podré hacerme cargo de su tratamiento.

Rose miró a Hermione sorprendida y agradecida. Literalmente se lanzó a la red flu.

—¡Granger! —gritó Draco—.Gracias Merlín.

Hermione caminó hacia su lado. Lucía débil y pálida, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

—¡Fuiste un completo gilipollas con ella! —gritó—. Échate adecuadamente.

Él cambió de posición rápidamente, agobiado por el alivio de ver su rostro. Ni siquiera le importó que le diera órdenes. Era claramente tan Granger, era casi reconfortante.

Ella olió la poción de la chica y arrugó la nariz. Después de hacer algunos arreglos, ella lo untó en el pecho de Draco y empezó el conjuro.

La misma extraña sensación burbujeó en su sangre al mismo tiempo que retiraba la maldición de él, pero había algo más allí.

Eran sus manos. Amaba la sensación de sus manos sobre él. Su pulso se aceleró. Él casi emitió un gemido por la sensación, pero lo retuvo.

—Ahora necesitarás mucho más tratamiento —dijo. —Se ha vuelto más fuerte otra vez.

Draco se encontró diciendo un pequeño 'gracias' a los dioses por ello. Sus palmas presionadas sobre él, la punta de sus dedos descansando cerca de su clavícula. Quería cubrir sus manos con las suyas.

 _No puedes,_ se reprendió. _Prometiste mantener tu distancia._

Él levantó la mirada y vio a Lucius fruncirle el ceño. En lugar de interpretarlo, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó los últimos minutos de las suaves manos de Granger en su piel. Nunca más quería volver a ver a ésa maldita sanadora.

Después de un rato ella se alejó.

—Estás bien —dijo Draco mirándola con asombro. Ahora que el dolor se había ido, era capaz de ver lo increíble que fue.

—Estuvimos muy preocupados por usted, señorita Granger —dijo Lucius, mirándola atentamente. Draco resistió la urgencia de burlarse de su padre. A Lucius _le agradaba_ ella. Había una preocupación genuina en su voz. Qué hipócrita.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—.Fue mucho más fácil librarme esta vez, por alguna extraña razón.

Draco se preguntó incómodo si es que ella usó la palabra "librar" por coincidencia, o porque ella lo escuhó decirla la otra noche. Porque si ella lo había oído decir eso, entonces lo oyó decir mucho más.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha comido? —preguntó. Ambos negaron con sus cabezas.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, buscando en las alacenas para preparar una cena.

Draco huyó de los ojos de su padre y caminó hacia su habitación. Podría darse una ducha fría antes de que fuera allá de nuevo. El recuerdo de sus manos estaba haciendo extrañas y maravillosas cosas con él.

* * *

Tuvieron una cena calmada, y Draco prestó más atención a la forma en que su padre trataba a Hermione. Lucius le sonrió dos veces. Le llenó su vaso con agua dos veces sin preguntarle. Él le agradeció por la cena.

Después de que ella volvió a su habitación, Draco capturó los ojos culpables de su padre.

—Eres un pésimo actor de mierda —se burló.

—Estoy seguro de no saber a lo que te refieres —dijo Lucius, limpiando el polvo imaginario de su manga.

Draco bufó. —¡Te preocupas por ella! ¡Quieres ser su amigo! —siseó—.No te molestes en negarlo ¿Sabes algo, padre? No me importa si lo haces, pero luego no me vengas con ésa tontería sobre no involucrarme con ella. No será una sangre pura, pero como habrás notado, ella es la única persona que nos ha atendido desde nuestro rescate. Todos los demás preferirían vernos muertos, en ambos bandos. Si tu puedes ser amigable con ella, entonces yo también.

Lucius le retornó la mirada a Draco. —¿Qué tan amigable quieres llegar a ser con ella, hijo? Ella es algo bonita, lo sabes. La forma en que la miras no ha escapado a mi atención.

—Oh por favor —Draco se mofó—.No estoy buscando manchar la línea de sangre. No caería tan bajo. Sólo no sé por qué no podemos tratarla de la misma manera como ella lo hace con nosotros, amablemente. Ella nos atacó con un cuchillo y luego se sintió mal por ello... ¿en verdad te has dado cuenta lo rara que es una reacción como ésa?

Lucius sonrió con superioridad ante la broma. —Sí, tal vez te entiendo. Es bueno tener una aliada, incluso si ella tiene un cuestionable estatus de sangre. Podemos ser amigables con ella, si tú quieres.

Draco relajó sus hombros. Estaba aliviado por las palabras de su padre, se estaba volviendo difícil para él ocultar su falta de odio hacia su anfitriona.

—Pero hijo, no quiero que esto vaya más allá de una simple amistad ¿entiendes? No destruirás cientos de años de perfecta crianza sólo porque una sangre sucia es amable con nosotros.

Sus hombros se pusieron tensos de nuevo. Le estaba empezando a disgustar ésa palabra. Pero si ésas eran las condiciones, estaba bien. Él no quería más que su amistad de todas formas. Nada más.

El recuerdo de sus manos se deslizó por su mente y lo reprimió con un gruñido.

* * *

 _N/A: Notaaa :3 Puede que sea la primera vez que lean el término **terror nocturno** , según la oh, sabia wikipedia "es un trastorno del sueño, se caracteriza por producir un terror extremo y un estado de inhabilidad para recuperar la consciencia completamente, la persona no tiene control de sus movimientos". **Recuerden darle una visita a nuestro foro** , hecho con mucha ilusión, así que no la maten x.x ._

 _See ya! ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Llegamos a la tercera parte de la historia, quedan 14 capítulos más D: Esta semana actualizaré si tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer las estructuras de mi maqueta y la escala no es de mucha ayuda. Bueh, bueh,bueh, en el foro de El Mapa del Mortífago hemos abierto un nuevo topic: La agenda del Señor Tenebroso, por si desean hacer peticiones de fics por sus cumples lml_

 _Gracias, gracias,*misma miss mundo* por los reviews, alertas y fav. Y los guest, que están sin nombre -_-'_

 _Luv ya 3_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Hermione se sentó en su habitación tratando descifrar por qué ella estaba funcionando. No tenía sentido. Sus anteriores ataques nerviosos la habían dejado en un estado inútil por semanas, a veces meses, forzando una palabra ocasional o frase corta. Ahora sólo había durado unos cuantos días, y ella había _sentido_ esta vez. Ella podía conversar. Ella podía curar por encima de los movimientos de piloto automático que ella había memorizado. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Ella se había deslizado dentro de su mente luego de haber tenido el terror nocturno, después de descubrir que Harry y Ron no habían llegado. La posibilidad de sus muertes sacudió su sistema encerrándose en sí misma. Igual que la última vez, ella estaba sumida en ese estado de sueño borroso donde era particularmente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era como estar bajo agua. Era también como estar paralizada. Ella flotaba allí, preguntándose vagamente cuánto tiempo pasaría para que la niebla desaparezca.

Pero ella percibió más detalles de lo usual. Era la primera señal de que las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. Algo en su mente cambió. Antes no había detalles—sólo tenues sonidos, caras borrosas, ocasionales episodios de lucidez.

Sabía que Draco se había sentado cerca de ella en la cama con una amabilidad peculiar.

Sabía que Wolf fue a verla, preocupándose por ella y acariciando su cabello, murmurando palabras de aliento en su oído... de la forma como un amante lo haría, no un amigo. Ciertamente no un empleador. Eso la desconcertaba, incluso en ése estado. Tal vez se había perdido de algo. ¿Acaso Wolf siempre la miraba de ésa manera?

Sabía que Harry y Ron a veces la visitaban. El alivio se registró en alguna parte de su cerebro, pero no podía salir del trance para decirles lo mucho que había estado preocupada.

La cabeza de Lucius se asomó y le dijo que se le extrañaba en la casa. Él continuó mirando por encima de su hombro mientras hablaba, como si estuviera preocupado de ser atrapado. ¿Quién lo iba a atrapar? ¿Draco? Sólo él lo sabía.

Draco el camaleón. Entrando para decir hola. Le decía sobre la comida de la señora Molly, o sobre el tratamiento que le daba Rose. Le decía que quería que fueran amigos. Explicaba que tenía dudas sobre el estatus de la sangre. Declaraba que no la culpaba por el terror nocturno.

Tocando su mano. Lavándole sus brazos y rostro. Recorriendo sus dedos.

Siendo increíblemente amable.

Incluso en su estado, ella recordaba el hecho de que había despertado en su regazo. Acurrucada entre sus brazos. Él podía ser rudo y maleducado, pero ciertamente no era el testamento de odio que solía ser.

Era como una cafetera de filtro, ella decidió. Todos estos pequeños detalles cayendo sobre el montón de café que era su consciencia. Motivándola a que despierte. Diciéndole que había personas que la necesitaban. La cara de Draco apareciendo dentro y fuera de su mente, sus dedos trazando los suyos. Sobre su índice, alrededor del dedo medio, sobre el anular... era un acto tan inocente pero a la vez íntimo.

Y luego diciéndole que ella podía salir de esta. Como si él realmente creyera en eso. Él tendía a decir las cosas como si no hubiese lugar para discusión.

En algún lugar de la neblina, su mente estuvo de acuerdo.

La siguiente cosa de la que estuvo consciente fueron sus quejidos frenéticos haciendo eco allá abajo en la sala mientras la maldición ganaba fuerza. Sus oídos percibieron los sonidos fácilmente al inicio, y adivinó que él estaba en su habitación. Luego él se fue hacia la sala y ella sólo lo escuchaba a duras penas jadear. La preocupación penetró la niebla. Ella sabía lo que la maldición le estaba haciendo a Draco. Alguien debía ayudar.

 _Gota a gota_. Su consciencia era estimulada para despertar. _Levántate._

De pronto, ella estaba sentada en la cama, Rose chillaba indicaciones en la habitación contigua. Draco estaba enojado y siendo grosero, pero así era Draco.

Fue lo suficiente para traer de vuelta de Hermione. No como su antiguo yo de la escuela—aún muy lejos de ella—pero era capaz de funcionar y hablar y enojarse con Draco por ser un completo gilipollas. Ella debía celebrar las pequeñas victorias.

 _Bien_ , pensó Hermione. Tal vez Harry y Ron tenían razón. _Cuidar de los Malfoy me ayuda a seguir adelante, me ayuda a funcionar._

Era alentador y poco creíble que ésos dos difíciles hombres la estaban ayudando en su recuperación. Aunque no lo podía negar... en verdad la hacían sentir necesitada.

¿Pero qué haría ella con estos nuevos detalles?

Detrás de las puertas cerradas, Wolf se había comportado como si él estuviera enamorado de ella. En el trabajo, era amigable y amable, chequeándola con bastante frecuencia pero dándole todo el espacio que ella podría necesitar. Nunca había demostrado tanta cantidad de emoción, y ella nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que él quisiera ser más que un amigo o un empleador.

Esto la ponía en una posición difícil. Él podría asumir que ella no recordaría su comportamiento, y era una conclusión comprensible. Bajo circunstancias normales, ella no lo haría. Excepto que esta vez, iba a ser difícil pretender lo contrario. Ella estaba turbada—él era guapo, un hombre influyente. ¿Qué podría querer él con una chica cuyo cerebro estaba averiado?

Lucius era curioso. Pretendía ser frío y distante con ella, advirtiéndole a Draco de mantener distancia, cuando en realidad él estaba tan preocupado como todos los demás. Hermione supuso que él estaba atrapado entre dos impulsos muy fuertes: uno, hasta ahora dominante, diciéndole que debía rechazarla por su sangre. El otro, ganando fuerza lentamente, diciéndole que vaya más allá de su prejuicio de sangre y que la tratara como una apropiada aliada. Un día, él podría considerar tratarla como una igual. Era un gran _tal vez_ , pero estaba allí.

Después estaba Draco. Hermione había notado que su veneno había disminuido durante el mes pasado aproximadamente, y no había llegado a una conclusión sobre ello. Claro, él aún proclamaba la predecible burla sobre la sangre sucia, pero él parecía apreciar su compañía e incluso ocasionalmente mantenía una conversación sin que terminara en un insulto. Le había estado enseñando a jugar ajedrez con la mayor paciencia que jamás había creído posible. Incluso le había dicho cumplidos de doble sentido.

Más pequeñas victorias.

Pero esas acciones no dieron en el blanco hasta el terror nocturno. Cuidándola de la forma en que lo hizo, y luego sus comentarios espontáneos, pintaron una imagen completamente diferente del Draco Malfoy que había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Él era extraño.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos y notó que había estado trazando sus dedos distraídamente de la misma manera que Draco lo había hecho.

 _Draco._

¿Desde cuándo ella se refería a él de ésa manera en sus pensamientos? Toda esta situación era malditamente bizarra. Y por supuesto, él no sabía que ella recordaba todo lo que le había dicho. Probablemente eso lo pondría a la defensiva, así que se lo guardaría para ella por ahora. Ella trataría de no pensar en los dedos de Draco trazando los suyos.

Sacándose ésos pensamientos, decidió esconderse en su habitación hasta que Harry y Ron llegaran. Rose les habría avisado a estas alturas, y ella quería demostrarles lo lejos que había llegado. Ellos estarían muy impresionados. Tal vez ella estaba mejorando.

Hermione se extendió en su cama y esperó.

* * *

Draco y Lucius estaban sentados en un tenso silencio cuando Harry y Ron llegaron por la red flu.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Harry, demasiado sorprendido para recordar sonar enojado.

—¿Qué, que tu princesa está despierta y hablando? —le espetó Draco—.Sí, es verdad.

—¿Crees que esté mejorando, amigo? —Ron le dijo a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa incrédula en su cara, ignorando por completo la burla de Draco—.Nunca antes se había recuperado tan rápido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero también estaba sonriendo.

—Oh, sólo vayan a visitar a la chica antes de que le den otro ataque, idiotas —Draco contestó de mala manera. Estaba hasta la coronilla del dúo dinámico, y si tuviera que verlos desmayarse sobre Granger por otro segundo, él rompería algo.

Ambos le fruncieron el ceño y fueron en dirección del dormitorio de Granger.

Draco tuvo una nueva, incómoda idea en su cabeza. —¿Padre? —preguntó.

Lucius lo miró.

—No crees que... quiero decir, si Granger en verdad mejora, ¿no crees que ellos se la lleven, no? ¿Le asignen misiones otra vez y la mantengan alejada de la casa? —Él estaba tratando de sonar calmado e indiferente, pero la posibilidad le hizo sentir otra cosa. Ella estaba funcionando de nuevo, eso quería decir que pasaría los días de la misma manera que antes. Él había llegado a disfrutar enseñarle a jugar ajedrez, y estaba satisfecho de que los tres pudieran sentarse y leer en la misma habitación sin que se sintiera horriblemente incómodo. Ya era bastante molesto que ella vaya a trabajar por las tardes con ése pendejo de Wolf. Si Potter y Weasley empezaran a involucrarla con la Orden de nuevo, su tiempo sería consumido.

Lucius frunció el ceño, obviamente llegando a las mismas conclusiones. —Supongo que no es imposible que ella pase cada vez menos tiempo aquí si ellos consideraran que ya está lo suficientemente sana.

Draco gruñó. No estaba contento con todo esto. Tal vez Granger podría pretender ser un caso perdido otra vez. Pero eso quería decir que ella tendría que quedarse en la casa con ellos. Tal vez ella no quería eso después de todo. Tal vez ella quería unirse a las misiones. Tal vez ella quería ser la maldita arrogante sabelotodo que era en la escuela.

Ella no lo necesitaba cerca para hacer eso.

Se restregó los ojos enojado, frustrado de que una Granger funcional podría traer tantas complicaciones. ¿Acaso las cosas no podían volver a la normalidad? Él tenía la bendición de su padre para ser amigable, después de todo. Él podría hacer que valga la pena su tiempo si ella permanecía escondida en la casa con ellos. Él podría aprender a ser bueno. Ellos la necesitaban más que ésos idiotas. Además, ella era un objetivo. Sí ella se involucraba más, podría estar en peligro. Seguramente ellos no querían eso.

Una puerta se abrió fuertemente y Harry y Ron caminaban rápidamente de regreso a la sala con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué, no están contentos con el progreso de su princesa? —dijo Draco fríamente. En verdad, él estaba confundido de por qué ellos habían regresado tan rápido, luciendo tampoco muy contentos. Ellos deberían estar complacidos por su progreso.

—Deberías estar emocionado, Malfoy —Harry dijo entre dientes al mismo tiempo que las cejas de Draco se elevaron—.Aparentemente ella está lúcida después de que se dio cuenta de que la maldición se estaba de apoderando de ti nuevamente.

Draco sintió una contracción en su corazón. ¿ _Eso_ es lo que la despertó? Él vio a su padre enderezarse en su silla.

—¿Qué le hiciste para que ella se preocupe por ti? —Ron se puso furioso, avanzando lentamente hacia los Malfoy—. Que yo sepa, ni siquiera querías sus 'sucias' manos en ti.

Draco pensó brevemente en las suaves manos de Hermione deslizándose sobre su pecho, y rápidamente alejó la imagen. Ahora no era el momento. No le gustaba la manera en la que los dedos de Weasley se retorcían cerca de su varita, de todos modos.

—Han pasado dos meses desde que dije eso —respondió, descartando el tema con un movimiento de su mano. Tenía que quitarles la idea antes de que intentaran llevarse a Granger lejos de él. Si ellos pensaban que las cosas iban bien, ellos podrían arruinar a propósito el tranquilo equilibrio de la casa—.Obviamente estoy agradecido de que Granger haya podido curarnos a mi padre y a mí. En tanto a la preocupación de ella, creo que es sólo la típica característica humanitaria de un Gryffindor, ¿no creen? ¿Acaso los suyos no se preocupan por todos?

Su padre captó el intento de burla de Draco y se unió a él. —Seguramente ustedes no creen que mi hijo haya influido de algún modo en la señorita Granger sobre preocuparse más que por cualquier otra persona —se mofó Lucius—¿Están preocupados de que su sangre sucia se haya ablandado hacia un Malfoy?

—No use ése maldito término en mi presencia, Lucius —dijo Harry enojado.

Ron intercalaba miradas entre los dos Malfoy sospechosamente. Sus dedos se relajaron un poco.

—Vámonos, Harry. Es verdad... es imposible que a Herms le interese una mierda estos dos asesinos. Ellos la matarían tan pronto como la vieran. Fueron los de su bando los que destrozaron su mente en primer lugar. Ella sólo está siendo amable. Ella volverá a la Orden tan pronto como ellos se mejoren.

Draco se encogió. Escuchó el rugido de la red flu tan pronto como se fueron, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la mesa.

—¿Crees que lo hará? —le preguntó a su padre calmadamente—.Irse, quiero decir.

Lucius suspiró. —Ya hemos discutido sobre esto, hijo. Claro que es posible, pero en verdad no tenemos idea de cómo su mente reaccionará al estar fuera de la casa. Tal vez ella funciona mejor aquí. Tal vez no. Realmente creo que estás muy involucrado en esto, no podemos permitirnos ser demasiado dependientes de ella.

La furia de Draco estalló. —¿Dependientes? ¿ _Dependientes_? Nos morimos de hambre sin ella, mi cuerpo es poseído por una maldición, tu pierna está empezando ya una nueva infección, y no tenemos otra motivación más que su biblioteca. Creo que hemos pasado el punto de ser dependientes, padre. Mi preocupación es, desde que sabemos que dependemos de ella, _y maldición no lo niegues_ , ¿podría el dúo dinámico intentar y llevársela? No tenemos ni idea de cuánto más durará esta guerra, y honestamente, si Granger hace que nuestra estadía aquí sea más soportable, no es de sorprenderse que esté preocupado por si ella se va—Él se levantó tan rápido que la silla cayó hacia atrás. Echando humo, se fue directo a su habitación, no miró hacia atrás para ver la mirada de shock en el rostro de su padre.

Mientras él iba a coger la perilla de la puerta, escuchó un débil sollozo proveniente del cuarto de Hermione. Se congeló. ¿Estaba ella decepcionada? Claro, Potter y Weasley estaban renuentes a aceptar las razones de su despertar, ¿pero serían lo suficientemente estúpidos para hablar de eso frente a ella?

Draco se quedó parado en el pasillo por varios largos segundos tratando de decidir qué hacer. ¿Parecería demasiado amigable ir a verla, o simplemente lo bastante amigable? Tal vez era más fácil ser rudo con ella después de todo. Este asunto de la introspección era jodidamente agotador.

Con un suspiro, tocó suavemente su puerta. —¿Granger? ¿Estás bien?

Abrió la puerta, y encontró a Hermione acurrucada en su cama, sus ojos estaban hinchados, húmedos por las lágrimas.

Era una vista muy deprimente.

Completamente inseguro de cómo seguir, él se sentó torpemente al borde de la cama.

—¿No te gusta el mundo real? —dijo, sabiendo que su broma probablemente era de mal gusto. Para su sorpresa, soltó una risa ahogada.

—Ellos estaban enojados. Quiero decir, para ser exactos enojados de que haya estado preocupada por ti —dijo. Un mechón de su cabello estaba pegado a su mejilla, y él trataba difícilmente de no intentar tocarlo y quitarlo hacia un lado. —Pensé que estarían felices por mi progreso, pero no.

—Tu progreso es brillante —se burló Draco—.Incluso yo puedo verlo. Eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, Granger. Si ésos dos imbéciles no lo entienden, entonces tal vez sea algo bueno que no estés envuelta con la Orden ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Aunque él se haya vuelto menos frío, esa era una extraña manera de decirlo. —Gracias, Malfoy —dijo.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

—No volveré a lo que solía hacer por la Orden —dijo ella inesperadamente—.Me siento segura en mi casa, y me siento bastante ansiosa cuando voy a trabajar, pero no puedo imaginarme participando en las misiones de nuevo. Creo que me apagaría de inmediato. Es la sobre estimulación lo que lo hace... lo impredecible. Puedo controlar lo que sucede aquí. Hace más fácil mantener a mi cerebro concentrado.

Draco asintió. Eso tenía sentido. El alivio que sintió por el comentario de ella sobre la Orden recorrió su cuerpo.

—Entonces ¿dices que estás lista para una partida de ajedrez mañana? —dijo al azar con una mueca.

—Si estás preparado para ganar sin levantar un dedo —dijo ella inexpresiva.

Draco resopló. Él nunca pensó que la escucharía bromear otra vez. — No eres _tan_ mala, Granger. Jugamos después del desayuno. Sin dar marcha atrás ahora.

Él se levantó al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, por cierto —dijo sin mirarla. Odiaba agradecerle a la gente por cualquier cosa, pero esto parecía bien, mientras ella no se acostumbre—. Me alegro de que despertaras. Rose era una inútil. Probablemente ya estaría quemado hasta las cenizas si hubiese tenido que sufrir más de sus denominados tratamientos.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Hermione ensancharse en su vista periférica.

—Eres muy rudo —dijo.

—Al menos soy predecible —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y dejó su habitación antes de que las cosas se volvieran más amistosas.

 _Ella no quiere irse_ , pensó mientras estaba echado en su cama ésa noche.

 _Ella se siente segura aquí_. Él soñó con las manos de Hermione hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco derrotó a Hermione en el ajedrez, pero él se aseguró de darle una oportunidad de pelear antes de dar el golpe final.

—Jaque mate —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Predecible —suspiró ella—.Oh, Lucius, casi lo olvido... —se levantó abruptamente y caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo una gaveta y sacando una pila de revistas—.Para que leas, noté que tienes un interés por la astrología, así que pedí las copias de respaldo del _Mago Astrólogo_ para ti. Creo que llegaron hace pocos días cuando yo estaba... bueno... fuera de servicio.

Ella colocó las revistas frente a él en la mesa, y luego se fue a lavar los platos.

Lucius se quedó mirando la pila de revistas.

Draco observaba a su padre, curioso por saber su reacción ante tal considerado gesto. Hermione no notó la rara tensión, fregando los platos que ella insistía en lavarlos a mano.

—Señorita Granger, estas han estado sin publicarse por muchos años —dijo Lucius cuidadosamente.

Hermione asintió ausente, limpiando el mostrador. —Sí, pero he estado curiosa por ellas, y me di cuenta de que si estabas interesado, entonces valdría la pena ordenarlas. Tengo algunos contactos que me consiguen publicaciones que son difíciles de encontrar.

Ella colgó el paño de cocina, aún ajena a la lucha de Lucius.

—Gracias, señorita Granger. Eso fue muy considerado de su parte.

Sus ojos se elevaron y miró divertida a Lucius. —Puedes llamarme Hermione, sabes —dijo suavemente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: ¿Alguien listo para un pequeño paso para el mundo dramione, pero un gran paso para Draco? ¿Por cierto, ya leyeron la continuación de Self Harm? Se llama Recovery, con eso digo a ver otro fic para que disfruten de mi ausencia hasta la próxima semana... Murderous Mansion-la casa casamentera que no descansará hasta que Hermione se enamore de Draco-está siendo traducida, Green girl de colubrina también está siendo traducida,si buscan fics en inglés y tienen tumblr pregunten en dramioneasks :) tengo un fic que lo he tenido un tanto abandonado, Guilty Princess, lo retomaré en cuanto pueda esta semana, es un MUST I HAVE TO FINISH IT HELL YEAH lml._

 _Por cierto me he vuelto adicta a las confesiones en el foro de el Mapa del Mortífago. Si el cumple de alguien de ustedes se acerca... dejen su pedido :3_

 _Gracias, gracias :B a todas-es que no hay comentario de la especie masculina casi inexistente en fanfiction-._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Hermione salió de la red flu a las 6 pm en punto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Draco arqueó una ceja en cuanto la vio. Él no la había visto tan animada desde la escuela. —¿Por qué luces tan complacida Granger?

—Tuve una epifanía —dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá—.Si le hiciera un arreglo a un poción y luego hiciera el tratamiento dos veces al día en lugar de uno, probablemente podemos sacar el resto de la maldición de tu cuerpo en una semana. Las sesiones serían un poco más largas, pero creo que podría funcionar.

Él trató de ocultar su decepción ante las noticias. ¿Sólo una semana más de tratamientos? —Eso es genial —dijo inexpresivo—.No puedo decir que extrañaré la sensación de estar quemándome. _Pero extrañaré tus manos._

—Excelente —dijo ella con una sonrisa —¿Lo intentamos ahora?

Draco asintió y se recostó en el sofá, tirando su camisa. Le parecía divertido lo cómodo que era hacer esto ahora, teniendo en cuenta lo íntimo le había parecido meses antes. Hermione entró en la habitación donde guardaba sus pociones y regresó con los brazos llenos. Las colocó en la mesa de centro, y empezó a mezclar los ingredientes con facilidad. Draco la observó mientras ella trabajaba, admirando la forma en que sus caprichosos rizos caían sobre sus ojos. Después de la cuarta vez que un rizo errante bloqueó su visión, él extendió la mano y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Ella hizo una pausa en su mezcla y lo miró. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un momento.

Luego ella se aclaró la garganta y continuó mezclando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso—había actuado sin pensar. Dioses, estaba contento de que ella lo tomó con calma. Fue sorprendentemente fácil ser amable con ella, pero las acciones íntimas como ésa eran un desliz. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado acerca de mantener su palabra hacia su padre... Esto tenía que permanecer como algo platónico. No podía tener un futuro con ella, y realmente, ella no había dado ningún indicio de que incluso tal cosa le interesaba.

Eso era generalmente cierto para él también, excepto cuando ella lo tocaba. Cuando su piel se encontraba con la suya, comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez él estaba en un poco más involucrado de lo que debería estar.

De repente, sintió la poción siendo extendida sobre su pecho y sus pequeñas manos colocándose en posición.

—Tomará un poco más de tiempo, voy a probar en un par de nuevas áreas para ver si conseguimos mejores resultados —dijo ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y trató de alejar los pensamientos inapropiados de su cabeza.

Al presionar en su pecho, comenzó el hechizo. Después de un tiempo, sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, desde el pecho a sus costillas. Él contuvo el aliento mientras ella continuaba el encantamiento. Pasaron los minutos, y se concentró febrilmente en todo... pero la sensación de sus dedos.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su estómago, y casi perdió la concentración.

 _Ella nunca me tocará de nuevo si me caliento por esto. Concéntrate, Draco... concéntrate..._

Ella deslizó sus manos desde su estómago de nuevo hacia su pecho, como si estuviera empujando fuera de él la maldición.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y sólo se dio cuenta de que había terminado cuando ella retiró sus manos de encima. La oyó dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Ella no estaba afectada por el tratamiento también... ¿no?

—Todo listo —dijo ella limpiándose las manos y luego limpiando su torso—¿De nuevo mañana por la mañana?

Él simplemente asintió, y luego huyó a su habitación antes de que pudiera llegar a meter otro rizo detrás de su oreja.

* * *

Lucius estaba observando el tratamiento la mañana siguiente, y Draco ejercía el control de un santo cuando las manos de Hermione se deslizaron hasta su estómago.

Observó el rizo colgando en frente de sus ojos con angustia.

Lucius sonrió.

* * *

Su padre estaba en la biblioteca cuando el tratamiento de esa noche tuvo lugar, y Draco se permitió relajar un poco.

Cuando un rizo se soltó, lo metió detrás de la oreja, y se encontró lo más valiente que pudo con la mirada de Hermione.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se preguntó qué pasaría si realmente cubría sus manos con las suyas.

Ningún rizo se soltó, para su gran decepción.

Notó que ella se mordía el labio inferior por la concentración. Se humedeció los labios con su lengua, sintiéndola de repente reseca.

* * *

Muy pronto, se estaban preparando para su último tratamiento.

—Creo que esto debería hacerlo —dijo ella—.No había casi nada de esta mañana.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sentía la garganta áspera y espesa. No quería que las sesiones terminaran. Le garantizaban un momento a solas con ella. Le garantizaban contacto físico. Ambos le habían llegado a gustar.

—¿Cómo vas a superar la necesidad de poner tus manos en mí ahora, Granger? —bromeó con voz ronca. Merlín, ahora se había reducido a sí mismo al coqueteo descarado.

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Estoy segura de que encontraré una manera —bromeó en respuesta.

Su corazón se encogió un poco y ella empezó el tratamiento. Ella tenía razón... No había casi nada de la maldición en su cuerpo, pero ella realizó los mismos movimientos de todos modos, tomándose su tiempo.

El pecho de Draco le dolía, y él aceptó de mala gana que no era por los últimos restos de la maldición. Trató de disfrutar del toque de sus manos, sabiendo que sería la última vez que experimentaría la sensación de ellas deslizándose sobre su cuerpo.

Ella presionó nuevamente sus manos sobre su pecho. Ese fue el último paso. En unos momentos, se habría terminado. Draco se preparó.

Se dio cuenta que ella vacilaba, no retirando sus manos cuando él esperaba que lo hiciera.

Tomando un gran salto de fe, Draco levantó sus manos y cubrió las de ella con la suyas. Incluso _él_ podía sentir sus latidos frenéticos a través de las palmas de ella... No había manera de que ella lo hubiese pasado por alto. Se preguntó cómo ella se sentía acerca de eso.

Ambos miraron a los ojos del otro, respirando lentamente. Él no quería dejar ir. Ella era tan jodidamente suave.

Una puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y Hermione se quedó sin aliento, retirando sus manos. Él vio que estaba temblando ligeramente mientras se limpiaba.

—Todo listo —susurró ella, sentada en el borde del sofá junto a él, se inclinó para limpiar el resto de la poción de su pecho.

Él se apoyó en sus codos, acercando su rostro hasta estar al mismo nivel que el de ella. Ella era inadvertidamente hermosa. Deseó haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Lástima —susurró de vuelta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No había planeado hacerlo, pero fue provocado por el temor de que no podría tener otra oportunidad.

Se sonrojó desde el cuello, y ella bajó la mirada hacia su boca. Draco vio la mirada, con el aliento atrapado en su garganta. ¿Se atrevería él? ¿Dejará ella que la besara en los labios? Nada de estaba en los planes, pero de repente parecía exactamente lo que quería hacer. Se sentía como si todo hubiese conducido hasta este momento. Él podría analizarlo más tarde, pero sabía lo mal que quería esto, y eso lo asustó. Su vida se transformaba en una mezcla de emociones irreconocibles que nunca había sentido antes. Despacio, muy tímidamente, Draco se inclinó, el olor a jazmín se hizo cargo de sus sentidos como una especie de afrodisíaco embriagador. Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse. _Tan cerca..._

Una puerta se cerró con fuerza, señalando la inminente llegada de su padre, y ella se apartó de un salto, reunió rápidamente las pociones y agarró la cubeta ahora llena. Draco soltó una variedad de malas palabras en su mente. Maldita la hora en que llegó su padre, al _infierno_.

—Todo listo para revisar tu pierna —dijo ella a Lucius mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con una voz inusualmente alta. Ella corrió a la habitación donde guardaba sus pociones. —Sólo dame un momento.

Lucius captó la mirada de Draco.

—Ella parece un poco nerviosa —dijo estrechando su mirada a su hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, tratando de no parecer demasiado molesto por la intrusión de su padre y en su fallido intento. Fue jodidamente furioso.

Sus labios se sentían entumecidos. Su corazón todavía palpitaba salvajemente dentro de su pecho. Joder, había estado tan cerca.

Lucius miró el comportamiento distraído de su hijo y sacó sus propias conclusiones, apretando la mandíbula con furia.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación de invitados detrás de ella, frenéticamente guardando sus pociones. El corazón le latía rápidamente y se sentía incómodamente caliente.

 _Beso todo el tiempo a Harry y Ron en la mejilla. Ellos me besan en la mejilla también. No tiene por qué significar nada._

Ella tiró el paño empapado por la poción en el cesto y se colocó la cubeta en la parte superior de la cómoda, con la maldición dando vueltas en su interior.

 _No tiene por qué significar nada. Él sólo estaba siendo amable._

Oh, pero a ella le _gustó_ el gesto, se dio cuenta con un gemido. Inesperadamente, a ella le gustaba. Los besos de Harry y Ron se sentían dulces y cariñosos. Fraternal. Este beso se sintió cargado. No se sentía como un simple beso en la mejilla entre amigos. Se sentía como el predecesor de algo más grande.

Algo que hizo que su corazón saltara.

Algo agradable.

Algo que _casi había sucedido_. Casi un beso. El tipo de beso en que probablemente podría sumergirse No estaba segura si se sentía aliviada o furiosa por la aborrecible intromisión de Lucius.

Eso era cierto; a ella le gustaba la actitud amable de Draco en estos días. Cuando él colocó su pelo detrás de la oreja. Cuando tocó sus manos. Le gustaba todo, incluso si la asustaba. La hacía _sentir_ de nuevo, usando partes de su corazón y el cerebro que pensaba habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Partes que murieron con Anthony, o con sus padres o con esos niños. Ella había olvidado esa sensación más de lo que creía.

De repente, ella estaba dudando si misma. No se lo había imaginado, ¿verdad? Él se había acercado, ¿no? ¿Realmente él la hubiese besado en la boca? Dios, ella ni siquiera sabía si la idea le _importaba_ aún.

 _Confuso. Esto es confuso. Maldito seas, Malfoy._

Hermione podía oír los murmullos de Draco y Lucius hablando en la sala de estar, y ella sabía que tendría que volver. Ella tenía que chequear la pierna de Lucius, tenía que hacer la cena... Tenía que dejar de pensar en ése beso. Y en ese _casi_ beso.

 _Solo detente. El hecho de que él haya sido bueno últimamente no significa que él quiere algo más. Deja de preocuparte. Es probablemente nada._

Pero espera... El corazón de Draco estaba martillando debajo de sus manos. Ella lo había sentido. Demonios, probablemente él también.

Hermione nunca había sido un gran fan de la negación, pero la verdad la estaba asustando. El corazón de Draco había estado golpeando, y luego él la había besado en la mejilla. Probablemente él habría hecho más si Lucius no hubiese interrumpido.

 _Significaba algo, ¿no es así?_

Hermione juró en silencio. Sí, eso significaba algo. Algo que ella se sorprendió al descubrir que no podría oponerse después de todo.

Ella respiró hondo y se levantó, instruyendo a su rostro en una expresión de calma. Lo pensaría mejor más tarde. Por ahora, ella tendría que alegar ignorancia y seguir el resto de la noche.

Con una determinación que la sorprendió, forzó la imagen de sus labios fuera de su mente.

* * *

Hermione salió de la habitación de invitados para encontrar Lucius y Draco mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿Todo está bien? — preguntó, con cautela.

Lucius salió de su expresión tensa y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada. —Sí. Sí, por supuesto—. Draco continuó mirándolo.

—Bien. ¿Podemos revisar su pierna?

Lucius asintió y Draco se puso de pie.

—Puedes usar el sofá — dijo Draco, evitando sus ojos—.Voy a estar en mi habitación—.Se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a examinar la pierna de Lucius. _Eso fue extraño_. —Ustedes dos no discutieron, ¿verdad? —ella preguntó.

Lucius la miró con cautela. —No, no exactamente—.

Ella quitó la venda y añadió un antiséptico a la zona más roja. Lucius se estremeció—evidentemente aún dolía. —Está bien, no necesitamos hablar de ello si no quieres.

Podía ver a Lucius evaluándola por el rabillo del ojo, pero se mantuvo enfocada en su trabajo. Si él realmente quería hablar, lo haría por su cuenta. Tenía suficiente en qué pensar sin tener que preocuparse por alguna discusión entre padre e hijo, y además de que, Lucius podría ser un poco intimidante cuando estaba enojado. Ella sabía que él no había visto nada entre ella y Draco porque ella se había alejado antes de que Lucius apareciera a la vista.

Además, no había nada que ver... ¿no?

—Señorita Granger...

—Hermione, por favor.

—Muy bien, Hermione. Voy a ser sincero. He notado que tú y Draco parecen haber superado algunas de sus diferencias recientemente. Es un pequeño giro a cómo eran las cosas cuando decidiste por primera vez aceptarnos aquí.

 _Así que eso es lo que han estado discutiendo._

Hermione divagó brevemente entre ser honesta o prudente. Por mucho que Lucius le haya cogido simpatía a ella en los últimos meses, ella sabía que él todavía se aferraba a algunos de sus viejos prejuicios, y Draco ya había dejado escapar que no se le "permitía" ser su amigo. Ella supuso que su padre no estaría encantado de saber sobre el comportamiento cariñoso, aunque confuso de Draco.

Ella se encogió de hombros, optando por lo seguro. —Parecía inútil mantener una guerra interna cuando están pasando cosas más grandes. Es más fácil ser amigable que ser hostil.

 _Por favor, déjelo._

Lucius la estaba evaluando de nuevo. Ella ocupó sus manos desenvolviendo una nueva venda, tratando de no parecer nerviosa bajo su mirada. El hombre sin duda podría ser intimidante cuando lo intentaba.

—¿Qué tan amigable? —preguntó.

—¿Discúlpeme? —dijo ella, sus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse con los de Lucius. Él estaba realmente serio acerca de esto. Eso no augura nada bueno en absoluto.

—¿Qué tan amigables son tú y Draco? —Su mirada le lanzaba un reto silencioso. Decía, _sabes lo que quiero decir_. Tampoco era la mirada más alegre que le había dado.

El estado de ánimo de Hermione cambió. Su inquieto nerviosismo y feliz resplandor se transformaron en una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Aparentemente, ella no tenía de qué preocuparse acerca de si Draco estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella, o viceversa... Lucius estaba decidido a detener cualquier cosa antes de que empezara. Tal vez ella no debería sorprenderse, pero lo estaba.

Ella apretó la venda alrededor de la pierna de Lucius de un hábil tirón. Él se estremeció de nuevo.

—¿Preocupado de que Draco empiece a ser amable con una sangre sucia, Lucius? —dijo ella, sabiendo que probablemente sonaba tan molesta como se sentía. Ella ya sabía la respuesta, y si ella estaba siendo honesta, le dolía.

Él tenía la decencia de parecer poco agraviado.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir...

—Sí, lo es —ella le espetó interrumpiéndolo—.Yo sé que lo es. No me mientas —Estaba perdiendo la compostura y ella sintió que las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, pero ella decidió continuar antes de que ella perdió su valor—.Permíteme dejarte en claro. Draco y yo recién estamos empezando a ser amigos, en gran parte porque él fue criado para creer que estoy por debajo de él en todos los sentidos. Su amistad será bastante difícil para mí, puede fiarse de ello. En cuanto a algo más allá de una amistad, estoy segura de que su educación, la sociedad y las presiones familiares serán suficientes para mantenerlo lejos de mí y mi _sangre sucia_. Al parecer soy lo suficientemente buena para alimentarlos, sanarlos y proporcionarles conversación, pero todo lo demás está fuera de juego. ¿Entendió?

Ella echó los suministros médicos en el bolso y se levantó bruscamente. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que empiece a llorar o algo igual de humillante. Ella sabía el dolor y la rabia que había irradiado a través de sus palabras, pero al menos eran precisas. ¿Y qué si Lucius sabía que ella estaba molesta? La sangre sucia no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo. Mensaje recibido, fuerte y claro.

—Hermione, no estoy tratando de hacer las cosas difíciles para cualquiera de ustedes...—dijo Lucius.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. —Por favor, deja de actuar, Lucius. Soy inestable, no estúpida.

Él le dirigió una mirada compasiva y continuó. —Yo sé que no eres estúpida, por lo que debes entender mi punto de vista. Draco es un sangre pura, y no sería adecuado para él desarrollar sentimientos por ti. No podemos introducir sangre débil a la línea familiar. Seguramente lo entiendes...

—¿Sangre débil? — susurró, ligeramente ante el asombro de la actitud del hombre al que le había tomado simpatía con el tiempo. —Sangre débil. ¿De veras, Lucius? ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Sólo una bruja con sangre débil?

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido. No parecía seguro de cómo responder. Él se movió incómodo.

—Increíble —escupió—.Usted es muy testarudo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

—Señorita Granger —Le oyó llamar a sus espaldas. —¡Hermione! — Ella lo ignoró mientras algunas lágrimas renegadas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos. Se había sentido bien ser cuidada, aunque sea por ese breve momento en que Draco había tocado sus manos y la besó en la mejilla. Le había dado una pequeña esperanza de que todavía podía significar algo para alguien, incluso si las cosas no iban a ninguna parte. La esperanza era la parte buena. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido como si hubiera una mínima oportunidad para ella, y de repente se le había indultado de la soledad opresiva que se había tragado su ser.

Pero eso era una tontería. La persona que le había dado esa esperanza era un sangre pura, ella no lo era, y sería lo suficientemente fuerte para que sean amigos. ¿Algo más? Bueno, eso era imposible, al parecer. Se lo merecía por desear en primer lugar. A Draco probablemente ni siquiera le importaba del todo. Ella había obtenido la idea de la nada, sin duda. Qué patético de ella.

Hermione cerró la puerta y silenció su habitación. Sus dos invitados podían prepararse la cena. Ella tenía suficiente ya siendo su criada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: OwO estoy de vuelta y lo prometido es deuda, dije miércoles y cumplo con mi campaña política xD. Oficialmente he terminado la carrera de Arquitortura... fue un largo camino, pero terminó POR FIN!_

 _.Se supone que debo agradecer a mi carrera haber sacado bíceps y maltratarme los tendones luego de cortar acrílico sin parar xD._

 _.En el foro **El Mapa del Mortífago** estamos haciendo un reto especial por el cumpleaños de Harry Potter... pero no es uno cualquiera, Lord Voldemort lo está organizando y él dicta las reglas._

 _.El próximo capítulo llega el viernes._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Draco salió de su habitación a las 9 pm, preguntándose por qué no había sido llamado para la cena. Esperaba encontrar a Hermione en la cocina y a su padre leyendo en la mesa. Había una rutina en esta casa que ahora raramente lo sorprendía.

En su lugar, encontró a su padre en el sofá, tratando de leer pero lucía disgustado. Hermione no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Padre? —dijo perplejo.

Lucius levantó la mirada, su rostro cansado y demacrado.

—Se ha ido a la cama. El señor Potter ya vino con su poción.

Draco no entendía. Ella nunca los había dejado sin comida... a menos que ella estuviese completamente incapacitada.

—¿Se sentía enferma? —preguntó, la preocupación golpeaba su estómago—¿Tuvo otro episodio?

—Ella no se sentía como para tener compañía —respondió su padre vagamente, no mirando a los ojos de Draco.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Draco. Esa extraña expresión en el rostro de su padre era de culpa, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Qué le dijiste a ella? —dijo de repente enojado—.La hiciste enojar, ¿no? ¿Era por lo de hace un rato? ¿Acaso hiciste una drástica e incorrecta suposición sobre mi comportamiento hacia ella?

—Creo que estoy en lo cierto sobre mi suposición acerca de tu comportamiento, hijo —Lucius estalló—. Estás desarrollando sentimientos por ella, justo como lo temía. Simplemente le recordé que ustedes dos no pueden tener una relación. Seguramente la chica sabía.

—¡Pero no tenemos ninguna relación! —Draco gritó, casi suplicando—¡Sólo estamos volviéndonos amigos! ¿Qué derecho tienes de ahuyentarla? ¡Tal vez me gusta tener una amiga!

—Quieres más que una amistad con ella y lo sabes —gruñó Lucius—.Pero no puedes. No puedes tenerla, ¿me oyes? No voy a permitir que te enamores de alguien con un estatus menor que el tuyo. Lamento que ella lo haya tomado mal, pero todo lo que hice fue decirle que no podemos tener sangre débil envenenando nuestra línea familiar...

— _No_ me digas que utilizaste ese término con ella —Draco hervía, su voz era peligrosamente baja—.Incluso tú no serías tan insensible. Dime que no le dijiste eso a ella.

Lucius no respondió, y apartó la mirada.

—Lo hiciste. En realidad lo hiciste —Draco se pasó la mano por su cabello, asombrado de que su padre hizo algo así. Después de que ella los salvó de una sentencia de muerte. Después de que ella se había preocupado por ellos con tanta diligencia. Draco casi quería reírse, era tan absurdo—¿Tengo que hacerte recordar todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros? ¿Tengo que señalar que _nuestra_ sangre es una desventaja en este mundo? Dos mortífagos sangre pura, listos para extinguir el nombre de nuestra familia porque no nos importa evolucionar...

—¿Evolucionar? —Lucius gritó—¿Crees que tener sangre pura es algo de lo que tenemos que evolucionar? ¡Somos privilegiados! Por supuesto que estoy agradecido por todo lo que ella ha hecho. Ella es una joven muy brillante, y le debo mucho por sus sacrificios ¡Pero no puedo permitir que seas imprudente con tus relaciones! Debes casarte con una bruja sangre pura...

—¿Quién, padre? ¿Quién soy yo para casarme? Seguramente te das cuenta de que casi todas las sangre puras elegibles en nuestra comunidad están involucradas con el Señor Oscuro. Ellas no me querrían, y en este punto, yo tampoco ¿Me condenarías a una vida de soltería si no puedo encontrar a alguien que apruebes? De cualquier manera, el apellido Malfoy muere conmigo.

Lucius cerró su boca, respirando con dificultad. Lucía furioso, pero Draco podía decir que había dado en el clavo.

—¿Sabes qué, padre? —dijo Draco con más calma ahora—.No sabía a dónde podrían llegar a ir las cosas con ella. Yo estaba interesado en saber, ver si ella me daría una oportunidad después de la forma en que la he tratado, pero no era algo seguro. Sólo quería ver. Ella es... diferente. Ella es intrigante. Ella es benevolente —Dejó escapar una risa triste y desesperada que sonaba un poco como un sollozo, su fachada de calma se deslizaba—.Ella nos trata mejor de lo que merecemos, también. De hecho, me siento _feliz_ cuando paso el tiempo con ella. No puedo pensar en nadie más que tenga ese efecto en mí. Tú no sólo has arruinado eso, la mínima oportunidad de algo romántico, pero también arruinaste mi oportunidad de tener una amiga de verdad también. Ella realmente es la única persona en mi vida en este momento. La única persona que puede perdonar lo suficiente para ser mi amiga. Todo el mundo quiere que yo desaparezca —Era difícil de decir estas cosas en voz alta. Aunque Draco sabía que era verdad, eran realidades muy deprimentes y él había sido feliz ignorándolas. Aparte de su padre, no tenía a nadie. En momentos como este, extrañaba a su madre más de lo que podía explicar.

Lucius estaba mirando el suelo, la culpa nublando sus duras facciones.

—¿Qué va a suceder, padre? —dijo Draco aún más calmado—.Digamos que por el bien de todos que el Señor Oscuro cae ¿Realmente crees que alguien además de ella nos dará una oportunidad? Si lo crees, estás soñando. La Orden nos odia; ellos sólo nos mantienen cerca por esos insignificantes pedazos de información que les brindas. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que nos mantengan aquí con lo poco que les dices. El otro bando, bueno, sabemos cómo se sienten acerca de nosotros. El público no será indulgente, tampoco. Ellos querrán matamos. ¿Quién más que ella?

Lucius no respondió. Se veía tan viejo en ese momento, Draco se sorprendió. El monólogo había terminado; él sabía que había expresado bien sus razones. Hermione era su esperanza, y Lucius la había frustrado.

—Tal vez fui apresurado con mis palabras —dijo su padre finalmente—.Reconozco que ella nos ha dado más de lo que merecemos. Y lo siento si te he negado la oportunidad de tener su compañía, como una amiga o de otra manera. Por supuesto que mereces ese tipo de felicidad. No lamento mis motivaciones, pero tal vez yo no estaba pensando en el futuro de la misma manera que tú. A veces olvido de cómo han cambiado las cosas.

Draco suspiró y miró por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione.

—Ella debe sentirse herida —dijo en voz baja—.Ella se preocupa por ti también, padre. Sabes lo que hace. Ella debe estar tan herida.

Lucius maldijo entre dientes. —Tal vez debería hablar con ella.

—No —dijo Draco—.Yo lo intentaré.

Él dejó a su padre sentado solo y caminó hasta la puerta de Hermione. —¿Granger? —dijo tocando la puerta. Trató con la perilla, pero estaba cerrada—¿Granger? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

No hubo respuesta. En todo caso, no escuchaba nada, indicando a Draco de que ella había lanzado un hechizo para evitar ser molestada. No se sorprendió, pero se entristeció. Después de ese fuerte momento que habían compartido antes, la sensación de sus manos debajo de las suyas, sus labios sobre su mejilla, tenía que terminar así. _Mierda_ estaba enojado con la intromisión de su padre. Había esperado para evaluar el estado de ánimo de ella durante la cena; ver cómo reaccionaba a sus avances anteriores. Ver si es que había una oportunidad para que él vuelva a intentarlo. Pero nada de lo que podría haber ganado había sido borrado. Ella no quería ver a ninguno de ellos.

Se acercó de nuevo a la sala de estar, derrotado.

—Ella ha bloqueado y resguardado la puerta. Tal vez ella va a hablar con nosotros mañana —dijo sin poder creer sus propias palabras—.Voy a ir a ver si hay algo en la nevera.

Ambos Malfoy pasaron la noche sintiéndose extremadamente vacíos, preguntándose lo que el futuro tenía preparado para ellos, en todo caso.

* * *

Draco y Lucius despertaron bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente para ver si Hermione estaba. Salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, compartieron una mirada y caminaron rápidamente a la cocina.

Lo que vieron allí hizo gemir a Lucius y Draco maldijo.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos, y había un quiché en el centro para su desayuno. No había cubiertos para una tercera persona, y ninguna señal de Hermione.

—¿En qué momento ella hizo eso? —Lucius murmuró.

—Ni puta idea, padre —Draco gruñó—.Pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que no la veremos hasta que ella se vaya a trabajar, tal vez —Pateó la silla de la cocina con ira y corrió a su habitación, dejando a su padre solo.

Draco pasó la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, leyendo y escudriñando la cada vez mayor colección de Hermione. Se sobresaltaba ansioso cada vez que escuchaba una puerta abrirse, y corría por el pasillo con la esperanza de ver la conocida masa de rizos castaños de Hermione. Todas las veces, fue Lucius. Su padre había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro agitadamente alrededor de la casa y Draco utilizó hasta la última reserva de su paciencia para no gritar al hombre. Él se mantuvo a raya simplemente porque él podía ver la culpabilidad devorando a su padre. _Bien_. Se merecía sentirse así.

Draco tenía razón, por supuesto. Ella estaba herida. Realmente lo estaba, si su reacción era evidente. Ella siempre había hecho caso omiso a los comentarios sobre "sangre sucia" de Draco, pero Lucius diciendo lo mismo era diferente. Draco sabía que había llegado a disfrutar de la compañía de su padre. El hecho de que ella pidiera ejemplares de su revista favorita, completamente espontáneo, era prueba suficiente.

Pero Lucius diciéndole a Hermione a la cara que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser amiga de Draco, dejaba algo más... bueno... eso debe haber sido difícil de escuchar. Sobre todo después de ese momento que compartieron al final de su tratamiento. Merlín, lo que él no daría por haberse inclinado un poco más y besarla en los labios. A él le gustaba la chica. Le gustaba mucho. Lo sabía ahora. Y la peor parte de la horrorosa supervisión de su padre era que sus sospechas eran realmente correctas— Draco quería ser algo más que amigos con Hermione. Amistad sería genial, sería maravilloso, pero no sería suficiente en el largo plazo. No con la forma en que su pulso se aceleraba cuando ella estaba allí. O la forma en que se estremecía cuando sus manos tocaban su pecho.

Quería más, y él no podría conseguirlo.

Una puerta se abrió en algún lugar de la casa, y casi no se molestó en ir a ver. Su padre había estado caminando como un loco durante horas, y probablemente era él. Aun así, se dignó a mirar. Asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación.

La pequeña figura de Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia la chimenea.

—¡Granger! —gritó, y se fue corriendo a velocidad—¡Espera!

Ella lo ignoró y aceleró el paso. A su vez, él prácticamente se arrojó hacia ella, agarrándola por los hombros y girándola justo antes de que ella estuviese a punto de alcanzar los polvos flu.

—¡Granger! —jadeó, mirándola a sus ojos muy abiertos—.Por favor. Por favor, sólo háblame.

—No hay nada que decir, Malfoy —dijo ella, su expresión era triste y tensa—.Me voy a trabajar. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Pero lo hacemos —dijo, suplicante—.Tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo de mi padre. Él también necesita disculparse, francamente, y lo hará. Pero yo quería que sepas que no me importa lo que él dice. Él apenas quiso decir esa tontería, tú y yo podemos ser amigos si queremos.

Ella suspiró luciendo ansiosa. —Malfoy, escucha... aunque lo que tu padre dijo me molestó, supongo que tiene razón. Tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes. Él nunca me aceptaría como tu... tu amiga... y yo no pertenezco a tu sociedad. Él sólo nos está ahorrando algunos problemas. Está bien. Yo no debería haber pensado que...

—¡Sí deberías hacerlo! Yo quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero que nos lleguemos a conocer más entre nosotros. Por favor, Granger, esto es bastante difícil para mí decir ya que es... ¿Podemos hablar de esto después de que vuelvas del trabajo? Yo no quiero que me ignores. Por favor.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de bloquearlo de su conciencia.

—Hermione, por favor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó ella incrédula.

—Te he llamado por tu nombre —dijo amablemente, retirando un rizo de sus ojos—.Prométeme que podemos hablar más esta noche —.Él la miraba directamente, deseando que ella supiera lo serio que estaba. Él no quería echar a perder esto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Él contuvo el aliento.

—Bueno... supongo que podemos hablar más tarde...

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y la tomó en un abrazo, ignorando su grito de sorpresa.

—Gracias —dijo, con seriedad, disfrutando el contacto antes de dejarla ir.

Ella tartamudeó brevemente, y luego entró en la red Flu, gritando el nombre de su laboratorio con voz temblorosa. Ella se fue en un rugido de las llamas verdes.

—¿Hijo? —se oyó la voz de su padre. Draco se volvió para ver a Lucius caminando de manera desigual por el pasillo.

—Estás sonriendo —Lucius observó—¿Debo tomar eso como significado de que hablaste con ella?

Draco asintió, tratando de no sonreír demasiado. —Ella dijo que podíamos hablar más cuando regrese del trabajo.

Lucius pareció relajarse un poco. —Bueno, me alegro de oír eso. Tal vez pueda pedir disculpas después de todo.

—De hecho —dijo Draco, sin dejar de sonreír—.Creo que ella apreciaría eso.

Miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran la 1:05 p.m. Poco menos de cinco horas hasta que regrese a casa.

Él se fue y cortó un generoso pedazo de quiché y esperó.

* * *

Eran las 6:10 p.m.

—Ella nunca había llegado tarde antes —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—.Nunca. Ni siquiera por un minuto —. Él estaba golpeando nerviosamente su tenedor contra la mesa.

Lucius parecía estar igualmente perturbado. —Es extraño, pero diez minutos no es una drástica cantidad de tiempo. Estoy seguro de que ella simplemente está concentrada en un proyecto.

Draco asintió, todavía golpeando su tenedor. _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Lucius lo miró, y luego su expresión se suavizó.

—Ella estará aquí pronto, hijo. No te preocupes.

* * *

18:25 p.m.

—No entiendo. ¿Crees que ella se está quedando tarde porque está enfadada conmigo? Ella parecía querer hablar cuando le pregunté antes—. _Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Lucius frunció el ceño ante el reloj.

—Es bastante extraño —dijo con aire ausente.

Draco cortó otro trozo de quiché.

* * *

18:45 p.m.

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Algo no está bien, padre. No es propio de ella. No me gusta esto —.Había lanzado su tenedor al otro lado de la habitación minutos antes.

Lucius se puso de pie con rigidez y caminó hacia la chimenea.

—Aunque me gustaría creer lo mejor, estoy de acuerdo que esto está bastante fuera de lugar para ser ella. Me pondré en contacto con la Orden en caso de que tengan la información que nosotros no.

Draco continuó paseando mientras Lucius asomó la cabeza entre las llamas, presumiblemente para hablar con Potter o Weasley o cualquier otra persona que podría ayudar.

Sacó la cabeza diez minutos más tarde, con el ceño profundamente fruncido estropeando sus características.

—No han oído hablar de ella, y nadie está respondiendo en el laboratorio.

Draco sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—El laboratorio es seguro, ¿no? Ese tal Wolf lo dijo. Granger también. Se supone que ella está segura allí, ¿verdad?

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—En teoría, sí —dijo. Él parecía dudar—.El señor Potter y el señor Weasley están yendo ahora a investigar. Ellos vendrán aquí después.

Draco sintió que el pánico crecía y luchó por desaparecerlo. Entrar en pánico no iba a ayudar con la situación. Aún así, sus respiraciones se acortaban, como si alguien le apretara la tráquea. ¿Dónde diablos _estaba_?

—Ella nunca sale del laboratorio —murmuró—.Ni siquiera para comprar alimento. Se pone demasiado ansiosa en público.

Lucius asintió. —Otra razón por la que estoy preocupado por esta situación. No veo ninguna razón por la que se hubiese ido.

Se sentaron en un tortuoso silencio mientras esperaban noticias.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ron entraron por la red flu luciendo agitados.

Draco se puso de pie.

—¿Qué? —dijo él—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ambos lucen tan preocupados?

Harry pasó las manos por su cabello rápidamente. Tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos.

—Encontramos su varita —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Encontramos sangre —añadió Ron, sombríamente, luciendo igualmente destruido—.Es de ella —añadió al ver a Lucius abrir la boca para preguntar.

La sala se deslizó hacia un lado ante los ojos de Draco, y se tambaleó.

Harry se acercó alarmado. —Cálmate, Malfoy. Toma asiento —Él lo guió hacia el sofá. La visión de Draco seguía girando.

—¿Su sangre? — repitió, presionando sus manos sobre sus ojos—.Dios mío.

Harry y Ron se miraron, preguntándose claramente desde cuándo Draco se preocupaba tanto por Hermione, pero ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Había cosas más serias de las que preocuparse.

—¿Qué hay de su empleador? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir? —preguntó Lucius, todo el color había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Aún estamos tratando de contactar a Wolf. Está en un viaje de negocios —dijo Harry—.Espero por Merlín que nos conteste pronto. Él va a volverse loco.

Ron se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, al igual que Draco. Harry parecía poseído.

—Ella va a quebrarse más si la lastiman de nuevo —murmuró Ron, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia la chimenea—.Ella no soportará otro incidente como la última vez.

Draco escuchó lo que Harry dejó escapar lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un gemido. Parecía que estaba cargado de preocupación.

Harry se levantó de repente, agarró un pesado jarrón de la mesita auxiliar y lo lanzó contra una pared chocando fuertemente y con un rugido. El cristal se esparció en el suelo con un satisfactorio desorden.

Nadie siquiera se estremeció. Harry se sentó nuevamente luciendo algo más calmado.

Draco sintió que entendía a Harry por primera vez en su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/A: "La espera ha terminado... Estamos a punto de averiguar lo que quebró a Hermione. Pobre chica. No pierdas esa pequeña esperanza cerca al final. Estoy contenta de que el último capítulo los haya sorprendido... tengo el objetivo de mantener las cosas un poco impredecibles. Vamos a ver si puedo seguir así..." Galfoy_

 _N/T: Lamento la demora, estoy de vacaciones pero ando más atareada (entiéndase por labores domésticas, shopping, tapar las travesuras de mi perro, otros fanfics, it's my life,etc)Como dice Galfoy lineas más arriba, uno de los más grandes misterios será resuelto en este capítulo._

 _No se olviden de dejar reviews. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer para apoyar a la traducción y a la historia. Entiendo cómo se sienten varias autorxs con respecto a los comentarios, no estoy amenazando, sólo digo que un poco de retribución no viene mal._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Una hora después, Wolf llegó aturdido a través de la red flu, sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Los cuatro hombres lucían ansiosos.

—Recibí el mensaje de tu patronus perdóname, estaba fuera del país —dijo a Harry y Ron, ignorando a los Malfoy por completo—.Otro de mis empleados también está desaparecido... Bryce Court. Sin embargo no hay ninguna señal de que fuera llevado en contra de su voluntad, por lo que podría ser el atacante.

—Eso nos da una ventaja, gracias a Merlín —dijo Ron, escribiendo algunas notas—.No hemos podido encontrar nada que no sea su varita y sangre... tiene sentido que haya sido planeado desde dentro. Tienes una excelente seguridad en el laboratorio.

—Al parecer no lo suficientemente excelente —dijo Wolf mirando muy tenso—.No puedo creer que se la hayan llevado. ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde podría estar cautiva?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Sabemos muy poco acerca de dónde tienen a sus prisioneros. Tonks está trabajando en ello, pero no tenemos casi nada con lo que seguir... creo que sería mejor reunir más información sobre Bryce. Él es el principal sospechoso que tenemos en este punto.

—¿Y qué hay de estos dos? —Wolf se burló, volteándo hacia Draco y Lucius, apuntándolos furiosamente con su dedo. Ambos hombres se tensaron—.Ellos la quieren muerta. Todos sabemos que lo hacen. Tal vez ellos han estado brindando información a sus antiguos colegas. ¿Les han preguntado?

Ambos Malfoy apretaron las mandíbulas, miraron de forma asesina a Wolf y se erizaron ante la insinuación. Harry captó la mirada de Draco y le dio una mirada sorprendentemente tranquilizadora.

—Wolf —cortó rápidamente—.No tienen forma de contactar con nadie, además del Cuartel. Hermione diseñó el sistema de la forma más restrictiva posible... dejando de lado las conexiones con los mortífagos, sería imposible para ellos haber traspasado el sistema de seguridad. Ellos ni siquiera tienen varitas.

—¡Y por no mencionar el hecho de que ya no estamos trabajando para Quien-tú-sabes! —Draco gruñó, desesperado por hacerse oír—.No desearíamos hacerle daño a Granger. Nosotros la queremos de vuelta también —Oyó a Ron resoplar, pero lo ignoró, continuó enojado—.Te recuerdo que nosotros fuimos los que alertaron sobre el hecho de que ella no había vuelto a casa.

—Sí, qué conveniente para ustedes —espetó Wolf, se veía peligroso—.Qué práctica coartada. ¿Y no desean hacerle daño a ella? Eso es _mierda_. Todos sabemos lo mucho que piensan sobre los hijos de Muggles ¿Crees que están por debajo de ti, que ellos estarían mejor muertos o como esclavos que ser tratados como iguales —Draco notó a su padre bajar la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo. La culpa de sus últimas palabras a Hermione, sin duda.

—No malgastes tu aliento en mí —Wolf continuó—.El hecho de que Harry te cree, no significa que yo lo haga. Voy a estar observándolos.

Girando sobre sus talones, entró en el flu y desapareció.

Draco dejó escapar un gruñido furioso y tiró de su cabello. —Pendejo de mierda —Lucius había colocado su cabeza entre las manos, masajeando sus sienes con los pulgares. Se veía horriblemente en conflicto.

—Señor Potter, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? ¿En privado? — dijo Lucius de repente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada extraña, pero asintió bruscamente e hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. Lucius se levantó y lo siguió, dejando a Draco y Ron en la sala de estar.

—Weasley —dijo Draco, con su expresión llena de dolor—.No voy a pretender que nos llevamos bien, o que incluso nos agradamos, ¿pero tú me crees, no? Sabes que nunca quise esto —Draco no sabía por qué de repente le importaba, pero Hermione le faltaba y quería que Potter y Weasley entendieran que él no era el responsable. Sentía un fuerte lazo hacia Hermione. _Había_ más que un lazo entre ambos. La sugerencia de que podría haber planeado el ataque en realidad lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

Ron miró a sus pies por un minuto y luego se encogió de hombros. —Es difícil de decir, pero sí, parece una exageración pensar que estás involucrado. Tú y Herms parecen llevarse mejor últimamente, por la razón que sea —Sonaba bastante molesto para estar admitiendo eso en voz alta.

Draco sintió algo de alivio al oír las palabras de Ron. Si Ron podría verlo de esa manera, tal vez Harry podría también.

—¿Qué supones que tu padre quiera hablar con Harry? —dijo Ron, su frente se arrugó por la confusión, miró hacia donde los dos hombres habían desaparecido.

Draco miró en la dirección del pasillo. —No estoy seguro. Tal vez él quiere ayudar de alguna manera. También le ha tomado afecto a Granger.

Ron se rió entre dientes. —Nunca pensé que vería el día.

—Yo tampoco.

Ron parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y luego empezó a hablar, mirando nuevamente a sus pies.

—Poco más de un año y medio atrás, Hermione desapareció en una batalla. Estábamos tratando de proteger un barrio muggle de un ataque mortífagos cerca de Bristol.

—Recuerdo esa batalla. Mi padre y yo fuimos retenidos en nuestra casa... ya habíamos empezado a caer en las filas, supongo, pero no me di cuenta entonces. Creí que querían mantenernos a salvo—Draco resopló.

—Me alegra saber que no estuvieron allí, la verdad —dijo Ron—. Fue una larga batalla. Ella había desaparecido por tres horas. Las pérdidas eran muchas en ambos bandos. Harry y yo estábamos volviéndonos locos. Cuando la encontramos... bueno... fue un espectáculo bastante horrible.

Draco se movió incómodo. Sabía Ron estaba a punto de decirle lo que provocó el quiebre de Hermione, y si la ansiosa inquietud de Ron lo indicaba, era algo grave.

—Los mortífagos habían atacado una escuela muggle, y ella se fue para salvar a los niños, por supuesto. Fue acorralada en un aula con todo un grupo de niños. Los mortífagos... ellos... —Ron se calló, lucía deteriorado—.Lanzaron un hechizo a través de una ventana. Se rompió el cristal. El hechizo mató a los niños... funcionó un poco como una cámara de gas muggle, supongo. Herms sólo sobrevivió porque sabía el hechizo del casco-burbuja y lo invocó antes de inhalar. Los niños no tuvieron oportunidad... murieron inmediatamente. Estuvo atrapada allí con todos los cuerpos por horas hasta que hayamos la forma de cómo levantar el hechizo de bloqueo.

Las palabras de Ron hicieron eco en el espacio entre ellos. Hermione... mágicamente encerrada en una habitación llena de niños asesinados. Niños a quienes había estado tratando de salvar. Era suficiente como para romper cualquier persona, pero Hermione tenía el corazón más grande Draco había visto nunca. Debe de haberla _destruido_.

Todo empezó a girar y Draco corrió a la cocina. Apenas logró llegar antes de vomitar, logró meter la cabeza en el lavabo justo a tiempo y vaciar completamente su estómago. Intentó vomitar varias veces sin que nada saliera de su boca antes de desplomarse en el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Su corazón gritaba por Hermione, por todos aquellos niños que fueron capturados en el medio de una terrible pelea que no entendían. Nunca debieron estar involucrados en primer lugar. ¿Y los mortífagos responsables? Tal vez Draco había sido encerrado de alguna manera, pero no podía pensar en un solo mortífago que hubiese tenido las agallas para hacer eso. Ellos tenían prejuicios, personas detestables, pero era mucho más su estilo tomar muggles individualmente y torturarlos que masacrar una sala llena de niños. Los mortífagos eran cobardes que querían poder, en general. Ellos no tenían el estómago para ser asesinos en masa. Ese era el trabajo del Señor Oscuro. Draco podía verlo ahora.

Ron se acercó y se sentó junto a Draco en el suelo. Draco trató de no analizar su acción—estaba agradecido por la momentánea falta de hostilidad.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —Draco ahogó—¿Quién haría algo así?

—Se llamaban sí mismos los hermanos Morrati. La Orden los localizó y los mató, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Esos hermanos estaban locos —dijo Draco, tratando de recordar detalles acerca del par. Hacía siglos que no pensaba en ellos, y estaba aliviado de que hayan desaparecido. —Incluso el Señor Oscuro llamaba a sus métodos 'innecesarios' si es que lo puedes creer. Creía que eran demasiado llamativos. No le gustaba su estilo.

Ron asintió, sorprendido. —Sí. Nunca habíamos encontrado mortífagos que fueran tan locos. Simplemente por su sed de sangre. Sólo asesinos en serie en busca de una causa, tal vez. Les gustaba la tortura psicológica también. Y funcionó... Herms era un caso perdido. Gritó y tembló durante días. Dejó de hablar. Dejó de comer. Trató de hacerse daño. Fue un desastre. Ella sueña con los niños cada noche, como probablemente te has dado cuenta. Y luego su novio murió unos meses más tarde en una batalla aparte. Sus padres fueron asesinados el año anterior. Ella completamente se cerró.

—Su novio... ¿Te refieres a Anthony? ¿Es por eso que él le dejó la casa? ¿Porque ellos tenían una relación? —Draco siempre había sentido curiosidad por el sanador con el que Hermione había estudiado. Tenía sentido que hayan estado juntos, incluso si ella no lo hubiese dicho.

—Sí. Él estaba loco por ella. A veces me pregunto si él sabía que lo matarían también... puso todo al nombre de ella, se aseguró de que ella tuviese todo lo que necesitaba. Buen chico. Ni siquiera habían estado juntos por mucho. De todos modos, ahora te das cuenta de por qué Harry y yo estábamos bastante sorprendidos por su progreso en los últimos meses. Durante un tiempo, pensamos que la perderíamos por completo.

Draco suspiró, la comprensión asomaba en sus ojos. —Probablemente también se molestaron porque su mejoría coincidió con mi padre y yo alojados aquí.

Ron sonrió débilmente. —Es cierto, no estábamos contentos por eso, pero probablemente exageramos un poco. Mientras ella se mejore, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por sus motivaciones. Es raro que tú terminaras siendo su motivación, pero realmente eso es nuestra culpa. Esperábamos que el cuidar a ambos la ayudaría, y lo fue. Fue bueno para ella tener algo qué hacer. Personas que la necesitaban más que emocionalmente. Ella respondió bien sabiendo que necesitabas que la maldición fuera retirada de ti todos los días. Ella, obviamente, lo tomó en serio. Comenzó a cambiar para bien muy rápido.

Se sentaron en silencio, pensando en los detalles de su conversación. Draco decidió que le gustaba ser la motivación de Hermione. ¿Continuaría siéndolo ahora que la maldición se había ido? ¿Podría ella volver a ellos?

Finalmente oyeron a Harry y Lucius volver, y se pusieron de pie.

—Ron, Lucius regresará al Cuartel con nosotros —dijo Harry, luciendo un poco más tranquilo—.Él estuvo de acuerdo en decirnos todo lo que sabe acerca de las operaciones de los mortífagos y Quien-tú-sabes en lugar de responder a nuestras peticiones específicas, como habíamos acordado antes.

Draco lanzó una mirada orgullosa a su padre, quien fingió no darse cuenta. Los términos de su rescate decían que Lucius debía responder a preguntas muy específicas sobre el trabajo del Señor Oscuro, pero como Lucius había sido parte del círculo íntimo, tenía mucho más conocimiento que podía impartir. Simplemente no había querido salir de la desconfianza arraigada de la Orden. Hermione parecía ser una razón suficiente para ofrecer la información.

—Malfoy, ¿estarás bien aquí solo por unas horas? —preguntó Harry.

—No hay problema —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry, Ron y Lucius desaparecieron en la red flu, dejando a Draco caer inconsciente en el sofá, pensando en Hermione.

* * *

Dos días pasaron, y no encontraron ninguna señal de Bryce, ni de Hermione.

Ambos Malfoy mantuvieron una vigilia constante en la casa, esperando cerca de la chimenea y saltando ante el menor ruido. Harry y Ron iban varias veces al día. Aunque los cuatro hombres no habían llegado a ser exactamente amigables, la desaparición de Hermione los había unido de una manera extraña. Ya no peleaban acaloradamente como antes. Ellos se mantenían fuera del camino del otro y se sentaban en silencio, subsistiendo una vez más en un flujo constante de la cocina de Molly Weasley. Draco extrañaba a Hermione más de lo que podía expresar a nadie, y estaba haciéndose daño al pensar lo que podría estar sucediéndole a ella mientras todos ellos estaban sentados infructuosamente en busca de pistas. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con los prisioneros de los mortífagos. Se estremeció al pensar en el estado de su frágil mente, encerrada en algún sótano.

Wolf sólo llegaba para hablar con Harry y Ron, luciendo cada vez peor con cada visita. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su piel estaba pálida. Los hermosos rasgos que una vez lo definieron se habían perdido bajo el dolor y la ira.

Draco tuvo el mismo sueño dos noches seguidas. Estaba de nuevo en el sofá, mirando mientras Hermione terminaba su último tratamiento. Él cubría sus manos con la suyas, pero en lugar de besarla en la mejilla, él llevó sus labios a los de ella inmediatamente. Ella sabía a miel. Se sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo de la mejor manera posible, y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella con un gemido.

Fue entonces cuando despertó cada vez. Lo hacía sentir completamente impotente, lleno de pesar. Podría haber sido más amable. Él podría haber sido más valiente. ¿Y si lo peor había pasado? ¿Y si ella estaba muerta? Nunca sería capaz de decirle lo mucho que lo sentía. Era casi demasiado para manejar.

Se había convertido en un manojo de nervios, turbado y distante, sus manos derramaban su té de tanto temblar. Con el tiempo, abandonó sus intentos poco entusiastas para ocultar su miserable estado—estaba más allá de importarle lo que pensaran de él ahora. Incluso Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta, compartiendo una mirada comprensiva. Nunca habían esperado que Draco Malfoy de todas las personas estar tan afectado por Hermione.

La tercera noche, Lucius se había ido a la cama temprano y Harry y Ron estaban en el Cuartel. Draco estaba jugando con el juego de ajedrez, cuando oyó un rugido proveniente de la red flu. Miró por encima, esperando ver a Harry o Ron salir.

En cambio, un cuerpo fue apareció deslizándose dentro de un capullo ensangrentando, acurrucado en una bola.

 _Granger._

Él apenas era consciente de que se había puesto de pie, gritó llamando a su padre. Apenas notó que su padre gritaba por ayuda a través de la red flu mientras Draco extendía cuidadosamente los miembros de Hermione, comprobó los daños, estremeciéndose ante sus ropas empapadas de sangre, el pelo enmarañado y los labios azules. Comprobó su pulso como si estuviera en trance. Estaba allí. Débil, pero allí estaba. Su pecho le dolía.

Apenas registró a Rose corriendo a través de la red flu con Harry y Ron, sacando sus pociones y gritando instrucciones a los muchachos. El cuerpo de Hermione fue llevado a su habitación casi tan rápidamente, la hicieron levitar y rápidamente Rose retiró capa tras capa de ropa de encima de ella.

Rose dejó a los hombres de pie en la entrada de la puerta, pero insistieron quedarse en el dormitorio con Hermione mientras ella trabajaba en tiempo récord para estabilizarla. Hermione estaba sólo en sus bragas y su camiseta sin mangas ahora, que incluso estaban manchadas de sangre. Rose estaba completamente concentrada, murmurando hechizos mientras ella vertía pociones en la garganta de Hermione y la untaba en cremas. Draco se preguntó si tal vez había juzgado mal Rose. Ella estaba curando a Hermione con un fervor que nunca habría esperado. Estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera allí. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a Hermione.

Draco sólo se dio cuenta entonces, cuando se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que su mente se ponga al día con lo que acababa de suceder, que sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Rose salió de la habitación, secándose las manos con un paño de algodón.

—Ella fue torturada y golpeada, pero está estable ahora. No estoy segura aún de cómo la habrá afectado mentalmente... ella ha permanecido inconsciente desde que salió de la red flu.

Los cuatro hombres decayeron un poco ante la noticia de que había sido torturada. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba parpadeando para contener las lágrimas mientras que se frotaba la cicatriz muy enojado. Ron maldijo entre dientes. Draco sintió una mezcla de furia y desesperanza ante la situación. Tenía que entrar en la habitación para comprobar el estado de Hermione. Sólo esperaba que todo el mundo en el pasillo encontrara algo más que hacer para que pudiese ingresar inadvertido. Sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de estar cerca de ella, aunque ella esté inconsciente.

—Ron, tenemos que ir al laboratorio otra vez y ver si podemos encontrar algo —dijo Harry, para alivio de Draco—.Creo que alguien la empujó a través de la red flu y la envió de vuelta aquí... a menos que ella estuviera consciente cuando entró y se desmayó durante el viaje, alguien la ayudó a volver. Tenemos que averiguar si lo hicieron para asustarnos o si lo hicieron para salvarla,

Ron asintió, sus párpados estaban pesados. Caminaron de regreso hacia la chimenea.

—Nos vemos Malfoy, Lucius —dijo Harry antes de entrar en las llamas—.Y gracias, Rose.

Draco echó una mirada a su padre, y luego a Rose.

—Volveré mañana por la mañana —dijo ella mirándolo tímidamente. Se fue sin decir nada más.

Ahora sólo estaba su padre. Draco se preguntó si debería inventar una excusa para distraer a Lucius de la habitación de Hermione para que pudiera entrar y verla. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Lucius lo miró.

—Voy a dormir temprano, hijo. Ve a verla. Si despierta... por favor... por favor, dale mis mejores deseos.

Draco no necesitaba más estímulo. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y entró en silencio, cerrándola detrás de él.

Ella estaba bajo las sábanas ahora, acostada sobre su espalda, con los brazos descansando encima de las mantas a ambos lados. Las tiras de una camiseta de algodón fresco asomaban sobre sus hombros al descubierto. No se dio cuenta cuando Rose cambió su ropa—esa chica era sin duda más inteligente de lo que él había pensado. Incluso el cabello de Hermione parecía cepillado, y su piel estaba limpia de nuevo, ni una mota de sangre o de tierra a la vista.

Estaba sin palabras y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Granger —dijo—.Estaba tan preocupado por ti —Comenzó a trazar sus dedos, recordando lo bien que se había sentido hacerlo antes. Ella todavía estaba increíblemente suave.

—Esto no tenía que suceder, ya sabes. Nada de eso. Yo no iba a dejar de odiarte. No se suponía que debías ser tan amable conmigo. Definitivamente no se suponía que fueras secuestrada justo cuando empiezo a necesitarte. Y lo hago, Granger. Te necesito. Creo que tal vez eres adictiva o algo... es como si me sintiera mal cuando estás demasiado lejos por mucho tiempo. No sé por qué.

Él miró su cara mientras dormía más de cerca, todavía trazando sus dedos.

—Bueno, tal vez sé por qué —dijo, en voz baja—.Pero esa parte no tenía que suceder tampoco.

Su pecho todavía le dolía, pero el dolor estaba comenzando a disminuir. El dolor lo ponía nervioso, porque él sabía que no era por la maldición. Era por algo más aterrador.

—Mi padre se siente terriblemente, Granger. Creo que él pensó que me estaba ayudando o algo estúpido como eso diciendo lo que hizo. De todos modos, él sabe que se equivocó. Es difícil para él también... darse cuenta de que todo por lo que hemos luchado, probablemente, no era cierto. Lo hace cuestionar todo. Él comenzó a ayudar a la Orden de verdad, ya sabes. Dejar que le den Veritaserum. Darles una mina de oro de información, todo lo que pidiesen. Todo eso todo por ti.

Draco se preguntó brevemente lo que tendría que hacer para que Hermione lo dejara tocar sus manos cada vez que quisiese. Se sentían como la seda.

—Yo iba a besarte, ya sabes... ese día antes de que desaparecieras. ¿Sabías eso? Creo que tal vez sí. Desearía que me hubieses dejado hacerlo, pero tal vez no. Tal vez te hubiese simplemente molestado. Sé que no soy el tipo por el que normalmente elegirías. Los héroes son más tu tipo, creo. Entiendo eso.

Él continuó susurrando, pasando su dedo por su mejilla.

—Puede que no te merezca, pero podría tratarte tan bien, Granger. Yo podría cambiar. Si me dejas, yo podría cambiar.

Se sentó en silencio durante un rato, viendo su cara, sintiéndose agradecido que ella estuviera de vuelta en la casa. Sabía que probablemente debería irse a dormir, pero dejarla le parecía una locura... ¿Y si ella se despertaba y necesitaba algo? No tenía idea si Rose le había dado una poción para dormir... ¿Y si ella tenía un terror nocturno?

Se decidió, entonces. Draco agarró una almohada de repuesto de la lujosa silla de lectura de Hermione, se tendió en el suelo, y se quedó dormido. A medida que caía dormido, él no vio los ojos de Hermione abrirse brevemente, y luego cerrarse de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hmm no sé, vacaciones, y me alejo de mi laptop, así que me la paso dibujando y con quehaceres domésticos mientras me pongo de acuerdo con mi amiga sobre nuestro plan de eso he demorado con este capítulo, el próximo espero no demorarme mucho. Ahora a fangirlear ;D_

 _No se olviden sus queridos y reviews tan kawaiis :3. Agradezco a las guests y a Alejandra por comentar y seguir esta traducción, se les aprecia mucho (inserten aquí corazones)_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Draco se despertó con el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Se sentó de golpe, su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué era su cama era tan _dura_? Se sentía como si estuviera durmiendo en el puto suelo.

Harry, Ron, Lucius y Rose lo estaban mirando desde la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Recordó la noche anterior con una claridad sorprendente.

—Oh —graznó—.Bien. Estaba preocupado por el terror nocturno... no quería que...

Ron parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Lucius miró... divertido. Harry claramente no le creyó. Rose miraba a Ron. Curioso.

—No te enojes, comadreja —dijo Draco, su voz regresó—.Estoy en el suelo, ya sabes. No voy a humillar la dignidad de nadie.

Ron se fue pisoteando, y Rose lo siguió.

—Muy bien Malfoy, levántate. Tenemos que hablar —dijo Harry.

Draco gimió y se puso de pie, echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione antes de salir de la habitación. No había cambiado nada desde la noche anterior. Esa fue probablemente algo bueno; eso significaba que no estaba empeorando, por lo menos.

Pasó junto a su padre, sin mirarlo a sus ojos satisfechos y siguió a Harry a la habitación de invitados.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —dijo Draco cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, molesto. Estaba un poco avergonzado de ser atrapado en la habitación de Hermione, y esta "conversación" no estaba ayudando a su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy? —Harry respondió—¿Qué es lo que tienes por Hermione? ¿Es un acto? ¿Vas en serio? Porque me parece que realmente te gusta ella, y quisiera oírlo de tus labios.

Draco resopló. Sólo tenía el coraje de decirle a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos cuando ella estaba dormida. ¿Por qué creía Harry que le confesaría todo a _él_ de todas las personas?

—No veo por qué le preocupa —dijo Draco—.Lo importante es que ya no la odio más. Quiero esté segura y feliz, y todo lo que ella quiere ser, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vete.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Realmente te gusta ella —se quedó boquiabierto—.Te _gusta ella_ tal y como es.

—¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, Potter, no estoy teniendo esta discusión contigo! —Draco soltó, haciendo un movimiento hacia la puerta. Estaba empezando a odiar al cara rajada entrometido de nuevo. Ella sí le gustaba. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué alguien tendría que saber sobre ello? ¿No deberían estar más preocupados por capturar al maníaco que la secuestró?

Harry cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

—Yo no lo creo. Creo que vas a decirme cómo te sientes. No porque realmente quieras hacerlo, por supuesto, así podría entender... es probable que no quieras decirle a nadie en absoluto. Pero hay un psicópata por allí tratando de hacerle daño y tengo que saber si tus intensiones van en serio.

—No _tengo_ ninguna intención —se burló—.Ella probablemente no me quiere de todos modos. No soy exactamente el novio ideal, ¿no? No como su maldito sanador o quien más con el que ella haya estado. Pero sí, ya que no me dejarás salir de aquí hasta que hable, si ella estuviera interesada, estaría jodido en serio. Ella no merece menos.

Las cejas de Harry desaparecieron en el nacimiento del cabello.

—Honestamente, no creí que en verdad lo dijeras —dijo.

Draco sólo lo miró. Potter le había hecho decirlo en voz alta y ahora no podía dar un paso atrás. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, parecía más imposible. La marca en su brazo lo demostraba. Sus elecciones lo demostraban. Él no la merecía.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparse, Potter —dijo Draco, después de un momento, sonando derrotado y enojado—.Ella nunca me tendrá de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Harry asintió y agitó su varita hacia la puerta.

—No voy a decir a nadie, Malfoy —dijo, sonando un poco a manera de disculpa.

—Bueno — gruñó, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se unió a su padre en la cocina, sacó una silla y se sentó a la mesa.

—No digas nada —le espetó Draco.

—Si insistes —dijo Lucius, pasando una página de su libro.

Ron y Rose no estaban alrededor, y Draco supuso que estaban cuidando a Hermione.

Se levantó bruscamente y puso un poco de agua para el té, paseó por la corta longitud de la cocina mientras que el agua calentaba en la tetera.

—¿Estamos ansiosos, no? —dijo que su padre, arqueando una ceja.

—Sólo quiero que todo el mundo se vaya —Draco se quejó—.Quiero que ella despierte. Y quiero que la persona responsable de lastimarla muera de una puta vez.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Ron, Rose y Harry entraban en la habitación.

—Lo está haciendo bien —dijo Rose—.Sólo es cuestión de esperar hasta que se despierte por ahora.

Draco ignoró las miradas de Harry y Ron, y sostuvo la mirada de Rose. —Bien Gracias.

—Hay una cosa —continuó Rose—.Tuviste un buen punto sobre los terrores nocturnos. En realidad, yo no puedo darle una poción para dormir con todo lo demás que ya tiene, por lo que pueden volver. Tendrás que tener cuidado. Ella va a estar en abstinencia, también.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Podía manejarlo. Él podía cuidar de ella, incluso si nadie más creía que podía.

El trío se fue, Harry le lanzó una última mirada curiosa antes de desaparecer en la chimenea.

—Draco... — dijo su padre cuando empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Hermione.

—No estoy de humor, padre.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por alguna razón, tenía que estar aquí. Ella tenía el mismo aspecto... Muy quieta, muy hermosa.

—Granger —susurró.

Él se sentó en su sillón de lectura y cogió el libro más cercano. _Los Poderes Curativos del Cerebro_. Parecía bien para él. Él sólo quería estar cerca de ella. No le importaba lo que estaba leyendo. Abrió la primera página, y comenzó.

Estaba totalmente absorto y tres capítulos después la oyó.

—¿Malfoy? — dijo una voz sorprendida.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia arriba para ver a Hermione parpadeando ante él. Respiró conmocionado. Con una calma que le asombraba, dejó el libro, se levantó y se acercó a su lado. Sentado en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y acercó su cara sobre la de ella, devorándola con los ojos. Ella estaba sonriendo suavemente.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo, sin confiar en sí mismo para decir más.

Ella no respondió. En cambio, ella se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. La sonrisa nunca dejó su cara. Algo se apretó en su pecho. Sentía como si todo estuviese desacelerando.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Draco, tocándolo suavemente, buscando su rostro con sus ojos. Él se estremeció muy feliz. No sabía qué hacer con sus acciones. Ella estaba siendo tan... afectiva. Decidió que sería una locura cuestionarlo.

—Estás bien. Estás... estás lúcida —dijo en voz baja.

Ella asintió.

—¿Sientes mucho dolor?

Ella torció un poco su boca. —Es manejable.

Ella continuó tocando su pelo, su cara, sus hombros, como si ella estuviese dejando que sus manos se familiarizaran con la sensación de su cuerpo. Se movía lentamente, casi lánguidamente, calando sobre su piel. A Draco no le importó sus razones—se sentía increíble. Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho mientras sus ojos se cerraban. ¿Qué demonios habían terminado así? Esto era todo lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Mientras su mano serpenteaba alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, dejó caer la cabeza un poco más bajo de modo que sus frentes casi se tocaban. Cuando ella no se opuso, dejó caer por completo su cabeza hasta descansar entre su hombro y cuello, respirando el olor a jazmín. Sus pequeños brazos se levantaron y envolvieron alrededor de su espalda, sosteniéndolo en silencio.

 _Sí,_ gimió su cerebro. _Joder que sí._

Unas abrumadoras emociones se apoderaron de él y no luchó para analizarlas. Él sólo quería estar en el momento. _Gracias a Dios que está despierta._

Cinco minutos pasaron. Diez minutos pasaron. Se aferraron el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra.

Algo se le ocurrió a Draco, y él levantó la cabeza ligeramente. —¿Quieres que les avise por la red Flu a Potter y Weasley? Probablemente querrán hablar contigo acerca de todo.

—¿Tal vez en cinco? —dijo ella. Él sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente hasta descansar en su hombro.

—Estaba muy asustado, Granger —dijo él.

—Yo también —dijo ella.

* * *

—Te lo dije, estuve drogada durante todo el tiempo, nunca vi el rostro del hombre, y alguien me tiró en la red flu antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo —repitió Hermione, sonando cansada. Su cuerpo le dolía y ella odiaba hablar de algo que apenas podía recordar—.Tengo vagos recuerdos de la tortura y la violencia, pero como que los fármacos entumecieron todo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido secuestrada en el primer lugar.

Harry, Ron, Tonks, Remus y Ojoloco estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar luciendo frustrados. Draco estaba sentado junto a Hermione en el sofá, con Lucius al otro lado de ella.

—Hermione —dijo Ojoloco—.Si pudieras tratar de...

—¡Ella no sabe nada más! —Draco dijo erupcionando de ira—¿No puedes ver que está agotada? ¡Déjala ir y sigue las otras malditos pistas!

Remus parecía que estaba a punto de discutir, pero Harry puso su mano en su brazo. —Malfoy tiene razón. Lo sentimos Herms... descansa un poco y volveremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. Después de que el grupo se fue, ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa cansada.—Gracias. No me gusta tener tanta gente aquí, y todos mis recuerdos borrosos de todos modos.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. —De nada. Son un montón de sobones —La sonrisa de Hermione se convirtió en una más grande y Lucius miró a ambos con curiosidad.

—¿Te gustaría algo de té? — preguntó Draco. Se había acostumbrado a buscarlo por sí mismo, y él sentía que ella merecía descansar un poco.

—Claro —dijo Hermione.

—¿Padre?

—Si, gracias.

Draco se fue para colocar la tetera.

—Señorita Granger...

—Hermione, por favor Lucius.

—Hermione, por supuesto. Los viejos hábitos son duros de matar —Dudó brevemente, y luego la miró a los ojos—.Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por las cosas imperdonables que dije antes de su desaparición. Soy un hombre de edad muy tonto que fue criado para creer alguna tontería bastante desagradable, pero eso no es excusa para ofenderte. Espero sinceramente que puedas perdonarme. He pensado en el asunto, y estaría muy contento si tú y Draco permanecieran... juntos. En cualquier forma que elijan estarlo.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

—Gracias a Lucius. Eso significa mucho.

Él sonrió cálidamente. —Además, Draco es un hombre hecho ahora. Él no necesita a su padre para decirle a quién puede y no amar.

Con eso, Lucius se puso de pie y se unió a Draco en frente de la estufa mientras preparaba el té.

Hermione estaba demasiado conmocionada por la elección de las palabras de Lucius para responderle, su boca permanecía abierta. _¿Amor?_ Ella había llegado a entender el hecho de que le gustaba a Draco, y a ella también—no es que lo habían hablado adecuadamente. Había oído la mayor parte de su confesión la otra noche mientras recuperaba la conciencia, y tuvo que reprimir sus propios escalofríos de placer cuando él prometió que podría ser bueno con ella... por no hablar de su largo abrazo de antes, cuando se había despertado. El abrazo que parecía simplemente _pasar_. No se sentía incómodo o extraño. Quería abrazarlo y él quería enterrar su cara en su cuello. Era como un cálido secreto que ambos tenían y nunca lo mencionarían a nadie. Un extraño, afecto oculto. Pero _¿amor?_

Esa palabra no había entrado en la ecuación todavía. Ella tenía mucho más en qué pensar ahora.

Su línea de pensamiento se rompió mientras Draco dejó una humeante taza de té delante de ella.

—Para ti, Granger —dijo alegremente.

—Gracias, Malfoy —ella sonrió.

Sí, efectivamente. Había mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

Los dos Malfoy y Hermione estaban leyendo en la sala cuando Wolf llegó inesperadamente. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Draco, la cual fue la única razón por la que fue capaz de sentir su tensión cuando su jefe salió de la chimenea. Fue un momento, pero estaba allí. Su angustia silenciosa la puso al borde, y él avanzó hacia ella muy despacio, su brazo tocando el suyo.

—Hermione —dijo Wolf con alivio, con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que había conseguido dormir un poco, pero el calvario definitivamente lo había envejecido.

—Wolf —dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo—.Es bueno verte.

Se inclinó y tomó su mano en la suya, besándola suavemente. Draco apretó los puños lentamente, sabiendo que no valdría la pena hacer una escena, pero desesperadamente queriendo alejar a este hombre de Hermione. Ella sonrió nerviosamente ante el gesto y se aclaró la garganta. Era obvio para ambos Malfoy que ella estaba incómoda.

 _Vete a la mierda Lobo, ella no te quiere._

—¿No quieres sentarte? —dijo ella señalando a la silla al otro lado de la mesa de centro frente a ella. Draco sonrió. Ella no quería que él estuviese en ningún lugar cerca de ella. _Bien._ Había algo que no le gustaba sobre Wolf. Claro, él estaba resentido por haber sido acusado del ataque a Hermione, pero también simplemente no confiaba en el hombre.

También estaba bastante seguro de que Wolf estaba enamorado de Hermione, y Draco no iba a ocultar lo que sentía por eso. A él le gustaba más, y Wolf tendría que permanecer lejos hasta que Draco encontrara el valor para decirle a ella.

—Así que, Wolf, ¿alguna noticia sobre Bryce? ¿Saben si él fue el responsable? — preguntó ella, tratando de iniciar una conversación, incluso si el tema era desagradable.

Wolf frunció el ceño. —En realidad, hemos recibido una denuncia anónima de hoy en relación con su paradero. La Orden está haciendo un seguimiento en estos momentos.

Hermione expresó su sorpresa y siguió charlando amablemente con él mientras Draco trataba de ignorar la conversación. Él estaba ocupado viendo a Wolf. Había algo _fuera_ acerca de ese hombre. Había sido por un momento. Por casualidad, él miró a su padre y vio que Lucius estaba mirando a Wolf también, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

 _¿Qué vio mi padre?_

Draco volvió su atención a Wolf, mirando más detenidamente ahora. Buscando detalles.

Allí estaba.

Un tic. Su ceja, y ocasionalmente su mano.

Otro.

Draco contuvo el aliento. Había visto a personas retorcerse así antes. Maldición, él les había _ocasionado_ que se retuerzan así. Era un signo clásico de alguien bajo el _Imperio_ y tratando de combatirlo.

 _Dios mío. No es más que una marioneta._

Tenía que decirle a Hermione. Él tenía que advertirle. Ella no podía volver a ese laboratorio. Tal vez ella podría aturdirlo...

—De todos modos, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Wolf de repente, poniéndose de pie—.Estoy aliviado de que estés bien, Hermione. Estuve profundamente preocupado. ¿Cuándo vas a venir de nuevo a trabajar?

—Oh, eh, todavía no estoy segura —Sonrió—.Todavía sigo bajo órdenes para descansar, me temo. Te lo haré saber cuando tenga más noticias, ¿de acuerdo?

Wolf asintió con una sonrisa. Luego miró a los dos Malfoy y frunció el ceño antes de entrar en la chimenea.

—¡Hermione! —ambos Malfoy prácticamente gritaron a la vez. Ella saltó, asustada.

—Lo siento, pero... —Draco miró desesperadamente a su padre. No tenía ni idea de cómo decirle sin causar una angustia extrema. Su mente parecía más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca, pero él no quería ser la razón por la que fallara. Lucius se hizo cargo, para su alivio.

—Hermione —dijo Lucius, con suavidad—.Draco y yo nos dimos cuenta de algo extraño en tu empleador cuando estaba hablando contigo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. —Me siento incómoda alrededor de él ahora. Yo no solía hacerlo.

—Bien, tienes buenos instintos. No quiero alarmarte, pero estoy seguro de cómo evitarlo. Sospechamos que está bajo la maldición _Imperio_.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras Hermione procesaba la declaración de Lucius.

—Así que... así que mi secuestro... ¿fue él?

—O está involucrado —dijo Draco, cortándola—.Este tío Bryce también podría estar bajo la influencia de la maldición. Es difícil saber quién podría haberlo hecho, pero Potter y Weasley puede averiguarlo una vez que les digamos nuestros sospechas.

—Oh —dijo, en voz baja. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, pero ella todavía seguía sentada allí, luciendo consternada. Lucius se puso de pie y fue a buscar algunos pañuelos.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

—No sé en quién confiar —gritó, volviendo sus ojos en él y luciendo un poco asustada—.Confié en Wolf, él era mi amigo, y él podría ser el responsable de torturarme. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Puedes confiar en mí —dijo Draco, limpiándole las mejillas con los dedos—.Puedes hacerlo. Espero que lo sepas —Se preguntó si debía darle un beso en la mejilla. Ciertamente quería.

Ella resopló y asintió. —Lo sé, lo sé. Yo confío en ti.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Su padre todavía no había vuelto. Tomó una decisión.

Se inclinó, llevando su boca cerca de su oído, susurró, —Me preocupo mucho por ti, Granger — Joder, ahora lo había hecho. Él vaciló entre estar aterrorizado por el rechazo o estar eufórico porque ella dijo que confiaba en él. Finalmente, le había dicho que se preocupaba por ella. Ella podría interpretarlo de cualquier forma que quisiera. Como amigos o como algo más. Era algo simplemente vago, pero todavía significaba algo.

Merlín, estaba asustado.

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa. —El sentimiento es mutuo, Malfoy.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Es... es? Espera... ¿Qué tipo de cuidado tú...?

—Algunos pañuelos para la señorita —dijo Lucius, caminando de vuelta hacia ellos.

—Gracias, Lucius. Lo siento por ser un desastre lloriqueando —dijo ella, apartándose de Draco y cogiendo la caja de pañuelos que le entregaba Lucius. Draco quería gritar.

—No, en absoluto. Entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, secándose los ojos y soplando su nariz.

—Debería tratar de ponerme en contacto con Harry y Ron. Todo el mundo está en peligro si Wolf está bajo el _Imperio_ —dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Draco tuvo que contenerse de agarrar su brazo y tirar de ella devuelta al sofá. ¡No habían terminado de hablar! ¡Ella no le podía decir que ella se preocupa por él y luego no decir más! ¿Qué tal si...? ¿Y si ambos se sentían de la misma manera? ¿Y si hubiera una oportunidad real para él?

Hermione metió la cabeza en la red flu y él hablaba consigo mismo para calmar su histérico yo interno. Tenía que ser respetuoso. Había, por mucho que él fuera reacio a admitirlo, cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que sus sentimientos hacia una cierta bruja.

Él la observó mientras ella discutía a través de las llamas con alguien en el Cuartel.

 _El sentimiento es mutuo._ ¿Seguiría ella diciendo lo mismo si supiera cuán profundamente eran sus sentimientos?

—Sigue mirándola de esa forma hijo y ella entenderá la imagen —dijo su padre detrás de él. Draco saltó y luego entrecerró los ojos a su sonriente padre.

—¿Qué imagen, podrías decirme?

—Ahora, hijo, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Es impropio —Lucius se inclinó y le susurró al oído de Draco—.Los dos sabemos que estás enamorado de la chica.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. —Padre, yo nunca dijo nada sobre...

—¿El amor? Por favor. Está escrito por toda tu cara. No te engañes.

Draco permaneció con la boca cerrada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

—He llegado a un acuerdo al respecto, por cierto —dijo Lucius, casualmente, inspeccionando sus uñas—.Ella es una chica encantadora. Estoy muy feliz por los dos.

—Incluso si eso fuera cierto, _lo cual no lo es_ , padre, dudo mucho que pudiera relacionar una palabra tan cargada a lo que sea que ella siente por mí —Draco dijo entre dientes, mirando nerviosamente en dirección a Hermione. Ella todavía estaba usando la red flu, ajena a la conversación detrás de ella.

—Hijo, ¿y la forma en que estuviste viéndola justo ahora? Es la misma forma en que te mira cuando estás leyendo, o jugando una partida de ajedrez. Echa un vistazo la próxima vez si no me crees. Ella es tan transparente como tú.

Hermione sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y se puso de pie.

—Harry y Ron estarán aquí pronto... ¿Les dirán lo que vieron?

—Por supuesto, querida —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo ella—.Voy a prepararnos una cena rápida... tengo la sensación de que va a ser una larga noche.

Draco la vio caminar hacia la cocina mientras su corazón latía a la distancia dentro de su pecho.

¿Acaso él...? ¿Ella ...?

Maldita sea, no era bueno en esto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola 8) gracias por seguir amando y apoyando esta historia al igual que yo :) es por ello que les pido su apoyo o mejor dicho si pueden esperar hasta la próxima semana para actualizar. Leí un one shot (obvio que lo encontré gracias a dramioneasks en tumblr xD) y me enamoré de él, ya que tiene la misma **temática de un Draco Malfoy herido** y siendo curado por Hermione, sólo que las heridas no son sólo físicas, también siente inseguridad con respecto a su apariencia debido a sus heridas e guerra y ya **n**_ **o** _ **confía en sí mismo**. El nombre es **Prosthetirotica de gnrkrystle** , y ella muy amablemente me ha dejado traducirlo :) Pues bien son 16 páginas y recién he empezado y mientras hago mis papeles en la universidad y mi clase de japonés lo más probable es que lo suba el domingo, de verdad espero que lo que lo van a adorar. _

_Si mucha palabrería y ahora fangirleen aún más lml (se recomienda que lo lean a solas y con música en volumen alto ;D)_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy-

* * *

Hermione hizo pasta, y el trío se sentó alrededor de la mesa comiendo en silencio mientras esperaban a Harry y Ron. Los hechizos de seguridad habían cambiado; Hermione se había encargado de ello, mientras que los fideos se estaban cocinando, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Wolf volviera en cualquier momento. Hermione se veía más tranquila y sólo un poco distante mientras ella enrollaba sus fideos, una pequeña mueca apareció en su cara. Los rastros de sus lágrimas eran ligeramente visibles a medida que se secaban en sus mejillas.

Draco pensó que se veía hermosa.

Él estaba luchando con un pedazo de espagueti, finalmente se rindió cuando se desmoronó bajo sus dedos en un lío de almidón. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione a solas. _Él necesitaba_. Él pensaba que las cosas se aclararían cuando él le dijo que se preocupaba por ella... Eso tendría que explicarlo, y ella podría ver que él era sincero sobre lo que fuera que tenían. Que él había cambiado. ¿Pero ahora? Él simplemente no esperaba su respuesta. Ella se preocupaba por él también, y necesitaba saber cuánto. Sentía que podría asfixiarse si él lo descubría. _¿Cómo amigo o algo más?_ Podría cambiar todo. Amigo o más. Eran mundos aparte.

Dioses, el pecho le dolía de nuevo.

En retrospectiva, "preocupar" era una frustrante palabra ambigua. Estaba empezando a entender por qué su padre insistió en usar la otra palabra, una variación más intimidante de ese sentimiento.

Draco nunca se había sentido particularmente amado. Su madre lo había amado, lo sabía, su padre también, a su manera fría. Pero nunca había hecho buenos amigos en la escuela, y las mujeres con las que había estado involucrado con el paso de los años estaban alrededor sólo por razones puramente físicas. Un polvo rápido, una conocida con beneficios. Siempre otras pura sangres. Siempre sin ataduras, incluso en el clímax de la misma. Draco había construido fuertes barreras que sirvieron como un amortiguador para cualquier cosa que encontraba emocionalmente difícil, es decir, sus actividades como Mortífago, y el hecho de que él esencialmente no tenía relaciones reales. Él no había dejado que nada de eso le molestara porque él había estado en una búsqueda por el poder. Había eclipsado los agujeros en su vida, llenándolos con la necesidad de gobernar sobre los demás. El poder era un motivador fuerte y obsesivo. Sólo había echado miradas fugaces a lo que debía ser sentirse verdaderamente necesitado, apreciado y protegido. Lo había visto como una debilidad hasta ahora.

Pero, ¿podría Hermione sentir lo mismo por _él_? Él se sorprendió de que ella admitió estar preocupada por él en absoluto, y tal vez eso debería ser suficiente. Aún así, la pequeña posibilidad de que a ella le podría gustar como algo más que un amigo... a pesar de su historia... a pesar de su pasado...

¿Podría ella creer que él había cambiado?

Él miró su brazo y vio la Marca Tenebrosa asomarse desde debajo de su manga. Draco había estado _tan orgulloso_ cuando finalmente consiguió la marca, mostrándolo como una especie de premio, como un maldito trofeo. Era la encarnación de todo lo que él pensaba que tenía derecho a. Era su pase libre para ser un monstruo, y se deleitaba en ello, abrazando la oscuridad con su insignia grabada en su brazo. ¿Ahora? Le repugnaba. Lo separaba de Hermione. Arriesgó su respeto y su capacidad para darle una oportunidad a él. Podría arruinarlo todo, todos los cambios por los que había tenido que pasar, todas estas pequeñas epifanías dolorosas que se removían de sus escarpados bordes.

¿Por qué iba a tener una oportunidad en eso? Cuando ella estuviera rodeada por la puta Orden, las personas con valores y creencias a las que ella tenía alta estima... ¿Por qué ella le daría una oportunidad en _él_?

Golpeó el tenedor con rabia y todo el mundo en la mesa dio un salto. Draco se encogió, no era su intención hacer semejante escena. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente, y Lucius levantó una ceja.

—Lo siento —murmuró—.No quise que sonara tan fuerte.

Hermione le sonrió tristemente. —Ha sido una noche estresante.

Ella se puso de pie para limpiar los platos, y con el rugido de la red flu, Harry y Ron salieron corriendo.

—Oímos las noticias —Ron jadeaba, con rabia—.Eso es jodidamente loco. Voy a matar a Wolf por mí mismo cuando lo atrapemos.

Harry lucía furioso, y Draco sólo podía imaginar lo mucho que se culpaba a sí mismo en este momento por confiar en el hombre que casi había matado a Hermione.

—Encontramos a Bryce... o el cuerpo de Bryce, de todos modos —Ron continuó, frotándose los ojos con fuerza—.Suponemos de que Wolf es responsable de eso también, pero todavía estamos tratando de averiguar por qué Bryce se convirtió en un objetivo"

—¿Podemos preguntarles sobre Wolf? ¿Obtener los detalles de lo que vieron? —dijo Harry tensamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá. Lucius asintió y se dirigió allí. Harry y Ron intercambiaban murmullos enojados entre sí, sin duda tramando la dolorosa muerte de Wolf. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Hermione mientras estaban distraídos.

—Granger... ¿Podría hablar contigo después de esto? —Draco preguntó en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a terminar de limpiar la mesa.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, tomando su brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia el sofá—.Pero por ahora, por favor habla con Harry y Ron para que se calmen. No me gusta verlos así.

Él asintió, y se dejó llevar por ella. Ella le estaba tocando el brazo. Ella se preocupaba por él.

—¿Ustedes me necesitan, o puedo quedar fuera de esta conversación? Sólo quiero descansar un minuto. Me siento bastante cansada —dijo ella mientras Draco se sentaba en el sofá, lamentando que la mano de Hermione no estuviera en su brazo.

—Claro Herms —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—Vendremos para despedirnos antes de irnos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Draco la vio alejarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba con una expresión conocida en su rostro.

Draco frunció el ceño. Tal vez él realmente era transparente. Miró hacia atrás por el pasillo, y Hermione se había ido. _Maldición._

* * *

Hermione no había ido a acostarse, a pesar de lo que había dicho. Ella había ido a la biblioteca. Rodeada de sus libros, respirando el aire inmóvil, el olor a humedad del papel deteriorado y la tinta, empezó a relajarse. Era el momento de ordenar sus pensamientos, y había un montón de ellos.

En primer lugar, era el momento de reconocer que su cerebro se sentía más normal de lo que había estado desde antes de que Harry y Ron la sacaran de ése salón infernal. No había caído en un sueño estático en mucho tiempo, y estaba mejorando en hablar a la gente de nuevo. Ella todavía odiaba los grupos grandes, y tenía problemas con el estrés, pero ya no causaba un apagado automático. Fue un gran cambio. Un gran paso.

En segundo lugar, Wolf se había convertido en un tipo malo. La noticia rompió el corazón de Hermione. Ella no lo había considerado como una seria amenaza, la prueba de que sus instintos de batalla estaban disminuyendo, a pesar de lo que Lucius había dicho. Ella debería haberse dado cuenta de las señales por sí misma. Gracias a los cielos por los Malfoy —ellos la habían salvado. Hermione todavía estaba confiando en Wolf como lo haría cualquier amigo, incluso cuando ella comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña proveniente de él. Es cierto, que estaba actuando bajo la influencia de otro, pero el _Imperio_ era muy fuerte y él ya no era el mismo. Él no era el Wolf que conocía. Definitivamente no era el Wolf que había mostrado un lado más suave de sí mismo cuando ella estaba herida. Ella tenía que tratarlo como la amenaza que era, a pesar de que su buen amigo yacía bajo el daño del hechizo. No era seguro estar cerca de él, lo que significaba el fin de su trabajo, y su aislamiento indefinido en esta casa. Curiosamente, no le importaba exactamente esa parte.

En tercer lugar, y lo más importante, estaba la cuestión de aquel hermoso y malhumorado hombre en la otra habitación. Aquel con el que ella había pasado gran parte de su vida sintiéndose a la defensiva, luchando contra él, odiándolo. ¿Y ahora? Ahora ella estaba enamorada de él. Oh, sí, sabía que era verdad. Sería inútil negarlo en este punto. Por extraño que fuera, su malhumor y hostilidad casi la hizo confiar _más_ en él... no era lo suficientemente amable para mentirle. Decía lo que quería decir, _siempre_. Y es por eso que su confesión de hace unos momentos significaba _condenadamente mucho_ —Draco Malfoy no se expone emocionalmente a cualquiera. Ella sabía lo raro, lo increíble que era. No había manera de que ella no lo tomara en cuenta.

Pensó en su analogía del percolador de café de nuevo... pequeñas gotas de buen comportamiento, afecto, conversación y curiosidad habían creado un preparado de algo completamente intoxicante. Recordó cómo era él hace meses cuando fue rescatado. Un odioso y rencoroso asesino. Su enemigo. Un fanático. Un matón despiadado. Sorprendentemente familiar.

Ella había asumido que no cambiaría. Es lo que ella esperaba de él. Ella estaba preparada para eso.

Pero, extrañamente, cuando el odio fue despojado por completo, y la curiosidad comenzó, ellos terminaron siendo muy apropiados el uno para el otro. Ambos inteligentes, ambos apasionados, ambos completamente perdidos. Draco absorbió sus cuidados como una esponja, probablemente jamás había experimentado algo tan genuino como eso en su vida. Ella a su vez comenzó a amar cuidar de él, y las peculiares conversaciones que vinieron después. A pesar de nunca haberse visto a sí misma como alguien totalmente doméstica, descubrió que disfrutaba bastante cuidar de Draco, y de su padre también. Le dio un propósito. Le dio una excusa para conocerlos a ambos. Y Merlín, había algo más que lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Los dos eran tan complejos como las defensas de Hogwarts.

Entonces Draco en realidad salió y dijo que se preocupaba por ella. Ella nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Probablemente él quería que signifique algo ambiguo, pero Hermione sabía lo que quería decir, porque ella también lo sintió.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado. Draco era muchas cosas, pero no era extremadamente valiente. Enamorarse de alguien como ella, nacido muggle s, no era un asunto sencillo para él. Joder, ella también tenía miedo, y ella realmente _entiendía_ cómo cuidar a otras personas además de a sí misma. Probablemente él se agitaba violentamente en la oscuridad, sólo capaz de hablar de ello cuando pensaba que ella estaba dormida. Gracias a Merlín su padre parecía haber cedido en su tontería de la sangre pura— _lo cual_ sin duda no estaba ayudando a Draco llegar a un acuerdo con su nueva realidad.

Bueno, él quería hablar esta vez de verdad, y ella iba a hablar. Ella sería honesta... sus sentimientos por él habían ido más allá de la amistad. ¿Qué más podía decir? Era la verdad. Podrían decidir a dónde ir desde allí, donde sea. Tenía problemas para imaginarse cómo sería el futuro para ellos—esto era una guerra. Uno no tiene _citas_ en una guerra. Uno no tiene relaciones normales y predecibles cuando las personas están muriendo a su alrededor. Sus cargas combinadas podrían ser suficiente para matar esto antes de que incluso se inicie. Por no hablar de Harry y Ron...

Hermione se encogió de hombros para sí misma. Su vida tenía muy pocas esperanzas en estos días... ella estaba muy ansiosa, un caos total en el mejor de los tiempos. Todo el mundo al que amaba era un objetivo, _ella_ era un objetivo, cada día era una apuesta. Valía la pena intentar algo que le diera esperanza, no importa que tan poco convencional.

* * *

Harry y Ron finalmente vinieron a decir adiós, prometiendo garantías de que encontrarían a Wolf y que lo detendrían de hacer daño a alguien más. Ella asintió con aire ausente. Ella sabía que tan pronto como Wolf oyera los rumores, él estaría fuera del alcance de la Orden.

Hermione se acopió de valor y salió de la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco. Lucius estaba leyendo una de sus revistas de astrología en el sofá, pero no había nadie más alrededor.

—Está en el patio trasero —dijo Lucius levantando la vista de la página.

Ella asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de cristal.

—¿Hermione? —oyó la voz de Lucius.

—¿Sí? —contestó, mirando sobre su hombro.

—Sé amable con él. Él es nuevo en esto —Lucius estaba obviamente tratando duro para mantener su expresión en blanco, pero Hermione pudo detectar un poco de preocupación paternal en su comentario. Ella se sorprendió ligeramente de que él parecía saber lo que estaba pasando.

—No creo que se altere por lo que tengo que decir, honestamente —dijo Hermione con suavidad.

Lucius sonrió entonces, una rara sonrisa desprevenida que le hacía parecer más joven. —Me alegra oír eso.

Giró el mango de la puerta y salió al aire nocturno.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo ella, al ver su pelo platinado al otro extremo del patio. Estaba mirando a las estrellas.

—Granger —dijo a modo de saludo mientras ella caminaba hacia su lado, pero todavía no quitaba los ojos del cielo. Su voz era áspera.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Temblaban ligeramente.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte, Granger, y tengo que admitir que estoy un poco... un poco... no estoy muy... —se detuvo con ansiedad.

—Adelante, sólo soy yo —dijo ella, estudiando su rostro. ¿Siempre había sido tan guapo? Jesús, él le estaba haciendo sentir mariposas.

Dio una risa seca e hizo eco de su comentario, murmurando, —Sólo tú. Claro.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Escucha, Granger... cuando dijiste que te preocupabas por mí antes... ¿querías decir... como amigo?

—Sí —dijo ella, y vio que los hombros de Draco se desploman.

—Y como más que un amigo también —añadió, con timidez.

Pudo ver sus cejas levantarse y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

De pronto _ella_ se sintió nerviosa. —Sólo... sólo pasó —tartamudeó, dando marcha atrás—.Yo sé que no soy tu tipo ideal...

—Oh mierda Granger, no termines esa frase ridícula —dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro asombrado—.Contra todo pronóstico, tú eres mi ideal. Mira, yo sé que hay una guerra ahora mismo, y yo sé que no puedo hacer todas las cosas normales de citas que mereces, pero no quiero perder el tiempo fingiendo no sentir lo que siento por ti. Yo... yo no soy muy bueno en esto, pero... ¿me darías una oportunidad? Puedo ser bueno para ti, Granger. Puedo tratarte bien. ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Hermione sintió sus labios temblar, para su vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, ahogando un sollozo—.Es sólo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien... ya sabes... que había perdido la esperanza, especialmente después de todo lo que pasó, y yo pensé que tú siempre me odiarías...

—He sido un estúpido cabrón, Granger —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—.Pero estoy tratando de cambiar. La persona que solía ser parece como una especie de pesadilla lejana ahora.

—Has cambiado, Malfoy —dijo ella, secándose los ojos y sonriendo—.Puedo verlo. Todo el mundo puede verlo.

Él le sonrió, y ella sintió como si su corazón en realidad podría estar brillando dentro de su pecho. Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué tan extraño es esto, honestamente? —dijo ella.

—Completamente extraño —susurró. Entonces se inclinó con mucha suavidad, y la besó.

Fue un beso suave, como el de una pluma, sus labios se movían ligeramente contra el otro. Podía oler el sándalo y aceite de almendras, y su afición por el olor casi la hizo llorar de nuevo. _Esto_ era Malfoy. Exquisita sofisticación y dulzura inesperada. Sus dedos viajaron hasta su suave cabello y se enterraron allí. Unos esbeltos y musculosos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, apretándola contra su torso. Sus manos se habían juntado a sí mismos en la blusa de Hermione, retorciendo la tela mientras el beso se profundizaba. Ella sintió su lengua rozar contra la suya.

Granger olía a jazmín de nuevo. Era débil, pero tan malditamente intoxicante, Draco quería envolverse alrededor de ella. Nunca había besado tan tiernamente antes, pero entonces nunca antes había besado a alguien con tanto _sentimiento_. Quería saborear cada pulsación de sus labios, cada movimiento. Las manos de Hermione recorrieron por su pelo y él casi se sentía morir... todo lo que hacía se sentía increíble. _¿Esto era un beso?_ Merlín, ¿de qué se había estado perdiendo durante todo este tiempo?

Su lengua rozó la suya y él gimió. Dulce Merlín, ella era tan suave como la seda. El beso se profundizó y se convirtió en uno más desesperado, los suaves movimiento fueron reemplazados por los toques frenético y desesperados, ambos tratando de acercarse el uno al otro. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y mordió su labio inferior, lo que provocó un gruñido de Draco mientras deslizaba sus dos manos sobre su trasero y la atrajo aún más. Hermione jadeó mientras él sacaba su boca lejos de la de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando a su clavícula con pequeños lametones y mordiscos de sus dientes. Los dos estaban jadeando cuando él levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

—No quiero apresurar nada contigo, Granger... quiero que te sientas cómoda con todo lo que hacemos —murmuró apoyando su frente contra la de ella—.No tenemos que hacer nada más en este momento si quieres tomar esto lentamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía problemas para hablar. Tenía razón, por supuesto... era difícil de parar cuando todo lo que él hacía se sentía _tan bien_. Era un consuelo que particularmente él parecía lamentar haberse detenido.

—Sí —dijo ella finalmente forzadamente—.Tiene sentido. Ir lento es bueno.

Compartieron un beso más largo antes de que se separaran, las manos de Draco se deslizaron por sus brazos para capturar sus dedos. Los llevó a su boca y besó cada uno de ellos.

—Gracias por darme una oportunidad, Granger —susurró.

En lugar de responder, ella besó su mejilla con una sonrisa. Se sentía tan extraño poder estar así con él, pero su cuerpo temblaba de felicidad, y ella sabía que estaba bien. _Tenían_ razón, de alguna manera. —¿Deberíamos regresar adentro?

Lucius seguía leyendo su revista cuando ellos ingresaron a través de las puertas de cristal.

—¿Está bonita la noche? — preguntó él, inocentemente.

—Encantadora —dijo Hermione sonrojándose—.Me voy a la cama... ¿los veo en la mañana?

—Buenas noches Granger —dijo Draco con una suave sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Malfoy, Lucius —dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de Draco mientras hablaba. Desapareció en su dormitorio y Draco fue a sentarse junto a su padre en el sofá.

—Merlín —Draco dijo a la sala en general.

Lucius sonrió mientras leía su revista.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Lamento la demora,la verdad es que quería subir este capítulo junto con el one shot que he traducido, pero_ _, aquí me tienen, y estoy muy feliz de que hayamos llegado a más de 100 follows y también reviews xD! Felicidades a la guest por ser la número 100! Aplausos, aplausos :3._ _Fangirlearon ya por dos capítulos y ahora tenemos que ponernos algo serios con el asunto hummm._

 _N_ _o se olviden de darse una vuelta por la **traducción de Prosthetirotica**. Estoy 100% segura de que les gustará, ya saben a lo que me refiero (guiño,guiño)._

 _Y ahora viene el asunto por el que me asesinarán... llegaron las verdaderas vacaciones, son verdaderas "vagaciones". Tengo un drabble pendiente para el Foro del Mapa del Mortífago que lo haré haciendo uso de mi tablet y mi otro fanfic trataré de terminarlo por las noches, prometo tratar de responder a sus reviews y actualizaré en cuanto regrese x.x y justo cuando ya estaba haciendo varios bocetos en mi bitácora._

 _Gracias de corazón, aunque no suela expresarme abiertamente. Si encuentran algún error me lo hacen saber :)_

 _Recuerden dejar reviews, ¿si?_

 _Lov ya_

 _PS.Aún no supero la muerte de Anthony (Ant-man)_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Cuando Draco se despertó de golpe ante el sonido de los gritos de pánico de Hermione, se maldijo un millón de veces por haberse olvidado de los terrores nocturnos. Se había quedado dormido en un sueño tan feliz que los sueños tortuosos de Hermione se habían deslizado por completo de su mente. Uno besuqueo rápido y ya estaba fallando al cuidar de ella. Lleno de odio a sí mismo, se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió a su dormitorio.

 _Llega antes de que ella se lastime. Llega antes de que ella hiera a alguien más._

Abrió la puerta y la encontró hacinada en la esquina como la última vez, con los ojos abiertos y sin duda teniendo visiones de los niños asesinados. La sangre corría por sus brazos desde donde sus uñas habían desgarrado la piel, y las lágrimas goteaban por sus mejillas.

Ella gritó y sollozó, tratando de empujarse aún más contra la esquina. Draco dio un par de pasos cuidadosos hacia ella, con las manos extendidas en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto conciliador.

—Granger, soy yo...

—¡Son sólo niños! —aulló—¡Son unos monstruos!

—Lo sé —dijo sintiéndose impotente. Él había sido un monstruo. Alguna vez tuvo el orgullo de llamarse a sí mismo uno. ¡Qué absurdo!—.Lo sé, Granger. Lo siento. Estás bien ahora.

—Sólo niños —gritaba un poco más tranquila—.Muggle o no, siguen siendo hijos de alguien. Alguien les ama. Alguien los necesita.

Draco sintió un espasmo extraño en su pecho, estaba seguro de que era su corazón roto. Oh Dios, no era de extrañar que su cerebro estuviera cerrado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar por lo que ella había pasado. No importaba lo bien que ella había empezado el día, la verdad se deslizó por la noche. Ella estaba siendo acechada por esto. Probablemente siempre lo sería.

Había llegado a la cama, y se subió lentamente. Quería llegar a ella antes de que saliera corriendo. No podía dejar que ella cogiera un arma de nuevo. Ella siguió sollozando en sus manos, la sangre de sus brazos manchaban su camiseta.

—Soy yo, Granger. Soy Draco. Yo te cuidaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Él puso su mano en su tobillo y ella se estremeció, de repente se tranquilizó. No era un tranquilo silencio. Él sabía lo que venía y apretó los dientes.

Ella saltó de la esquina en un intento por escapar, luchando para salir de la cama. Él la bloqueó con su cuerpo, agarrando sus brazos mientras ella lo arañaba. Ella lo mordió, le tiró patadas, gritó y lloró, pero él la sujetó, volteando su sobre su espalda y sujetándola por debajo de él.

—Granger... Granger... por favor... —gruñó, sorprendido por lo mucho que ella estaba luchando. Ella le dio un codazo en la mejilla y él hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no la soltó.

—Monstruos... —ahogó.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo siento mucho.

Su forcejeo comenzó a debilitarse, y, finalmente, ella estaba llorando debajo de él, sus sollozos se ahogaban bajo su hombro. No tenía idea de si ella era aún consciente de que él estaba allí.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había calmado lo suficiente, él maniobró su cuerpo alrededor de ella así ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, sus torsos se rozaban y sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo, y se preguntó brevemente cómo Weasley y Potter habían hecho. ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado cuando esto sucedía cada noche? Cuando tenían que revivirla después de un intento de suicidio en el cual ella no era consciente de sus decisiones. ¿Cómo habían podido ver a esta chica auto destruirse? Él nunca lo admitiría ante ellos, pero allí tendido en la cama de Hermione, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, él respetaba a regañadientes a esos dos. Draco pensó que se vendría abajo si tenía que verla destrozarse cada vez que se fuera a dormir. No era de extrañar que habían elegido la adicción a verla autolesionarse.

Fue entonces que Draco tomó la decisión de que Hermione no debía dormir sola. Si ella lo permitía, él se quedaría con ella, aunque fuera en el suelo. La próxima vez, él la detendría antes. Él la calmaría. Él la protegería de sí misma.

La puerta se abrió y Draco vio a su padre echando un vistazo.

—¿Ella está bien? —dijo Lucius, con la voz ronca por el sueño, con los ojos apenas abiertos sobre la imagen de su hijo abrazando a la chica que aún sollozaba.

—Se rasguñó los brazos otra vez, pero creo que ella va a estar bien —dijo Draco, no renunciando a su control sobre ella—.Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche —añadió con firmeza.

—No esperaría menos —dijo Lucius con voz cansada—.Buenas Noches.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, Hermione todavía estaba en sus brazos, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y ella lo estaba mirando a la cara. Ella claramente lo estaba viendo dormir. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado así.

—Tu mejilla está lastimada —dijo con tristeza.

—Está bien —murmuró—.No duele.

—Lo siento de todos modos —dijo ella, luciendo culpable.

Él la besó suavemente en la frente. Le gustaba que fuera capaz de hacer eso ahora, sin tener que pensarlo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí —susurró. Su corazón se aceleró extrañamente.

Ella sanó sus brazos mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? —dijo Lucius, tratando de sonar calmado pero fallando en el intento. En lugar de eso sonaba preocupado. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras ella cocía algunos de los cortes más grandes a lo largo de su antebrazo. Fue una cosa desagradable de ver.

—Gracias a tu hijo, estoy muy bien —dijo ella, con calma—.Estos rasguños son nada comparados con los que me había hecho antes —Ella sonrió cálidamente a Draco y él se movió incómodo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Granger —dijo. Sabía que no era un héroe. Él solía identificarse con la gente que le hizo esto a ella. No quería el agradecimiento de nadie.

—No, hiciste lo que decidiste hacer —dijo en un tono serio—.Hay una diferencia.

Ella se levantó y agarró un tubo de crema de la alacena cercana. Exprimió un poco sobre sus dedos, se acercó a él y colocó la mezcla fría en su mejilla.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y disfrutó de la sensación. La mano libre de Hermione se apoyó suavemente en su hombro. Sus dedos se movieron a través de la herida tan suavemente, que apenas los sintió. Pero el sentimiento que provocó el toque, la enorme cantidad de _cuidado_ que ella le dio, hizo que le doliera el pecho de una manera agradable. Toda su atención estaba en él, y lo aceptó con gratitud. Se había acostumbrado tanto a esto cuando ella lo curaba de la maldición, él se sorprendió al notar que había perdido el contacto.

—Eso debería ayudar —dijo ella, poniendo la tapa en el tubo.

—Gracias, Granger —dijo Draco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Ella le apretó el hombro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Esa noche, Draco merodeaba frente a la puerta de Hermione, tratando de decidir cómo abordar el tema con ella. No quería dar la impresión equivocada—que quería dormir en su habitación para protegerla de los terrores nocturnos, no por ninguna otra razón. _Prácticamente._

La oyó arrastrar los pies al interior de su habitación y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Granger?

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Hermione en una camiseta y pantalones cortos de algodón.

—¿Mm? —dijo ella, cepillando su cabello.

—Yo, eh, estuve pensando, y tal vez sería mejor si yo durmiera en tu habitación en caso de que tengas otro terror nocturno. En el piso, por supuesto... no quiero que te preocupes por mis, eh, intenciones, pero yo sólo pensaba...

—Malfoy —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa divertida—.Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. Pero para ser honesta, yo estaría más cómoda si dividimos la cama. No para _hacer_ nada, ya que realmente es demasiado pronto...

—Sí, demasiado pronto —interrumpió nerviosamente.

—Sí, demasiado pronto para eso, ya que estamos tomando las cosas con calma, pero aún así preferiría que no durmieras en el suelo —terminó.

—Oh. Bueno, si estás de acuerdo...

Ella lo tiró de su mano hacia adentro.

Se quedaron dormidos aferrados en los brazos del otro. Draco se preguntó si la vida con ella siempre sería así—un poco de conversación, algunos besos, y luego quedarse abrazados hasta caer dormidos. Él pensó que sonaba como la mejor cosa que jamás había oído hablar. Siempre había evitado estas cosas e iba directamente hacia el sexo, pero se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que había estado haciendo engañando a sí mismo. Esto era celestial. No lo que pudo haber hecho con cualquiera de las brujas sangre pura con las que había estado involucrado—ellas eran tan adorables como el Lago Negro. Quería hacer estas cosas ahora debido a Hermione. Todo era ella.

Cuando ella comenzó a temblar y llorar horas después, señalando el comienzo de la pesadilla, le frotó la espalda y le habló en voz baja, aferrándola fuertemente para que no se fuera de control. Después de veinte minutos de mecerla y diciéndole que las cosas estaría bien, ella se calmó y cayó en un sueño tranquilo, secó sus lágrimas con su camisa de noche.

Él decidió que prefería esto a que ella tomara una poción de sueño en cualquier momento.

* * *

Su padre le dio una mirada de complicidad a la mañana siguiente cuando salía de la habitación de Hermione para ir a tomar un cambio de ropa.

—Por favor, padre, fue por los terrores nocturnos —Draco se burló.

—Ajá —dijo Lucius, arqueando una ceja y siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina.

 _Prácticamente_ , Draco pensó para sí, sonriendo al recuerdo de despertar con Hermione entre sus brazos. Estaba empezando a amar la idea de cuidar de ella.

* * *

Harry y Ron vinieron a visitar más tarde ese día, luciendo enojados y desgastados.

—Debió huir ni bien se enteró de que lo estábamos buscando —dijo Ron mientras todos bebían té—.El laboratorio ha sido abandonado, y no hay rastro de él.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo su rostro neutral. Draco sospechaba que ella sabía que Wolf sería imposible de encontrar, pero estaba siendo demasiado educada para decir algo.

—En mejores noticias, la Orden ha estado ganando recientemente, gracias a ti, Lucius —dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el hombre. Lucius estaba algo sorprendido.

—Me alegro de haber podido ayudar —dijo evasivamente.

—Yo también —dijo Harry—.Nunca hubiéramos imaginado algunas de las claves y los lugares que nos diste. Estamos muy agradecidos. Estamos cerca de un gran logro, creo.

Hermione miró a Lucius con una dulce sonrisa. —Eres un buen samaritano —bromeó sabiendo de que debía haber sido difícil brindar tal información valiosa a una organización con la cual no estaba particularmente encariñado. Por otra parte, ayudaría a combatir una organización que realmente detestaba, por lo que tal vez la elección no había sido tan difícil.

Lucius rodó los ojos en broma, y los dos sonrieron.

Draco quería reír ante la expresión en los rostros de Harry y Ron al ver a Hermione bromeando con su padre de todas las personas. Él se puso serio rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que los amigos de Hermione tendrían que saber sobre... _el progreso_ en la relación de él y Hermione si las cosas seguían yendo tan bien como estaban. No esperaba esa reacción, pero al menos Harry estaba un poco más preparado que Ron. Ron probablemente trataría de matarlo.

—¿Cómo están tus terrores nocturnos, Herms? —preguntó Ron casualmente, y Draco se atragantó con su té.

—No han sido tan malos —dijo ella, sin perder el ritmo—.Malfoy se asegura de detenerme antes de hacer algún daño real —agregó, vagamente—.Estoy segura de que yo hubiera hecho algo dañino si no fuera por él.

Ron lucía sorprendido, pero Harry asumió esa molesta mirada de saber algo más.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, supongo... —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—.Gracias, Malfoy.

Draco gruñó en respuesta. Él no quería decir nada, así que realmente, era más seguro no hablar en absoluto. Ignoró por completo la penetrante mirada de Harry y tomó un sorbo de su té.

* * *

Habían caído en el hábito de hablar antes de caer dormidos, en algún lugar entre los besos y el sueño real. Draco había sido fiel a su palabra acerca de sus "intenciones", asegurándose de hacer de lado lo físico antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado calientes. La idea de apresurar a Hermione en algo más le hacía temblar. Él quería que ella estuviera completamente cómoda con él, y él no quería joder nada acelerando demasiado las cosas. Era la única vez en su vida que podía recordar priorizar las necesidades de su amante.

Eso, y ella había admitido que no había tenido nada íntimo con nadie desde Anthony. Lo último que quería hacer era provocar algún tipo de recaída al hacerle recordar los pocos meses más tortuosos de su vida. Podía esperar. Podía esperar tanto como ella quería.

—Está bien Granger, dime algo acerca de tu tiempo en Hogwarts que nadie más lo sabe —dijo Draco. Estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido al cuestionarse entre ellos acerca de todo lo que se les ocurría. Hasta ahora ella había descubierto el miedo de Draco a ahogarse, su amor por la lengua francesa, y su confesión de que su única forma de aliviar el estrés había sido el sexo o volar. Él había descubierto que su placer culpable eran los caramelos duros, algo que nunca se le permitió cuando era una niña, que su miedo a volar era tan intenso que la hacía tener náuseas, y que ella había perdido su virginidad con Viktor Krum.

—Mmm...¿Que nadie más lo sepa? Eso es difícil... Harry y Ron sabían casi todo lo que hacía en esos días —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de pensar en algo bueno—¡Oh, ya sé! Una vez encontré a Madame Pince y Filch hacer cosas cuestionables en uno de los armarios del depósito de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca—.Eso es... agh. Gracias por la imagen mental, Granger.

—Exactamente por lo que no les dije a Harry y Ron —ella asintió con una sonrisa irónica—.Nadie quiere imaginar eso. Además creo que todos estábamos en malos términos en el momento, por lo que no tenía sentido empezar una conversación con un chisme.

—Bueno, es obvio que no eres una Slytherin —sonrió—.Esa es nuestra razón principal para hablar unos con otros.

—¿Tú crees? —ella se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no estaban en buenos términos? Pensé que ustedes tres estaban separados por un hechizo repelente en aquellos días —Trató de ocultar su voz burlona y sólo lo logró parcialmente.

—Ah, no siempre —dijo seriamente—.Hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos. Creo que ése fue por Ron y Lavender, pero a lo mejor me equivoco... todo parece tan lejano ahora.

—¿No estaban tú y Weasley en una especie de... relación en algún punto? —preguntó lo más delicadamente que pudo. Él no quería que ella supiera lo curioso que estaba acerca de este tema en particular.

—Bueno, salimos muy brevemente después de la escuela —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Pero fue un error colosal. Románticamente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Él me daba por sentado y me pasaba todo el tiempo molesta con él. Estamos mucho mejor como amigos.

Draco exhaló. Él había estado preocupado de que ella todavía sentía algún antiguo afecto por Weasley, pero al parecer no. Mucho mejor. Odiaba a ése cretino.

—Tu turno —dijo, bostezando en su brazo.

—¿Algo de Hogwarts que nadie más sabe? Uhm. Bueno, una vez tuve castigo con la profesora Trelawney y ella predijo que ella y yo estábamos destinados el uno al otro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y luego procedió a reír completamente en su pecho. Draco sonrió. Sabía lo que pensaba sobre Adivinación, pero pensó que especialmente se divertiría con la extraña revelación que había ignorado obstinadamente durante años. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a nadie cuando sucedió; habría dado a sus compañeros de Slytherin una pequeña provocación para las burlas despiadadas.

—Yo estaba aterrorizado por supuesto... sólo ante la pequeña fracción de la posibilidad de que ella tuviese razón —continuó mientras Hermione se rió más fuerte.

—Oh Dios Malfoy, eso es lo más divertido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —se quedó sin aliento, tratando de calmarse—¿Así que me estás diciendo que no debería apegarme demasiado a ti ya que el destino los unirá a ti y Trelawney al final?

Draco frunció el ceño. —Definitivamente no estoy diciendo eso —dijo acariciándole el pelo—Puedes permanecer apegada a mí tanto como quieras —Tenía la intención de molestar, pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida y él trató de no leer demasiado en ello.

* * *

—¿Por qué nos salvaste a mí y a mi padre? Después de lo que hice... con la ventana. Cuando te lastimé.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo pensó.

—Supongo que sentí que necesitaban una oportunidad. Sentí como que había algo más que su fachada de enojo, y yo sabía que nunca sería capaz de averiguar si yo los rechazaba. Además, podrías haber muerto. Yo no podría vivir con eso. He pasado por peores cosas que ser arrojada contra una ventana, de todos modos.

Draco pasó el dedo por su mejilla.

—Gracias por darme una oportunidad, Granger.

Ella le sonrió.

—Bueno, ciertamente no me decepcionaste, Malfoy.

* * *

Algunas noches los temas eran más serios que otros.

—Háblame de Anthony —dijo—.Si estás bien con ello.

Pensó por un tiempo. —No sé por dónde empezar —dijo finalmente—.Nos conocimos porque él estaba ayudando a la Orden, él curaba a nuestra gente después de las misiones. Le pedí que me enseñara lo que hacía para poder así ayudar, y supongo que aprendí rápidamente. Terminó pasando todo su tiempo enseñándome cuando no estaba trabajando, y cuando su trabajo se vio amenazado por la influencia de Quien-tú-sabes en el Ministerio y San Mungo, él sólo trabajó a tiempo completo con la Orden y me convertí en la segunda sanadora. Empezamos a salir en gran medida porque ya nos veíamos constantemente y descubrimos que éramos muy compatibles.

—¿Lo extrañas? — preguntó Draco.

—Lo hago —ella asintió—.Pero es raro. Sólo habíamos estado saliendo por cerca de cinco meses cuando fue asesinado, y gran parte de ese momento yo estaba en un mal estado mental, así que todavía tiendo a extrañarlo de la misma forma que extrañaría a un amigo... yo simplemente lo conocía mejor en ese sentido que como amante. Él era muy bueno para mí, y tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad, pero no fue un buen momento para estar empezando algo romántico con alguien. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando me enteré de que me había dejado la casa... No creo que tuviera muchas personas cercanas.

—¿Tú lo... amabas? No tienes que responder a eso si no quieres.

Ella sonrió. —Me preocupaba mucho en él. Era muy importante para mí y estoy feliz que formara parte de mi vida. Pero no, yo no estaba enamorada de él. Tal vez eso hubiera llegado después, pero no estoy segura. Incluso entonces, era muy precavida con mis emociones. Es difícil bajar la guardia e invitar a las personas cuando podrías perderlos en cualquier momento. Es como un método de auto preservación, mantenerte emocionalmente distante.

—Sí, sé todo sobre eso, como estoy seguro de que podrías haberlo adivinado —Había empezado a trazar sus dedos de la forma que era tan aficionado. Se preguntó si ella se mantenía emocionalmente distante de él. No se sentía así, pero él tampoco no quería asumir nada.

—¿Has estado enamorado? — preguntó de repente.

La boca de Draco se secó. —No, todavía no —dijo en voz baja. Parecía satisfecho con su respuesta, y ambos empezaron a dormitar.

Sin importar si le había dado una respuesta honesta, trató de no pensar en ello.

* * *

Draco sabía que la pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento, pero eso no facilitó cuando ella en realidad le preguntó.

—¿Por qué los mortífagos están bien con matar muggles? Quiero decir, aunque no son mágicos, siguen siendo personas. No entiendo su mentalidad. El asesinato es un asesinato.

Él se encogió, pero sabía que tenía que responder, ya que ella siempre respondía a sus preguntas abiertamente.

—Yo... ugh, eso es una pregunta difícil, Granger. Bien, cuando estás en ése grupo, casi todo tu tiempo es dedicado a lavarte el cerebro, esencialmente te dicen que los muggles, y los nacidos de muggles, en realidad, no son humanos, que no tienen valor... insectos. Animales. Una amenaza para la llamada pureza del mundo mágico. Con el tiempo, terminas aceptándolo. O lo empiezas a hacer, porque se te exige lastimar a estas personas, y es más fácil hacerlo cuando piensas que están por debajo de ti. Yo había estado oyendo esas cosas toda mi vida, así que no fue difícil de creer.

—¿Por qué eres diferente ahora? —ella preguntó—.Todavía eras así cuando fueron rescatados, lo recuerdo. Me odiabas.

Él la miró con una expresión seria, y luego suspiró. —No sé... pasar el tiempo contigo, viendo que no eres ninguna de esas cosas que me enseñaron... supongo que finalmente entendí. Ha sido un raro proceso... Y a veces peleo contra ello simplemente porque es tan diferente de lo que solía creer... pero es mejor así. Es mejor dejarlo ir. Y ver a mi padre hacer el cambio también, quiero decir, Merlín... él me enseñó todo lo que sé acerca de odiar. Es increíble que haya llegado tan lejos.

Hizo una pausa, procesando las palabras en su mente.

—Es muy duro odiarte, Granger. Incluso en mi peor momento, siempre tuve curiosidad acerca de ti, y un poco celoso, supongo. Haz desafiado todo lo que me habían enseñado.

Ella estudió su rostro.

—Me alegro de que hayas cambiado tu opinión sobre mí, Malfoy —dijo ella.

La besó, preocupado de que podría decir mucho más si la conversación seguía. El odio era la cosa más lejana de lo que sentía por la bruja en sus brazos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Lamento la demora. A partir de ahora sólo subiré dos veces por semana, quedan sólo 7 capítulos :D. Preparen sus armas, antorchas, cuchillos, etc para este capítulo. Más notas al final. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que esperaron impacientemente lml._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día que Hermione le había dado una oportunidad, y Draco nunca había estado más feliz en toda su vida.

Él entró en la cocina con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro, y Hermione le sonrió desde el mostrador donde estaba parada, preparando la comida. Su cabello estaba suelto y salvaje, enmarcando su rostro para mostrar la belleza feroz que había llegado a adorar en ella. Todavía tenía húmedas las puntas de su cabello de su ducha matutina que se encrespaban al secarse.

Su padre se sentó a la mesa, leyendo calmadamente un libro viejo bastante grande y mohoso. La Orden por fin le había conseguido una prótesis adecuada, una que funcionaba como una pierna y no como una vara de metal. Había tomado el tiempo suficiente, pero Draco estaba agradecido de que había sucedido. La Orden ciertamente parecía mucho más abierta con los Malfoy desde que Lucius les había brindado tanta información valiosa sobre el Señor Oscuro, pero Draco sospechaba que Hermione era la responsable de persuadir para que buscaran una prótesis después de tanto tiempo. Lucius había sido capaz de moverse con mayor rapidez desde entonces y parecía más cómodo en general. A veces, el trío casi olvidaba que estaban escondidos en medio de una guerra. La casa era un pequeño refugio. Un refugio para las personas dañadas.

Draco se maravilló de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado desde el primer momento que llegaron para permanecer aquí. Ya no reconocía más su vida anterior.

Las noches con Hermione fueron diferentes de cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado con una mujer. Habían pasado de una charla superficial a compartir sus secretos más profundos—algo que Draco no se había permitido hacer con nadie, y mucho menos con alguien en quien estaba interesado románticamente. Cada noche era como un exorcismo emocional, algunas noches más difíciles que otras, algunas francamente dolorosas para discutir. Había hecho algunas cosas terribles en su vida. Y, sin embargo, con todo lo que había confesado, ella expuso algo oculto también. Draco sintió que él la conocía íntimamente ahora—como si pudiera sentir lo que estaba en su mente antes de que ella lo dijera en voz alta. Estar con ella era como un alivio emocional... se sentía más tranquilo, más seguro de sí mismo, y menos enojado de lo que había estado jamás. Fue una revelación para ver lo perpetuamente furioso que había estado antes, sin realmente haberse dado cuenta. Se sentía bien de no estar nunca más tan tenso. Se sentía bien dejarlo ir.

Incluso el aspecto físico de las cosas con Hermione era genial. Habían acordado que era demasiado pronto para tener relaciones sexuales, a pesar de ser tan tentador. En su lugar, ellos mismos se saciaban con sesiones intensas de besuqueo y suficientes caricias para poder estar satisfechos. Y en realidad le estaba _gustando_ el ritmo. Siempre que decidían llevar las cosas aún más allá, sabía que sería increíble, y la espera valía la pena. Era un acercamiento totalmente desconocido para él, pero funcionaba.

Hermione sirvió los huevos escalfados y patatas en tres platos y todos empezaron a comer.

Casi habían terminado de comer cuando lo oyeron. El ligero sonido de un 'pop' proveniente de la chimenea. Hermione giró su cabeza de inmediato hacia la red flu mientras estrechaba sus ojos.

—Eso es raro —dijo—.Nunca había oído que haga eso antes.

Draco y Lucius se pusieron de pie para inspeccionar. Ellos fueron a investigar un poco, pero nada parecía estar fuera de lo común.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Voy a pedirles a Harry y Ron que lo examinen cuando pasen por aquí más tarde —dijo—.Tal vez haya algo raro en la red.

* * *

Draco y Lucius estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez después del almuerzo y Hermione estaba leyendo cuando el sonido volvió a aparecer. Un ligero 'pop' haciendo eco a través de la chimenea, seguido por el silencio.

— En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué _es_ eso? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gustaría que me ponga en contacto con el Cuartel y hacerles saber que puede haber un problema con la red flu? Tal vez el señor Potter y el señor Weasley puedan venir un poco antes si saben que hay un problema —dijo Lucius.

—En realidad, eso sería genial Lucius. Gracias por la oferta. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Merlín sabe que es la única manera de entrar y salir de aquí... no quiero que eso nos cause problemas.

Miró a la chimenea de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, sus cejas se unieron en un punto como si ella tuviese algo más en su mente.

—¿Todo bien, Granger? —dijo Draco. No le gustaba cuando lucía preocupada. Hacía que sintiera las ganas de cogerla y esconderla en la cama.

Ella apartó sus pensamientos y le sonrió. —Está bien. Probablemente no sea nada. Las defensas están activas, así que supongo que no debería estar preocupada por un sonido al azar.

Draco asintió y volvió al juego, mientras que su padre caminaba sin prisa para enviar el mensaje. No estaba muy preocupado... Potter y Weasley podían encargarse de la inestable red flu cuando llegaran para realizar su corta visita habitual. Ellos habían estado muy ocupados últimamente, lanzando indirectas sobre algún gran evento que pronto iba a tener lugar, pero no daban más detalles que eso. Draco todavía los molestaba, pero si estaban más cerca de derrotar el Señor Oscuro, supuso que podía escucharlos hablar algunas veces.

Además, dejando de lado la molestia general, él y Hermione todavía no habían informado al Dúo Maravilla sobre su relación. Tendría que suceder pronto, eso estaba claro. No es que fuera algo por lo que preguntar, pero rápidamente se estaba volviendo evidente de que no se trataba de una aventura. Draco ciertamente temía sus reacciones. Hermione los amaba y respetaba sus opiniones, Merlín sabía por qué. ¿Sabotearían ellos las cosas? ¿Harían que ella cambie de opinión sobre él? Dioses, eso lo destruiría. Ella era _todo_ para él.

Eso aún no se lo había dicho a ella.

Lucius se sentó frente a él y el juego continuó.

* * *

Se acercaba la hora de cenar, pero Harry y Ron todavía no habían llegado. Hermione había lanzado una ocasional y preocupada mirada de vez en cuando hacia la chimenea, pero parecía relajarse más y más a medida que ella organizaba los cajones de su cocina. Tal vez el sonido no había sido nada, después de todo.

Draco y Lucius estaban sentados en el sofá hablando sobre un libro que ambos habían leído. Draco se estaba molestando con su padre por estar en su contra, y estaba discutiendo de nuevo con su sarcasmo habitual. Estaba a punto de lanzar una aguda refutación cuando un 'pop' más fuerte salió de la chimenea, seguido por una luz verde brillante. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

De inmediato, Hermione se colocó a su lado, con su varita y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

—Eso no es normal —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa—.Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se desató el infierno.

La sala de estar en frente de la chimenea fue repentinamente tragada por la oscuridad. Draco escuchó a Hermione gritar y no podía sentirla más a su lado. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, fue golpeado con un hechizo y se congeló en su asiento. A juzgar por la forma rígida de su padre a su lado, también había sido paralizado. Draco fue víctima de su pánico creciente—alguien había roto la defensa de Hermione. Alguien había conseguido entrar.

¿Dónde _diablos_ estaba el Dúo Dinámico cuando más se lo necesitaba?

Tan rápido como llegó, la oscuridad se desvaneció.

Wolf estaba de pie delante de la red flu con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro. Tenía hematomas de color azul oscuro en las mejillas y un largo corte en la mandíbula que estaba sanando mal, la carne estaba de color rojo oscuro a lo largo de la abertura. Tenía en su mano la varita de Hermione, así como la suya, mientras ella trataba con dificultad de ponerse de pie en el otro lado de la habitación, luego de haber sido lanzada allá unos segundos antes. Su frente estaba sangrando y se veía muy pálida. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Draco, y la vio gemir cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba congelado en su lugar. Los Malfoy observaban la escena sin poder hacer nada.

—Hola Hermione —Wolf ronroneó—.Te ves hermosa, como siempre.

—¿Wolf? —jadeó, sonando tan asustada como lo estaba. El corazón de Draco estaba gritando por ella. Un siervo controlado bajo la maldición _Imperio_ del Señor Oscuro en su casa... el sistema de la red flu dañado... sería un milagro si alguno de ellos lograra salir con vida.

—Wolf —dijo de nuevo, con más calma, tratando de ocultar sus temblorosas de manos—¿Cómo pudiste atravesar mis defensas?

—Ah, princesa, olvidas de que tuve el placer de mantenerte cautiva por algún tiempo. Fue una valiosa oportunidad de buscar en tu mente todos tus pequeños trucos de seguridad. Aunque tomó un poco de trabajo, pero al final tuve la oportunidad de romperlas. Eres muy inteligente, pero por otra parte, siempre lo he sabido. Me disculpo por mi ausencia durante estas últimas semanas, pero tuve algunos asuntos que atender con mi huésped. Ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A Draco no le gustaba la forma cariñosa que empleaba para hablar con ella. Lo que él había asumido como un leve enamoramiento parecía ser más una obsesión por parte de Wolf. Lo peor de todo era que Draco no podía hacer nada para protegerla.

—¿Tu huésped? ¿Estás hablando de la persona que te maldijo? ¡Así que _fuiste_ tú quien me secuestró! —Ella hervía con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Wolf, tú eras mi amigo! ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

—No es mi culpa, dulce niña —dijo Wolf con una voz extrañamente seductora—.Y para ser precisos, Bryce te secuestró bajo mis órdenes. Yo simplemente me aparecía para realizar algunas visitas.

—¿Los golpes? ¿La tortura? — preguntó, con rabia—¿Fuiste tú también?

Draco vio a Wolf hacer mueca y sacudirse. —Sólo en parte. Me temo que mi lado más débil, no estaba muy entusiasmado con esas actividades.

—¿Tú lado más débil? —dijo ella luciendo perpleja. —¿Te refieres al verdadero Wolf? ¿El que no está bajo la influencia de la maldición?

—El mismo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—.El Wolf 'real', como lo llamas, ha sido una molestia absoluta. Te dio tantas drogas que ni siquiera te hicieron sentir el dolor de la tortura. ¿Maldición, cuál es el punto de eso? También te ayudó a escapar antes de que yo fuera capaz de recuperar el control. No importa... Bryce fue castigado por no ser capaz de detenerlo.

—El verdadero Wolf fue el que me envió a través de la red flu? —preguntó, asombrada. ¿Y tú... tú mataste a Bryce? Sólo porque no fue capaz de detenerte?

—A _mí_ no, Hermione, ¿no escuchaste ninguna palabra de lo que dije? —le espetó con rabia—.Bryce no fue capaz de detener mi lado más débil. Mi lado más débil no soy _yo_. Él no es más que una molestia. Él tampoco quería que forzara mi entrada a la casa, pero como puedes ver, yo soy el que tiene el control aquí.

Él estalló en otra risa enferma. Toda la conversación hasta el momento había tenido lugar con Hermione a una distancia segura, lejos de Wolf, mientras que el psicópata hablaba. Para horror de Draco, Wolf comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia Hermione mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la varita de ella.

—Mi lado más débil era demasiado cobarde para llevarte por su cuenta, Hermione. No voy a cometer el mismo error —dijo en un murmullo.

Hermione dio unos pasos bruscos hacia atrás hasta que estuvo contra la pared. Draco vio que sus ojos escaneaban la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar como arma.

—Mi lado más débil hubiera querido atraerte, cortejarte, ganar tu amor. Esas cosas no me importan, continuó, paso a paso, caminando como un depredador.

Ella se precipitó hacia la esquina cerca al pasillo mientras Wolf seguía acercándose. Sus largas piernas lo llevaban hacia ella a una velocidad alarmante.

—Mi lado más débil nunca follaría tu bonito cuerpo y luego se desharía de él, pero eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, mi amor. El hecho de que mi huésped no me dejara quedarme contigo no significa que pueda pasar un buen rato antes de que mueras.

Draco pensó que el término "ver rojo" era sólo una forma de decirlo, pero podía haber jurado que su visión estaba ardiendo de rabia mientras estaba sentado en el sofá, encerrado en su propio cuerpo. Sin poder detener la violación de Hermione. Sin poder detener su asesinato.

Él quería morir.

Wolf estaba justo frente de Hermione, y ella quedó de espaldas contra la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Ella lanzó una última mirada de pánico a Draco antes de que Wolf girara el picaporte y luego empujó a Hermione hacia adentro.

 _Por favor, déjame morir._

 _Por favor, déjame morir._

 _Por favor, déjame morir._

Draco no podía seguir viviendo si le hacía daño a Hermione. Se había preguntado por una fracción de segundo por qué Wolf no lo había matado a él y a su padre cuando entró por la red flu, pero todo fue claro casi inmediatamente. Él quería que ellos oyeran lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hermione. Él quería que ellos se sintieran impotentes. Probablemente él sabía lo que Draco sentía por ella—todo el mundo parecía que se había dado cuenta. El hombre era un monstruo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por los sonidos de Hermione gritando y sollozando.

 _Por favor, déjame morir_ , pensó Draco mientras su corazón se destrozaba.

* * *

Hermione empezó a pensar en las posibles armas al segundo que su varita salió volando de su mano. No tenía idea de lo que iba a salir de la oscuridad, pero sabía que iba a ser malo. Necesitaba algo con qué defenderse, algo para defender a Lucius y Draco. _Oh Dios_ , ella estaba preocupada por ellos... ¿los lastimarían? Dependiendo de quién estaba saliendo de la red flu, ellos podrían ser un premio más grande que ella. No podía dejar que eso suceda. Necesitaba un arma.

Su cerebro empezó a enlistar las posibilidades, incluso cuando ella fue arrojada por los aires.

Todos sus cuchillos... en la cocina, y los más filudos fueron quitados debido a sus terrores nocturnos, de todos modos.

Tenía una daga ceremonial en la pared de la biblioteca, pero era realmente una cosa decorativa. Además, estaba demasiado lejos por el pasillo.

El salón estaba lleno de cosas suaves de felpa. Ninguno de ellos iba a funcionar a menos que ella se acercara lo suficiente para sofocar al intruso. ¿Pero qué tal si había más de un intruso?

¿Magia sin varita? Podía intentarlo, pero no había practicado durante más de dos años y podría terminar hiriendo a Draco o Lucius accidentalmente.

Maldición, ¿por qué no tenía un plan de respaldo para esto? Había puesto demasiada fe en sus defensas. Había estado demasiado confiada. Ahora todos podrían pagar con sus vidas.

Entonces la oscuridad se aclaró, y allí estaba Wolf. Ella lloró mientras él hablaba sobre sus crímenes, horrorizada de que su amigo se había convertido en un asesino despiadado. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que alejarlo de Draco y Lucius. Ella tenía que ganar algo de tiempo.

Ella comenzó a trastabillar hacia el pasillo mientras su cerebro luchaba frenéticamente para encontrar una solución.

Wolf dijo que iba a violarla y asesinarla, y su cerebro trabajó a toda marcha. Ella _no iba_ a morir de esa manera.

Una idea la golpeó como una anormal tormenta eléctrica. Sería algo exagerado, pero podría funcionar. Retrocedió contra la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Ella miró a Draco, congelado en el sofá, y deseó poder volverlo a ver. Ella no podía imaginar lo que era para él tener que ver esto, incapaz de actuar.

Wolf estaba tan cerca que podía oler el tabaco en su aliento. Él giró la manija y la empujó dentro, sus ojos examinaron su cuerpo.

 _Piensa Hermione, piensa. Haz que esto funcione._

Él miró alrededor de la extraña habitación de invitados, donde sólo guardaba sus suministros médicos y algunas cosas de Anthony.

—No hay cama aquí princesa, pero podemos utilizar el suelo. No soy exigente —Él la agarró por la cintura y rasgó su blusa de un fuerte movimiento. Ella gritó. Él era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo iba a manejar esto?

Sus dedos arrancaron su sujetador y él la acarició bruscamente mientras ella luchaba.

—Oh Hermione, no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he querido esto... —gimió. Ella pensó que en realidad vomitaría mientras él la agarraba y la empujaba, después de un momento él cubrió su boca con su mano para acallar sus gritos. Ella lo mordió y él la golpeó duramente en la cara. Oyó un 'crack' y probó su sangre. Su nariz estaba rota—podía sentirlo.

Él la inmovilizó contra la pared y abrió la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, deslizando sus dedos entre sus piernas, debajo de la tela de sus bragas. Ella sollozó y luchó con más fuerza, rebelándose porque él la estaba tocando allí. ¡Tenía que salir de esta! Él forzó su dedo índice dentro de ella y ella gritó.

—¿Aún no estás mojada, princesa? —dijo con voz áspera—.Yo puedo cambiar eso. Quítate el resto de tu ropa —ordenó, dando un paso atrás.

 _Esta es tu oportunidad._

Ella fingió tropezar mientras se quitaba sus pantalones vaqueros, enviándola más cerca de la cómoda en el rincón más alejado. Exageró sus movimientos mientras se levantaba, se arrastró por el suelo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que tenía encima.

 _Cerca. Cerca._

Ella estaba desnuda ahora, de pie delante de la cómoda y temblando como una hoja. Dioses, esto era humillante. Él la miraba como si la fuera a devorar entera. Rezó a cada deidad que podía recordar. _Por favor, que esto funcione._

—¿Wolf? —dijo tímidamente mientras él empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón, su dureza estaba completamente visible mientras se tensaba contra la tela. Ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó al mismo tiempo que desabrochó su cinturón.

—¿Podrías transmitir un mensaje a tu... tu lado más débil de mi parte? Ya sabes... como un mensaje de despedida.

Él no parecía contento, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Ella tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, descansando sobre la cómoda, y lentamente las iba levantando de su posición oculta.

—Por favor, dile... —su voz se quebró. Incluso en esta situación, le era difícil hacerle esto a su amigo. Él estaba en alguna parte bajo esa maldición. Él nunca le habría hecho esto a ella.

—Por favor, dile que lo siento —dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él parecía confundido, su mano estaba congelada en la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Ella agarró el borde de cubeta donde se encontraba la Maldición de la Llama, el contenido negro y aceitoso daba vueltas en su interior. La maldición era mortalmente fuerte para empezar, pero esta era del mismo Voldemort. Ella podría no tener una varita, pero tenía la magia oscura en forma física a su disposición. Ella había visto lo que le había hecho a Draco... lo habría matado si no hubiese sido tratado. Podría matar también a Wolf.

Ella no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. La supervivencia era lo primero.

El contenido voló fuera del cubo directamente sobre él. El líquido negro se filtró en su piel al segundo que lo golpeó, y la cara de Wolf pasó de una expresión de perversión enferma a una de dolor inmensurable.

Él gritó y cayó al suelo, convulsionando mientras la maldición atacaba a su cuerpo, encantada de tener un huésped de nuevo. La última gota del líquido desapareció de la vista, y ella sabía que ahora estaba recorriendo su interior ahora. Envolviéndolo invisiblemente en llamas. Torturándolo.

Hermione cogió una toalla vieja de la cesta, cogió las dos varitas y salió corriendo de la habitación envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras corría.

Sollozando e histérica, levantó el hechizo de Draco y Lucius, y se desplomó en los brazos temblorosos de Draco. Tanto sus gritos y los de Wolf hicieron eco a través de la casa.

* * *

 _N/T:_

 ** _Si dejas tu review y tiene más de 30 palabras, entonces cópialo en el topic Los Comentarios del Lord del Foro El Mapa del Mortífago... a fin de mes premiaremos al mejor comentario con un deseo fickero :D._**

 ** _Ahora, vi en el grupo de muérdago y mortífagos que postearon lo que se había estado vendiendo en el evento pottérico de Argentina... juro que entré en shock, ver que vendían sin escrúpulos los fan arts de mi querida arriku (es una diosa del dramione). Por favor, no hagan eso con otros artistas, vender sus dibujos sin su consentimiento y lucrar con ello está mal. Sé que si está en internet dirán que le pertenece a la red, pero en verdad duele, duele mucho._**

 _Sí, lamento la demora. Estoy de vacaciones, lo que quiere decir "alejada de la laptop o computadora" porque cuando estoy en la universidad siempre paro metida en mi querida amiga laptop, así que sólo estuve entrando para hacer un curso online y depaso actualizar mi **tumblr ( buscar como hanabi lawliet)** , si tienen uno síganme :D es más fácil encontrarme por allí._

 _Hablando de tumblr (es que hay más recomendaciones dramione en inglés en tumblr, pero ninguna en español)... empecé a colocar allí los dramiones que he leído, está en construcción aún y me preguntaba... si alguien quiere hacer una recomendación o sugerencia puede enviarme mensaje por allí, aunque también estuve pensando en crear otro blog :S_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Creí que había subido el capítulo ayer, porque ya lo tenía guardado en el doc manager, pero detalles. Bien, creo que es hora de acelerar las cosas, es que **Colubrina** anunció que sólo le falta un capítulo para terminar **The Muddy Princess** , y en vista de que los capítulos son algo más cortos que estos, entonces creí que sería adecuado subir interdiario la traducción (recién voy traduciendo el capítulo 4, en total serán 22 y espero que tenga epílogo *-*)_

 _Cuenta regresiva: quedan 6 capítulos_

 _¿Ya dejaron sus preguntas en Draco Responde de Dryadeh?_

 _Prepárense para un momento en familia :3_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Las siguientes horas fueron borrosas.

Lucius sintió que el hechizo se levantó como una pesada manta. Él echó un vistazo al tembloroso y ensangrentado cuerpo de Hermione, envuelto sólo en una toalla en el regazo de Draco, y decidió ser útil, mientras que Draco la tranquilizaba. Tanto él como su hijo habían escuchado sus gritos desde la habitación de invitados, atrapados sin poder hacer nada en el sofá mientras el hechizo los inmovilizaba. Ahora el intruso era el que gritaba, y Lucius planeaba investigar. Además, Hermione y Draco necesitaban claramente un momento a solas. Sólo los dioses sabían lo que le había sucedido en esa habitación. Cogió la varita de Wolf de la mesa de café y se dirigió hacia los alaridos del hombre.

Abrió la puerta con una gracia elegante.

Wolf parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque, y Lucius lo miró con una expresión de falsa calma. Lo que él quería hacer era lanzar un rápido _Avada_ y luego incinerar el cuerpo. Podía haberle tomado a Lucius algún tiempo ceder a la idea de que su hijo esté con una nacida de muggle s, pero ahora que él lo había aceptado, estaba bastante abierto a la debilidad de Draco por Hermione. Este hombre, esta _cosa_ que se retorcía en el suelo, casi había terminado con la vida de ella. Él pudo haberla violado. Lucius podía ver su ropa esparcida por la habitación, su sangre salpicada en la pared. Había oído sus gritos. Su mandíbula se apretó por la rabia. Esta pobre excusa de hombre nunca debería haberla tocado. No tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Los Malfoy se preocupaban por los suyos, al igual que Hermione se preocupaba por ellos.

Wolf continuó convulsionando. Lucius sonrió a la elección de arma que tuvo Hermione, mirando a la cubeta volcada. Él no podría haber pensado en algo más terrible si lo hubiese intentado. Ella trabajaba bien bajo presión, pensó. Chica inteligente.

¿Pero, qué hacer con esta escoria delante de él? Había muchas maneras de disponer de un cuerpo, y Lucius estaba fuera de práctica. Seguramente Hermione no se resentiría con él por esta pequeña oportunidad. ¿Una oportunidad para poner al día sus habilidades? Dio unos golpecitos en sus labios con su dedo, pensativo mientras Wolf gemía de dolor. Lucius sabía que era experto en traer miseria a los demás, y anhelaba poner en uso su talento. Era una de las únicas razones que lo habían hecho un buen mortífago, después de todo. Tenía una gran imaginación a la hora de causar angustia a alguien más.

La dulce voz de Hermione se hizo eco en sus oídos, y Lucius dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. _Maldita sea_. Sabía que ella no querría que él matara a Wolf, tanto porque Wolf era su amigo bajo la influencia de un hechizo, y porque ella no querría que Lucius se metiera en aún más problemas. Lucius frunció el ceño con molestia. Qué lástima. Él quería calmar su enojo con este hombre. Él quería hacerlo sufrir por herir a Hermione. Pero el hombre estaba claramente ya sufriendo, y podía muy bien morir de dolor antes de que llegara la Orden. Por desgracia, eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Esa chica era una mala influencia para él.

Con una fuerte patada en las costillas de Wolf, y una crisis de satisfacción tras el impacto, Lucius volvió a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fue recibido con la visión desgarradora de Hermione acurrucada en el regazo de su hijo. Draco estaba claramente en estado de shock, sosteniéndola con fuerza y meciéndola mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras a ella. Lucius se acercó con cuidado, sabiendo que sería mejor para Hermione si ellos arreglaran algunas cosas antes de que la casa esté llena de asustados miembros de la Orden.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a su hijo. Tenía que actuar con rapidez antes de que Draco volviera en sí y decidiera realizar una masacre desenfrenada. Conocía bien a su hijo, sólo era una cuestión de minutos, si era el caso, antes de que Draco tratara de despedazar a Wolf con sus propias manos.

—Hermione, querida, he asegurado a Wolf en la habitación. Sospecho que la Orden estará aquí pronto. ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas antes de que lleguen?

Su llanto se calmó y resopló un par de veces, limpiándose la cara con las manos. Ella tuvo éxito manchándose de sangre desde sus mejillas hasta abajo de su mandíbula. Lucius retuvo otra ola de ira contra el hombre torturado en la otra habitación.

—Claro —susurró.

—Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que fuiste abusada sexualmente. ¿Es eso correcto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó.

—Pido disculpas por mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Fuiste violada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo—.Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Hay sangre en la habitación y en tu cara. ¿Dónde te hirió?

Ella señaló a su nariz. —Rota, creo —dijo ella.

—¿Puedo arreglarla por ti? —Lucius preguntó con calma, levantando la varita de Wolf para ella pudiera verla. Sabía que no debía estar en posesión de una varita, y que podría poner en peligro su acuerdo con la Orden, pero eso no le importaba por el momento. Él no estaba pensando en quedarse con la varita, a pesar de estar tan tentado.

Ella asintió. Apuntó la varita a su rostro, dijo un encantamiento rápido, y su nariz fue reparada. La hinchazón se desvaneció ante sus ojos, y la sangre se secó.

—Gracias —dijo ella, tocando su rostro con delicadeza, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—No, para nada. ¿Qué más podemos hacer para ayudarte?

Pensó por un momento mientras Draco le frotaba la espalda.

—Creo que me gustaría vestirme. Y no quiero que nadie más se acerque a esa habitación hasta que la Orden llegue.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, y Hermione le hizo callar con una mirada. —Malfoy, ¿sabes cómo lo detuve? Tiré tu maldición sobre él... el contenido de la cubeta. Está sufriendo, lo prometo. Estoy segura de que puedes imaginar lo que siente en estos momentos. No quiero que entrés allí con lo enojado que estás. Él obtendrá lo que merece.

—Yo... yo quiero matarlo —dijo Draco con su voz ronca, casi suplicante—¡Él te hizo daño! Podría haberte violado... ¡Podría haberte matado!

—Lo sé. Sé todo esto... Es por eso que debes venir y ayudarme a encontrar algo de ropa, en vez de eso. Nadie más tiene que salir herido hoy —Su tono era definitivo.

—Granger.

—Por favor, Malfoy.

—Hermione...

—No Draco.

Él apretó la mandíbula luciendo desafiante y obstinado, pero Hermione no dio marcha atrás. Después de unos momentos de intenso intercambio de miradas, su rostro asumió una expresión de derrota. Suspirando, dejó escapar un gruñido y asintió. Draco se puso de pie, cargándola firmemente entre sus brazos, y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione.

—Gracias, padre —dijo sobre su hombro.

Lucius estaba en silencio, impresionado por la capacidad de Hermione de persuadir a su hijo fuera de la violencia. Ella era realmente impresionante. Recordando sus deberes, se acercó a la red flu para contar a la Orden lo que había pasado. No iba a ser una noche tranquila.

* * *

—¡Qué puto espectáculo de mierda! —Draco echaba humo.

La Orden por fin había llegado, toda una pandilla de ellos, por lo visto, y estaban revoloteando por toda la casa como niños histéricos. Tenía que encargárselo a su padre... Lucius se había hecho cargo de la tarea de organizar, informar y delegar ya que la mayoría de las personas en la casa estaban demasiado angustiadas para operar eficientemente. La noticia de que un miembro clave de la Orden no sólo había estado bajo un _Imperio_ , sino que había atacado a Hermione después de romper sus barreras, tenía a todos en estado de pánico. Nadie sabía qué tipo de información se había filtrado, y a quién.

Hermione y Draco estaban atrincherados en su habitación. Ella estaba acurrucada en el regazo de él con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla, y los brazos de Draco estaban sujetos alrededor de su cintura. Harry y Ron habían venido a hacerle preguntas, pero ella entre lágrimas les señaló a Lucius y dijo que no quería hablar. Harry ni siquiera había parpadeado al hecho de que ella estaba sentada en el regazo de Draco, pero Ron parecía que había sido golpeado en la cara. Draco simplemente no podía preocuparse por ello. Sólo tenía una preocupación, y ella estaba en sus brazos. Por lo menos el Dúo Maravilla sabía de ellos ahora, más oficialmente en todo caso. Hermione se aferraba a él como un gatito ahogándose y él se mostraba amenazante ante cualquier persona que se acercara a ella. Podían sacar cualquier conclusión que quisieran. Sabía que ellos no se enojarían frente a Hermione, no ahora. Draco se aseguró a besar su sien mientras que Ron los miraba, simplemente para enfatizar. En respuesta, Ron se había puesto de una extraña tonalidad púrpura.

—¿Son siempre así de bulliciosos? —gruñó. Echaba de menos la tranquilidad de la casa a la que había terminado llamando hogar. Las voces resonaban por el pasillo, en desacuerdo sobre a quién debían culpar por la red flu atacada. Una persona sostenía que la Orden debería haber llegado antes a investigar, y otro le respondía que siempre habían planeado venir, pero no de inmediato. Harry estaba gritándole a Ojoloco... algo sobre varitas. —Merlín, a veces no puedo creer que estos imbéciles estén luchando contra el Señor Oscuro. Ni siquiera pueden investigar un ataque desde un punto. Inútil montón de pendejos.

—Sólo están preocupados por mí —dijo adormilada—.Aquí todo el mundo me ha conocido por un tiempo bastante largo. Ellos han venido porque están preocupados. Por lo general no son así. Además, todos conocían a Wolf. Probablemente sólo se culpan a sí mismos.

Draco suspiró. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. —Supongo que sólo quiero que se vayan —él aceptó—.Todavía estoy tratando de comprender. Quiero arrancar al tal Wolf miembro a miembro, Granger. Te lo juro, sólo dame cinco minutos en una habitación a solas con él...

Sintió que ella lo besó en el cuello suavemente, y luego su mejilla. Se estremeció con gusto con el toque. Ella no tenía miedo de ser cariñosa con él, y él tenía que admitir que le hacía sentir increíble. Sus ojos se cerraron.

—Estuve rogando que él me matara —admitió en voz baja—.Cuando te oí gritar en esa habitación. Tenía la esperanza de que él regresara y termine conmigo. Yo no podía seguir adelante si te hubiera apartado de mí.

La sintió besar su oreja y su cuello de nuevo, trazando sus dedos sobre su pecho.

—Estoy loco por ti, Granger —susurró en su pelo. Cuando ella estaba en esa habitación con Wolf, pensó que su universo estaba haciendo implosión. Ella inspiraba tanta maldita _emoción_ en él, estaba confundido.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —murmuró antes de quedarse dormida sobre él.

* * *

Tomó un tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad en la casa. Hermione saltaba ante cada sonido y Draco hervía de enojo con la Orden. Habían decidido tratar de eliminar la maldición y el _Imperio_ que estaba poseyendo a Wolf en vez de colgar el hombre. Por ahora, Wolf estaba encerrado mientras ellos experimentaban con nuevas técnicas de sanación. Draco lo quería hecho pedazos y alimentar con ellos a los perros callejeros. Sintió que era lo suficientemente misericordioso. Se había convertido en todo un evento cuando Harry y Ron pasaban por allí, porque Draco los había atacado físicamente dos veces y discutía con ellos muchas más. Él finalmente cedió cuando vio lo mucho que le estaba molestando a Hermione. En lugar de eso, él reflexionó.

Sólo Lucius había salido del incidente mejor que antes. Tomar el control de la situación le había hecho bien, le recordó por qué era un buen líder. Años de trabajo en virtud de otra persona habían silenciado su confianza y le habían hecho olvidar quién era. Ahora lo recordaba. Él era _Lucius Malfoy_. Era un hombre temido. Él sabía cómo manejar a otros. Las circunstancias habían cambiado un poco, ya no estaba cerca de la cima de un imperio de Sangres Puras, ya no tenía a su esposa a su lado... pero no tenía opciones. Podía empezar demandar respeto dentro de la Orden, por extraño que fuera. Él podría ser un mejor ejemplo para su hijo. Y podía proteger a su anfitriona, quien parecía haber atraído algo de la peor suerte que jamás él había visto. La chica podía utilizar un defensor que no estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Merlín sabía que su hijo estaba absolutamente enfermo de amor por Hermione, incluso si él no se lo admitía a ella.

Muchacho ridículo. No tenía nada que perder al decirle la verdad, ella obviamente también lo estaba.

Lucius estaba realmente sorprendido de ver tal cambio en su hijo. Draco seguía siendo hostil y sarcástico, pero eso era una parte de la personalidad de su hijo como cualquier otra cosa. El verdadero cambio estaba en el hecho de que ahora tenía otro lado de él, un lado que había estado oculto o inexistente hasta que Hermione lo sacó de él. Por cada comentario de enojo, había un toque de la mano de ella. Por cada gesto grosero, él la acunaba hasta dormir por la noche. Había un balance en Draco ahora, un lado bueno para igualar el malo. Y no sólo cuidaba de Hermione, ella era su mundo. Ella le estaba dando suficiente afecto para contrarrestar los años y años de odio que Draco había absorbido. Desafiaba la razón, pero Hermione parecía tener un suministro ilimitado de bondad en su interior; que acababa de ser marginado por su colapso mental. Ahora, mientras se estaba curando, ella estaba dejando salir todo. Y estaba teniendo un efecto milagroso en su hijo, que en retrospectiva probablemente estaba muriéndose de hambre por algo como esto. Un afecto correspondido y sincero.

Incluso para alguien tan endurecido como Lucius, eso le hacía sonreír.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba lejos del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores, Lucius estaba menos molesto por cuestiones de la pureza de sangre. Sin duda, había sido una bendición disfrazada haber sido expulsados donde estaban ahora. Si tan sólo su hermosa Narcissa estuviera con él también. Se preguntó si ella podría haber cambiado como él... si ella podría haber aceptado cuidar a una chica nacida de muggles, un miembro de la Orden nada menos. Lucius rió para sus adentros. Una mirada a los efectos que Hermione tenía en Draco y Narcissa hubiese cambiado. Él estaba seguro de ello. La chica tenía una manera especial de tratar con la gente, incluso si ella no lo sabía. Narcissa siempre había apreciado cualquier cosa que hacía a su hijo feliz.

—¿Lucius?

Una suave voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Hermione le estaba sonriendo.

—He hecho algo de cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se unió a su hijo en la mesa, comprobando accidentalmente su propio punto.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la ducha, y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar a su padre. Lo encontró en el patio trasero, leyendo a la sombra en una banca.

—¿Padre? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Lucius levantó la vista de su lectura y se trasladó a un lado para Draco tuviera espacio para sentarse. —Por supuesto, hijo. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Draco se aclaró la garganta. No estaba muy seguro de cómo empezar esta conversación, y él temía el inevitable "te lo dije" de su padre. Por no mencionar el hecho de que era terrible en hablar de sus emociones con alguien a excepción de Hermione, e incluso eso tomaba algo de persuasión. Se sentó, y se obligó a hablar. El incidente con Wolf había conseguido que él medite.

—¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi madre?

Las cejas de Lucius se dispararon hacia arriba y miró a su hijo por un momento. Draco arrastró los pies incómodamente, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Al tiempo que él disfrutaba la forma en que Hermione lo hacía sentir, él _odiaba_ tener que analizarla y resolverla en su mente. Nunca había estado enamorado antes, quería asegurarse de que esto era algo real antes de que él se hiciera la idea. Era una maldita palabra aterradora. Su padre había amado mucho a su madre, él debería darle alguna idea sobre las emociones insanas contra las que Draco estaba luchando. Sabía que Lucius odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos casi tanto como Draco, pero bajo la influencia de Hermione, ambos se habían abierto ligeramente. Con suerte sería suficiente.

Después de un rato, su padre miró hacia otro lado y miró fijamente la vegetación del patio. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

—Bueno, cuando primero estaba cortejando su madre, yo estaba un poco fuera de competencia. Ella era una codiciada bruja sangre pura, increíblemente hermosa, ambiciosa... creo que ella tenía otros cuatro pretendientes aparte de mí, todos de buen linaje, todos buscando su mano.

—Eh —dijo Draco impresionado. Su madre siempre fue sólo su madre para él, pero por supuesto que tenía sentido que una vez fue joven y buscaba un marido. Ella había permanecido siendo hermosa incluso cuando envejeció, y debió haber sido impresionante en su juventud.

—Al final, la elección era entre un mago español con linaje de sangre real y yo. Su familia la estaba presionando para casarse con el español. No se veía bien para mí. A pesar de que el apellido Malfoy era muy respetado, los padres de Narcissa adoraban la idea de tener tanto sangre pura y sangre real introducida a la estirpe. Ellos hicieron su preferencia muy clara.

—Bellatrix vino a mí una noche y dijo que su madre había elegido el español, me dijo que había perdido, me dijo que desista. Yo estaba destrozado. Había otras brujas que hubieran sido adecuadas para mí, pero yo estaba obsesionado con tu madre. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que ella significaba para mí. Decidí no rendirme, los Malfoy somos notoriamente testarudos, como tú sabes. Le dije a Bella que Narcissa tendría que decírmelo a mí mismo con el fin de que deje de cortejarla. Le envié cartas, flores que fueron encantadas para que nunca se marchiten, sus manjares favoritos provenientes de todo el mundo... hice de todo para saber lo que ella amaba, y le enviaba los mejores regalos que yo podría imaginar.

Draco ya estaba completamente cautivado con la historia. Él no había esperado más que una respuesta, y en su lugar había conseguido conocer un poco de la vida de sus padres mucho antes de que él entrara en escena. No podía creer que él sólo estaba escuchando esto por primera vez. Más allá de eso, no podía creer que su padre estaba siendo tan abierto con él.

—Después de dos semanas de esto sin oír nada de Narcissa, su elfo doméstico Mirtu vino a entregarme un mensaje. Dijo que les había dicho a sus padres que no se casaría con el español, y como castigo, ella estaba siendo retenida en su habitación, lejos de cualquiera de sus otros pretendientes. Ella no había recibido ninguno de mis regalos o cartas. Ella había enviado al elfo para decirme eso porque estaba preocupada de que hubiera renunciado a ella. Todo lo contrario, por supuesto. Me llené de alegría. Le escribí una larga carta y la envié de vuelta con el elfo, y más tarde esa noche, Mirtu volvió con una respuesta. Nos enviamos cartas en secreto durante dos semanas, varias cartas al día. Llegué a conocerla muy bien a través de sus palabras, era inteligente, decidida, tenía un mordaz sentido del humor... fue durante esa parte del cortejo donde me di cuenta que había estado completamente enamorado de ella. Simplemente desperté un día y no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Las palabras de su padre hicieron efecto en él. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Lucius dio a Draco una larga mirada. —Nos escapamos, ya sabes. Se las arregló para escaparse después de un mes de que fuera encerrada en su habitación. Nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon y nos casamos de inmediato, en secreto —Lucius rió para sus adentros—.Mirtu estaba encantado... nunca he conocido a un elfo tan comprometido con la felicidad de su ama. Él nos ayudó a organizar todo, la mantuvo a salvo. Los elfos domésticos tienen una magia fascinante... para ser sirvientes, de todos modos. Muy diferente de la de un mago o bruja. Cuando todo terminó, no había nada que sus padres podían hacer. Fue un alivio para nosotros, pero al final valió la pena. Mirtu continuó cuidando de tu madre, hasta... hasta su muerte.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo y respiró profundo. Todos sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza.

—Así que... ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo, Draco?

—¿Cuánto tiempo, qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo has sentido que no puedes imaginar tu vida sin Hermione?

Draco miró al suelo y movió nerviosamente sus manos.

—Desde su primer terror nocturno. Cuando se quedó dormida sobre mí.

Lucius asintió para sí mismo. —También lo pensé.

—Es la sensación más extraña —dijo Draco, en voz baja—.Siento un estremecimiento, como, de hecho es un hormigueo cuando me toca. Mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando ella está cerca. Yo daría mi vida por la de ella. Es como si lo hubiera sacado de un maldito _libro_. ¿Qué clase de locura es esta? No sé qué hacer.

Su padre frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con, qué hacer? Díselo, por supuesto. Le dices que la amas, de la forma adecuada.

—¿Decirle? ¿Cómo puedo decirle? ¿Y si ella no se siente de la misma manera? —dijo Draco dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a sonar desesperado, y tal vez un poco cobarde.

—Hijo, te puedo asegurar que lo hace —dijo Lucius, sonando molesto—.Y, francamente, debes decirle de todos modos. Estamos en una guerra. Ella es un objetivo. No vivas tu vida como si tu tiempo fuera ilimitado. Nunca sabes cuándo se la llevarán de tu lado —La voz de Lucius se quebró cerca al final, y él miró hacia otro lado.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento.

—A veces no puedo creer que madre se haya ido —dijo Draco, con el tiempo—.Y tampoco que haya sido asesinada de esa forma. Quiero decir... realmente pensé que éramos uno de ellos, ¿sabes? Yo nunca consideré que seríamos echados, que iban a tratar de exterminarnos. Nunca consideré nada más allá de lo que yo sabía. ¿Qué tan malditamente ciego había estado? —Pateó la tierra con rabia.

—No más ciego de lo que yo estaba —dijo Lucius, su voz sonaba dolorosamente triste—.Si yo no hubiera estado tan envuelto en mis propios asuntos, me hubiese dado cuenta de todos los signos. El Señor Oscuro nos había estado alejando a lo largo de los años, me decía cada vez menos acerca de sus planes. Pero no obstante, desconozco su verdadera motivación. Debería haber actuado; protegido a ti y a tu madre. Y ahora estoy aquí, sin ella, teniendo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

Se volvió hacia Draco y lo miró de frente.

—Hijo, sé que no me comporté muy bien al principio, pero por favor créeme que estoy tan agradecido de que hayas encontrado a Hermione. Yo creo que si tu madre estuviese viva, y si ella hubiera visto el cambio que Hermione ha inspirado en ti, ella cuidaría de ella tanto como lo hago.

Draco le sonrió a su padre. Los Malfoy eran notoriamente malos al hablar de sus sentimientos, y sin embargo, aquí estaban los dos restantes, discutiendo su afecto mutuo por una bruja nacida de muggles. Era casi divertido.

—Gracias, padre.

—Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho, hijo —dijo Lucius un poco más severamente—.No pierdas tu tiempo. No te arriesgues a perderla sin habérselo dicho.

Draco asintió indeciso, se levantó y se fue a hacer té para Hermione. Se imaginó la voz de su madre mientras caminaba. Ella le decía que estaba orgullosa de él. Sabía que era sólo su mente jugando con él, pero se sentía muy real.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Draco no podía encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle a Hermione sobre lo que él y su padre habían hablado.

Quería decírselo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos en las noches, pero lo único que podía pensar a modo de introducción era: —Hey Granger, sólo quería decir que...

No. No iba a hacerlo de esa manera. Nunca había dicho esas palabras a nadie, y no iba a dejar que su primera vez sonara tan jodidamente mundano.

Quería decírselo mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, luciendo malditamente encantadora en su blusa de algodón y sus jeans desgastados, con el pelo salvajemente rizado alrededor de su rostro, pero se atragantó con las palabras antes de que salieran de sus labios. Bebió té en su lugar, y se sonrojó felizmente cuando ella lo besó mientras se sentaba a comer.

Quería decírselo en ese increíble día cuando ella finalmente lo venció en el ajedrez. En su lugar, dijo un torpe: —Me encanta... tu estrategia —.Ella se rió y aplaudió, encantada de que finalmente había entendido el juego.

—Se trata de tener objetivos a largo plazo, escoger tus tácticas y ¡luego simplemente ir por ello! ¡Sin miedo! —exclamó alegremente.

—Cierto... —dijo, incómodo, preguntándose acerca de sus propias metas. ¿Tenía tácticas, o estaba simplemente nadando en una piscina de cobardía emocional?

Con el tiempo desarrolló sus propias tácticas para evitar la mirada poco impresionada de su padre. Se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en ese juego.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Lamento la demora, pero sólo puedo decir que estoy pasando por grandes cambios en mi vida, y que no mencionaré aquí, además, está la procrastinación D:Si quieren ver una de las razones por mi demora... dense una vuelta por mi deviantart (hanabiowolawliet),recién actualizado después de cinco años._

 _Advertencia: se recomienda abrir ligeramente las ventanas durante una parte de este capítulo._

 _Cuenta regresiva: quedan 5 capítulos_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Mientras Draco se revolvía torpemente sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione, Lucius estaba perdiendo la paciencia en otro lugar.

Se estaba cansando de que Harry y Ron estuvieran dando indicios de que estaban cerca de una victoria, y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Si los imbéciles estaban tan cerca, ¿por qué el Señor Oscuro todavía estaba en el poder? Narcissa necesitaba ser vengada y ya tenía suficiente con la espera. Contarle a Draco la historia de cómo él y Narcissa se habían enamorado había reabierto viejas heridas y desatado recuerdos dolorosos. Tenía muchas ganas de vengarse. Aparentemente, entregarles lo que en esencia era un manual de operaciones de los mortífagos, no había sido suficiente para la maldita Orden. Ya era hora de dirigir bien las cosas, tanto como lo dejaran hacerlo.

Comenzó a ir al Cuartel durante un par de horas al día para reunirse con el grupo principal. Hermione había ajustado la red flu para que él pudiera utilizarla sin ser desviado, estaba complacida de que él quería tomar un papel más activo en la planificación. Aunque todo el mundo estuvo un poco distante con Lucius al principio, estaba claro que apreciaban la ayuda, y poco a poco, se abrieron más con él.

Todo el mundo, eso es, excepto Ojoloco Moody.

Los dos hombres todavía se odiaban mutuamente con una intensa pasión. Ojoloco parecía convencido de que Lucius estaba tramando traicionarlos a la más mínima oportunidad, a pesar de que todo el mundo protestaba lo contrario. Lucius se burlaba que si la Orden necesitaba demasiado de la ayuda de un ex mortífago sin varita, quizás Ojoloco debería conseguirse otra ocupación. La disputa mantuvo las cosas lejos de ser demasiado sociables, pero Lucius pareció preferir eso. Quería ver al Señor Oscuro derrotado, él no quería hacer amigos.

Cuanto más profundo se metía en sus operaciones, mejoraba en dirigirlos. Él modificó sus planes, eliminó las misiones sin sentido, y les enseñó poco a poco los secretos de la mansión. Tenían un largo camino por recorrer, pero llegarían allí. Podría decir que todos ellos querían luchar. Y él, que había sido separado de su varita por tanto tiempo, estaba contento con la planificación por ahora. Le gustaba el control que se le había dado, y finalmente se sintió útil después de tantos meses de pasiva, aunque cómoda, existencia.

Ojoloco hizo las cosas difíciles tanto como pudo, se negó a decirle a Lucius la naturaleza de su misión final, la que ninguno de ellos mencionaba, pero Lucius podría averiguarlo por su cuenta. Era evidente que estaban teniendo problemas para encontrar el último Horrocrux. Lucius les había dado la ubicación y detalles exactos del santuario donde mantenían a Nagini, no veía cuál era la demora. _Idiotas_. No importaba. Eventualmente ellos tendrían éxito, y entonces las cosas realmente empezarían a moverse. Hasta entonces, todo era acerca de la preparación.

Lucius era libre para vagar por el Cuartel en sus visitas diarias, pero la puerta del sótano permanecía cerrada para él. Podía adivinar por qué. Wolf estaba recluido allí. La Orden se aseguró de mantener la zona bien protegida, sobre todo ahora que Lucius era un habitual visitante en la casa. Todo el mundo podía ver el brillo asesino en sus ojos cuando alguien hablaba del prisionero bajo el control del _Imperio_.

Milagrosamente, había quedado claro que Wolf no había filtrado ninguna información sobre los sistemas de seguridad de Hermione a los mortífagos, probablemente una intervención de su "lado más débil", como él todavía le gustaba llamarlo cuando estaba lo suficientemente consciente para hablar. Él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sedado para que, bajo la orden de su huésped, no trate de acabar con su vida, y estaba siendo tratado por Rose cuando estaba totalmente inconsciente. Todo el mundo quería saber quién había lanzado el hechizo que lo mantenía cautivo, pero como era de esperar, él había sido muy poco cooperativo cuando intentaron averiguarlo. Tonks aún tenía las cicatrices como prueba.

Bajo el techo del número doce de Grimmauld Place, los miembros oficiales y no oficiales de la Orden se acercaban más a su inminente y aterradora meta.

* * *

Las nuevas horas libres a solas en la casa tuvieron un curioso efecto en Draco y Hermione.

A pesar de que ambos eran adultos, de repente se sentían un poco como unos adolescentes, mientras sus padres estaban de vacaciones, y empezaban a actuar acorde. Aunque compartían una cama, la deprimente realidad de los terrores nocturnos los mantuvo serios, y no sobrepasaban sus límites más allá de la reconfortante rutina que habían establecido. Tener tiempo a solas cuando el sueño no estaba en los planes cambiaba las cosas por completo.

Los primeros días, simplemente se besuquearon y acariciaron entre sí por una hora y media hasta que jadeaban y se sonrojaban, técnicamente _con_ sus ropas pero arrugadas por completo. Draco se daba una ducha fría después, así él sería capaz de funcionar normalmente durante el resto de la noche. Merlín sabía que esa mujer lo llevaba a la completa estupidez con una simple y cálida mirada, recuperarse de estas sesiones de besuqueo intenso se estaba haciendo más y más difícil.

Un día, Hermione anunció descaradamente que estaba tomando una ducha, y que Draco era bienvenido a unirse a ella. La mandíbula de Draco cayó al suelo, y él corrió tras ella como un cachorro perdido. Bajo el agua humeante, desnuda y resbaladiza por el jabón, Draco se puso de rodillas y decidió que ya que no podía encontrar la manera de decirle a Hermione que estaba enamorado de ella, él pondría a usar su boca de otra forma. Cuando ella llegó a su clímax contra su lengua, sentada en el borde de la bañera con sus muslos apoyados sobre sus hombros, repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, se preguntó brevemente si ella alguna vez consideraría tener a sus hijos. La quería mucho. La quería para siempre.

Al día siguiente, ella correspondió, y Draco se sorprendió de que su boca siempre lo había irritado en la escuela. Sus labios le recordaban que ella era una empollona insufrible. Ahora le hacían delirar de placer, y cuando ella movió su lengua por su longitud, él explotó con un jadeo convulsivo, gimiendo mientras ella bajaba su lengua de su cima.

Algunos días, ella utilizaba sus manos en él hasta que se perdía por completo, viniéndose con tanta fuerza que apenas podía controlar sus gritos roncos.

Algunos días, él la penetraba con sus dedos hasta poder sentir sus paredes apretar y convulsionar alrededor de sus dígitos.

Él todavía estaba esperando la señal cuando ella estuviera dispuesta a ir más allá, pero si tenía que pasar los días de esta forma, no iba a quejarse. En su extraña guarida, escondido de la guerra, se decidió que tenía el resto de su vida para hacer el amor con ella. No había ninguna necesidad de apresurarse.

* * *

Lucius frunció el ceño a los miembros de la Orden reunidos en torno a él. Seguramente los había oído mal. Era demasiado pronto para ello.

—¿Qué quieren decir con que están _listos_? —preguntó.

—Justo lo que dijimos, Lucius —gruñó Ojoloco—.Estamos listos para la batalla final.

El ceño de Lucius se profundizó. —No tuve la impresión de que estaban lo suficientemente preparados para atacar la mansión. Dijiste que todavía tenían misiones en curso. Misiones cruciales.

Lupín interrumpió, lanzando una mirada dura a Ojoloco. Todo el mundo estaba cansado de las disputas entre los dos hombres. Era una discusión que no llegaba a ningún lugar. —Lo que Moody quiere decir, Lucius, es que Harry y Ron finalmente han terminado la misión en la que han estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo, y tuvieron éxito, gracias a tu información. Ahora estamos en condiciones de facilitar una reunión entre Quien-tu-sabes y Harry en lo que esperamos sea la batalla final. No hubiéramos estado listos en este momento si no fuera por la información que nos has dado, pero con tu ayuda, sentimos que estamos preparados.

Lucius miró a todos los rostros en la habitación, enfocándose en cada expresión. Iban de ser desafiantes a estar aterrorizadas. Se preguntó qué tan listos realmente estaban. No había vuelta atrás una vez que decidieras invadir la casa del enemigo.

—¿Cuándo esperan hacer esto? —preguntó.

—En dos días —dijo Harry. Lucius no podía leer la expresión de Harry, y eso le preocupaba.

—¿Quién sabe de esto? —preguntó.

—Sólo las personas en esta habitación, pero después de esta reunión, empezaremos a alertar a nuestros grupos de apoyo y refugios —dijo Ron—.Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

Había una extraña y opresiva tensión en el aire. Todo el mundo miró a Lucius expectante. Se resistió a la tentación de burlarse. ¿Qué, _ahora_ lo trataban como a su líder? Era casi gracioso que todos ellos habían pasado tanto tiempo preparándose para esto, y ahora que la batalla final estaba cerca, todo el mundo estaba muy asustado. Lucius no lo estaba, pero por otra parte, todavía no tenía una varita. No tenía más remedio que permanecer en casa mientras todos los demás se lanzaban en la línea del peligro. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso todavía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo finalmente.

Harry pareció relajarse. —Esperábamos que podría analizar los planes, ver si puede detectar cualquier problema. Usted y yo podemos hacer eso, Lucius. El grupo necesita prepararse y puedo transmitir cualquier cambio a ellos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Lucius.

—Muy bien, vamos, ustedes... tenemos una batalla que ganar —ladró Ojoloco, lanzando una mirada final a Lucius. Él le devolvió la mirada con creces.

El grupo comenzó a separarse, y Harry fue a sentarse frente a Lucius. Él podía decir que Harry tenía muchas cosas en su mente además de la batalla final. El joven se frotó agitadamente la cicatriz, y luego miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que todo el mundo se había ido. Con un movimiento de su varita, colocó un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

Lucius arqueó una ceja.

—Escuche, tengo algunas cosas que quiero hablar con usted antes de que vayamos a los planes —dijo Harry.

—Eso es obvio —respondió secamente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, para empezar, he estado tratando de conseguir que Ojoloco le devuelva su varita. A usted y a Draco. De esa forma ustedes pueden luchar si lo desean, o defenderse o... no lo sé. Él... él no está de acuerdo, sólo puedo decir eso. Todavía piensa que usted es una especie de amenaza. Colocó un encantamiento en sus varitas... en fin. No estoy feliz por eso, pero él no podría cambiar de opinión. Dice que obtendrán sus varitas cuando verdaderamente las necesiten. Es un terco de mierda —Harry rodó los ojos en este punto, para gran sorpresa de Lucius.

—Yo sé que usted no es una amenaza —continuó, mirando a Lucius directamente a los ojos—.De hecho, a menos que diste de la marca, creo que usted ha tenido un genuino cambio de lealtad. Creo que es debido a Hermione. Pienso que ha llegado a cuidar de ella, y ella le abrió los ojos. Nunca nos hubiera dado tanta información de no ser por ella.

Lucius no se molestó en interrumpir, y Harry lo tomó como una afirmación y una invitación a seguir hablando.

—También sé que Draco y Hermione están juntos. Ellos parecen estar locos el uno por el otro, tan extraño como es. No voy a pretender que lo entienda. A pesar de que Draco y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, puedo ver lo bien que la trata, y no estoy interesado en cuestionar la decisión de Hermione. Ella merece ser feliz, y parece que él la mantiene de esa manera.

Lucius estaba realmente sorprendido por la visión madura de Harry. Tal vez había estado juzgando muy duro al chico. Había asumido que Potter y el chico Weasley estaban simplemente esperando el momento oportuno para poder acorralar a su hijo y amenazarlo para que se mantenga lejos de Hermione.

—Mire... estoy diciendo esto de la forma incorrecta —dijo Harry, pasándose las manos por el pelo desordenado, luciendo exasperado—.Lo que realmente quiero decir es que... Ron y yo... no queremos que Hermione luche en la batalla final.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Lucius no siguiendo la lógica de Harry.

—Usted y Draco no tienen sus varitas, por lo que no serán capaces de luchar también. Quiero que Hermione se quede en la casa con ustedes dos. No quiero que vaya a tratar de ayudar y tener una recaída, ser lastimada o que la maten... quiero que esté a salvo. Probablemente ha notado que ella ha modificado la seguridad de la casa desde que Wolf consiguiera entrar, ese lugar es una fortaleza. Probablemente más segura que el Cuartel. Ella ha colocado todo tipo de hechizos extraños para proteger la casa ahora. Quiero que se quede allí durante la batalla, y de esa manera... si no tengo éxito... —se detuvo y miró a otro lado.

Lucius estaba perturbado. —Señor Potter, ¿está insinuando lo que creo que es? Si no tiene éxito, como usted lo ha mencionado, y el Señor Oscuro triunfa, espera que Hermione permanezca oculta en la casa mientras él se encarga de tomar nuestro mundo?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Realmente no quería que usted lo lleve a ese extremo, pero sí, algo así. Usted y su hijo estarían a salvo también. Y si tengo éxito, ella todavía estará bien. Obviamente tengo la esperanza de tener éxito.

Lucius suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Usted la ha conocido por mucho más tiempo que yo, ¿y todavía está sugiriendo esto?

Harry miró hacia otro lado, lleno de culpabilidad.

—Ella nunca le perdonaría por dejarla fuera. Usted lo sabe. Dele la opción, señor Potter. Tal vez ella opte por quedarse en la casa con mi hijo. Merlín sabe que eso la mataría por dejarlo. Pero dele la opción. Si ella se entera de que usted ha ido a la batalla sin decirle...

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Ella se va a volver loca. Más que loca. Francamente, no quiero ni pensar en ello. Pero mi preocupación es su seguridad, no si es que ella alguna vez volverá a hablarme —La determinación ocupó su rostro, y Lucius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué debería estar de acuerdo con esto?

—¡Porque usted se preocupa por ella también! —dijo Harry luciendo desesperado—.Usted sabe que hay un gran riesgo de que ella se petrifique, si es que va a luchar. Ella ha estado muy bien últimamente, pero eso es dentro de su casa. Si ella vuelve a ese estado en el momento equivocado, está muerta, Lucius. No podría vivir con eso. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderla, sobre todo no después de todo por lo que ha pasado. Si ella se entera, insistirá en venir. Ella sabe que casi no tenemos sanadores. Ella tiene un sentido completamente loco del deber, y ahora que está mejorando, creo que ella se estaría arriesgando a sí misma de nuevo.

Lucius suspiró pesadamente. Harry tenía razón, por supuesto. Hermione era mucho más vulnerable que los otros en la batalla. Al estar rodeada de tanta muerte y caos, sin duda, podría llevarla a uno de sus ataques. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que le podría suceder a ella, perder la concentración por un segundo significaba una muerte segura cuando se enfrentaban a los soldados plenamente capacitados del Señor Oscuro.

¿Pero mentirle a ella? No le importaba si ella nunca perdonaba a Harry, pero él no quería que ella se enojara con él. Y él ni siquiera quería considerar cómo reaccionaría ella si sus amigos simplemente nunca regresaban. Eso rompería su mente para siempre, sería condenada a la recuperación.

—No puedo prometer nada, pero voy a tratar de mantenerme fuera de su camino, señor Potter, si insiste en seguir adelante con esto. Si ella me pregunta directamente, no voy a mentirle. No me gusta la idea de ser deshonesto con ella.

Mantuvieron sus miradas durante un largo momento. —Está bien. Si eso es todo lo que dirá, lo aceptaré —dijo Harry, sonando derrotado—.Ahora, ¿podemos revisar los planes?

* * *

Harry y Ron vinieron a visitar a Hermione la noche siguiente. Últimamente la habían estado visitando con menos frecuencia, y ella estaba encantada de verlos. Cuando salieron de la chimenea, dejó escapar un grito de felicidad.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Sentí como si ustedes nunca más vendrían a visitar! —dijo ella abrazando a los dos.

—Lo siento Herms... hemos estado muy ocupados —dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada. Ron tenía una expresión facial a juego. Ambos lucían ansiosos.

Ella levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento divertido, pero no dijo nada. Sin duda, se lo dirían durante el té. Quizás Ron finalmente iba a confesar que estaba saliendo con Rose. Hermione había visto las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos, y pensó que hacían una linda pareja, así que no entendía por qué sus amigos estaban actuando tan raro sobre ello.

Pero durante el té todo fue muy tranquilo, y la conversación sólo fue unilateral mientras Hermione trataba de hacerlos hablar. Miró a los rostros demacrados de sus amigos y sintió que una gran preocupación empezaba a apoderarse de su intestino. Esto no se trataba de Rose.

—Harry, Ron... —dijo, tratando de sonar casual—¿Está todo bien? Me dirían si algo está mal, ¿verdad?

Ella pilló sus miradas culpables y apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba que le ocultaran algo.

—Claro, Herms —dijo Ron, poniendo una falsa sonrisa—.Sólo estamos cansados, es todo.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, revolviendo su bebida, la preocupación estaba penetrando en su interior. Se sentía como en Hogwarts de nuevo. Ellos actuaban de esta manera cada vez que tramaban un poco elaborado plan sin ella—¿Así que no tengo que preocuparme de que los dos estén planeando hacer algo estúpido?

Vio que los ojos de ambos se abrieron apenas una fracción antes de que recordaran ocultar su sorpresa.

—Vamos Hermione, ¿desde cuándo hacemos eso? —Harry bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Hermione miró a Lucius, que estaba leyendo en el sofá. Su mandíbula se apretó demasiado. No parecía impresionado.

 _Ay no,_ pensó _. Esto no se ve bien._

—¿Todo va bien con su misión, entonces? —preguntó. La última vez que la habían informado, las cosas habían ido muy bien para ellos. La información que habían recibido de Lucius había acelerado su trabajo, y estaban cada vez más cerca que nunca para poner fin a su búsqueda. Incluso habían encontrado la ubicación del último Horrocrux. Eso fue al menos hace un mes, sin embargo. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Oh, sí, las cosas van muy bien —graznó Ron—.Realmente genial. Estamos, eh, muy cerca a encontrarlo.

Hermione trató de no reducir sus ojos ante su evidente mentira. Si tuviera que adivinar por su tono, o bien no habían encontrado el Horrocrux después de todo, o ya lo habían destruido.

Si no lo habían encontrado, entonces, simplemente les tomaría más tiempo.

Si ya estaba destruido, entonces...

Hermione se ahogó en su té, tosiendo violentamente mientras este viajaba por su vía respiratoria. Tanto Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie rápidamente y le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Si había sido destruido, y si habían recibido suficiente información sobre la mansión de Lucius, entonces ellos ya estaban listos para la batalla.

 _No. No es una casualidad. Ellos me dirían si estuvieran planeando algo tan serio. Ellos no me harían eso. Ellos no me mentirían._

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y ella las limpio, murmurando algo sobre cómo fueron provocadas por el ataque de tos. Los chicos asintieron comprendiendo. Trató de ordenar los hechos en su mente. El Horrocrux había sido la pieza faltante por bastante tiempo. El otro obstáculo se había infiltrado en la mansión, pero con Lucius alrededor, probablemente ya no era un problema más.

Ella miró a Lucius de nuevo. Él se frotaba las sienes con una mueca en su rostro. Algo le estaba molestando.

 _Ellos no lo harían, ¿verdad? Ellos no irían a la batalla sin decírmelo._

—Debemos volver, Herms —dijo Ron en voz baja—Tenemos que preparar algunas cosas en el Cuartel.

Cuando se detuvieron en la red flu mientras salían, cada uno de ellos la apretó en cálidos abrazos. Era un adiós mucho más serio que el habitual beso en la mejilla. La preocupación en su estómago comenzó a derivarse a sus pies.

—¿Sabes que te amamos, no es así Hermione? —dijo Ron con su voz vacilante.

—Sí, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —repitió Harry.

Ella los miró alarmada. ¿Acaso su imaginación se había vuelto loca, o ellos acababan de confirmar sus mayores temores?

 _Ellos no me harían esto. Ellos me lo dirían. Ellos no me dejarían aquí._

—Lo sé, y yo también los amo —dijo con cautela—.Pero, ¿qué está pasando? No me están ocultando nada, ¿verdad? Ambos están actuando muy extraño —Sabía que estaba empezando a sonar llena de pánico, pero ella no quería acusarlos de nada antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo todo.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza. —Volveremos en unos días —dijo Ron—.Sólo vamos a una misión rápida.

 _Ellos no me harían esto._

Con una última mirada, Harry y Ron desaparecieron en las llamas.

Hermione miró a Lucius mientras fingía leer su libro.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que estaban actuando extraño? —dijo. Lucius se veía más agitado que nunca. Ella estaba empezando a sentirse enferma de los nervios.

—Ellos siempre están actuando extraño en mi opinión, querida —respondió sin darle importancia.

 _Ellos no me harían esto._

Ella se dirigió a su dormitorio con paso ligero. Draco estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando ella irrumpió por la puerta.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo ella jadeando. Él levantó las cejas mientras secaba su cabello.

—¿Granger? —respondió, con cara de preocupación—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo estoy... —sintió su voz quebrarse—.Sólo estoy...

Él estaba a su lado en dos largos pasos, colocó su toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás enojada.

Ella se sintió como si estuviese hiperventilando y luchó por mantener su respiración bajo control. El pánico se elevaba en su garganta.

—Harry y Ron...

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon. —¿Qué dijeron esos pendejos?

—No, no, nada de eso... es sólo que estaban actuando extraño ahora. Realmente extraño. Draco, me preocupa que vayan a hacer algo estúpido.

Sus cejas se levantaron al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella. Por lo general sólo lo utilizaba en la agonía de la pasión... o cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. No es que realmente él se estuviera quejando. Aún así, eso indicaba que ella estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido con Potter y Weasley.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez? — preguntó, con cuidado. Era muy fácil insultar a ese par de idiotas, y probablemente ella no necesitaba eso ahora mismo.

—¿No crees que... quiero decir... —Ella respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos—¿No crees que vayan a la batalla final sin decírmelo, ¿verdad? Honestamente, creo que me debo estar volviendo paranoica o algo así, pero estaban siendo realmente extraños y no podía dejar de preguntarme...

Se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño mientras su cerebro daba vueltas al asunto.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, sería estúpido y cruel de Potter y Weasley ocultarle algo tan importante. Por otro lado, ellos habían hecho cosas locas para protegerla. Fue una de las únicas cosas que Draco respetaba de ellos. Él realmente, en verdad esperaba que no hubiese una batalla final en planificación. Todo había ido muy bien últimamente.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que harían una cosa así? — preguntó gentilmente, tratando de no hacer declaraciones concretas acerca de las intenciones de sus amigos.

Se mordió el labio con más fuerza, y él se encogió al ver una gota de sangre elevándose en la superficie.

—Pueden haberse convencido a sí mismos de que sería la única manera de protegerme. Para detenerme por tratar de ayudar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Después de un momento Draco llevó su pulgar a los labios de Hermione y muy suavemente limpió la sangre.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Granger?

Ella se apoyó ante su toque y cerró los ojos por un minuto.

—Creo que mañana voy a ir al Cuartel y hablar con ellos. Esto podría muy bien ser mi imaginación, y yo no quiero alarmarme por nada —Ella le sonrió entonces, y él la besó suavemente.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —dijo ella.

Él estaba muy feliz de cubrirla bajo las sábanas, tratando de ignorar la sensación de temor que se estaba asentando en su estómago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Más pronto de lo que creían, pero aquí está... y también habrá un regalo adicional, espero que se den cuenta xD._

 _Cuenta regresiva: quedan 4 capítulos_

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Hermione dio vueltas toda la noche hasta finalmente caer en un inquieto sueño ante la mirada preocupada de Draco. Sinceramente había esperado que sus temores fueran infundados, que Potter y Weasley estaban sólo de mal humor, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Nunca la había visto así de agitada. Ella no era de las que se ponían nerviosas por nada.

¿Qué pasaría si fuera cierto? ¿Si sus amigos se preparaban para ir a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro sin ella? ¿Sin decirle nada a ella?

Draco admitió a regañadientes que él entendía sus motivaciones, pero si este era su plan, era uno estúpido lleno vacíos gigantes. ¿Venir a decir adiós y estar visiblemente preocupados? _Por supuesto_ que Hermione notaría eso, esos putos principiantes. Ella los había mantenido fuera de problemas durante más de la mitad de su vida, ella tenía incorporado un detector de mentiras cuando se trataba de esos dos. Ahora que su mente funcionaba con claridad, no había nada en el camino para que ella no note su evidente culpabilidad. Su inteligencia no se había estropeado bajo la estática. Ella todavía era afilada como un cuchillo. Podía oler sus intenciones.

No sólo eso, ¿pero qué si ambos morían en la batalla? Un día están diciendo adiós, diciéndole que se van a ver pronto, y al día siguiente están muertos y el Señor Oscuro está aplastando el mundo mágico bajo su pulgar. El cerebro de Hermione se vendría a pedazos. Draco sabía que incluso él no podría sacarla de una pérdida tan grave. ¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso ellos siquiera pensaron en eso?

Estúpido Dúo Dinámico. Si los tres hubieran estado en buenos términos de discurso, Draco les habría señalado felizmente todos los problemas de su loco plan. Así como eran, rara vez los veía ahora, y se mantenía fuera del camino cuando visitaban a Hermione. Él todavía estaba demasiado enojado acerca de Wolf por arriesgarlos al estar en la habitación con ellos sin haber atentado contra sus vidas. El porqué mantenían a ésa patética excusa de hombre con vida, estaba lejos de él. Aunque él hubiera estado bajo la influencia de un hechizo. Él agredió e intentó violar a Hermione. Draco le habría golpeado con gusto hasta la muerte. Aún podía, si tuviera la oportunidad.

Draco pensó en ello un poco más. Hermione parecía decidida en visitar a Potter y Weasley cuando se despertara, y Draco pensó que no era una mala idea. Podría preguntarles directamente, darles una reprimenda, y luego volver a la casa. Volver a la seguridad. Exponer su plan y luego terminar con eso. Sí. Eso funcionaría.

Algo en el fondo de su mente le dio un golpe agresivamente.

 _No te olvides por qué no quisieron decirle._

Draco gruñó a su cerebro para que se callara.

 _No pases por alto la posibilidad de que ella podría ir a pelear._

Draco luchó contra la sensación de pánico y le dijo a su cerebro que cese y desista.

Pero la semilla había sido plantada.

El plan de Potter y Weasley era estúpido, sí, pero era para un propósito fundamental. Mantener a Hermione lejos de la guerra. Por supuesto que ella consideraría luchar. Esto era todo. Esta era la batalla final. Si realmente iba a suceder, ella lo consideraría. No, más allá de eso, ella probablemente consideraría el deber de ir. El Dúo Maravilla lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ellos sabían cómo era ella.

 _Maldita sea_ , estaba echando un vistazo dentro de sus cerebros, y él se puso furioso al descubrir que no eran tan imbéciles como siempre había asumido. Ellos podrían necesitar perfeccionar sus habilidades de actuación, pero sabían cómo protegerla. Ellos sabían cómo sería la reacción de Hermione al segundo que ellos decidieran luchar.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Qué pasaría si Hermione se unía a la batalla y nunca regresaba a él?

 _No puedo perderla. Joder, no podría soportarlo._

Después de todo eso, Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño.

.

Hermione salió de la cama justo después del amanecer, muerta de cansancio y nerviosa como siempre. Tropezó en la ducha y trató de despertarse a sí misma. Mientras ella se ponía la ropa, la sensación de pesadez en su estómago se sentía como si la arrastrara hacia abajo. Su intestino hormigueaba como una advertencia. No le gustaba en absoluto. Con un gemido, ella comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Draco la observaba desde la pila de mantas en la cama. Sabiendo lo que desquiciada que debía lucir, Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se metió de nuevo en la cama con él. Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, deslizándola hacia el calor de las sábanas y en su torso desnudo.

—Me haces tan feliz —murmuró en su pecho.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Por Dios Granger, sigue hablando de esa manera y nunca vas a librarte de mí.

—No quiero librarme de ti, chico tonto —ella lo reprendió adormilada. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo.

—Dormí terriblemente —dijo.

—Yo también.

—Sólo quiero resolver esto, ¿sabes? Asegurarme de que no estoy imaginando cosas. Entonces voy a sentirme mejor.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Hermione?

Ella lo miró, ambos estaban desconcertados y complacidos ante el sonido de su nombre. Él lo usaba muy raramente.

—¿Qué pasará si tienes razón acerca de esto?

Ella lo pensó por un rato, el nerviosismo quemaba en su estómago.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, Draco. Espero que todo quede más claro cuando hable con ellos.

Se aferraron el uno al otro durante otra media hora antes de que de mala gana se levantaran para enfrentar el día.

Draco rogó a los dioses que sus sospechas estuvieran equivocadas.

.

Para su sorpresa, Lucius ya se había levantado cuando entraron a la cocina. Miraba a su taza de té luciendo profundamente descontento.

—¿Lucius? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose y apretando su hombro.

Levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Tuve un poco de dificultad para dormir —dijo con voz rasposa.

—Nosotros también —dijo ella—.Debe haber algo en el aire.

Draco observó la interacción con recelo. Su padre siempre había tenido un sueño pesado. ¿Qué había en su mente? ¿Podría ser que él sabía algo acerca de Potter y Weasley? Él los había estado viendo mucho últimamente. No era imposible que él haya escuchado algo.

—Escuchen, espero que estén de acuerdo con esto, pero yo sólo necesito hablar con Harry y Ron realmente rápido. Voy a cocinar algo adecuado cuando vuelva, espero no demorarme mucho.

Draco no se perdió la expresión de alarma en el rostro de su padre mientras Hermione se dirigía rápidamente hacia la red flu.

 _Mierda. MIERDA._ Él sabía algo. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en su pequeño y tranquilo refugio? Esto podría arruinarlo todo. Draco reprimió otra ola de pánico y vio a Hermione acercarse a la chimenea.

Hermione se puso de pie ante la chimenea y dejó caer un puñado de polvo, llamando al Cuartel.

No pasó nada.

Ella frunció el ceño, y llamó de nuevo.

Todavía nada.

Ambos Malfoy la miraban reteniendo la respiración. Parecía que ella estaba pensando muy rápidamente, los engranajes giraban mientras sus ojos se movían alrededor de la chimenea.

Ella salió de la chimenea y apuntó su varita hacia ella, murmurando unos cuantos hechizos en voz baja. Tenía el ceño fruncido y ella lucía lo suficientemente tensa, a punto de quebrarse.

Draco captó la mirada de su padre. Lucius parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. —Harry, ¿cómo _pudiste_? —dijo entre dientes a la habitación en general.

—¿G- Granger? —Draco tartamudeó.

—Esta maldita interferencia... —se calló y empezó a recitar más hechizos, diagnósticos sobre la red flu.

—Granger, por favor háblame —declaró Draco, caminando hacia ella—Me estás preocupando.

Su declaración pareció llamar su atención y se volvió hacia él. Unas lágrimas amargas se asomaban a sus ojos. Ella lucía furiosa y triste, todo a la vez.

—Malfoy... ellos... ellos bloquearon la red flu. Creo que yo tenía razón. Y creo que... Oh, Dios, ellos no me harían eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? — preguntó, sintiéndose desesperado al mismo momento que ella comenzó a desmoronarse, su respiración se convirtió en rápida y desigual.

—Creo que ya se han ido a luchar —dijo ella, su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar, corriendo en forma de ríos por sus mejillas.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba que ya se hayan ido. Eso cambiaba todo.

Lucius dejó escapar un gemido apenas audible, y los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron bruscamente hacia él.

—Lucius, dime que no sabías nada de esto —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Él miró al suelo y se frotó la frente con rabia. Él no respondió.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Draco—¡No estarás... lo sabías?

La noticia hizo que Hermione gimiera y cayera de rodillas, mirando a Lucius con horror.

—¿Por Qué? —sollozó—¿Por qué me ocultarían eso?

Lucius parecía completamente desgarrado. —Hermione, por favor... le prometí al señor Potter no te mentiría si me preguntabas, pero yo también acordé totalmente en no decírtelo... él quería mantenerte a salvo.

—¿A salvo? —le gritó a través de las lágrimas—¡Merezco saberlo! ¡Merezco saber si mis mejores amigos y las personas que se preocupan por mí están yendo a morir!

—Les dije lo mismo —declaró Lucius—.Les dije que te dieran la opción, que te lo dijeran, pero no quisieron escuchar.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —ella lloró.

—Porque soy un hombre viejo y egoísta, y yo también quería mantenerte a salvo —dijo sonando sin fuerzas—.Lo siento mucho Hermione. Pero el riesgo de una recaída por si decidías unirte a la lucha...

—Es mi elección —dijo ella, con frialdad—.Debería ser capaz de sopesar los riesgos y tomar una decisión informada. ¿Sabes cuántos miembros tenemos en la Orden? Un poco más de doscientos, sin incluir las tropas de apoyo. ¿Sabes cuántos sanadores entrenados tenemos? Uno. Dos, si me incluyes. Dime Lucius: ¿mi vida, o la vida de todos los que no recibirán ayuda cuando la necesitan?

—La tuya —ambos Malfoy respondieron.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Draco, sorprendida.

—No... ¿ustedes también? — susurró.

—¡Por supuesto que yo también! —dijo Draco con una voz llena de pánico—.Debieron haberte informado, pero sus intenciones... no me gusta decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos, ¡pero no puedes ir a luchar Hermione! Si tu cerebro se congela mientras alguien te apunta con su varita, te perdería. ¡No puedo perderte! —Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y sostuvo sus hombros—.Te amo —dijo en voz baja, sorprendido que después de toda su estúpida planificación, se lo estaba diciendo así—.Te amo, y no puedo dejarte ir y que no vuelvas.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

—Yo también te amo Draco, pero no voy a dejar a mis amigos morir —Deshizo su agarre y se levantó dejando a Draco con la boca abierta. Con una fuerte patada, levantó la esquina de la alfombra para revelar un extraño tallado en el piso de madera. Tenía la forma de un león.

—Pero que... —dijo Lucius.

—Ustedes dos, denme sus manos —les ordenó, tendiéndole la mano. Draco estaba demasiado aturdido para desobedecer, estaba de pie con las piernas temblorosas y le tendió su mano a ella. No podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _Ahora_ Lucius —dijo con enojo, y Lucius se acercó rápidamente y le tendió la mano, claramente confundido.

Con su varita, hizo un pequeño corte en los pulgares de ambos, haciendo caso omiso de sus jadeos por la sorpresa, y exprimió un poco de sangre. Poco a poco la sangre goteó hacia abajo, sobre sus pieles, y en el tallado. La casa se estremeció como si hubiera un terremoto. Hermione dijo un encantamiento rápido y apuntó su varita hacia el león, haciéndolo brillar por un momento antes de que volviera a la normalidad. Toda la sangre había sido absorbida.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Draco susurró, sintiéndose descompuesto y desorientado. Iba a perderla después de todo. Después de todo.

—La casa es de todos nosotros, no sólo mía. Los reconocerá si salen y tienen la necesidad de volver. Los protegerá y ocultará de casi cualquier cosa. No tengo idea de lo que va a suceder hoy, y yo necesito que ambos estén a salvo.

Ella se alejó de los aturdidos Malfoy y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, emergiendo segundos más tarde con una pequeña bolsa. Draco sabía que contenía suministros médicos. Sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Ella lo amaba. Ella lo amaba, y él la estaba perdiendo.

—Por favor, no hagas esto Granger —dijo con voz áspera—.Por favor, no me dejes.

Ella lo miró y él pudo ver que ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es —susurró ella, tocando su cara mientras las lágrimas goteaban de su barbilla—.Tengo la intención de volver, pero tengo que ir a ayudar. Ojoloco nunca me dijo donde guardaba sus varitas, de lo contrario los llevaría conmigo. Pero no puedo llevarlos sin sus... ya saben, quiero verlos de nuevo. No pueden ir a una batalla sin sus varitas. Sería un suicidio.

Draco miró a su padre y vio con un sobresalto que Lucius también estaba luchando contra sus emociones. Joder, la situación había cambiado para ellos. Los dos Malfoy restantes rogando a la nacida de muggles Hermione Granger para que no los deje, para permanecer oculta en una casa con ellos para siempre.

—Te quiero mucho, Draco —dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sus lágrimas cayeron en su piel—.Volveré.

—Yo también te amo —graznó—.Debería habértelo dicho antes.

—No importa —ella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza—.Puedo sentirlo. Lo he sentido desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Qué hay con tu mente? —dijo Lucius desesperadamente—¿Qué pasa si no puedes sobrellevar la lucha?

Ella suspiró. —Es un punto válido, por supuesto, pero nunca antes me había sentido tan fuerte y, sinceramente, creo que puedo manejarlo. Lo hice cuando fui torturada y no tuve recaídas. Voy a estar bien —Ella le sonrió—.Lo siento, me enojé contigo, Lucius. Has sido muy bueno conmigo. Puedo no estar de acuerdo con tus acciones, pero aprecio tu preocupación por mi seguridad.

Se volvió hacia la red flu con una mirada de concentración en su rostro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —dijo Draco.

—Hackear mi propia red flu, por supuesto —dijo—.Iré al Cuartel no importan si me quieren allí o no. Si todo el mundo se ha ido ya, como lo sospecho, iré a la mansión y ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Ella puso sus manos en la chimenea y comenzó a recitar un hechizo que Draco no reconoció. Después de unos treinta segundos de invocación, una fuerte explosión resonó en la casa, y un poco de humo flotó fuera de la chimenea.

Ella dio un paso atrás y miró su trabajo apreciándolo. —Harry nunca fue muy bueno en estas cosas —murmuró.

Volviéndose hacia los dos Malfoy, su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—Voy a volver —se forzó a decir—.Lo haré —Ella dio un beso en la mejilla a Lucius y a Draco le dio un fuerte y desesperado beso en la boca.

—Te amo —le susurró.

Y luego, en una nube de humo verde, ella se fue.

.

Cuando se fue a través de la red flu, Draco cayó de rodillas otra vez y se quedó mirando la chimenea vacía.

Sintió que las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros. Era muy raro de su padre ofrecer comfort como este, pero Draco agradeció la acción.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo —dijo Lucius, y luego se alejó lentamente, con aspecto devastado. Se sentó a la mesa en la cocina.

Draco se quedó de rodillas en frente de la chimenea durante varios minutos.

—¿Dónde crees que Ojoloco escondió nuestras varitas? —Draco dijo, finalmente. Era algo poco probable, pero si podían encontrar sus varitas, podrían ir por sí mismos a la mansión y encontrar a Hermione antes de que la hirieran.

—Tengo una teoría, pero no creo que quieras escucharla.

—Pruébame —espetó Draco, sintiéndose de repente muy enfadado con el mundo.

Lucius suspiró. —Sospecho que Ojoloco las encantó para que sólo aparezcan cuando las necesitemos realmente —Fue una respuesta evasiva y a Draco no le gustó.

Él miró a su padre con curiosidad. —¿Qué quieres decir? Las necesitamos ahora.

—Quiero decir que creo nuestras varitas aparecerán si Hermione es gravemente herida, o... si ella muere. La idea era que se suponía que ella debía protegernos. Creo que después del incidente con Wolf, Ojoloco decidió colocar un encanto que nos daría derecho para protegernos si algo como eso sucediese de nuevo. Él no quería hacerlo fácil para nosotros. El hombre nos odia. Lo oí discutir con Potter sobre ello y uní los detalles por mí mismo.

Draco se sintió enfermo.

—Así que si nuestras varitas aparecen...

Lucius asintió con tristeza. —Algo habrá ocurrido.

—Eso es enfermo —dijo Draco, sus manos le temblaban.

—Sí lo es.

—No sé qué voy a hacer si ella no vuelve.

Lucius suspiró profundamente y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, hijo.

.

Hermione entró en el Cuartel con un sollozo.

La cocina estaba vacía, y ella sabía instintivamente que la casa lo estaba también. El Cuartel siempre zumbaba por la actividad, incluso cuando había pocos ocupantes. Ahora había un silencio sepulcral. Así que había una batalla después de todo.

Si alguna vez veía a Harry y Ron de nuevo, sentirían la furia total de su varita.

Pero en este momento, tenía que sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, calmar sus pensamientos, y permitirse llorar. Había sido muy difícil mantener la compostura frente a Draco, pero ahora se sentía casi histérica. Draco y Lucius estaban en lo cierto, por supuesto. Ella podía morir hoy. Ella nunca podría volver a verlos de nuevo.

Ella nunca podría compartir la cama con él de nuevo.

Ella nunca podría llegar a hacer el amor con él. Dioses, ¿por qué maldita sea habían esperado? Parecía tan tonto ahora.

Los ojos grises de Draco flotaban en su mente y decidió en ese momento que la muerte no era aceptable. Tenía que volver a él. Ella lo había prometido. Lo amaba tanto que le daba miedo, y al final, él también la amaba.

La muerte sólo tendría que esperar. Algo llamó su atención en ese momento, un montón de tela en el otro extremo de la mesa. Había una nota en la parte superior. Se puso de pie y se acercó mirando el misterioso objeto.

La tarjeta tenía una palabra en el frente: Hermione.

La abrió con cautela.

 _Hermione,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, y sabes que hemos ido a luchar. Lamentamos habértelo ocultado, pero por favor créenos que sólo estábamos preocupados por tu seguridad. Eres como una hermana para nosotros, y hemos visto lo mucho que has sido lastimada durante toda tu vida. Si todavía vas a insistir en seguirnos, que probablemente sea el motivo por el que has llegado hasta aquí, por favor utiliza la Capa de Invisibilidad que hemos dejado para ti. Mantente segura para que podamos volver a verte cuando todo esto acabe. Esperamos que estemos dejando esta nota para nada, pero tú eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, después de todo._

 _Siempre te amaremos,_

 _Harry y Ron_

 _PS, Aléjate del sótano, hay un lobo allí..._

Hermione sintió que sonreía a través de las lágrimas. Esos chicos. Ellos la conocían tan bien. Tocó la suave tela del manto, maravillada por su impecable fabricación. Esto seguramente la ayudaría a mantenerse a salvo. Esto la ayudaría a ver a Harry y Ron de nuevo, pero también a Draco y Lucius.

Oyó el chasquido de una aparición y saltó, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios. Nadie podía aparecerse en el Cuartel, excepto...

—¿Señorita Hermione? —dijo una voz familiar.

—¡Dobby! —gritó, y corrió a abrazar al sorprendido elfo—¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi!

—¡Dobby ha estado ayudando a nuestros amigos en el norte! —dijo el elfo, feliz y sorprendido—.Pero ahora Dobby ha vuelto a pelear. ¿Qué está haciendo la señorita aquí? Dobby pensó que la señorita estaba enferma...

—Yo estaba enferma, Dobby, pero estoy mejor ahora. Voy a luchar también. Estaba a punto de ir.

Una idea se le ocurrió, y decidió correr el riesgo.

—Dobby, sólo en caso de que no regrese de la batalla y tú pudieras... —Dobby frunció el ceño nerviosamente mientras ella continuaba—¿Podrías asegurarte de... bueno... he estado cuidando de los Malfoy en mi casa, y se esconden allí ahora. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que sean atendidos si no logro llegar a casa?

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron de manera espectacular, y Hermione se preguntó si ella le había pedido demasiado al elfo. Recordó que Lucius había sido un amo particularmente horrible y se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

—¿Los hombres Malfoy... están vivos? —dijo Dobby asombrado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Había olvidado que su rescate y protección bajo la Orden había sido bastante secreta. Ni siquiera los refugios habían sido informados.

—Sí. Yo sé que no muchos lo saben, pero han cambiado, Dobby, y he llegado a cuidarlos mucho. Quiero asegurarme de que estén bien, no importa lo que me pase.

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Dobby. —Por supuesto, señorita Hermione —dijo finalmente—.Cualquier cosa por usted.

—Gracias Dobby —dijo, y besó el elfo en la mejilla—.Iré a aparecerme al frente. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Dobby sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas se muevan. —No señorita, Dobby le dará el alcance allá.

—Está bien. Cuídate —dijo ella, levantando la capa y saliendo de la habitación con una triste sonrisa.

Dobby se quedó parado en la cocina por un minuto ordenando sus pensamientos.

—Los Malfoy están vivos —susurró para sí mismo.

—Dobby tiene una visita que realizar.

Y con un "crack", se había ido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Disculpen la demora xD. Pero e que no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar trabajando en mi computadora y creo que actualizaré semanalmente. Ahora... ¿por qué la mayoría cree que Dobby hará algo malo? Ya sé que tiene sus antecedentes como en HP y la CS, pero no creo que sea para pensar lo peor de este pequeño ser taaaan adorable._

 _Cuenta regresiva: quedan 3 capítulos._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Hermione se puso de pie en el parque al otro lado de la calle del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, preparándose para aparecerse. Antes de que su mente se derrumbara, ella solía tener un hábito de prepararse a sí misma para la batalla centrando sus pensamientos y recolectando su coraje. Era una forma de recordar a sí misma por lo que estaba luchando. Habían pasado años desde que había marchado a luchar, pero pensó que no podía ser difícil conseguir concentrarse, sobre todo porque se sentía como una absoluta ruina emocional. Las súplicas de Draco hacia ella de no dejarlo, estaban haciendo eco de vuelta en su corazón como un pinball y ella sintió como si su pecho iba a derrumbarse por la presión.

Se envolvió en la capa y respiró hondo. La sensación de la capa era tan familiar para ella... tenía el mismo efecto que un viejo suéter o de su manta favorita. Su cuerpo se relajó. Casi podía sentir a Harry y Ron a su lado, apiñándose debajo para mantenerse a cubierto en su camino a una misión u otra, o simplemente para romper alguna regla en la escuela. Eso le trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Merlín, esos muchachos significaban mucho para ella, aunque ella estuviera furiosa con ellos.

Luego, ella quería recordar por lo que estaba luchando. No era difícil. Harry y Ron. Draco y Lucius. La Orden. La libertad de su mundo.

Anthony, alejado de su vida antes de tiempo.

Sus padres.

Todos los muggles o niños nacidos de muggles que no deberían tener que preocuparse de verse perjudicados por supremacistas sangre pura.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo y sacudió las lágrimas. Ahora no era el momento de llorar. Había gente que necesitaba su ayuda, y ella tenía que calmarse. Sin caer en la estática. Sin dudarlo. Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer, y ella tenía que mantenerse con vida mientras lo estuviera haciendo.

 _Está bien Hermione, prepárate. Esto es. Esperar lo peor._

Y entonces ella se fue, dejando sólo sus huellas cubiertas de rocío en el solitario parque. El sol de la mañana continuó ascendiendo en el cielo, ajeno a la batalla que tenía lugar no demasiado lejos de allí.

* * *

Se había dicho que debía esperar lo peor, y ella lo consiguió.

Hermione se apareció tan lejos como pudo de la mansión mientras que aún permanecía en la propiedad. Ella había estado allí en misiones anteriores, y conocía los mejores lugares para llegar mientras se mantenía oculta. A pesar de su cautela, ella tropezó al momento de aterrizar cuando su pie quedó atrapado en algo en el suelo.

Levantándose de la suciedad, tiró nerviosamente el manto devuelta sobre ella, miró de nuevo a donde había caído.

Ojoloco Moody estaba allí. O por lo menos, su cuerpo lo estaba. Su garganta había sido cortada tan profundamente que se preguntó si su atacante lo había esperado para decapitarlo. La bilis subió por su garganta y la retuvo. Ella había visto lesiones más espantosas, pero había pasado un tiempo. El ojo bueno de Ojoloco estaba cerrado mientras el mágico colgaba en su cuenca, mirando a la nada.

—Oh, Moody —dijo con tristeza haciendo retroceder otra ronda de lágrimas—.Te extrañaremos, viejo amigo.

No sería bueno quedarse aquí. No podía ayudar a Ojoloco, él se había ido, y probablemente ya estaría discutiendo con la gente del otro lado del velo. Ella tenía que seguir adelante.

Afortunadamente, Ojoloco parecía ser la única persona en su punto de aparición. Ella entrecerró los ojos estudiando el terreno. Estaban muy lejos, pero ella difícilmente podía escucharlos. Unas figuras estaban luchando. Algunas de negro, algunas de rojo, algunas moviéndose demasiado rápido para discernir... algunas humanas y otras eran una bestia. Una batalla en un hermoso día soleado. Caos total en los pintorescos jardines de los Malfoy. Qué extraña yuxtaposición. Aún así, era exactamente como ella se imaginaba que sería. La guerra era una yuxtaposición también, poner una cara llena de valentía cuando tu corazón está gritando. La gente malvada disfrazada de buena, y viceversa. Belleza y destrucción. Amor y muerte.

 _Amor_. Oh Dios, tenía que sobrevivir a esto.

Hubo una explosión cerca de la mansión y Hermione saltó a la acción. Ella tenía que estar más cerca... lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar. Ella no había venido hasta aquí para sentarse en los arbustos con su amigo muerto. Ella no dejó a Draco quedarse al margen. Con el manto envuelto apretadamente alrededor de ella, partió a la carrera.

No le tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a la lucha, y ella palmeó la pequeña bolsa médica que colgaba a su costado. Ya había manchas de sangre en la hierba, formando charcos en ciertos lugares donde la gente había caído. Hermione sabía que probablemente acabaría usando hasta el último suministro que ella había traído, había llenado su pequeña bolsa hasta casi estallar, incluso con el encanto de extensión.

Neville fue la primera persona que encontró, sangrando en el suelo y luego de haber sido abandonado allí por un mortífago que asumió que iba a morir en breve. Había asumido bien, Neville apenas estaba consciente. Hermione recordó todas las veces que Anthony la entrenó y le agradeció en voz baja. Ella había ayudado a personas en el estado de Neville antes, y estaba segura de que podría hacerlo de nuevo. Todavía estaban a las afueras de la batalla, y no había nadie a su alrededor.

—Neville —susurró Hermione, volteándose para taparlos y levantando la capa ligeramente para mostrar su cara.

—Hermione —graznó Neville, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos al reconocerla.

—Voy a ayudarte. Sólo mantén la calma.

Ella se puso a trabajar, y se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente de que había olvidado este tipo de curación. Ella había estado en auto función durante tanto tiempo que se había olvidado de que ella era en realidad una muy buena Sanadora. Ella sabía cómo improvisar, adaptarse a diferentes situaciones... cuando su mente estaba trabajando, ella podía manejar el desafío. Hacer llamadas de juicio. Trabajar con pasión. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente, sellando y vertiendo y limpiando la sangre hasta que Neville tenía un poco de color en las mejillas.

—Neville, ya te curé, pero debes descansar por al menos diez minutos, mientras que las pociones hagan su trabajo —susurró—¿Puedes ocultarte?

Él movió sus pies y las manos de forma experimental y asintió. —Sí. Voy a ocultarme entre los arbustos por un rato. Gracias, Herms.

Ella sonrió y le apretó el brazo antes de salir corriendo, mirando por encima del hombro para confirmar que él estuviese ocultándose. Vio la cabeza de Neville desaparecer entre la maleza y dio un suspiro de alivio. Ella siguió corriendo, llegando finalmente al mismo campo de batalla. Era anarquismo violento, y luchó por no cruzarse en el camino de nadie en su búsqueda de los heridos.

En línea recta, el profesor Slughorn estaba arrastrándose lejos del cuerpo de un gran mortífago. Obviamente, él había ganado la pelea, pero estaba malherido, sangrando de un gran tajo en el estómago. Hermione sabía qué tan rápidamente las heridas en el estómago podían irse de las manos, y corrió. Tuvo que llamar su atención sin asustarlo, ella era invisible, después de todo.

—¡Profesor! —dijo entre dientes y él saltó de miedo—.Es Hermione Granger. Usted no puede verme, pero puedo sanar su herida.

—¡Oh Hermione, gracias a Merlín! — gritó, y ella miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo haya oído. Afortunadamente los sonidos de la batalla estaban ahogando a cabo su discusión silenciosa.

—Acuéstese detrás de esta roca, sólo me tomará un minuto —dijo ella, colocándose a su lado mientras él se arrastraba hacia la roca, la sangre goteaba mientras se movía. Se acostó según las instrucciones, su respiración era inestable y trabajosa.

Ella murmuró algunos hechizos y aplicó un ungüento a la zona lo más rápido que pudo. Cada segundo que permanecían allí los hacía vulnerables, estaban casi en el epicentro de la batalla. La gente estaba luchando a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, hasta ahora demasiado distraídos para notar los dedos del profesor que sobresalían de detrás de la roca. El humo de la explosión había ayudado opacando la visión en el campo.

—Eso debería hacerlo —dijo—.Permanezca escondido aquí hasta que se sienta lo suficientemente bien como para moverse.

—Gracias, querida —dijo mirando a la derecha más allá de ella. Él todavía no podía averiguar dónde estaba. No tenía sentido en corregirlo; otros necesitaban ayuda.

Ella salió corriendo, esquivando hechizos y cuerpos mientras buscaba más de su propia gente.

Ella curó a Luna un brazo roto y un hombro dislocado después del aturdir a un mortífago que tenía la intención de exterminar a su amiga.

Ella selló una lesión en la cabeza a un miembro de la Orden que no conocía, pero que dejó fuera de combate a tres mortífagos mientras estaba herido, por lo que ella supo de qué lado él estaba luchando.

El tiempo pasó, y el sol del mediodía ardió sobre ellos mientras la lucha continuaba. Hermione no se detuvo. Desde curar pequeñas lesiones a hacer todo lo posible con las grandes, trabajó a un ritmo frenético. Este no era el momento de tomarlo con calma. Sus suministros se fueron convirtiendo en insuficientes, pero no había ningún punto en preocuparse por eso ahora. Ella continuaría hasta que se acabaran, y más allá de eso, si pudiera.

Después de seguir el sonido de los gemidos de dolor de alguien, se encontró con Tonks azotada casi irreconocible y ella rompió su regla de no llorar, sollozando en silencio mientras la curaba detrás de un gran roble. Tonks murmuró delirantemente su agradecimiento mientras Hermione cosió su espalda, juntando grandes trozos de piel de nuevo mientras trabajaba. Le suministró una fuerte poción para el dolor por su boca antes de dejarla, sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de súplica mantendría a Tonks lejos de volver a pelear.

—¿Cómo te va, Mione? —susurró Tonks a través del dolor mientras Hermione se preparaba para ir—.Los muchachos van a enloquecer cuando se enteren de que estás aquí.

—Lo estoy haciendo bien, Tonks —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste—.Los chicos van a tener otras cosas de que preocuparse una vez que ponga mis manos sobre ellos.

Mientras hacía su camino a través de la batalla, ella alcanzó a ver una cabellera roja asomarse desde detrás de un arbusto. Su estómago se volteó y corrió más rápido. Ella reconocería el cabello de un Weasley en cualquier lugar. Cristo, ella no sabía lo que haría si la persona a la que estaba tratando de llegar ya estaba muerta. Todos los miembros de esa familia eran importantes para ella. Cada uno de ellos era amado. Ella dobló al llegar a la roca.

Era Molly Weasley, jadeando mientras un líquido negro goteaba de su boca. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito y revolvió en busca de una de sus pociones raras. Lo había visto antes, el hechizo asfixiaba lentamente a la víctima mientras llenaba sus pulmones. Hermione sabía cómo revertirlo, pero si ella no se movía rápidamente, absolutamente nada ayudaría.

—Molly, es Hermione. Soy invisible. Necesito que abras la boca tan ampliamente como sea posible... voy a tratar de ayudarle.

Molly hizo un sonido de gorgoteo, pero abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que el líquido continuaba goteando de sus labios.

Hermione destapó un pequeño frasco de poción de color blanco brillante y lo vertió en la boca de Molly, rogando a los dioses que ella hubiera tenido la previsión de agarrar la botella mientras estuvo recogiendo sus suministros médicos. Sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo para acelerar el viaje de la poción hacia los pulmones de Molly. Sólo rezaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Todavía podía recordar la cara de la última persona que ella y Anthony trataron con esta condición, el joven no lo había logrado, al final. No lo habían alcanzado lo suficiente rápido. Ella había llorado hasta quedarse dormida durante días, recordando lo que era verlo sin aliento hasta que se derrumbó. Ese recuerdo fue la razón por la que había agarrado el pequeño vial. _Por si acaso_.

Varios segundos de agonía después, Molly abrió la boca en busca de aire. Fue un impresionante sonido limpio, y Hermione casi sollozaba de la felicidad. Ella se mostró reacia a admitirlo, pero por un momento, pensó que su cerebro iba a apagarse. Ver morir a Molly la habría llevado a uno de sus ataques. No importa, que ella estuviera nerviosa, aún estaba lúcida. Aún podía ayudar. Todavía sana.

—Molly, tengo que ayudar a los demás. Por favor, quédate oculta por un tiempo... tus pulmones tardarán algo de tiempo para funcionar normalmente otra vez.

—Hermione —susurró Molly con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—¿Cómo podría agradecerte, niña? Pensé que no había esperanza para mí.

—Shhh —dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer a través de la capa—.Dame las gracias manteniéndote a salvo hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de aquí.

Hermione partió la carrera, decidida a ayudar a tantas personas como le fuera posible. Ella todavía no tenía idea de donde estaban Harry y Ron, pero probablemente estaban muy lejos de esta batalla, en busca de Voldemort en el centro de la mansión. La lucha continuaría tanto tiempo como les tomaba a ellos acabar con él. No podía soportar la alternativa, sería una sentencia de muerte para todos los que amaba.

Hubo un crujido fuerte delante y Hermione miró en estado de shock. Un gigante caminaba torpemente a través de su camino. Sus enormes pies estaban cubiertos de sangre, y para su horror, se dio cuenta de que no era la suya.

Mientras ella se apresuraba a salir de su camino, se tropezó en el suelo rocoso y cayó con un golpe contra una gran piedra plana. En su prisa por levantarse, ella no vio que su capa se había enganchado en el borde dentado. Ella se puso de pie, con las piernas temblando por la caída.

Y entonces ella se expuso. En el mismo segundo que se dio cuenta de su error, oyó un grito triunfal desde atrás seguido por las temidas palabras—¡Sectumsempra!

La sensación de su piel dividiéndose fue emparejado con la de una aparición conjunta mientras se la llevaban lejos de la batalla hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

El silencio opresivo de la casa se rompió con el sonido de un pequeño "POP". Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia el origen del sonido al mismo momento que los de su padre.

Allí, en la mesa de café entre ellos, estaban sus varitas.

Draco dejó escapar un grito de tortura que se disolvió en sollozos.

Las manos de Lucius temblaron y él juró por lo bajo.

* * *

 _He tenido peores._

Fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente, y en muchos sentidos, era cierto. El retorcido beneficio de haber sufrido un ataque de nervios como resultado de una tortura psicológica era que todo lo demás parecía leve. Las comparaciones no tenían sentido. Incluso el ser golpeada por una maldición que hacía profundos cortes por su cuerpo, entrecruzando su camino a través de su torso y la espalda, empapando a través de su ropa. Ella tomaría las heridas en lugar de los ojos muertos de esos niños. Ella tomaría un _Sectumsempra_ un millón de veces.

Podía controlar el dolor físico.

Por desgracia, también sabía que su cuerpo sólo podía perder tanta sangre antes de que ella se rindiera. Ese era el problema con esta situación. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que ella ya no estaba en el campo de batalla. Ella estaba en un estudio, ricamente decorado con tapices y adornos de madera oscura. Olía como a cedro. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y vio que estaba en pleno proceso de sangrado en una hermosa alfombra persa.

 _Nunca serán capaces de deshacerse de estas manchas_ , pensó aturdida mientras su cerebro se aclaró un poco más.

—¿Preguntándote dónde te encuentras, sangre sucia? —se burló una voz femenina.

Por una fracción de segundo, Hermione sintió una punzada de nostalgia por Draco. Esa palabra terrible siempre le recordaría a él, como una conexión lamentable como lo era. Lo echaba de menos. Ella esperaba que él estaba a salvo.

Pero entonces el reconocimiento se estableció, y Hermione se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el estudio con ella.

Esa voz pertenecía a Bellatrix.

—Sí, de hecho —ella respondió, su voz gruesa y áspera. Ella sabía lo que esto significaba. _Voy a morir aquí._

Ella le había mentido a Draco. A su amor. Le había dicho que iba a volver. La sola idea le daba ganas de gritar. Ella lo había _prometido_.

—Estás en la mansión, en el antiguo estudio de Lucius —dijo Bellatrix, dando un paso a la vista. Ella tenía el mismo aspecto. Enfermizo. Pálido. Completamente mal de la cabeza—.Pero eso no es de lo que vamos a hablar en este momento.

Bellatrix comenzó a dar vueltas, lentamente alrededor del cuerpo sangrante de Hermione mientras ella yacía extendida sobre la alfombra.

—Tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pequeña. Tenemos una pequeña cuenta pendiente. Me metiste en problemas. Trabajé durante meses y meses para encontrar un objetivo adecuado para lanzarle un Imperio, y tú lo arruinaste todo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Nada tenía sentido.

—Mi querido Wolf, quien tenía acceso a todo lo que quería, era el blanco perfecto —Bellatrix continuó con una voz falsamente calmada. Hermione podía oír la locura debajo. Brillaba a través como un faro en la oscuridad—.Había planeado todo. Él era un amigo cercano de la Orden. Incluso había estado dentro de su sede y, lo más importante, tenía acceso diario a su pequeña princesa dañada: tú. Harry Potter haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿no?

Ella continuó dando vueltas y Hermione sintió que su conciencia empezaba a parpadear. No había mucho más tiempo hasta que se desmayara. Tal vez era mejor así... mejor morir cuando estás esencialmente dormida. Echaba de menos a Draco tanto ahora. Echaba de menos a Lucius también. Era extraña la forma en que se habían convertido en una parte tan integral de su vida.

—Mis instrucciones fueron muy simples —dijo Bellatrix. No sonaba como si siguiera hablando con Hermione. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando consigo misma—.Secuestrarte, quebrarte, traerte a mí. Muy sencillo, ¿no crees? Yo ciertamente lo imaginaba.

Ella continuó, sin esperar una respuesta.

—Soy muy buena con el _Imperio_ , ya sabes —ella se rió jactándose—.He tenido mucha práctica. Oh, las cosas que he hecho hacer a la gente. ¿Pero, Wolf?

Bellatrix se volvió hacia Hermione, mirándola fijamente. Ella ya no sonreía.

—Le hiciste algo, ¿no? —escupió—.El imbécil no seguía mis órdenes. Le tomó las años para finalmente secuestrarte, lo cual para ese momento debería haber estado muerto, por cierto. Él te drogó para que no sintieras dolor... una ofuscada contradicción, si es que alguna vez hubiera escuchado una. Luego consiguió a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio, a pesar de mis órdenes explícitas, ¿y entonces? _Él te devuelve_. Oh, por supuesto, me dio algunos datos interesantes, como el hecho de que estabas escondiendo a Lucius y Draco en tu asquerosa casa muggle. Como si me importara lo que le sucediera a esos idiotas inútiles. La Orden fue estúpida por haberlos salvado. Ellos seguirán siendo leales a la causa del Señor Oscuro, incluso si el Señor Oscuro les echa. Ellos nunca podrían encontrar una pista. ¿Cómo fue cuidar a dos hombres que te desprecian, pequeña sangre sucia?

 _No tienes ni idea_ , pensó Hermione.

Ella acercó su cara justo en frente de Hermione, mostrando sus dientes podridos y los ojos hundidos en toda su gloria. Hermione sintió su falta de definición en la visión.

—El Señor Oscuro no estaba contento conmigo, ya sabes —susurró—.Se suponía que debía entregarte a él. Se suponía que debías ser el cebo, atraer a tu pequeño querido amigo Harry Potter para salvarte. El Señor Oscuro confiaba en mí para hacer esto, y yo fallé. Lo admito. Pero... no fue mi culpa. Fue la tuya. Le hiciste algo a Wolf. Después de que te devolvió, lo encerré durante semanas. Lo dejé al borde de la muerte. Le di nuevas órdenes: encontrarte, humillarte y matarte. Era su castigo por apegarse demasiado a tu pequeña y horrible cara. Pero arruinaste eso también, ¿verdad? No he sido capaz de comunicarme correctamente con Wolf desde entonces. Siempre te metes en el camino.

 _Oh, pobre Wolf_ , pensó Hermione. No tenía ni idea de lo duro que había luchado contra la maldición. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por el destino de su amigo.

Bellatrix se enderezó, con la cabeza bien alta, mirando hacia abajo a Hermione. Casi parecía majestuosa. Entonces ella arruinó la fachada escupiendo sobre el cuerpo sangrante de Hermione.

—Te metiste en mis planes, sangre sucia. Hiciste que el Señor Oscuro se enoje demasiado conmigo. Pero ahora que estás aquí, eso va a cambiar. Te llevaré a él, y le explicarás.

Hermione tomó un poco de consuelo al saber que ella no estaría con vida el tiempo suficiente para charlar con Voldemort. Su sistema estaba desacelerando. Ella estaba prácticamente ahogándose en su propia sangre. Ella incluso podía sentir la estática cernirse alrededor de las esquinas de su mente, en busca de un buen momento para invadir. Era tentador dejar que se haga cargo. Ella no sentiría nada mientras se deslizaba hacia el más allá. Tal vez incluso bloquearía la voz de Draco, todavía rogándole que no se fuera. Bajo el dolor de sus heridas, podía sentir su corazón roto.

—Y mientras le estás explicando, tal vez puedas también decirle lo que tu preciosa Orden hizo con el cuerpo de Narcissa. Oh, ingenioso truco, te lo diré, pero mi Señor tenía planes para ella. Ha estado muy enojado últimamente. Muy enojado de verdad. No vamos a mantenerlo en espera, ¿de acuerdo?

La mención de la madre de Draco llamó la atención de Hermione, y ella alejó la estática. ¿Qué quiso decir Bellatrix? La Orden no se había llevado el cuerpo de Narcissa. No había manera de que ella se hubiera perdido de una información como esa. El hecho de que encontraran a Draco y Lucius, en absoluto, fue una completa coincidencia.

Ahora que estaba un poco más alerta y luchando contra la oscuridad invasora, Hermione podía ver algo curioso desde su posición en el suelo. Sólo un pequeño aleteo desde debajo de la mesa en la esquina. Y luego otro movimiento por el mostrador. ¿Quién más estaba en esta habitación con ellos?

Oyó a Bellatrix tarareando felizmente al mismo tiempo que fijaba su pelo en el viejo espejo en la pared.

Hermione miró de nuevo a donde vio el movimiento, y pudo distinguir pequeños pies rechonchos sobresaliendo de detrás del banco.

 _¿Los elfos domésticos? ¿Pero qué demonios?_

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a Bellatrix, que estaba terminando de arreglarse. La mujer se volvió hacia Hermione, luciendo muy contenta y loca a la vez. Tenía los ojos ligera y ampliamente abiertos al mismo tiempo que ella estalló en una sonrisa.

—Soy yo a quien quiere, ya sabes. Siempre fui yo. Él simplemente no lo ha descubierto todavía. Háblale a él, hazle ver que la estupidez de Wolf no fue mi culpa, y luego estará encantado de que vuelva.

Hermione quería reírse de lo absurdo de la afirmación, pero justo en ese momento, el frenesí del movimiento se convirtió en una carrera de cuerpos, y el grito de sorpresa de Bellatrix se hizo eco a través de la habitación. Tres elfos domésticos corrieron desde las sombras, dos aturdieron a Bellatrix mientras que el tercero dio alcance a Hermione.

—Nosotros la llevaremos a un lugar seguro, señorita —dijo una vocecita chillona mientras Hermione finalmente sucumbió a la inconsciencia—.Nosotros le llevaremos a la Casa Invisible. Cuidaremos muy bien de usted. La señorita no tiene que preocuparse más.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Me demoré, lo sé, pero tengo vida xD fuera de fanfiction. Ya estamos casi casi acabando, por lo que concentraré mi tiempo libre en terminar de traducir la historia y luego continuar con The Muddy Princess y terminar de traducir un One Shot (extremadamente laaaaargo, llevo 20 páginas y recién voy pasando la mitad) GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR HASTA ESTE MOMENTO, por sus reviews, alertas,favoritos. Se les aprecia y quiere desde el fondo de mi oscuro corazón :'D._

 _Por cierto me cree un fan page (duhh facebook) lawliet hanabi, me podrán encontrar con ese nombre, ¿qué publico?: fan arts, cosas frikis y lucky blue smith lol_

 _Cuenta regresiva: quedan 2 capítulos._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy **-**

* * *

Lucius miró a su hijo con el corazón roto, sollozando en sus manos mientras agarraba su varita. Lucius cogió su propia varita en alto, por fin reunido con ella después de tanto tiempo. Había soñado con este momento durante meses, pero este era un reencuentro agridulce. La varita apareció porque Hermione estaba en grave peligro, o tal vez peor. Era una terrible manera de conseguir devuelta la magia.

Draco sollozó de nuevo, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Lucius recordó cómo su corazón se había roto en pedazos cuando Narcissa fue asesinada, y él tomó una decisión. Nadie debería quedarse sentado sin poder hacer nada mientras sus seres amados morían. Además, algo se le ocurrió ahora que recordaba la conexión mágica de Hermione con la casa.

—Muy bien, hijo, vamos a ir por ella.

Los sollozos de Draco desaceleraron hasta simplemente quedar sin aliento.

—¿Perdón? —dijo él.

—Vamos por ella. No creo que esté muerta, creo que la casa hubiera reaccionado dado que está unido a ella por la sangre. Sólo es una teoría, por supuesto, pero dudo que me equivoque, dada la reacción que tuvo al estar unida a nosotros. Si no está muerta, eso significa que está gravemente herida en alguna parte. Así que vamos a ir a por ella —Se puso de pie para dar a su declaración un aire de irrevocabilidad. Su hijo necesitaba un líder confiable en este momento, y él podía jugar bien esa parte.

Draco lo miró fijamente, con el rostro húmedo y rojo, con los ojos inyectados de sangre e irritados.

—Estás muy serio sobre esto —dijo Draco asombrado.

Lucius asintió.

—¿Honestamente crees que está viva?

Lucius asintió de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba luchando con la idea de tener esperanza cuando sólo podrían encontrar su cadáver al final de su misión. Vio a Draco temblar ligeramente, probablemente imaginando sólo eso, y luego apretó los dientes en un familiar gesto de ira obstinada.

—Bien. Está bien. Vamos.

Una sonrisa orgullosa tomó control de las facciones de Lucius, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por una mirada de disculpa.

—Me temo que no tengo ni un plan, hijo, pero si la batalla se está llevando a cabo en la mansión, tenemos la ventaja de conocer nuestros territorios mejor que nadie allí.

—Bien —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y asumiendo una mirada de confiada determinación. Era más fácil actuar que llorar—.Eso está bien. Podemos improvisar. Debemos disfrazarnos también. Somos esencialmente un objetivo de ambos bandos, menos de los pocos miembros del Cuartel que saben lo que está pasando.

Apuntó con su varita a la cara de su padre, el fantasma de una sonrisa pintó sus labios. Lucius se sintió aliviado al ver que su hijo estaba reaccionando bien a su sugerencia. Era increíble lo que un poco de esperanza puede hacer. —¿Cómo quieres lucir, padre?

—Sorpréndeme —dijo Lucius secamente. En realidad no disfrutaba de tener una varita apuntando a su cara, incluso si la persona en el otro extremo era su hijo.

Sintió una oleada fresca de lavado mágico sobre él y con cuidado tocó su rostro.

—¿Una barba? —dijo Lucius y Draco asintió. Sus manos fueron hasta la cabeza—¿Cabello corto? —se burló.

—¿Estás sorprendido? —dijo Draco todavía con la sonrisa más pequeña.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y apuntó con su varita a su hijo. Con una floritura, Draco ahora tenía el pelo largo de color marrón claro y una barba corta.

—Si me disculpas, voy a hacer algunos ajustes —dijo Lucius, dejando que su pelo crezca a su longitud normal. Se dio cuenta de que Draco había cambiado el color a negro azabache—.No me importa el negro o la barba, pero no tengo ningún deseo de pelo corto.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco luciendo un poco más tranquilo ahora que había una posibilidad de encontrar a Hermione. Lucius solamente oró que él no le estuviera dando falsas expectativas.

Ambos observaron la red flu preguntándose cómo proceder.

—Padre, ahora que la casa está unida a nosotros, ¿no nos permitirá usarla más libremente? ¿No podríamos simplemente salir por la puerta del frente ahora y encontrar un lugar para aparecernos?

Ciertamente tenía sentido, y Lucius asintió. —Intentémoslo. Sería más rápido que jugar un poco con la red flu. Sólo los dioses saben lo que Hermione le hizo.

Caminaron hasta la puerta principal, que simplemente había sido una decoración hasta ahora. Nunca la habían visto siendo usada en los muchos meses que habían vivido allí. Draco puso la mano en el picaporte, preguntándose si algún tipo de hechizo le impediría salir.

Nada extraño sucedió. El pomo de la puerta giró.

Salieron lentamente en silencio y vieron que estaban en una pintoresca calle residencial. Los olmos altos se alineaban en la vía, y el aire estaba perfumado con el aroma de las flores.

—Nunca había visto el exterior antes —dijo Draco mirando hacia la casa.

—Yo tampoco. Es extraño —dijo Lucius mientras caminaban. Se escondieron detrás de varios árboles, revisaron para asegurarse de que estaban bien escondidos.

—Nos apareceremos en nuestro lugar habitual, justo al sur de la mansión. Vamos a tener que improvisar a partir de ahí, hijo. No sabemos cuál será la situación.

Draco asintió, y con un "CRACK", se habían ido.

* * *

La mansión era un baño de sangre, y los dos Malfoy observaron con horror. El césped era verde solamente en algunos lugares, el resto manchado de rojo por las víctimas de la batalla. Las tropas de ambos bandos continuaban luchando, pero era claro que el número de víctimas estaba empezando a afectar a los que aún permanecían en pie. La gente estaba cayendo en números.

—Merlín —Lucius soltó en un suspiro—.Esto no es como me imaginé ver de nuevo a nuestro hogar ancestral —Ambos salieron corriendo. Al ver la gravedad de la batalla hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de cómo Hermione debió haber sido herida. Cualquier cosa podría haberle sucedido a ella aquí. Hechizos de color rojo teñían al aire.

—Camina con propósito, hijo. Protégete, pero no pierdas tu tiempo luchando si puedes evitarlo. Nuestra misión aquí es encontrar a Hermione, nada más. Proteger a los miembros de la Orden, si puedes hacerlo de forma discreta, pero no hagas evidente de qué lado estás. Si atraemos demasiada atención, vamos a ser reconocidos, y luego vamos a estar luchando contra todos aquí.

Draco gruñó al comprender. Ellos serpentearon entre los combatientes, sin hacer contacto visual y manteniendo la cabeza baja. Fue sorprendentemente fácil moverse. Aparte de tener que lanzar un encanto protector de vez en cuando, nadie parecía interesado en detenerlos, demasiado ocupados en defenderse de los ataques. Sin embargo, fue duro ayudar a los miembros de la Orden sin dar a conocer de qué lado estaban, y Draco sintió una punzada de culpa por no poder hacer más. Aun así, él estaba aquí por Hermione. Para encontrarla, tenía que camuflarse.

Después de diez minutos, él se estaba preocupando, lanzando miradas a su padre cuando era capaz de detectar al hombre corriendo entre los combatientes. Después de veinte minutos, estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico.

Su padre corrió a su lado.

—¿Hay algo? —preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Ellos buscaron un rato más hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una zona protegida entre dos arbustos.

—Maldición —dijo Draco con voz ronca jadeando—. _Maldito puto infierno_. Si ella no está en el propio campo de batalla, ¿dónde podría estar? La mansión es enorme, padre. Ella iba a venir a ayudar a los heridos, ¿no? Yo pensé que estaría aquí.

Lucius abrió la boca para responder, y fue cortado por el jadeo de la voz de alguien. Molly Weasley los había reconocido y fue corriendo, sosteniendo un bulto de tela brillante.

—Lucius, Draco, buscan Hermione, ¿no? —ella dijo apresuradamente.

Ambos asintieron con rigidez.

—Gracias a Dios. No sabía a quién decirle... yo todavía estaba recuperándome cuando sucedió. Ayudó a tanta gente... ella me salvó la vida. Oh, sólo estoy diciendo tonterías ahora —dijo mientras ahogó un sollozo—.Miren, ella estaba usando esto para permanecer invisible —dijo sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una capa—.Pero el manto la puso al descubierto cuando ella se cayó y Bellatrix la agarró. No sé dónde fueron. ¡Merlín, estoy tan preocupada!

Lucius juró, y Draco sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Lo que sea que su tía había hecho fue la razón por la que su varita había vuelto, estaba seguro de ello. Ella podría estar muerta después de todo.

Ella podría estar muerta.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

—Gracias Molly —dijo Lucius, probablemente más amable de lo que había hablado alguna vez a un Weasley—.Vamos a buscarla.

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y luego envolvió la capa a su alrededor, desapareciendo de la vista. —Es más fácil ayudar a los demás cuando los mortífagos no saben lo que les golpeó —dijo la voz mientras se alejaba de ellos. Ambos Malfoy decidieron que Molly Weasley no era una arpía inútil como siempre la habían imaginado.

—Tenemos que entrar —susurró Lucius agarrando el brazo de Draco y tirando de él hacia la casa por una de las puertas laterales destinadas a los sirvientes. Ellos estarían alejados de todos aquí, pero no todos eran un Malfoy. Se deslizaron en la mansión—.No tenemos tiempo que perder, Draco. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas cómo Bella es cuando llega a sus manos un prisionero.

Los Malfoy comenzaron a correr por toda la casa desierta. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba afuera en la lucha, menos el Señor Oscuro, y era una incógnita donde se escondía. Revisaron la sala principal, que estaba completamente quemada, la biblioteca, los dormitorios principales, y apenas habían comenzado a hacer su camino hacia el estudio cuando la escucharon.

—¡Deténganse, intrusos!

Dieron media vuelta lentamente.

Bellatrix se paró frente a ellos con su varita en alto. Su expresión de furia enloquecida vaciló cuando ella los reconoció.

—¿Lucius? ¿Draco? —Ella se rió y bajó la varita, sonriendo a ellos.

—Qué disfraces tan ridículos —ella se burló—.Se ven terribles. ¿Por qué se molestaron en ocultar quiénes son? Incluso si le fallaron al Señor Oscuro, aún podían serle útil. Es increíble que hayan sobrevivido, de veras. ¿Vinieron a matar a sus salvadores, queridos? ¿No podían soportar quedarse fuera de la acción? No puedo decir que los culpo —Ella dio un paso arrogante hacia ellos, y Draco se tensó con rabia. Bellatrix se detuvo observando su reacción hacia ella. Ella se quedó perpleja.

Lucius puso su mano en el brazo de Draco, y le dio una mirada. Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—Bella... —Lucius ronroneó con voz tranquila—.Voy a ignorar el hecho de que te mantuviste felizmente al margen mientras fuimos torturados y tu hermana fue asesinada si respondes a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde está la chica?

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mención del asesinato de Narcissa. Su mirada de confusión desapareció y ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qué, la sangre sucia? No puedes matarla, Lucius, ella es mía. O al menos lo era... estaba a punto de llevarla al Valle de Godric cuando la perra se escapó. Ella y sus sucios pequeños amigos... siempre me causan problemas. Cuando ponga mis manos en ellos...

—¿Sus amigos le ayudaron a escapar? ¿Y qué hay en el Valle de Godric? —Lucius interrumpió, sintiendo alivio extremo de que Hermione había logrado escapar. Bien podría sacarle información, mientras podía.

—El Señor Oscuro, por supuesto —se burló Bellatrix—.Oh querido, realmente eres un inútil. La sangre sucia ha sido mi objetivo durante meses, pero por desgracia, el imbécil que conseguí para traerla a mí fue... no pudo completar la tarea. El tonto estaba enamorado de ella, y tenía una mente más fuerte de lo que pensaba —Ella rodó los ojos para dar énfasis y Lucius pudo oír a Draco gruñir por lo bajo—.No importa. Ella no va a llegar muy lejos con sus lesiones. Al menos, ella tendrá una muerte horriblemente dolorosa, tal como ella se merece —Bellatrix pasó de tener el ceño fruncido a una sonrisa desquiciada.

—¿Las lesiones? —dijo Draco rompiendo su silencio. Él estaba congelado por el terror. Bellatrix era responsable del monstruo en el que Wolf se había convertido, y ahora Hermione estaba cerca de la muerte en alguna parte. Era una pesadilla. Era todo lo que temía.

—Ese hechizo muy útil del que me hablaste, mi querido sobrino —dijo ella alegremente—¿Aquel que usó Potter en ti? ¡Oh, qué desastre! Ella dejó su sangre sucia por todo el estudio, revolcándose sobre ella como un animal... fue todo un espectáculo —Bellatrix comenzó a carcajear, pero se detuvo en mitad de su risa, su expresión final de locura estaba congelada en su rostro. Una luz verde iluminó su pálida piel. Ella cayó de espaldas.

La varita de Draco estaba fuera, y su mano estaba temblando, las palabras de la maldición asesina aún frescas en sus labios. Su tía había muerto por su mano, y lo único que podía pensar era que deseaba que podría haber alargado más el momento. Hacerla sufrir. Hacer que grite en agonía. Matarla una y otra vez. Nunca sería suficiente. Él quería _más_.

Se volvió hacia su padre, todavía temblando.

—No me arrepiento —dijo, enojado.

—Yo tampoco —su padre respondió de manera uniforme—.Ahora la pregunta es... ¿qué amigos ayudaron a Hermione a escapar? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Vamos a revisar el estudio —dijo Draco ya caminando en dirección hacia la habitación. Lucius lo siguió.

Se acercaban a la puerta y Draco lanzó a su padre una mirada de preocupación.

—Huelo la sangre desde aquí —dijo con voz vacilante.

Abrieron la pesada puerta de roble y ambos se quedaron sin aliento ante la vista. La gran alfombra persa en el centro de la habitación estaba muy manchada de sangre, el líquido formaba un círculo desordenado donde Hermione debió haber estado. Draco dejó escapar una arcada seca pero se contuvo mientras su visión se ponía borrosa. Él se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Dios, padre, sinceramente no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría ella sobrevivir a eso?

Lucius no sabía qué decir. Se veía mal; muy mal. Estaba claro porqué sus varitas aparecieron cuando lo hicieron.

—Está bien, pensemos en esto —dijo Lucius pellizcando el puente de su nariz. No podían permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo—.Bella dijo que sus amigos la ayudaron a escapar. ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

—Todo el mundo es su amigo —dijo Draco con su voz ahogada por sus manos—.Pero Potter y Weasley son sus mejores amigos, obviamente.

—Bueno, vamos a buscarlos —dijo Lucius.

—Están dándole caza al Señor Oscuro, padre —dijo Draco exasperado—.No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de encontrarlos.

—Tenemos que intentarlo, hijo —dijo Lucius, con firmeza—.No veo ninguna otra opción —Se sentía mal siendo duro con Draco cuando estaba tan frágil, pero hasta que estén positivos acerca del destino de Hermione, no podían darse el lujo de detener su búsqueda.

Draco levantó la cabeza, y luego se puso de pie, sacudiéndose.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Lo lamento padre. Creo que estoy asustado de lo que vayamos a encontrar.

—Claro que lo entiendo —dijo Lucius—.Pero no vamos a renunciar todavía.

Corrieron devuelta a través de pasillos vacíos de la mansión, llegando finalmente a una puerta lateral que daba hacia un pequeño jardín. Ellos lo atravesaron, en busca de alguien que podría ser capaz de ayudarles.

Lo que vieron les sorprendió. Los Mortífagos y otros combatientes de la oscuridad habían desaparecido, y los restantes miembros de la Orden atendían a los lesionados. Draco podía ver a Rose corriendo entre los cuerpos, frenéticamente tratando de ayudar. Alguien con el pelo rojo la seguía, entregando sus suministros.

—¡Hey, Weasley! —Draco gritó y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Ron lo miró, asombrado al ver a un Draco Malfoy barbudo de pelo marrón corriendo hacia él.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con suspicacia. Un Lucius de pelo oscuro estaba caminando detrás de su hijo.

—En busca de Hermione. Nuestras varitas vinieron a nosotros, así que sabemos que está herida. ¿La has visto? —dijo Draco jadeando.

—¿Herida? ¡Se supone que estaría con ustedes! ¡En la casa! ¡A salvo! —Ron respondió alzando la voz inseguro. De pronto Harry corrió a su lado, mirando a los tres hombres alarmado.

—Sí, bueno ella descubrió su pequeño plan y se asustó, Weasley. Ella hackeó la red flu para investigar en el Cuartel y luego nos dejó para ir a ayudar —Draco gritó—¿No pensaban en decírselo? ¿En serio? Ustedes idiotas debería haber sabido que...

—Nosotros sabíamos —Harry interrumpió airadamente—.O que sospechamos, al menos. Dejamos la Capa de Invisibilidad en el Cuartel en caso de que ella se las ingeniara para atravesar... para protegerla. Se suponía que debía estar usándola...

—Estaba —dijo Molly uniéndose al grupo con la capa en su brazo—.Se cayó de ella y luego Bellatrix se la llevó.

—¿Bellatrix? ¡Por el amor de Dios, se suponía que nunca vendría! — gritó Ron—¡Ella nunca debió haber venido aquí!

—Ella me salvó la vida, Ronald —dijo Molly entrecerrando los ojos—.Ella tenía algo que ofrecer, y quería tener la oportunidad de ayudar.

—Salvó mi vida también —gritó Tonks desde la cercanía mientras ayudaba a vendar el brazo de alguien—.Yo estaría muerta ahora mismo, si ella no me hubiera cerrado las heridas. No hay duda al respecto.

—Yo también —dijo Nevile corriendo hacia ellos—.Estaba casi completamente desangrado cuando ella me encontró. Ella salvó a mucha gente aquí. Ya sabes lo buena que es en estas cosas.

La boca de Ron se cerró y tanto él como Harry miraron con aire de culpabilidad al suelo. —Estábamos tratando de protegerla —dijo Harry—.Eso es todo lo que estábamos tratando de hacer. Pero ahora ella está en peligro. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Bellatrix utilizó el _Sectumsempra_ en ella —dijo Draco, y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. —Quería llevarla al Señor Oscuro por alguna razón, pero dijo que los amigos de Hermione la ayudaron a escapar. Esperábamos que fueran uno de ustedes así podríamos averiguar dónde estaba.

—Si fue alguien de aquí, ella estaría aquí también —dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor—.Es más fácil ver quiénes quedan ahora que la otra parte se ha ido. Él los llamó, ya sabes. Tratan de reagruparse. Él y yo luchamos en la sala principal, pero luego desapareció y Ron y yo hemos estado tratando de encontrarlo durante horas. Maldito cobarde. No tengo la menor idea a dónde se fue la serpiente.

—Al Valle de Godric —dijo Draco de repente—.Bellatrix dijo que el Señor Oscuro estaba en el Valle de Godric.

Hubo un pesado silencio mientras Harry y Ron se quedaron viéndolo fijamente.

—¿En serio? —dijo Ron con cautela. ¿No estás mintiendo?

—Por el amor de Merlín, imbécil de mierda, estoy de tu maldito lado. De mala gana, ¡pero aquí estoy! —gruñó Draco.

Ron se volvió hacia Harry. Compartieron una mirada.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, Ron, yo, Lupin y Tonks iremos. No podemos encontrar Ojoloco. Vamos a tratar de terminar esto —dijo Harry—.Malfoy... sobre Hermione... si ella realmente fue rescatada por nuestros amigos, probablemente la están tratando de curar en algún lugar. Sinceramente, no sé quién se la llevó, pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que alguien ofrezca información.

—¿A menos que de alguna manera podríamos persuadir a Bellatrix que nos diga más? —dijo Ron, la esperanza brillaba furiosamente en sus ojos. Todo el mundo podía decir que él quería torturar a la mujer, y realmente nadie lo culpó.

—Está muerta —dijo Draco sin querer explicar con más detalle. La verdad es que se sentía estúpido por matarla antes de investigar en su mente. No había pensado en ello en el momento... demasiado angustiado y enojado para hacer otra cosa que matar a la mujer.

—Bueno, gracias a Merlín por ello, en todo caso —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—.Ella era una maldita pesadilla. Supongo que Harry tiene razón, Malfoy. Si ella fue llevada por uno de los nuestros, con el tiempo alguien escuchará algo —Se volvió hacia Harry, la determinación marcaba su rostro—.Está bien, vamos al Valle de Godric, Harry. Esto tiene que terminar. Está huyendo asustado. Podemos hacer esto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no quitó sus ojos de Draco. —Ella es una sobreviviente, Malfoy —dijo con suavidad—.Ella es una luchadora. Vuelve a la casa, alguien aquí los puede llevar a través del Cuartel. Si Ron y yo ganamos esta lucha, nos encontraremos allí.

—Podemos ir directamente —dijo Draco con frialdad. No quería la lástima del Elegido. Quería a Hermione de regreso—.Nos vemos allí después. Buena suerte —agregó. A pesar de todo, él realmente esperaba que Harry matara al bastardo que había causado tanta miseria.

—Gracias, Malfoy —dijo Harry, y luego se fue con Ron, Tonks y Lupin siguiéndolo de cerca.

Draco oyó a su padre suspirar detrás de él. —¿Deberíamos volver, Draco? Por mucho que me duele decir esto, el señor Potter probablemente tiene razón. Si ella fue llevada por sus amigos, probablemente están tratando de ayudarla en este momento. La casa es el primer lugar en el que ella nos buscará.

Draco asintió con rigidez, y empezó a alejarse de la multitud. No quería estar cerca de estas personas más, y no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos, de todos modos. Todo estaba muy bien que el Dúo Maravilla se sintiera optimista, pero ellos no habían visto la sangre. Él sabía que la visión de la alfombra lo perseguiría hasta que la encontrara.

—¿Crees que vamos a ser capaces de aparecernos? Realmente no sé cómo la casa reaccionará a las personas que se materializan de la nada —dijo Draco sonando drenado y enojado.

—Vamos a confiar en que Hermione la estableció de una manera amistosa —dijo Lucius sonando igual de agotado—.Sólo piensa en la casa y veremos dónde terminamos.

Era un riesgo ligero, pero Draco estaba más allá de importarle. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que oyó las palabras de su padre, él simplemente cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Un segundo más tarde, ambos volvieron a aparecer con un "POP" en el patio trasero. Por supuesto Hermione lo había dispuesto así. Ella era malditamente brillante. Draco bajó la guardia y sintió sus hombros caen. Su padre movió su varita y sus apariencias volvieron a la normalidad.

—A volver al juego de la espera, supongo —dijo Draco con su voz rasposa. Caminó hacia adentro, se acurrucó en el sofá, y pensó en el rostro de Hermione sonriéndole. Le dolía el pecho.

* * *

Una hora después, Lucius y Draco se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo, se agarraron los brazos en los que tenían sus marcas. Un dolor ardiente corrió alrededor de la marca y se retorcieron en sus asientos. Momentos después, el dolor se detuvo.

—¿No crees que...? —dijo Draco jadeando.

—Lo hago —dijo Lucius mirando con asombro a su marca—.Creo que tu madre ha sido vengada.

Draco inspeccionó su brazo y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que la marca ya estaba empezando a desvanecerse, esfumándose dolorosamente contra su piel.

—Me gustaría que Hermione pudiera ver esto —susurró mirando la historia realizarse en su brazo.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Harry y Ron entraron por la red flu. Draco no creía que fuera posible que dos personas se vieran tan eufóricas y tan miserables al mismo tiempo.

Lucius se puso de pie para saludarlos y estrechó sus manos, dándoles las gracias calurosamente por completar una misión que era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. Draco siguió el ejemplo de su padre. Él podría tener el corazón roto, pero también estaba realmente agradecido de que el Dúo Maravilla había tenido éxito. Se sorprendió cuando le acreditaron en gran parte por el logro... Harry dijo que Voldemort estaba a punto de cambiar de ubicación de nuevo cuando lo encontraron, y sin la información de Draco, probablemente todavía estaría vivo.

—Así que... ¿todavía no saben nada sobre su paradero? —Harry dijo con nerviosismo, después de que se cumplieron las formalidades. Ambos Malfoy sacudieron la cabeza solemnemente.

—Maldición —dijo Ron.

Todos ellos compartieron una taza de té en silencio, la alegría de la victoria opacada por el peso de la desaparición de Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: OK, sé que dije que los dos capítulos los subiría juntos hoy, pero en vista de que no creo que vaya a terminar de traducir hoy (limpiando, la casa, cocinando, bañando a mi perro y luego cine!), subiré este adelanto y en unas horas, creo en la madrugada xD subiré el final._

 _Cuenta regresiva: queda 1 capítulo._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy-

* * *

Hermione parpadeó saliendo de un sueño profundo. Después de un momento de pacífica tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. La calma pacífica la dejó rápidamente sustituida por una sensación de malestar.

A pesar de su visión un poco borrosa, pudo distinguir una pared de color rosa pálido y un tocador antiguo a su derecha. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una sábana floreada y estaba metida en una cama muy cómoda. Pero sentía su boca como si estuviera llena de algodón y todo le dolía. Fue un recordatorio de lo que había sobrevivido.

 _¿Sobreviví?_

Un gemido escapó de sus labios. ¿En el nombre de Merlín dónde estaba ella? ¿No se suponía que han muerto? Lo último que recordaba era...

—¡La señorita está despierta! —chilló una voz haciendo que Hermione saltara y diera un pequeño grito.

—Oh, señorita lo siento —susurró la voz—.Sunny estaba emocionada. Sunny estará tranquila ahora.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y, finalmente, vio una pequeña elfa doméstico que había estado rondando a las afueras de su línea de visión. Ella empezó a hablar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—¡La señorita tiene preguntas! — chilló la elfa feliz—.Le dijeron a Sunny que la señorita tendría preguntas. Sunny le conseguirá respuestas —Con un abrupto "POP", Sunny se había ido.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por lo que ella sabía, casi había sido asesinada por Bellatrix en medio de la batalla final, de alguna manera había sido rescatada por los elfos domésticos, y llevada a una misteriosa y cómoda habitación. El pensar en Bellatrix le recordó, y ella se apresuró a comprobar sus heridas. Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo. Todas habían sido sanadas; sólo finas cicatrices rosadas marcaban donde habían estado. Sus ropas empapadas de sangre se habían ido y ahora ella estaba en un pijama de suave algodón.

—¿Qué demonios...? —murmuró ella luchando contra el mareo en su cabeza. Otro "POP" le hizo gritar de nuevo, estaba tensa. Esta vez, un viejo elfo doméstico la miró. Él era increíblemente arrugado, pero llevaba una blanca y limpia funda de almohada, y tenía una expresión de sabiduría en el rostro.

—Bienvenida, señorita Granger —dijo el elfo. Hermione sintió una punzada de melancolía por Lucius. Él siempre solía llamarla así, ese hombre obstinado.

—Hola —dijo sin querer sonar desagradecida. Después de todo, por la razón que sea, parece que los elfos le habían salvado la vida —.Llámame Hermione, por favor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Mirtu, señorita —dijo el elfo inclinando la cabeza hacia ella—.Mirtu piensa que la señorita se pregunta dónde está.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Por fin, algunas respuestas.

—La señorita está en la Casa Invisible. La señorita estará a salvo aquí hasta que se sienta mejor.

—Está bien... pero...

—Cuando la señorita esté más fuerte, hay té en el primer piso, y todas sus preguntas serán contestadas —dijo el elfo. Hermione frunció el ceño por tercera vez en pocos minutos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba siendo tan impreciso? Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. Ella necesitaba sanar y necesitaba volver a la batalla. Había personas que contaban con ella.

—Bien —dijo sentándose en posición vertical con cierta dificultad y balanceando las piernas por el borde de la cama. El viejo elfo la miró con alarma—.Vamos —Se puso de pie con rigidez y esperó a que el elfo dirigiera el camino. Si tenía que ir abajo para conseguir respuestas, entonces ahí es donde se iría.

Mirtu negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación. —Mirtu fue advertido de que la señorita era testaruda... —murmuró en voz baja. Ella frunció el ceño. Al parecer, su reputación le había precedido. Hermione se inclinó pesadamente contra las paredes del pasillo a medida que obligaba a sus piernas a moverse. Cuando el elfo se dio cuenta de su lucha, se compadeció de ella y la levitó por la escalera de caracol, para su alivio. Ella se las arregló para poner un pie delante del otro, una vez que llegó a la planta principal.

—Gracias, Mirtu —dijo Hermione mientras seguía al elfo a través de la pequeña pero alegre casa de campo—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Mirtu está llevando a la señorita Hermione a su señora —dijo Mirtu.

—¿Quién es tu señora? —preguntó Hermione luchando contra el mareo de nuevo. Esto se estaba volviendo más y más extraño. No había visto a un elfo doméstico en años hasta que se topó con Dobby en el Cuartel, y ahora le debía su vida a varios de ellos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Dobby... ¿o sí?

Dobló la esquina y entró en una acogedora sala de estar. En el centro de la habitación había dos sofás, una mesa de centro establecida con té, y una mujer cuyo rostro no podía ver.

Hermione se congeló. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio platinado y un porte majestuoso, a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto. Todo en ella era familiar.

 _No era posible._

Al escuchar a Hermione entrar, la mujer volteó.

—Hola señorita Granger. Estoy tan contenta de que esté despierta. Tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo Narcissa Malfoy con una suave sonrisa.

El vértigo que había plagado a Hermione desde que despertó se hizo cargo y ella se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

—¡Mirtu, ella no debería estar aquí abajo si todavía está mal! —dijo una voz femenina en pánico.

—Mirtu sospecha que la joven señorita está simplemente sorprendida, señora —dijo el elfo—.Ella ha estado sanando rápidamente. Mirtu le traerá un poco de agua.

Hermione podía oír el golpeteo de pequeños pies del elfo mientras Mirtu corría a la cocina. Ella entreabrió los ojos.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba mirándola ella, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Ella exhaló cuando vio que Hermione estaba despierta y removió el pelo de Hermione de sus ojos. El gesto le hizo a Hermione recordar tanto a Draco que su corazón se encogió. Ella no podía procesar las emociones que se estaban ejecutando a través de ella, y se encontró que era más fácil romper a llorar que dar sentido a las cosas.

—¡Está viva! —sollozaba a la mujer sorprendida—.Lo siento, sé que en realidad no nos conocemos, pero Lucius y Draco la han echado mucho de menos...

—¿Así que es verdad? —dijo Narcissa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también—¿Los dos están vivos? Pensé que habían sido asesinados... he estado de luto por ellos durante tanto tiempo...

Hermione asintió y se sentó, hipando y secándose los ojos. —La Orden los encontró en uno de los escondites. Fue un golpe de suerte, creo. Yo los curé y vinieron a quedarse conmigo para mantenerse ocultos. No muchos sabían de esto... sólo el grupo principal en el Cuartel sabía. Pero... no entiendo... ¡Draco dijo que la vio morir!

Narcissa asintió con tristeza. —En cierto modo, lo hizo. ¿Por qué no viene a sentarse en el sofá? Puedo explicarlo todo.

La elegante mujer tomó la mano de Hermione y la ayudó a sentarse luego la dirigió al sofá mientras Hermione se defendía de nuevas oleadas de vértigo. Una vez que ambas estaban sentadas, Hermione aceptó agradecida la taza de té caliente que Sunny introdujo en sus manos. Mirtu dejó un vaso de agua sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente. Ella tomó un largo sorbo de eso también, sin querer ofender al anciano elfo.

—El hechizo que el Señor Oscuro echó sobre mí era una maldición ficticia —dijo Narcissa con el rostro calmado—.Se parece a la maldición asesina. Brilla con una luz verde, y envía a la víctima a sueño profundo. Pero no mata. Es una de sus propias creaciones. Eso es lo que vieron Draco y Lucius.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione confundida—¿Por qué utilizaría una maldición ficticia en usted? Él no parece el tipo que perdona a las personas.

Narcissa suspiró. —Señorita Granger...

—Hermione, por favor.

—Muy bien, Hermione. Entonces, por favor llámame Narcissa. La verdadera razón por la que el Señor Oscuro comenzó a alejar a mi familia de su círculo es porque... es porque estaba enojado de que había rechazado sus intenciones.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su taza de té se detuvo a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Disculpe?

Narcissa suspiró con ansiedad, sus manos estaban inquietas. Estaba claro que la cuestión seguía siendo difícil para ella de discutir. —El Señor Oscuro había hecho un hábito de acercarse a las mortífagas cuando él tomaba un interés en ellas. Nadie le niega, por supuesto. Pero cuando empezó a ser sugerente conmigo, sutilmente al principio y muy atrevido al final, no pude imaginarme traicionar a Lucius por aquel retorcido hombre. Mis opiniones comenzaron a cambiar, y con cada avance, yo me alejaba. Sinceramente, sólo esperaba que terminaría aburriéndose de tratar e intentar con alguien más dispuesta. Dios sabe que mi hermana se le tiró constantemente. Pero le molestaba que me estuviera resistiendo, y comenzó a castigar a mi marido y a mi hijo por mi falta de voluntad para complacerlo. Yo tenía demasiado miedo de decirle a Lucius lo que realmente estaba pasando... aún estaba esperando a que el Señor Oscuro se cansara de mí. Pero no... empezamos a ser alejados del grupo principal. Fue un proceso lento, porque Lucius era valioso para él, pero al final su ira ganó. Tomó la primera excusa que pudo para separarme de mi familia, matándolos, o así que pensé.

—¿Entonces por qué se molestó en fingir su muerte? ¿Por qué hizo que Draco y Lucius pensaran que habías muerto?

—Porque eso los torturaría aún más —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—.Me temo que esa era una razón suficiente para él. Él sabía que tardarían un tiempo para morir, y él quería que fuera tan doloroso como fuera posible. A su vez, él me llevaría con él y pagaría por desobedecerlo con mi familia —Narcissa se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y miró a su té.

Hermione procesó todo en su mente.

—Pero... ¿cómo escapaste? —dijo ella mirando a Narcissa—.Estabas en medio de un grupo lleno de Mortífagos, ¿no? ¿Delante de Quien-tu-sabes? ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de allí cuando estabas inconsciente?

Narcissa miró con cariño sobre el hombro de Hermione. Hermione siguió su mirada y vio a Mirtu, el anciano elfo, sonriendo a su ama.

—Mirtu me ha servido y protegido durante casi toda mi vida —dijo Narcissa—.Yo le confié mis miedos a él, y cuando caí bajo el hechizo, él me agarró y llevó lejos de la conmoción. La magia de un elfo es muy diferente a la de un mago o bruja... los mortífagos no pudieron rastrear dónde había ido, y luego de haber sólo visto la luz verde del hechizo, asumieron que estaba muerta. El Señor Oscuro no se molestó en corregir sus suposiciones, probablemente estaba demasiado enojado porque me escapé en primer lugar. Mirtu me trajo aquí, a la Casa Invisible, porque el lugar está muy camuflado y pertenece a la familia Black. No había sido utilizada durante décadas. Honestamente, me había olvidado de ello, pero Mirtu había mantenido en buen estado la casa durante años. Él me sanó lentamente, ya que el hechizo no era común... me tomó un par de meses volver a la normalidad. Estoy muy agradecida con él —Ella sonrió al elfo de nuevo y Hermione vio que Mirtu se sonrojaba felizmente ante la alabanza.

—Estamos completamente aislados aquí, sin embargo, y desde que técnicamente era una mortífaga a pesar de haber cambiado, yo sentía que no podía pedir ayuda. Por lo que sabía, mi marido y mi hijo habían sido asesinados, y yo tenía la culpa. Sólo tenemos fragmentos de noticias de otros elfos domésticos, pero, incluso entonces, muy poca información llegó a nosotros. Han sido tiempos muy difíciles... —Se interrumpió superada por la emoción—.No fue hasta que hablaste con Dobby y de inmediato buscó a Mirtu que supimos la verdad. No podía creer lo que oía, pero Dobby habló tan bien de ti, y luego dijo que ibas a luchar... Mirtu y yo hicimos que los elfos de la mansión mantengan un ojo en ti durante la batalla para asegurarnos de que te mantuvieras a salvo. Teníamos que averiguar la verdad sobre Draco y Lucius, tú entiendes. Los elfos te trajeron aquí después de lo que Bella te hizo.

Un ceño fruncido se hizo cargo de la hermosa cara de Narcissa, y por una fracción de segundo, Hermione pudo ver por qué había sido temida por muchos. Narcissa, obviamente, tenía un temperamento. —Bella —gruñó—.Esa estúpida mujer apoyó plenamente el plan del Señor Tenebroso para matar a Lucius y Draco. Ella siempre ha estado celosa de mí, lamento decirlo. Primero sobre mi matrimonio con Lucius, y luego, cuando vio que el Señor Oscuro se había fijado en mí... me temo que eso la llevó al límite. Ella no es la hermana que conocí. Ella es un peligro para todos. Ella pensó que yo estaba muerta también... entiendo que ella quería creer que el Señor Oscuro estaba listo para devolverle su afecto. Bruja ilusa.

Hermione se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. —Increíble —dijo—.Pero debo decirte que... Lucius y Draco tuvieron una larga recuperación también. Lucius perdió una pierna, y Draco casi muere por la maldición de Quién-tú-sabes... pero Lucius puede caminar bien ahora y Draco está totalmente curado. Ellos lo están haciendo tan bien, Narcissa. No puedo esperar a que te vean.

—¿Perdió una pierna? —Se quedó sin aliento—¡Ay de él! ¿Cómo lo está manejando?

—Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien —dijo Hermione, una sensación de euforia se hizo cargo de ella—.Vas a estar muy orgullosa de él.

Narcissa le sonrió, y su expresión se volvió en una de curiosidad. —Perdone mi intromisión, señorita Granger...

—Hermione, por favor.

—Mis disculpas. Los viejos hábitos son duros de matar. Perdona mi intromisión, Hermione, pero no puedo dejar de notar que hablas con mucho cariño de mi marido y su hijo. A pesar de que los quiero mucho, sé que eres una nacida de muggles, y no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo los tres sobrevivieron bajo un mismo techo durante tanto tiempo. Ellos son un poco... tienen una forma fija de pensar.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. Ella realmente no quería una repetición de la rabieta de Lucius, pero ella no quería tampoco ocultar la verdad. Había llegado demasiado lejos para eso.

—No fuimos muy amables en un primer momento, no voy a mentir —dijo con cautela—.Especialmente Draco. Pero todos estábamos aislados en la casa, por lo que lentamente desarrollamos maneras de convivir. Draco finalmente dejó de preocuparse por mi sangre... a Lucius le tomó un poco más de tiempo... —Miró a Narcissa y tuvo el placer de ver que la mujer seguía sonriendo, y parecía realmente interesada en lo que estaba diciendo Hermione. Oh b _ueno, puede que también estaba esperando rebatirla por completo_ —-A pesar de las probabilidades, todos terminamos siendo muy cercanos. Lucius se convirtió en un buen amigo para mí, y, eh, Draco y yo... bueno... nos enamoramos.

Narcissa se atragantó con su té y comenzó a toser de manera incontrolable.

—Oh, lo siento tanto... no sabía cómo decirte... —dijo Hermione agachándose y la retirando la taza de las manos de la mujer antes de que el resto de su bebida terminara en el suelo. Mirtu corrió a su ama y miró a Hermione. Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—No, no, está bien —jadeó Narcissa—.Por favor, no lo malinterpretes. No tengo ningún problema con tu sangre. Después de todo lo que pasó, tuve que reevaluar drásticamente mis creencias. Sólo estoy sorprendida porque Draco nunca fue muy... cercano con las mujeres. Sinceramente había renunciado a encontrarle a alguien. De verdad... ¿de verdad se aman?

—Mucho —dijo Hermione aliviada al oír que su sangre no era un problema para la madre de su amado—.Y, de hecho, tengo que volver a la batalla para que pueda ayudar a los que aún luchan. Tuve que dejar a Draco en la casa y cuanto antes la lucha termine, más pronto podré llegar a casa para verlo a él.

—Querida, la batalla ha terminado. Han pasado varias horas —dijo Narcissa, una sonrisa se arrastró sobre su rostro.

El miedo se hizo cargo del corazón de Hermione. —¿Y... el resultado? — preguntó con ansiedad.

Narcissa respondió levantando su manga. Una Marca Tenebrosa desvanecida yacía allí, desapareciendo aún más cuando Hermione la miró. —Puedes utilizar su nombre ahora, querida. No hay más tabú, porque no hay más Voldemort.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Hermione gritó. —¿Hablas en serio? ¡Hablas en serio! ¡Narcissa, tenemos que irnos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Narcissa rió. —Estábamos esperando a que despiertes, querida niña. Casi mueres por la pérdida de sangre. No te hubiera forzado a despertar más temprano. ¡Tu cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse! Pero estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto. No hay nada más que quiero que ver a mi marido y mi hijo de nuevo.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y Narcissa le ofreció a Hermione su brazo, a sabiendas de que las piernas de Hermione todavía estaban bastante inestables. Hermione tomó su brazo con una sonrisa tímida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a ser desagradecida.

—¡Oh, mi varita! —dijo Hermione buscando a su alrededor. Mirtu apareció ante ella y le entregó la pieza familiar de madera. Mirtu chasqueó los dedos con elegancia y con un suspiro, Hermione se encontró vestida con su ropa normal de nuevo—.Gracias, Mirtu, por todo —dijo Hermione sonriendo al elfo—¡Y gracias a ti también, Sunny! —llamó a la pequeña y tímida elfa de su escondite en la esquina. Sunny se ruborizó.

Hermione comenzó a poner sus pensamientos en orden, y se dio cuenta de un defecto en sus planes. Ella le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Narcissa. —Yo... no estoy realmente segura de estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para aparecernos a ambas allí, o incluso yo misma... —dijo—.Pero la casa está muy protegida, y soy la única que nos puede llevar a la casa.

—Tal vez Sunny y Mirtu podrían llevarnos lo más cerca y luego ¿podríamos caminar? —Narcissa ofreció.

—¡Sí, eso funcionará! —Hermione respondió con una sonrisa. Ninguna bruja o mago sería capaz de aparecerse dentro de diez cuadras de la casa, pero un elfo doméstico debía ser capaz de acercarse lo suficiente. Ellos tenían la magia más interesante. Tal vez podría preguntarles al respecto cuando terminara todo. Ella dijo a los elfos de la dirección más cercana que tenía en mente, y sonrió mientras Sunny tomaba su mano.

Con una última mirada a Narcissa, quien le sonreía con ansiedad, se fueron de la tranquila casa, con un fuerte "CRACK".

* * *

 _N/T :Ahora sí, felices todas? Vamos por un felices para siempre._

 _A continuación avisos de servicio a la comunidad C:_

 _*El foro **El Mapa del Mortífago** ha creado nuevos Topics y retos:_

 _-Hoy finalizan las votaciones para la **dramione week** , así que si no han votado, corran! _

_-Estamos esperando aún más propuestas para la siguiente "Pareja X" Week en Co **razón de Mortífago** , por cierto va ganando el tomarry, la recepción de propuestas finaliza el 26 y el reto inicia el 28._

 _-Hemos dado inicio las inscripciones para el **reto trimestral:MASQUERADE** , ojo sólo se aceptan AU's y Crossover._

 _-¿Tu cumpleaños se acerca y tienes uno o seis deseos fickeros? Pues dale click a reply en el topic L **a agenda del Señor Tenebroso** y dinos tus peticiones. _

_-Quieres compartir tu opinión amistosa sobre los diferentes pairings, no necesariamente del Potterverso, pues ve a **El diario de Lucius** y comenta. _

_-Buscas recomendaciones, no necesariamente dramione, pues ve a **El Rincón de Lily,** donde podrás preguntar y recomendar aquel Fic. _

_*Si eres más de leer y no escribir, pues participa en cualquiera de nuestros juegos, confiesa ante la varita de bellatrix y calma la curiosidad del lobo con preguntas random. Hey, aún no termino, pasen por el foro de Provocare Ravenclaw y participen en sus juegos, el foro aún lucha por vivir._

 _Luego de tantos avisos a lacomunidad... Fugo al cine! MAZE RUNNER ALLA VOY lml._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Galfoy, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Yeiiii, con ustedes el último capítulo :3. Antes que nada quisiera agradecer infinitamente a todas ustedes por seguir esta historia, y mucho más a quienes se toamron su tiempo de dejar un review. Puede que a muchos les disguste cuando uno pide review, pero créanme que mantienen felices y agradecidos a quienes se toman la molestia de escribir y traducir :D._

 _Now, el último capítulo.._

 _._

.

 **ESTATICA**

 **-** Traducción de Static un fanfic escrito por Galfoy-

* * *

Ron gruñó al momento que la chimenea de Hermione se iluminó de nuevo con una llamada por la red flu. Era la séptima vez en la última hora que el extraño cuarteto había sido sacado de su melancolía a aceptar las alegres felicitaciones del mundo mágico. La noticia de la caída de Voldemort se había extendido como _Fiendfire_.

—Harry, tal vez mejor que vuelva la sede —dijo derrotado—.Todos en el mundo mágico quieren hablar contigo, y hay una posibilidad de que alguien tenga información sobre Herms allá.

Harry suspiró jugueteando con su taza de té frío. —Probablemente tienes razón. Draco, Lucius, seguiremos en contacto... Y les haremos saber al segundo que escuchemos algo, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo mismo para ustedes.

Ambos Malfoy asintieron. Draco decidió que le gustaba el hecho de que Harry había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre. Le recordaba menos a Hermione de esa manera. Pensando en ella hizo que su corazón sintiera una punzada, y era una tarea para él poder respirar con calma. Durante la mayor parte del día, había estado luchando para mantener su mente en blanco. Él había hecho un récord de tres segundos antes de que la alfombra empapada de sangre flotara delante de su campo de visión. Tenía la esperanza de llegar a cuatro, aunque sólo sea por el bien de su salud mental.

Lo peor de todo, él ni siquiera sabía a quién culpar de todo esto. ¿Harry y Ron por ocultarle a ella información? ¿A su padre por haber aceptado no decirle? ¿A sí mismo por tratar de detenerla, en primer lugar, o por no tratar de detenerla lo suficiente rápido? ¿A Ojoloco Moody por ocultar sus varitas? ¿A su tía Bella por ser una sádica y violenta psicópata? ¿Al Señor Oscuro por el simple hecho de existir?

¿Hermione? No, no podía culparla. Ella reaccionó exactamente de la manera que debería haber esperado. En todo caso, ella era muy coherente. Probablemente podría haber adivinado su reacción incluso en Hogwarts, teniendo sólo un conocimiento superficial de su personalidad en ése entonces. Ayudar a los demás era una parte integral de su naturaleza. Después de una impresionante recuperación y una batalla final... y bueno... nunca hubo dudas de que ella iría a ayudar, tanto como odiaba admitirlo. Incluso si eso significaba dejándolo atrás. Además, parecía que se había logrado mantener a salvo antes de su encuentro con Bellatrix, y ciertamente había salvado más vidas de las que Draco podía contar. Ella hizo exactamente lo que se propuso hacer, justo hasta que fue herida.

Draco tomó un sorbo de té frío sólo para mantenerse ocupado. Si todavía tenía ningún sabor, no podía decirlo. Todo sabía a aserrín.

Esa alfombra ensangrentada flotaba en su cabeza otra vez. _Maldición_.

Nunca pensó que sería un problema para Hermione tener tanta gente que se preocupara por ella, pero ahora se encontraba deseando que su círculo de amigos fuera significativamente menor. Cualquier persona podría haberla rescatado. Había cientos de personas del bando de la luz que luchaban durante la batalla final, casi todos los cuales conocían a Hermione o sabían _de_ ella. Mientras estaba infinitamente agradecido con quien la había arrebatado de Bellatrix, lo estaba matando que ella aún estuviese perdida. Con tanta pérdida de sangre, sus rescatistas tendrían que ser muy versados en las técnicas de curación para mantenerla con vida. Ese conocimiento estaba matando su cerebro. Él la necesitaba para estar bien. La necesitaba devuelta. Cualquier otra cosa lo destruiría.

La alfombra ensangrentada se deslizó en su mente, burlándose de su impotencia. Draco gimió y tomó un sorbo de su té de nuevo, haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido frío se deslizó por su garganta. Miró a su padre que estaba sentado inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hijo, Lucius miró y captó la mirada de Draco.

—¿Cómo lo estás sobrellevando, hijo? —dijo Lucius.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Siento que mi vida se está cayendo a pedazos —dijo literalmente—¿Tú?

Lucius asintió. —Igual —dijo. Su voz era áspera y desgastada.

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Ambos se sentían increíblemente diminutos. Los Malfoy que aún quedaban, posiblemente estaban perdidos por las dos únicas mujeres que alguna vez significaron algo para ellos. Su madre y Hermione. Merlín sabía que los hombres Malfoy no se encariñaban fácilmente. Cuando amaban, amaban con fuerza, y para siempre, al parecer.

Él empujó su taza de té con su dedo índice. —Supongo que colocaré más agua para el té. Voy a volar esta maldita mesa si tengo que beber más de esta mierda fría.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando oyó un sonido distinto y algo extraño del picaporte girando. Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta. De hecho, la perilla de metal giraba mientras ambos miraban, boquiabiertos ante la visión, como si todo estuviese pasando en cámara lenta.

—¿No crees que...? —Draco soltó en un suspiró, asustado de su ingenio por mantener aún las esperanzas, pero no siendo capaz de mantener a su corazón calmado. Oyó a su padre tragar con dificultad.

—No sé —susurró Lucius—.Pero podría ser.

La puerta se abrió y Draco dejó escapar un grito. Hermione estaba allí, luciendo perfectamente encantadora... Ninguna herida a la vista. Sin ningún rastro de sangre. Su cabello encrespado salvajemente alrededor de su cara como siempre, y ella sonriendo tan ampliamente que Draco pensó que su corazón iba a estallar. Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie corrieron hacia ella.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —dijo ella levantando las manos. Ambos se congelaron, preguntándose por qué demonios debían permanecer alejados.

—Les he traído a alguien —dijo ella, su sonrisa más nerviosa ahora. Ella giró ligeramente y dejó ver quien estaba más allá de su línea de visión.

—¿Draco? ¿Lucius? —dijo una voz que ambos hombres sabían intrínsecamente. Draco oyó el jadeo de su padre.

Los siguientes momentos fueron borrosos.

Narcissa entró. Ella era de carne y hueso, hermosa, vibrante... y no parecía en nada a un fantasma.

—¿Narcissa...? — exclamó Lucius antes de correr hacia ella y envolver a la mujer en sus brazos—.No entiendo... no entiendo... —repitió.

—Mirtu me salvó. Puedo explicar los detalles más tarde —dijo ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—¡Draco! Ven aquí, cariño —dijo ella extendiendo un brazo a su hijo, y el otro envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su marido. Draco había sido congelado en el lugar desde que ella entró, mirando incomprensiblemente a la mujer que creía que estaba muerta. Tropezó y se dejó envolver en sus brazos.

—¿Madre? —ahogó—¿Eres realmente tú? Yo no...

—Shh, que soy yo. Más tarde diré los detalles. Sólo quiero disfrutar de esto por un momento... Pensé que estaban muertos hasta el día de hoy. Creo que han estado en una situación similar, si no me equivoco.

Draco se dejó abrazar, pero después de varios segundos emocionales, Draco se apartó con un beso de disculpa en la mejilla de su madre. Él podía digerir esto más adelante. Había alguien más a quien debía saludar; alguien más que pensó que podría haber muerto hasta que ella entró por la puerta. Él corrió hacia Hermione, que había estado llorando alegremente mientras observaba la reunión.

—Creo que podrías ser una especie de maldito ángel —dijo silenciando su intento de respuesta con un fuerte beso mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Ella se fundió en él y Draco sintió como si le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad en algo. O tal vez una quinta oportunidad. Merlín sabía que él había arruinado las cosas con regularidad suficiente—.En serio Granger, no me mientas... ¿eres tú? Porque mi vida ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que volviste de nuevo a ella, y lo digo de la mejor manera posible.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no soy un ángel —dijo poniendo su mejor cara seria—.Creo que un pequeño equipo de elfos domésticos merecen esa distinción. No vas a creer lo que pasó con los ambas.

Draco miró por encima del hombro para ver a Mirtu y Sunny, dos elfos que recordaba muy bien de la mansión, que asomaban por la puerta. Sunny sonreía alegremente. Mirtu fruncía el ceño, pero, Mirtu tenía siempre el ceño fruncido. Si estos elfos, o cualquier otro, para este caso, habían sido realmente los responsables de este milagro, Draco decidió que les construiría una mansión para ellos.

—Draco —dijo Narcissa todavía se aferrada felizmente a Lucius—.Tu amada y yo podemos decirles todos los detalles durante el té. ¿Te importaría?

Las cejas de Draco alcanzaron la línea donde empezaba su pelo al escuchar la forma como su madre llamó a Hermione, y él tartamudeó algún tipo de respuesta afirmativa. Él y Hermione caminaron de las manos hacia la cocina para poner en la tetera, y él le daba varias miradas para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas. No podía creer que estaba de pie junto a él. Y que ella había entrado aquí con su madre. _Su madre_. Golpeaba su mente. ¡Él tenía mucho que decirles a ambas! Ese pensamiento le recordó, y se apresuró a levantar su manga.

—¡Hermione, mira! —dijo en un susurro vertiginoso mientras levantaba el brazo para mostrarle la marca decolorada.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, tocando la piel suavemente mientras se maravillaba ante la visión. —Interesante, ¿no? ¿La magia de la Marca Tenebrosa? ¿Me dejarías estudiarla? Podría hacer algunos pequeños experimentos en ella en los próximos meses... estaba pensando que podríamos establecer un pequeño laboratorio aquí... —Hermione continuó charlando alegremente sobre sus planes, pero él había dejado de escucharla después de que ella dijo "los próximos meses".

Ella realmente quería que él se quedara. No era una broma. Ella lo quería en su vida. Una parte de él se había preocupado de que una vez que la batalla final hubiera terminado, ella no estaría obligada a mantenerlo a él y a su padre en su casa, ella se daría cuenta de que ella podía tener al que quisiera. Ella podría tener a un sanador o un guerrero, un héroe adecuado, cualquiera del Dúo Maravilla, o incluso al maldito Ministro de Magia. Pero allí estaba ella, hablando de lo que iban a hacer en el futuro. Juntos. Ella no parecía considerar una alternativa por un segundo.

Una vez más, como había ocurrido tantas veces en los últimos meses, Draco no reconoció su vida.

—¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo ella sonriendo descaradamente.

—Oh, sí —mintió—.Marca Tenebrosa. Experimentos.

—Terminé de hablar sobre eso hace un tiempo —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente—.Lo que dije hace un momento era... —se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—.Ya no quiero esperar más.

Él contuvo el aliento y la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba hablando de lo que él esperaba que ella estuviera hablando? —¿De veras? ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —susurró. La tetera empezó a silbar y ella se alejó de él para preparar el té—.Todavía van a quedarse aquí, ¿no? —dijo ella dejando caer las bolsas de té en la olla. Para su sorpresa, ella lucía un poco nerviosa, no lo miraba a los ojos—.No tienen que irse. De hecho, prefiero que no lo hicieran. La mansión es un desastre y va a tomar meses para que sea habita...

—Hermione —dijo agarrándola por los hombros y girando suavemente hacia él—.Yo no voy a ninguna parte, siempre y cuando tú me quieras aquí.

—Oh bueno —dijo ella sonriendo con ansiedad—.Así que nunca te irás. Me alegro de que así sea.

Girando sobre sus talones, ella se alejó rápidamente sosteniendo la bandeja del té, y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras se sentaba a la mesa con sus padres. Su padre parecía más feliz de lo que lo había visto en su vida, si no completamente conmocionado, su madre se veía radiante, y Hermione... bueno... Hermione acababa de dar el golpe final a su cobardía emocional. Él se quedaba. Esta era su casa ahora. Quizás, en el fondo de todo, no había ninguna duda. Desde ese primer terror nocturno, parte de él lo supo, ¿o no? Qué misteriosa especie de magia.

Cuando se sentó con ella y escuchó a su madre explicar su milagrosa supervivencia, algo se le ocurrió.

Hermione Granger, la misma ingeniosa parlanchina, valiente Gryffindor y empollona sabelotodo-todo había vuelto. Ella había cambiado desde sus días escolares, suavizado y madurado, pero todos ellos lo habían hecho. Crecer durante la guerra, teniendo que tomar decisiones que nadie debería haber tomado, sobre todo para los más jóvenes. Pero al mirarla ahora, totalmente en sus cabales, dinámica y apasionada, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus cicatrices, había hecho su camino de regreso.

* * *

Su recepción en la Sede fue explosiva. El Dúo Maravilla gritó cuando ella salió por la red flu, haciendo vibrar los nervios de los pocos miembros de la Orden restantes, y Ron estaba tan sorprendido que volvió a ser el torpe adolescente y accidentalmente incendió la mesa.

Draco los dejó en la cocina para que se pongan al día. Ella ya había ofrecido explicar el retorno alucinante de Narcissa a sus vidas, y él había dejado a sus padres solos en la casa para hacer Merlin- sabe-qué. Él le dijo a Hermione que le daría quince minutos de tiempo con Harry y Ron para que conversaran, y luego la llevaría de vuelta a casa. A la cama. Donde planeaba complacerla tanto que nunca consideraría dejar que juegue a la heroína de nuevo.

Vagó por los pasillos del número doce de Grimmauld Place, maravillándose de lo diferente que le parecía ahora. Cuando llegó por primera vez aquí, enojado y odioso, había querido de verdad la muerte de todos los habitantes de la vieja casa. El recuerdo le molestaba un poco. Él estaba bastante cómodo con la idea de que él no era una persona _agradable_. Su sonrisa era más genuina que la cortesía forzada y no estaba interesado en complacer a nadie más que a su familia, Hermione ahora incluida. Pero él había dejado de lado una gran parte del odio que le había estado alimentando durante tanto tiempo. Se sentía más ligero. El cambio no había sido real y terriblemente evidente hasta este momento, mirando a la sala de estar donde Hermione había empezado a tratarlo. ¿Dónde él había gruñido sobre sus "manos sucias". Donde todavía él se había llamado a sí mismo un mortífago. Se sentía tan lejano. Hace un millón de libros. Hace miles de juegos de ajedrez. Merlín podía adivinar cuántas tazas de té.

Sus pies lo llevaron de cuarto en cuarto, la mayoría de los cuales estaban abandonados ahora que todo el mundo era capaz de volver a casa sin temor a ser asesinados mientras dormían. Finalmente llegó a la pequeña habitación que había servido como biblioteca, laboratorio de pociones y área de almacenamiento médico. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos colocados sobre su varita.

Wolf levantó la vista de un libro que había estado hojeando, sentado en un sillón cutre de lectura que había sido empujado a un rincón polvoriento en algún momento durante las últimas décadas. La mano que había estado dando vuelta a las páginas colgaba lánguidamente al mismo momento que su atención se desviaba.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo con la cara inexpresiva—.Debería darte las gracias.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Draco entre dientes.

Wolf cerró el libro y lo dejó. —Te debo las gracias. Por matar a Bellatrix. Por liberarme del hechizo, incluso si no era intención.

Draco se concentró en su respiración. Él estaba imaginando una variedad de formas en las que podía asesinar a Wolf sin alertar a todo el mundo allá abajo. En algún momento recordarían que Wolf estaba aquí y vendrían corriendo. Tendría que actuar con rapidez.

—Adelante —dijo Wolf con aspecto resignado—.Prosigue y hazlo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —¿Hacer qué? — gruñó preguntándose si Wolf había leído de alguna manera sus pensamientos.

—Mátame —respondió con solemnidad.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Draco, y Wolf le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

—No puedo vivir conmigo mismo de todos modos —dijo, su cara mostrando tensión y tristeza ahora—.Después de lo que hice. Estuve luchando tan duro como pude, pero debería haber luchado aún más. Yo la amo, lo sabes. Probablemente te diste cuenta rápidamente. Siempre podemos darnos cuenta de la competencia, ¿eh? Yo la amo, y aún así la lastimé.

Wolf rompió el contacto visual y miró por la pequeña ventana, la luz mortecina del día todavía apenas se filtraba. —Ella nunca confiará en mí de nuevo. En realidad, ella probablemente nunca más estará en la misma habitación que yo. Mis recuerdos me persiguen. Torturándome. Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que fui liberado del hechizo y ya estoy enloqueciendo por lo que hice. Lastimé horriblemente a Hermione... y maté a Bryce. Él no era sólo un empleado, él era un amigo también. Lo arrastré a esto, y ahora se ha ido —Se encontró con los ojos de Draco, la desesperanza emanaba de él—¿No lo ves? No se trata de una vida que valga la pena vivir. Así que adelante. Mátame. Me estarías haciendo un favor, y sé que quieres. Está escrito por toda tu cara. Ambos saldremos beneficiados, si se quieres.

Wolf se puso de pie, y Draco se tensó, sus dedos descansaban en la empuñadura de su varita. Él estaba en conflicto ahora, y observó con asombro como Wolf abrió los brazos como si se estuviera ofreciendo a sí mismo a los dioses.

—Es mejor hacerlo ahora —dijo—.Ellos han olvidado que me dejaron caminar libremente por la casa. Ellos lo recordarán pronto. Ellos se darán cuenta de dónde estás —Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Una cacofonía de voces discutían en la mente de Draco, y él luchó para decidir qué camino tomar. Desesperadamente quería liberar su enojo por la forma en que él estuvo vinculado con Bellatrix, pero sabía que no era el mismo. Bella era el monstruo aquí. Wolf, aunque Draco lo despreciaba, era una de sus muchas víctimas. Y de todas las voces que discutían por justicia, la de Hermione resonó más fuerte. Ella quería un tipo diferente de justicia. Era su voz que le recordó que Wolf ya sufría, que en realidad la había salvado de un terrible destino a pesar de estar bajo la influencia de Bella. Ella se la habría entregado al Señor Oscuro si Wolf no hubiese interferido.

La voz de Hermione acalló a todas las demás.

Su ira se calmó lo suficiente para que él hablara. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Sé que sabes cuál será la reacción de Hermione hacia ti —dijo quitando su mano de la madera de su varita—.Ella es asombrosamente benevolente. Ella me dio una oportunidad, después de todo.

Vio la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Wolf mientras hombre abrió los ojos.

—Yo la amo —dijo Draco sin una pizca de humor—.Ella me ama, y ambos vamos a vivir en la casa ahora. Permanentemente. Ella no vendrá a trabajar para ti otra vez. Pero no voy a matarte, y creo que sería un mal uso del tiempo torturarte sobre lo que Bellatrix te obligó a hacer. Ella se ha ido ahora. Usted puedes tomar tu vida de nuevo. No la desperdicies.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con pasos largos en caso de que él cambiara de opinión. Tenía que salir de allí rápidamente. Las voces en su cabeza le decían que había sido muy suave. Necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre, y lo necesitaba rápido.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó a Hermione, Harry y Ron corriendo desde la cocina, probablemente después de haberse dado cuenta de que Wolf y Draco podrían haberse encontrado. Doblaron la curva y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras sin levantar la mirada, casi atropellándolo en el proceso.

—¡Oh! —dijo Hermione chocando con el hombro de Draco—¡Lo sentimos Draco! Estamos sólo... bueno... pensamos que...

—Wolf está bien —dijo rápidamente—.Está vivo. Incluso leyendo. Pero me gustaría mucho ir a casa ahora —dijo pidiéndole a ella con los ojos y haciendo caso omiso al Dúo Maravilla. Había sido un largo, largo día. Necesitaba la comodidad de su cama con urgencia. La necesitaba allí con él.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con suavidad—.Harry, Ron, ¿podemos hablar más mañana?

Los chicos asintieron, disparando miradas rápidas a Draco. Sospechó que no creían que Wolf estuviera ileso. Imbéciles.

Besó a Hermione en la frente y la guió por las escaleras, lanzando miradas asesinas al dúo. El hecho de que habían salvado al mundo, no quería decir que él tenía que ser amable. Además, les había ayudado, de una manera indirecta. Ellos mismos habían dicho eso. Incluso ahora. Él no les debía nada.

* * *

El momento en el que finalmente llegó a envolverse con Hermione bajo las sábanas fue tan satisfactorio como él esperaba que fuera.

Primero, habían pasado un poco más de tiempo hablando con sus padres, Draco simplemente disfrutó del sonido de la voz de su madre después de haberla extrañado tan desesperadamente. Ella se sorprendió y momentáneamente se entristeció al oír hablar de la muerte de su hermana, pero al oír que Draco fue el responsable, ella le lanzó una mirada de puro orgullo. La mirada de Hermione decía mucho más que un gracias. Incluso con un corazón tan bueno como el de ella, sabía que el mundo era un lugar mejor sin Bellatrix.

Hermione le había dicho claramente a Narcissa sobre su relación, porque aparte de que ya se lo había mencionado, la mujer parecía francamente contenta de ver a Draco acariciando el dorso de la mano de Hermione mientras hablaba. Él había estado avergonzado de ser atrapado por una fracción de segundo antes de darse cuenta de que no había nada malo con la escena. Él simplemente había encontrado a una mujer con la que se sentía cómodo siendo cariñoso. A su madre no le importaba, y ciertamente no se avergonzaba de ello. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Podía hacer esto. Él podría ser el hombre con una novia estable en una relación amorosa. Él nunca esperó encontrarse a sí mismo en esta situación. Cuando era un Mortífago, parte de él asumió que realmente nunca sobreviviría tanto tiempo. Desde luego, nunca planeó más allá de la siguiente misión, y nunca había imaginado que su vida sería así. Simplemente no se le ocurrió que jamás llegaría aquí.

Ahora sabía lo que podría ser su vida. Un giro total de ciento ochenta grados. Era lo suficiente como para convertirlo en un maldito optimista.

Finalmente todos se fueron a la cama. Sus padres se quedarían con ellos en la casa durante el tiempo que tardaran en volver habitable la mansión, pero Draco secretamente esperaba que demorara un tiempo. Había llegado inmensamente a disfrutar de la compañía de su padre, y él pensó que nunca se cansaría de ver a su madre. Hermione parecía ser bastante afectuosa con sus padres, así que realmente, no había prisa para que cualquiera pueda irse. Se le hizo extraño pensar que los cuatro vivirían bajo un mismo techo durante un tiempo. Todos vivos. Todos contentos. Era un concepto extraño, pero él estaba trabajando para que pareciera normal. Hacer que parezca que a pesar de su pasado, se merecía esto.

Hermione rompió el tren de pensamiento de Draco moviéndose bajo las sábanas con él y enterrando la cara en su pecho. Se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que ella ya estaba completamente desnuda.

—¿Hermione? ¿Segura que deseas...?

Ella le hizo callar con un beso, pasando sus manos suaves por su pecho expuesto y enganchando sus dedos al elástico de sus pantalones de algodón.

—Sí —dijo, y bajó la prenda infractora—.No más pérdidas de tiempo.

Su atrevimiento lo tenía listo para ir en cuestión de segundos y respondió alegremente a sus avances, deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella y encontrando que ella estaba más que lista. Merlín, ella no estaba bromeando. Sus caderas se encontraron con el movimiento de sus dedos y ella agarró su longitud con firmeza, dándole el apretón más tortuoso. Un suave grito escapó de sus labios. Joder, esto iba mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Es que estaba totalmente mal guiado al imaginar que la primera vez sería una especie de sesión para hacer el amor dulcemente que tomaría horas terminar?

Con un gemido de frustración, ella lo empujó sobre su espalda y pasó la pierna por encima de él, presionándolos a sí mismos íntimamente. Estaba perfectamente posicionada para entrar en ella, y él ni siquiera había hecho nada. Él la miró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Tal vez había sido mal guiado después de todo. Ella quería esto _ahora_.

—Mierda, Hermione, puedo tomar las cosas con calma ya sabes, si tú prefieres...

—Draco —dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. Él decidió que ella era bienvenida a sentarse en él de esta manera en cualquier momento. Al ver al amor de su vida a horcajadas sobre él, segura, hermosa y completamente desnuda era algo que nunca podría jamás cansarse. Se esforzó por mantener su enfoque cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo. _Palabras. Ella está diciendo palabras_. —Esta es la primera de muchas veces que vamos a hacer el amor esta noche. Podemos ir lento después.

Con eso, ella se sentó sobre él, y él soltó una mezcla entre un gemido, un jadeo y un grito.

—Hazme tuya —le susurró al oído. Oh, sí, la mandona Hermione Granger estaba definitivamente de vuelta, y Draco nunca había sido más feliz al respecto.

Él obedeció.

* * *

Obedeció tres veces, como se vio después, cada vez más increíble que la anterior. Hermione estaba profundamente dormida ahora, se acurrucó contra su pecho, sus cuerpos completamente entrelazados.

Draco todavía estaba recuperando el aliento. O tal vez sólo estaba tratando de frenar su corazón. De cualquier manera, su pecho estaba tan lleno de buenos sentimientos que él estaba sin palabras. Miró hacia abajo cariñosamente a la masa de rizos que había llegado a amar, y dijo un pequeño gracias al universo por traer a Hermione de nuevo a su vida. Sólo deseaba podía darle algo a ella... ella lo había salvado. En todos los sentidos, ella lo había salvado. Quería darle el mundo a cambio.

Hermione se estremeció y gimió y Draco se puso serio rápidamente. _Por supuesto_. Voldemort podía haber desaparecido, pero los terrores nocturnos aún la perseguían. El éxito de la batalla final no pudo limpiar los rostros aterrorizados de los pobres niños. Hermione empezó a llorar suavemente en el pecho de Draco.

Y entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó como un rayo.

Sin duda, el éxito de la batalla final podría no opacar su dolor, pero él podía. La emoción comenzó a surgir a través de sus venas. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes?

Cada mortífago tenía un talento especial. Algunos eran buenos planificadores. Algunos eran excelentes asesinos. Algunos hacían pociones y algunos repartían tortura.

Draco se metía con las mentes de las personas.

Él era muy bueno en eso, siempre recibiendo elogios por parte de sus antiguos colegas sobre sus habilidades. Podía buscar, infiltrar, confundir y alterar los recuerdos de las personas con una velocidad y precisión inquietante. Ahora habían pasado siglos desde que había practicado su arte. Una vez que su familia comenzó a ser alejada del círculo interno, no se le solicitó por sus habilidades con frecuencia. Después de que fueron rescatados y perdiera su varita, no había realmente manera para que él hiciera algo. Lo habían dejado mágicamente impotente.

Pero tenía su varita ahora.

Con cuidado, sin molestar a Hermione, Draco llevó su brazo libre hacia la mesita de noche y levantó suavemente su varita de donde descansaba. Hermione estaba llorando, y él comenzó a susurrar palabras para calmarla mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Él puso la punta de su varita en la sien y se preparó.

De repente, él estaba allí. El aula estaba oscura y llena de una extraña niebla tóxica. Hermione había colocado el encanto a sí misma, gritaba histéricamente mientras los niños caían como moscas a su alrededor. La batalla resonó en el fondo, fuego y explosiones resonando en la distancia. Los rostros asustados de los niños fueron labrándose en su memoria, mientras lloraban y se derrumbaban, gritando por sus padres. Draco se encontró temblando dentro del recuerdo. Su corazón se rompió por ella, tener que ver esto todas las noches. Era realmente horrible.

Luego se puso a trabajar.

Uno por uno, los rostros de los niños se hicieron borrosos. La definición de sus características desapareció, y el llanto se calmó. En lugar de gritar y caer, los niños estaban sentados tranquilamente y luego se echaron a dormir. Los sonidos de la batalla se silenciaron, reemplazados por un viento suave y el canto de los insectos en el jardín exterior. Los niños dormían, envueltos en mantas acogedoras, y la Hermione dentro del recuerdo les daba dulcemente unas palmaditas, diciéndoles que descansen. Ella no estaba más histérica. Estaba tranquila, reflexionando y triste. Triste porque sabía que la guerra iba a tomar a estos niños de alguna manera, pero al menos, por el momento, estaban a salvo. La memoria fue alterada. Ella siempre sentiría la punzada de la muerte, ella sabría que se habían ido, pero los terribles detalles habían sido eliminados de su mente. Y a partir de ahora, ella sabría que ella les había ayudado, de alguna manera, aunque sea sólo cuidándolos como ella lo hizo. Una melancolía abstracta sustituyó al terror. La melancolía que se desvanecería poco a poco, con el tiempo.

Draco salió de sus recuerdos con un jadeo. Él estaba llorando... temblando ante la atrocidad con la que Hermione había estado sufriendo desde hace dos años. Bajó la mirada a su rostro. Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y él bajó su varita antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, a pesar de que ella estaba dormida. Con el tiempo, sus lágrimas se desaceleraron, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Podían hacer cualquier cosa juntos, se dio cuenta, y quería hacerlo todo. Él quería casarse con ella. Quería formar una familia con ella. Quería ser todo lo que siempre supuso que no sería lo suficientemente bueno. Ella lo hizo mejor, y él iba a mostrar su agradecimiento _siendo_ mejor.

Pero por ahora, él comenzaría su viaje al unirse a ella en una noche de sueño tranquilo, envueltos con fuerza en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 _N/T: Gracias a todos! *-* Espero verl s de nuevo en The Muddy Princess u otra traducción o historia -w-. Gracias infinitos y ahora sí, me iré a dormir. Que tengan un buen día o dulces sueños._

 ** _*Inserten aquí los avisos de servicio a la comunidad del capítulo anterior*_**


End file.
